


Harry Potter and The Boy Who Lived

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 111,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The trio survives an attack on the Platform on their back to Hogwarts to begin their 7th year. Ron almost dies and Harry was the one who saved him, but he doesn't remember how. The 7th years discover their greatest enemy may be themselves.  Pairings:  HARRY/RON ... Also, Hr/D





	1. Death Eaters, Dementors, and a Look

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**~ Chapter 1 ~  
 _Death Eaters, Dementors, and a Look_**

Hermione Granger was sitting on the floor, staring at the scene in front of her. She was on Platform 9 ¾ and the world around her was in shambles. Parents were frantically searching for their children. A group of first years were huddled together, clutching one another and either crying or staring in shock. There were more than a dozen bodies of parents and students lying on the ground. Some were moving, and some weren’t. In the middle of it all were two dead Death Eaters.

Despite the carnage around her there was only one body Hermione was concerned with – Ron’s, lying motionless on the ground. She looked over at him, and saw that his face was covered in blood, his robes looked like they had been blown apart, and all of his exposed body parts had either open wounds or flaming purple bruises. Hermione attempted to move towards Ron, but she felt a sharp pain in her right leg. 

She looked down at the source of the pain, and she saw blood and, making her feel faint, the sight of her bone jutting out from her torn skin. Quickly she looked away from her leg, and her eyes focused back on Ron. At that moment, she saw Harry reach Ron. Harry fell to his knees at Ron’s side, pulled a handkerchief from his robe pocket, pushed Ron’s hair back, and began to wipe the blood from his face. 

“Ron, Ron please wake up,” she heard Harry say in a voice that had tears in it. The look of misery on Harry’s face made Hermione’s heart sink. 

“Ron can’t be dead. This can’t be happening,” Hermione muttered. 

The pair were no more than fifteen feet away, but the pain in her leg stopped her from moving. She searched around for her wand, without any luck. She turned to look back at Harry and Ron. Harry had placed Ron’s head in his lap and was rocking him gently. Harry looked up and saw Hermione staring at them. 

“He’s barely breathing, Hermione, please help. I don’t know what to do,” Hermione had never heard Harry sound so lost and so desperate.

Hermione had never felt so unsure of what was happening. For the first time in her life, her mind couldn’t process what had just happened, or what was happening now. Less than five minutes ago, she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Wesley and entered the platform through the magical door. Now, the platform was filled with cries and shouts of desperation. People were running all around her. Witches and wizards were apparating and disapparating in and out of the platform. 

She had known that Hogwarts wasn’t always the safest place for the trio. Each year, more and more danger came their way. Hermione was the smartest student at Hogwarts, and she wasn’t shocked at the attack. What she couldn’t process was that her, Harry or Ron might not make it to graduation. She had always hoped they would, at the very least, have that.

She struggled to gain control of her thoughts, and knew she had to get to Ron and Harry. She mustered up the strength and crawled towards the pair, tears streaming down her face as the pain raced through her body. A few times she thought she was going to pass out, but she regained herself, focused on her two best friends, and kept moving.

**~~~**

When Hermione reached them, she quickly noticed that Harry didn’t have a scratch on him. The only thing unusual was his scar. It was bright red, and where it was normally an indent in his forehead, it was now raised. Hermione thought it must be her imagination, but she was almost sure it appeared to be pulsating.

“Harry, Harry, are you hurt?” she asked, placing her hand on Harry’s, which was lying on Ron’s chest. Harry’s other hand was stroking Ron’s hair.

“I’m fine. No, I’m not fine. Hermione, Ron needs help. NOW!” Harry’s voice was cracking and his eyes were frantically searching hers for answers. 

“I know, Harry. Help is here, but there are so many people hurt.” Hermione looked around at the newly arrived witches and wizards carrying the wounded and rushing them on to the train. 

“Hermione, how are they apparating here? I thought there was a protection spell cast on the platform, just like at Hogwarts?” 

“Of course there is, but… but how did any of this happen?” 

Something came into Hermione’s mind and her already terrified look took an even darker tone. “Where’s Ginny? Harry, have you seen Ginny?”

“No, I…” Harry started, but broke off and looked down at Ron.

Hermione looked down and saw that Ron had opened one eye, his other being swollen shut, and was moving his head slightly from side to side. 

“Ron… Oh, my. You’re alive.” Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I… Are you sure?” Ron croaked. 

“Yes, Ron you are alive,” Hermione said, chuckling. “Only you would ask that sort of a question.” She wasn’t annoyed at him, it was the opposite, and she said it with the affection of knowing someone so well.

She took her eyes away from Ron to look at Harry, and what she saw was almost as shocking as the previous scenes. Harry was looking at Ron, with a look Hermione had seen many times before. Not from Harry, but from Victor Krum when he looked at her, Ginny when she looked at Harry, or Luna when she looked at Ron. Harry’s look was filled with love, but not the friendship kind - the longing kind. Her head was filled with many confusing images, but this one came through crystal clear.

The air around them made a sharp crackling sound and suddenly Dumbledore appeared at Ron’s feet. Hermione thought he looked a hundred years older than the last time she saw him. He was wearing the dress robes he wore every first day of school, and even though he had just appeared, he acted as if he knew exactly what had been going on before he arrived.

“Harry, please carry Ron onto the train. He will be taken care of there,” Dumbledore said, in the way only he could - with both strength and softness in his tone. 

“Professor, Ginny, she…” Hermione began, but Ron interjected.

“Ginny, what about Ginny?” His one good eye looked back and forth to his friends and the Headmaster.

“Harry, please take Ron now.” Dumbledore waved over Tonks, who had apparated a short while ago. “Tonks, please take care of Miss Granger. Her leg is broken, and she needs immediate medical attention.”

“Yes, sir,” Tonks replied. “Hi, Hermione.” Tonks knelt down and hugged Hermione and her spiky blue hair tickled Hermione’s cheek.   
Hermione looked over Tonks’ shoulder and watched as Harry carefully put Ron’s arms around his neck and slowly lifted him off the ground. 

“Let me know if I’m hurting you,” Harry told Ron.

“It all hurts. Nothing you can do will make it hurt worse, mate.” Hermione flinched as Ron’s body trembled in pain.

“Oh, foolish me,” Dumbledore said, shaking his head. He lifted his wand, pointed it at Ron, said a few magical words, and Ron was asleep in an instant. “He needs healing quickly, go now Harry.”

As Harry walked away carrying Ron, the image of him looking at Ron stayed in Hermione’s mind. 

“It was only this insane situation that made me see a look… that way,” she thought. 

Then the picture of Harry stroking Ron’s hair flashed in her mind’s eye, and Hermione knew for sure - Harry James Potter was in love with his best mate.

“Hermione, you are very brave,” Tonks said, interrupting her thoughts. “Not a good way to start your last year at Hogwarts. Fighting off Death Eaters AND Dementors.”

At that moment, all of it finally sunk in and Hermione Granger felt the world around her go black.

**~~~**

Harry Potter was sitting alone in a train car watching the others out on the Platform. He would rather have been with Ron, but Madame Pomfrey had made him leave the area of the train that had become a temporary infirmary.

“Harry, please, we need to take care of Ron. You’ll only be in the way.” Madame Pomfrey had urged, pushing Harry toward the door.

“Will he be ok?” Harry turned to her at the doorway. 

“Harry, please. Nothing in life is certain, not even magic. He was hurt very badly, please understand and go. I’ll send someone for you when we have news.” She gave him one final shove out the door, and Harry had to quickly move to the side as a wizard he had never seen before rushed at him holding the lifeless body of a third year student Harry knew from Gryffindor.

Harry walked the train corridors, looking inside all of the rooms for Ginny. Meanwhile, his mind played out the events that occurred since they entered the train’s platform, and anger began to swell in the pit of stomach. 

“We were ambushed! How did this happen? How could Dumbledore… how could I have let this happen? My two best friends are hurt. One may die. I can’t find Ginny, and here I am without a scratch. They never touched me. Why?” He had many questions, but he already had many answers, too.

He knew Voldemort was behind the attacks, and he knew why he attacked the crowd. Voldemort was trying to alienate Harry from the rest of the magic world. He wanted the least amount of people possible protecting Harry. He wanted to make them believe that if they just handed over the boy, all of the horrors would stop. 

Harry was still looking for Ginny when he saw Draco Malfoy approaching him. Draco had been injured just as everyone else, excluding Harry, had been. His lip was bleeding, and he was holding what appeared to be an ice bag on his head. “An ice bag? But that’s a muggle remedy!” Harry pondered.

“What are you looking at, Potter?”

“That muggle thing on your head,.” Harry said, half laughing. 

“Apparently, there aren’t enough healing wizards around, so only the seriously injured get magic.” If sarcasm took a liquid form, Draco Malfoy would’ve needed a napkin to wipe his lips after speaking the word seriously. 

Malfoy cocked his head to the side. “Speaking of seriously injured, I hear Weasley’s dead.”

“You heard wrong. Ron is alive and being tended to.”

“Day’s not over yet. There’s still hope he might not make it.” 

The shriek that escaped Draco’s lips when Harry shot his hand into the air and landed it right on top of the ice bag made students stick their heads out of the train cars. Harry didn’t think this punishment was enough, but he thought getting into a physical or magical battle with Malfoy might drive the group of 1st years that were watching them completely over the edge.

“It’s so easy to push your buttons, Potter. Better learn to curb that anger of yours. It just may kill one of your friends someday,” Draco said through gritted teeth, while holding his head as if he was willing the pain to stop.

“You have no idea what you are talking about, Malfoy - as usual.”

“I don’t? You’re so daft. The famous Harry Potter needs me to help him catch up! Weasley is half dead, that mud-blood may have a permanent limp, and see those bodies out there? Most of them are Gryffindors. You don’t have a scratch on you. Nothing touched you. You think it was your power that did that? Yeah, you probably do. Well, it wasn’t. It’s what The Dark Lord wanted,” Draco finished, and eyed Harry, waiting for his next move.

The words ‘The Dark Lord’ triggered something in Harry’s mind. “Draco, the fact that you refer to Voldemort as a Lord, proves to me you are nothing but a coward. You were raised by evil, and that is not your fault. But after six years at Hogwarts, you should know what is right. Yet, you choose that your actions be evil. Draco, you are a coward that has chosen this path, because you are too afraid not to follow in your Daddy’s footsteps. You’ll continue to let your Daddy and YOUR Dark Lord control you, and that is what makes you a coward. I used to hate you, and honestly wanted to hurt or kill you. Now, I only pity you and want you to go away.” Harry finished his speech and pushed his way past the shocked face of Draco Malfoy.

**~~~**

After abandoning his search for Ginny, Harry decided to find an empty train car and wait a reasonable amount of time before he could attempt to sneak past Madame Pomfrey and check on Ron.

Looking out the window, he strained to see what was happening on the platform. Smoke still lingered in the air and he could smell the lingering acid from the flames. Aurors were there, and he saw teachers, too. Some were casting extra protection spells on the train, and some were helping parents and students find their belongings. The platform floor and the scattered luggage were covered by grey ash the color of rat fur. Harry panicked and thought of Hedwig, his eyes darting around before spotting her. She was in her cage, along with Pig and Crookshanks, resting on top of a pile of luggage. 

A loud banging sound and a strong vibration was moving through the corridor towards Harry car. He was about to get up and investigate when the door opened slowly, and a familiar voice asked, “Harry are you in here?”

“Hagrid!” Harry called out. The door swung open and Hagrid stood there, completely filling the doorway.

“Hi, Harry!” Hagrid managed a grin, but his eyes were anything but smiling. Hagrid moved his big frame away from the door, and Harry could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing in the corridor.

“Ginny!” Harry exclaimed. He pulled her into the car and lifted her off her feet in what muggles call a bear hug.

“Harry, I’m ok, but I can’t breathe now,” Ginny’s muffled voice said from Harry’s chest.

“Oh, sorry. I was so worried about you,” he said, looking at Ginny’s petite, freckled face.

“I ran back out through the entrance to get Mum and Dad when I saw the Death Eaters apparate, but they had already gone. Then I couldn’t get back in. I was so scared. All those muggles around, and I didn’t know what was going on over the other side.”

“Harry, oh dear.” Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry. Harry knew she loved him like a son, but every time Mrs. Weasley hugged him, it surprised Harry how much she cared. 

Once last year, Harry had almost slipped and called her mum. He’d felt guilty about it, but Hermione made him feel better. She told him that if Lily could choose anyone to be her stand-in, without doubt, she would choose Molly Weasley.

“Mrs. Weasley… Ron… he…” Harry stammered.

“Oh, Harry. We know, and it’s okay. We stopped and saw Madame Pomfrey, and Ron is going to be fine. He isn’t awake yet, but she said you can go and see him for a bit.”

Harry’s heart pounded and the blood that was sent through his veins felt like a fire bolt. “Thank you for the good news.” Harry moved toward Hagrid. “Hagrid, how did you get here?”

“I apparated. I know, no magic and all that. But this was an emergency. Professor McGonagall said it was absolutely necessary for all of the teachers to be on the train and escort the students to Hogwarts.”

“Not all of the students will be going back, I’m afraid.” Mr. Weasley, normally lighthearted, looked somber and scared. “Some of the parents have decided Hogwarts is no longer safe. If “he who must not be named” was able to infiltrate the platform, it’s only a matter of time before… well, he gets into Hogwarts.”

“I don’t understand,” Harry said. “How did they apparate onto the platform?”

“Inside job!” 

“Arthur, that’s enough! These children do not need to know all the details!” 

“Mrs. Weasley, I don’t mean any disrespect, but I am not exactly a child anymore. I am seventeen now and I could even have my own child now, if…”

“HARRY!” Mrs. Weasley said, a pitch only a mother’s voice could reach. “That is not appropriate!”

“But it is a fact, Mum. He could have a child, actually, so could I for that matter.” Ginny jumped to Harry’s defense.

Mrs. Weasley sat down, shaking her head. “Oh dear. How did we get on to this topic?”

“Sorry,” Harry said. “I was only trying to make a point.”

“Point well taken, son,” Mr. Weasley said, with a bit of laughter dancing in his eyes. “Molly dear, these children are not children anymore. The bodies laying out on the platform are their schoolmates…. their friends. They have a right to know the whole story!”

“I know, Arthur. What is the story? Do any of us know what happened?” Mrs. Weasley looked around at the group.

“I know that in order for anyone to apparate onto the platform, someone already on the platform had to cast a counter-spell first,” Mr. Weasley said, sounding positively sure of that fact.

“Lucius….”

“Harry, Lucius Malfoy isn’t the only parent involved with Him,” Hagrid said.

“I know.” Harry’s thoughts went to the night Cedric had died, and he thought of Crabbe and Goyle. He didn’t think of that night if he could help it, and he never spoke about it. 

“I need to go and help Dumbledore. I’ll be here the entire trip back to school. Dumbledore, too. You will all be safe,” Hagrid said, and made his way back down the corridor, shaking the train as he went.

“Ginny, dear. Would you like your father and I to stay on the train with you?”

“No, mum. It’s ok. I know Dad has to get to the Ministry, and you need to send owls to the boys and let them know we are okay. Charlie will find out about the attack soon, and he will be worried.”

“Harry, will you be OK?” Mrs. Weasley took his hand and squeezed it.

“Yes.” Harry looked at her. “I’m fine. Very happy Ron is okay. I, um, I don’t know what I’d have done… if…”

“Yes, Harry. I know. And I know how you feel about my son.” Mrs. Weasley looked directly into Harry’s eyes and said, “It means everything in the world to me, knowing you care about my son the way you do. You would die for him, and no mother could ever ask for more than that. Always remember that I feel that way.”

The look Mrs. Weasley gave him told Harry there was something more to her words than there appeared to be. He didn’t know what it was, so he simply smiled at her and said, “And he would die for me.”

“And that’s the part that keeps a mother awake at night!” Mrs. Weasley said, poking Harry in the chest and trying her best to put on a harsh face. She then rose from her seat, kissed Harry on his forehead and Ginny on the cheek, took Mr. Weasley’s arm, waved her wand, and disapparated.

“We need to go see Ron and Hermione!” Ginny grabbed Harry by the hand and led him out of the car.

**~ End of Chapter 1 ~**

**Reviews only take a moment, but mean so much!**


	2. The Boys Who Lived

  
Author's notes: The trio survives an attack on the Platform on their back to Hogwarts to begin their 7th year. Ron almost dies and Harry was the one who saved him, but he doesn't remember how. The 7th years discover their greatest enemy may be themselves.  


* * *

**~ Chapter 2 ~  
 _The Boys Who Lived_**

As Harry and Ginny walked around the makeshift hospital, Harry performed a silent roll call in his head, noting the students that were safe, and those he couldn’t see. Dean sat in a chair with his arm in a sling - his parents were standing a few feet away, involved in a heated debate with Albus Dumbledore. A wizard Harry had seen once at St. Mungo’s was applying a burn potion to Seamus Finnegan’s left hand. Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown were sitting on a cot crying.

“I see Hermione. You go find Ron,” Ginny said, pointing to a bed with Hermione in it, her leg suspended in the air by an invisible sling. 

Harry scanned the room, but couldn’t locate Ron. A haggard-looking Professor McGonagall was standing with Madame Pomfrey. Harry approached them for help.

“Mr. Potter, so good to see you are unharmed.” Professor McGonagall said. Suddenly, a look of realization at what she had just said spread across her face. “Mr. Potter, you don’t have a scratch on you? I don’t understand- the other students, the parents. How did this happen?” 

“Minerva,” said Dumbledore, walking up from behind Harry. “We all have questions, but right now Harry needs to see Ron.” 

Harry smiled at the Headmaster, thankful that he always understood. Madame Pomfrey turned to point to Ron’s bed and was almost knocked over by an eager Neville Longbottom. It was the first Harry had seen Neville, and he barely recognized him. Not because of burns and bruises - quite the opposite, as he had only minor marks on his face. He didn’t recognize Neville, because what had happened to the rest of the boys in their class between 5th and 6th year had finally happened to Neville. He had sprouted four inches and was now as tall as Harry, but still not as tall as Ron. The baby face that Harry had said good-bye to at the end of last term had been replaced by the face of a young man. 

“Where is Professor Sprout? I’ve been working on herbology all summer. I have loads of rare plants that could help with the healing spells.” He was talking very fast. 

“Very good, very good indeed! Harry, Ron is right over there, behind the curtain,” she said to Harry, and then turned to Neville and said, “This way, my dear.”

Neville noticed Harry standing there. “Harry, so glad you aren’t hurt. You should’ve seen my Grandmother! She was fantastic. She cast a Patronus on the Dementors AND she killed a Death Eater!” Neville’s ‘new’ face beamed with pride.

“Wow, Neville, that’s great. I’m glad she is on our side!” Harry was also glad to see Neville was able to help. Neville had found something he was extraordinarily good at, and that made Harry proud. 

As Harry approached the curtain, he fooled himself into believing he would find Ron sitting on the bed eating Chocolate Frogs and grinning at him for being such a prat and worrying for nothing. When he reached the curtain and moved it aside - he gasped. Anyone that didn’t know Ron, and was able to have seen the picture of him Harry had in his mind a moment ago, wouldn’t believe it was the same boy.

Madame Pomfrey had done the best she could to heal or conceal some of the bruises, but Ron still looked horrible. His left eye was still swollen shut, and a deep cut ran from his left eyebrow down to his cheek. His right foot was heavily bandaged, his pant leg was rolled up, and Harry saw the orange paste that was used to heal burns. He was not wearing a shirt, and Harry could see a deep purple bruise covering his chest, which was partially covered by a blanket.

Guilt overcame Harry and he took Ron’s good hand in his own. Bending over, he whispered in Ron’s sleeping ear, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Harry jerked in surprise when Ron squeezed his hand. “Ron, I thought you were sleeping.”

Ron opened his good eye, nodded, and winced a bit. “Harry, you DID protect me.”

“What?” He had no idea what Ron was talking about. He hadn’t even seen the attack on Ron. 

“Don’t you remember what happened?”

“Some. You were next to me, and Hermione was walking towards the train. I heard Ginny coming through the platform door. Then there was an explosion and I couldn’t see either of you. There was so much smoke. I had my wand in my hand when I felt the Dementors. I cast the spell to produce my Patronus, but I wasn’t sure if it worked. I heard all this screaming and I couldn’t tell if it was in my head or for real. Then, suddenly, it was over and I saw you, saw you… on the ground,” he stopped unable to continue.

“Your Patronus. Did it work? Harry, mate, it saved my life. The explosion knocked me down hard. A Death Eater and a Dementor were hovering over me. I thought the cold and the sadness emanating from the Dementor was going to kill me. Then the Death Eater pointed his wand at me and cast the Avada Kedavra Curse.” He paused, and Harry knew it was hurting him to talk.

“Ron, it’s okay. We can talk later….”

“But your Stag ran right in front of me. I felt a bit of the curse hit me in the middle of my chest, but it wasn’t full force. Harry, if it wasn’t for that Stag, for you, I would be dead right now.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. A Patronus is protection against Dementors, NOT the Avada Kedavra Curse! Something solid could’ve blocked it, like Dumbledore did with the statues at the Ministry of Magic, but the Patronus isn’t solid. It’s only energy.” Harry was trying hard to remember the events that had occurred, but he could only remember the smoke and the screaming, both real and in his head.

“I know what it is supposed to do, and I know what it did. It ran between the Death Eater and me. The curse, the worst possible curse - even though it wasn’t at full power… the pain was overbearing. I still thought I was going to die … and… you know what’s sort of daft?”

“What, Ron?” Harry said with a smile, expecting Ron to joke as he frequently did when things were especially serious.

“I was thinking about you.”

“W-w-what?” Harry stammered, and his stomach lurched.

“I was thinking how distraught you would be if I died and you weren’t able to save me. I didn’t want you to be… hurting… you know, like that.” Harry was trying to make eye contact with Ron as he replayed his thoughts on what he had believed to be his last moments on earth, but Ron kept his eyes lowered. 

“That is really stupid!” Harry grinned at Ron. “I thought you would’ve been thinking about that girl you met this summer and what the two of you did in the back of your Dad’s muggle car. If your life is going to flash before your eyes, that should’ve been the scene!”

“Don’t make me laugh, Harry. It hurts too much.” Ron looked like he was doing something, but laughing certainly wasn’t it. “Do you understand what this means? You and I are the only two people that have survived being struck by the Avada Kedavra Curse.” 

Harry looked at Ron. “No, it can’t be. There shouldn’t be,” he thought. He looked down at Ron’s chest and moved the blanket away. He saw something that made him gasp and his eyes widen. Ron had a wound on his chest, the same shape Harry saw each time he looked in a mirror, a lightening bolt.

“What is it? I can’t move my head to look.” Ron was struggling to see what had Harry so freaked out.

Harry looked around for a mirror. Knowing the girls would most certainly have one, he ran over to Hermione and Ginny. Ignoring their pleas for some information, he ran back with a pocket mirror from Ginny’s backpack. He held the mirror so Ron could look at his chest. 

“That’s outrageous! That’s your scar on my chest! Wait ‘til Fred and George see this.” Ron’s one good eye was beaming with pride.

“That’s enough, Mr. Potter.” Madame Pomfrey came around the curtain, took the mirror from Harry’s hand, and pulled the blankets back over Ron’s chest. “Ron needs to rest. Here Ron, drink this. All of it, and don’t make a face.” She handed him a bottle of potion. “We’re leaving for Hogwarts soon and Miss Granger isn’t going to get any rest until you go and give her an update. After that, I do not want to see you back here until this train has come to a complete stop.” 

“Ron, I’ll see you when we’re at school.” Harry wanted to say more, but even if he knew what to say, Madame Pomfrey never gave him the chance.

Grabbing his arm, she pushed him outside the curtain. Harry spotted Hermione and Ginny staring over at him, looking like they were about to jump out of their skin. 

Harry satisfied their curiosities and told them about Ron and the scar. Ginny became very upset when she realized Ron had come so close to dying. Harry placed his arm around her to console her and he felt her shaking. 

“Thank you, Harry. You saved my brothers life.” 

“I don’t know how. Maybe it wasn’t me. Maybe someone took control of my Patronus. Neville’s grandmother is very powerful and she was in control of the situation.”

“I don’t think so, Harry. After the smoke cleared, I saw Neville and Doreen. They were on the far end of the station.” Hermione was struggling to find an answer, but in all of the books she had read, she had never seen anything that would answer their questions.

Hermione urged him to go talk to Dumbledore. “We need to know what happened!” Hermione insisted he leave them immediately.

“Go, he’s standing over there.” Hermione pointed to a group standing across the room. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick were huddled together and talking intensely. Harry wondered if he should interrupt. Harry often suspected Albus Dumbledore read his thoughts, and this was one of those times, as Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled.

**~~~**

Even before Albus Dumbledore had apparated onto Platform 9 ¾ and discovered that Harry Potter had been the only one unharmed, he knew Harry was the key to the whole event.

He followed the young man, carrying the body of his bruised, burned, and bloodied best friend, onto the Hogwarts Express. For some this might have been the worst sight they had ever seen, but for Albus Dumbledore it didn’t even come close. Nothing he had seen on that platform shocked him, and that made him think of his Pensive, not remembering all of the sad events, but knowing they were in there. It was very hard to shock a man that lived the life he had.

“Headmaster, please come here right away. This is very important,” Madame Pomfrey was waving at him frantically. Moments before, Dumbledore had watched Harry reluctantly leaving his friend in Madame Pomfrey’s care.

Dumbledore ran, or for anyone that ever saw him run would say it was more like a breeze, to her. 

“Is Ron alright, Poppy?” 

“Yes, he is fine. I called you over to show you this.” She said and she lifted the blankets off the sleeping boy’s chest.

Dumbledore stared at a lightening bolt emblazoned on the young man’s chest. “Shocking.” 

“Albus, only one curse could leave this mark… How did it not kill him?”

Albus knew that, as always, Harry Potter was the key. “Poppy, tend to the boy. There are many questions to be answered, but now we must make sure everyone is safe and on the train.”

Dumbledore went about tending to things, and waited until he was sure Harry had taken care of what he needed to. When Harry was ready, he smiled at him and motioned for him to meet him. 

“Harry,” he said as the boy approached the four Heads of Houses. “Please join me in my car.”

Dumbledore and Harry walked in silence to a car, close to the wounded that was reserved for the Headmaster. 

“Please, sit,” Dumbledore motioned Harry towards a seat, and he took the opposite seat. The train car was small, and Dumbledore’s long robes covered Harry’s feet.

“How much do you remember, Harry?

Harry’s told him the little that he could remember. “And what did Ron tell you?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Ron told me a Death Eater cast the Avada Kedavra Curse on him, but the Stag moved between him and the curse. Ron said he felt the curse, but it wasn’t at full force.” 

Harry looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak, when it became apparent he was not going to, Harry continued. “How could my Patronus save Ron from a curse? THE curse. Now he has a mark on his chest of a….”

“Lightening bolt.” Dumbledore cut off the last words. “I know, I saw it. I’m going to need to see these events for myself.” 

“The Pensive. I know.” 

“No, not the Pensive. I need to be there and be able to feel what you were feeling. I need to know if there was a curse put on you and why your scar reacted the why it did.”

“But, Professor, if I can’t remember what happened, how is my memory going to help you?”

“Harry, trust me. I have the power to see what you didn’t, but it will be difficult for you. You will be there inside yourself as an observer. You will, however, experience the same emotions you had during the incident. You must let yourself feel them. You must not try to withdraw those feelings from me.”

“How are you going to do it? Legilimency?”

“Yes. I know I’ve made you study Occlumency, but now you must do the opposite.”

“Of course, I understand.”

“You must focus and bring me exactly to the spot in your mind, right before you entered the platform. Then relax, let the memory move without your control. Take a moment to visualise that place in time. Let me know when you are ready.”

Dumbledore studied Harry’s hands while he waited for Harry to clear his mind of all thoughts other than the moment they needed. His fingers were long and lean, knuckles only slightly thicker than the rest of the finger, palms that appeared strong, despite the gracefulness of the fingers – Seeker hands. Dumbledore saw the hands of man, not a boy. Up to that moment, he had still pictured Harry as a boy, but his hands reminded him that he was about to enter into the emotions of a man. Dumbledore prepared himself, because he knew there was quite a significant difference between them.

“I’m ready,” Harry said. 

Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. “Legilimens!”

**~~~**

Dumbledore saw his four students as they approached the magical doorway to Platform ¾. The girls giggled about their summer events and the boys talked about muggle music Ron had recently discovered.

“I still don’t understand why muggles set CD’s on fire?” Ron quizzed Harry.

“They don’t set them on fire. They burn them - it’s a muggle term. Burning is like making a duplicate of something - and how do you even know about a compact disc?”

“That girl, you know the one I wrote to you about.” Ron’s face flushed the famous Weasley red. “She loves muggle stuff. She played them for me on this muggle machine thing.”

Harry laughed and patted his friend on the back. “Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree!”

“What? I don’t get it.” Ron looked puzzled.

“It’s a muggle expression. I’ll explain on the train. Let the girls go in first.”

Dumbledore watched as they went through the door. Ginny Weasley stopped to pick up a piece of luggage that fell from her cart and told Harry to go on. Harry wasn’t on the platform for more than ten seconds, Ginny had just entered through the door, when the first Death Eater apparated. Ginny reacted quickly and ran back through the door. 

It all lasted exactly three minutes and forty-two seconds. Six Death Eaters and two Dementors descended on the group waiting to board the train to Hogwarts. It was a suicide mission for some and Dumbledore was no longer concerned who had countered the spell to stop anyone from apparating onto the platform, because he had removed the man’s lifeless body from the platform an hour before. 

The first Death Eater to apparate sealed the platform door so no one could run, and then he or she cast a spell so no one could disapparate from the scene. The Death Eater then did the most unusual thing - they stood close to Harry, and did nothing but deflect materials from striking him. 

The fallout from the explosion caused most of the deaths and injuries. Ron and Hermione were thrown in the air. The platform was crumbling down on the crowd. A few received the Cruciatus Curse. Wands were flying through the air. Most of the parents and students were frozen, filled with fear and sadness from the Dementors power. 

A few were fighting back - Neville’s Grandmother, Doreen, countered every curse that came her way and shot her Patronus, in the form of a large Grizzly bear, from her wand to protect all of those in her vicinity. She took down one Death Eater, and the mother of a seventh year Ravenclaw took down another.

When Harry felt the first touch of the Dementors, Dumbledore heard Lily Potter’s screaming. Harry reacted quickly. He held his wand out in the air, conjured up his happy thought, and shouted, “Expecto Patronum!” Dumbledore felt a surge of warmth when he experienced Harry’s happiest moment, travelling on the train to Hogwarts for his first time and looking across at his new friend, Ron.

Dumbledore was most interested in the first Death Eater. He watched it “protecting” Harry. It did not move until the explosions stopped and then it moved towards the already burned and bloody body of Ron Weasley.

“This is the key moment,” Dumbledore thought, and used all of his power to gain full access to all of Harry’s mind and emotions. What Dumbledore discovered about Harry and the depth of his powers was beyond anything that even he had foreseen.

Dumbledore discovered that Harry hadn’t even seen the Death Eater and Dementor descending on Ron. He couldn’t have seen it with his eyes, because smoke was surrounding him. Instead, he sensed it. Ron’s feelings of fear flooded Harry and Harry’s scar began pulsing - not with pain, but with raw energy. The Stag, an extension of Harry, reacted to that energy. The Patronus became almost solid and moved between Ron and the strike of the curse. Dumbledore’s body, sitting on the Hogwarts Express, felt the surge of Harry’s power. 

Dumbledore concentrated harder and more powerfully than he ever had before for the next series of events, because he knew he must not end this without knowing what had made Harry become so powerful. . Harry is running over to Ron’s still body. Harry is gently cleaning the blood from Harry’s face. Dumbledore watches as Harry puts Ron’s head in his lap and stokes his hair. He watches as Hermione struggles to reach her two friends. He is no longer an outsider. The moment Ron stirred in Harry’s arms, Albus Dumbledore was Harry, and knew everything he needed to know. That is when he felt the real Harry, not the memory Harry, push him from his thoughts.

Dumbledore kept his eyes closed after they had returned from Harry’s memory. He knew Harry was looking at him, but he waited for Harry to speak first.

“I felt all of this power inside of me that I didn’t feel then, but I was feeling it… now. In this body, not that body. Am I making any sense, Professor?”

“Harry, do you know what you did?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know how. Somehow, I knew Ron was scared, but I didn’t think the Patronus over to Ron, or will it, or tell it… I really have no idea what I did.”

“Why did you block me from your thoughts?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“At the end, Harry. You closed me off. Do you know why you did that?”

“I didn’t, Professor Dumbledore. I don’t think I did. Oh bullocks, I don’t know what I’m doing!”

“Harry, you need to rest. You are exhausted. You may stay here until we reach Hogwarts. I need to go and tend to things now.” Dumbledore rose to his feet. Harry stood up, and Dumbledore put a hand gently on his shoulder and pushed him back into the seat.

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” Harry protested. “I have so much to think…” 

Dumbledore raised his wand and said, “Dulcis Somnium,” and Harry fell asleep. “Sweet dreams, Harry.”

**~~~ End Chapter 2 ~~~**

**TBC...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Ron Takes a Back Seat

  
Author's notes: _“You know of all the great loses in Harry’s life. Harry suppressing these feelings runs deep and it is based out of fear. He grew up never feeling any kind of love. He never gave any either. You’re a clever girl, what do you think would happen to a powerful Wizard that never experienced the pleasure of giving love?”_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 3 ~  
 _Ron Takes a Back Seat_**

Hermione wasn’t asleep, when she should have been. Instead, she was reading a book about counter curses and marking off those that she could have used in the battle that she had recently survived.

“How are you feeling, Miss Granger?”

Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Dumbledore at her bed. She was sure Harry would’ve been the first one there to update her on their talk. 

“Hi, Professor. Where is Harry?” 

“Sleeping. Having one’s mind invaded is quite exhausting.” 

“Oh… OH! I thought that is what you might do.” Hermione shot up straight on the bed. “So, what did you discover? Did it help Harry remember anything important? How did they apparate onto the platform? Why was Harry’s scar, you know, activated? Was ‘you know who’ there?” Hermione was running out of air and Dumbledore was quietly laughing.

“Sorry. It’s been a long day.” Hermione sighed and sunk back on her pillows.

“It’s understandable. I came to you because I need your help. Yes, very much I do.”

“My help? What do you need me to do?”

“It’s nice to know you trust me that much to offer your assistance without knowing what I am going to ask of you.” Hermione looked at his eyes, expecting to see a teasing look, but instead she saw he meant what he said and she beamed up at him.

“Miss Granger, Hermione… I was there with the three of you on that platform. I was in Harry’s mind and felt his emotions. I saw your face and I know you saw Harry’s emotions in his. Am I correct?”

Hermione struggled with this question. Did he mean what she thought he meant? What if she was wrong and “the look” was only a look of severe distraught over the thought of losing a best friend. “Um, yes. I think I know what you are referring to?”

“This is no time for doubt and uncertainty. Trust your instincts. You know Harry better than anyone. What did you see in his face?”

“Love. Not the kind of love he has for me or for you…. But you know… that special kind of love.”

“I must admit, I always wondered if that were the way it would go. All of the teachers were placing wagers on whether it would be ‘Harry and Hermione’ or ‘Ron and Hermione’. Only Professor McGonagall and myself had other ideas. Ever since the second task of the Triwizard Tournament - Ron was the ‘thing that Harry would miss the most’! It was so obvious!” His smile was playful and a bit wicked.

“Professor Dumbledore! The teachers place wagers! WAGERS! On the students romantic endeavors!” 

He laughed louder than Hermione had ever heard him laugh. “Only on special possible pairings.” And Hermione joined in the laughter.

Dumbledore regained his composure and continued. Hermione noticed this time when he spoke there was no laughter only seriousness. 

“Your instincts are correct. I felt Harry’s love and passion for Ron. It saved Ron’s life.” Dumbledore updated her on the events that saved Ron’s life. She knew Harry had powers they weren’t aware of, but this was amazing. 

“Was HE there? Harry’s scar. I saw it. It was different.”

“Yes, it was. I felt the energy from it when Harry sensed Ron was in grave danger. Apparently, the scar is not only affected by Voldemort, but also by Ron.”

“And the scar? Ron’s scar? Did the curse do that? Is it Harry’s powers?”

“That, I do not know for sure. I’ve often wondered what caused the mark on Harry’s forehead. Most people assumed it was Voldemort’s mark. I have seen Voldemark’s mark, it is not a lightening bolt.”

Dumbledore took a seat on the edge of her bed. “Hermione, Harry is suppressing his feelings of love for Ron. In the memory, when he found out that Ron was alive he felt nothing but love. The real Harry, the Harry that was sitting on the train, shut off that emotion. At first I thought he was trying to conceal them from me, but he wasn’t. He was trying to conceal them from himself. This is not good. Not good at all.”

“Harry was raised muggle, Professor, and even though it’s more acceptable now more than ever before, the muggle world does not always look kindly to this sort of love.”

“I know all too well of prejudices in the muggle world and, sadly, prejudices exist in our world, too.” Hermione thought of the prejudices toward her, her and her ‘filthy mud-blood.’ 

“However, us Magic folk are a bit more open-minded in our understanding of the universe and how love effects us.”

“But even in this world, I mean, I don’t know anyone in that type of relationship!”

“You don’t?” Hermione shook her head. “Miss Granger, love is love. It is not straight or gay. Tell me, Am I straight or gay? How about Professor McGonagall? Or Tonks? How about Snape?”

“I-I don’t know…” Hermione stammered.

“You don’t, because up until now, your role models of adults sexuality consisted only of parents. Parents… male and female. Even though that is changing, we have quite a few children at Hogwarts now with same sex parents.”

“I didn’t know that!” It took a lot for Hermione to admit she didn’t know something, but she didn’t expect to know everything that Dumbledore knew. “And, please, I don’t ever want to have to think about Snape in any sexual relationship, EVER. That could seriously, emotionally scar me for life!”

Dumbledore let out another hearty laugh and patted her good leg. “I promise!” He continued, “Many people have loved both genders in their lifetime. If Harry had never met Ron, he may have never loved another man. But he did, and he does. And that is the issue at hand.” Dumbledore empathized his words by slapping his hand on his knee.

“Why is it so important for Harry to admit he loves Ron?”

“I felt his power and it was beyond anything I had ever experienced. His feelings of love caused that kind of power and he isn’t even consciously aware it. Imagine that. Imagine someone with power that great, not in control of their own feelings. What if the feeling were hate?” 

“Oh… Harry, he, he could never…” She stopped, because she knew Harry often had a difficult time dealing with his emotions. She had seen him become withdrawn and moody more than once and she had seen his power when he was angry. When Harry was angry, a simple disarming spell could knock its target through a wall.

“But, Professor, even if Harry admits his feelings to himself. What if Ron doesn’t feel the same way! This could crush Harry! That could push him over the edge!”

“That is another step and important, but not as important to Harry’s long term safety. If something were to happen to Ron, before Harry deals with his hidden emotions, it could push him over the edge.” 

“You know this, because you felt Harry’s emotions while you were in his mind. When he thought Ron was dead, what else beside grief did he feel?”

“Harry started to hate himself and I felt a power that was dark, evil, and strong.” Dumbledore stopped and Hermione was glad he didn’t continue, for she didn’t want to imagine what Harry could become.

“You know of all the great loses in Harry’s life. Harry suppressing these feelings runs deep and it is based out of fear. He grew up never feeling any kind of love. He never gave any either. You’re a clever girl, what do you think would happen to a powerful Wizard that never experienced the pleasure of giving love?” He stopped and closed his eyes. Hermione thought maybe he was mediating or something unusual. Dumbledore and unusual went hand in hand.

“What do you want me to do?”

“This must be handled delicately. Your normal directness, even though I admire it greatly, will not work in this situation. It will most likely cause Harry’s feelings to retreat even deeper. I need you to watch Harry, be his friend, give him a nudge or two, and come to me if anything unusual develops.” 

Hermione nodded her head up and down. “Yes, I will. Thank you for coming to me Professor. What I realized today, well, it was sort of a shock. You know, Ron and I … well, we kissed last year.” She couldn’t believe she was telling him this. “And it wasn’t what we thought it was going to be.”

“That happens sometimes.” He said with a smile and Hermione was relived to see the twinkle back in his eyes. Dumbledore patted her head. “Sweet dreams.”

**~~~**

Hermione stretched out for the crutch Madame Pomfrey left at the end of her cot. Her leg wasn’t hurting anymore and she started hobbling over to Ron’s bed.

“Miss Granger! Hermione Granger! Get back into that bed!” Professor McGonagall shouted running towards Hermione.

“Professor, please. I only want to see Ron for a few minutes. I promise, I’ll go right back to bed and sleep.” Hermione tried her best to look innocent.

“Alright. A few minutes. I’m watching. Do not wake him!” McGonagall gave her a stern look and walked away.

Hermione moved to Ron’s bed and looked at him sleeping. She gently pulled back the covers to look at the mark on Ron’s chest. “Ron, oh Ron. Look at that wound. That’s Harry’s mark. Oh, in the name of Merlin, how am I going to get two daft boys, like you two, to realize they were meant to be together?” Hermione was talking to herself. “I’ll never get Harry to admit his true feelings, if he doesn’t think you will reciprocate. And I have no clue, how you feel. I know you like girls. But so, does Harry. I don’t think he is gay. I think it’s you, Ron. He only loves you.”

“Miss Granger.” McGonagall hissed from a few feet away.

“Sweet dreams, Ron.” Hermione tilted her head to the side when she saw the slight smile on Ron’s face and said, “Looks like you are already having one.” She kissed him lightly on the forehead and walked away.

She looked at Professor McGonagall and laughed. “Wagers! Teachers, who would’ve known.” Then Hermione did as she promised, went to her bed and fell asleep.

**~~~**

Ron’s wasn’t in any pain in his dream. He was lying down and his head was resting on something that felt like he belonged in that exact spot. He felt completely relaxed. He felt confident and strong. He felt … special. There was someone else with him. His eyes were closed and he couldn’t open them, but he wasn’t afraid. The person with him loved him, and he knew that, every part of him was awake and tingling from the feeling of love. Ron started to smile, when the mysterious dream guest began to gently and lovingly stroke his hair. He knew it was a dream, one that he didn’t want to wake from.

**~~~**

Harry wasn’t aware that what he was experiencing was a dream. He was sitting in the same spot where he had laid down to sleep. When he looked down Ron was lying across the seat, with his head resting in Harry’s lap. Ron was shirtless, as he had been when Harry saw him earlier, but there were no bruises on his chest. Harry’s index finger was gently tracing the lightening bolt scar on Ron’s chest. His other hand was on Ron’s head, lovingly, caressing his hair.

Ron was looking up at Harry. When Harry looked into Ron’s deep blue eyes, his stomach did a flip-flop. “Do you want me to stop?” Harry asked.

“No, no please don’t,” said Ron. He placed his hand on top of the one Harry had at his chest. He looked back up at Harry.

Harry knew exactly what he wanted, no needed to do. Harry bent his head down and pressed his lips against Ron’s. Somewhere in Harry’s mind, he thought Ron would jump up, but he didn’t. He began kissing Harry back and then the train stopped. Harry bolted up from his sleeping position. His hands were shaking and he was afraid.

**~~~**

Ron also woke up when the train stopped. The pain had subsided to what was now a dull ache and he could now see out of both eyes. The feeling he had in his dream lingered and he found, even with the horrible events, he was in a very good mood. His chest felt a bit tingly and he remembered the scar.

“I survived the worst of the Three Unforgivable Curses!” He thought to himself. His mind was racing. He couldn’t believe he had the same mark as Harry. He looked around for the mirror Harry had earlier. He saw it resting near his hand. He picked it up, moved the blankets out of the way, and angled himself to look at the mark. It had healed significantly in the last few hours. The skin was closed and the scab was thin.

Ron heard many voices moving around the train and the sound of luggage being dragged. “We’re finally at Hogwarts!” he thought. He knew they would be safest here. Dumbledore and the teachers would have surely put extra protection spells on the castle by now. He wondered when they would move him out. 

Madame Pomfrey was a few feet away, wheeling a cart filled with different sizes of potion bottles, and Ron called and waved her over.

“Yes, Ron, what is it?” She asked in a huff. 

Ron knew her attitude was all a sham, many times, he had seen how much she cared about the students. Ron was not new to either being in a recovery bed or visiting one of his best friends in one. “When will they move me into Hogwarts?”

“When the other students have all disembarked. We will move you and the others to the hospital wing.”

“How long can I stay there? When can I go back to my room at Gryffindor tower?”

“You will be there until I say you can go back to your house. Not a minute sooner!” She huffed again and walked away.

Ron went back to staring at the mark on his chest. He was memorized by it – it was Harry’s mark. Ron could hardly contain himself. His excitement was caused by two very significant reasons, he didn’t die when he surely should have and the object of his unrelenting crush was the one that saved him. 

Ron felt his feeling of friendship toward Harry develop into a full blown teenage crush during their sixth year at Hogwarts. As it sometimes happens when you are at that age, even if you’ve known someone for years, it only takes one look to see them in a new way.

It was the day after the first Quidditch game, when Ron first noticed Harry in a different way. The game was against Slytherin and it was extremely close. Harry had made an excellent play and captured the Snitch. This usually acquired Harry a date the next night. Ron was sitting in his bed, reading a letter from Charlie, when Harry returned from his date. That night’s date was with a fifth year girl from Ravenclaw, Suzette or Suzie. Ron could never remember her name. Ron looked up from the letter saw Harry standing in the doorway and his heart leapt into his throat. 

Harry had grown taller and a bit wider in their fifth year, so he was forced to invest in new clothes. Since the Dursley’s didn’t let him out of the house, at the end of term he gave Hermione muggle money he had Gringotts convert for him from Wizard and asked her to buy him some clothes over the summer. Ron now realized Hermione had done an excellent job of it. 

Harry was wearing light blue jeans and a dark green v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. The sweater subtlety accented the arm muscles Harry had developed from training too much for Quidditch and Ron felt a longing to have those arms around him. Then there were his eyes - Harry’s eyes - emerald and deep. Ron would never be able to look into those eyes again without feeling his heart skip a beat.

What really threw Ron into a frenzy was how obvious it had been that Harry and his date had been locked in a passionate embrace. Harry’s lips were red and swollen from long kisses and his face was flushed from internal heat. Ron had always found Harry’s disheveled hair quite hilarious, but tonight Harry’s raven hair was more out of place than usual, showing to the world someone had recently been running her hands through it. 

That night, there was nothing about Harry’s look Ron found funny at all. Harry Potter was standing in the room he shared with his best friend since they were eleven years old, oozing with sex appeal. Ron Weasley never had a chance.

Since that night, Ron’s crush only grew stronger. He told no one of his feelings, because he was embarrassed. Not because he had feeling for another boy. Ron’s family never frowned upon that sort of thing. His parents had many friends that were in same sex relationships. His older brother Charlie dated men. It wasn’t out of the ordinary in Ron’s world. 

Ron was embarrassed, because he was sixteen and had a crush on his best friend. Male or female, he would’ve felt the same way. He was fairly sure Harry didn’t feel the same way about him, and risking their friendship to find out was never an option. Harry’s friendship, above all, meant the most to Ron.

So, Ron lived with his agonizing crush. He often feared he would give himself away. There were times, when Ron would catch himself staring at Harry. Ron enjoyed looking at the sharpness of Harry’s jaw line. It was strong and masculine. It was his second most favorite thing. The first was the back of Harry’s neck. Ron marveled at the contrast between Harry’s ebony hair and the paleness of his skin. 

Unfortunately, for teenage boys, their crushes often took a painfully embarrassing physical presence. More than once, Ron had to leave Harry’s presence suddenly. Extremely relieved his robes did an excellent job concealing the physical signs of his crush.

Ron knew he wasn’t gay, he had never fancied a bloke before, and he still found quite a few girls very attractive. His feelings had nothing to do with what gender he preferred, it had only to do with Harry Potter.

Ron had thought about telling Hermione, but he suspected she might have a crush on him or worse Harry. He had certainly had one on her in the past, but as crushes go, it was nothing compared to the one he had for Harry. He wondered if he was only transferring his feelings for Hermione to Harry. He decided to kiss Hermione and finally find out. 

Ron waited one night until they were the only two left in the common room. When Hermione announced she was calling it a night, Ron made his move. He jumped up quickly to block her way to the girl’s tower, “What’s your hurry, Hermione,” he said trying to sound sultry.

“What? What is wrong with you Ron Weasley? Don’t play games, I’m tired.” She said in an annoyed tone, trying to move past him.”

“I’m tired of games too, Her-mine-o-ee.” Ron said moving from side to side to keep her from passing him.

“Have you gone completely mad!? Honestly, This is no time…” Ron stopped her words by planting a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and she looked at him dumbfounded. He bent over again and this time kissed her a bit more passionately.

It was nice, certainly something he wouldn’t say was dreadful, but that’s all it was – nice. Not extraordinary, not special, and certainly not earth shattering.

He stopped and looked at her. “Well… Now we finally got that out of the way. What… how… what are you thinking?”

“It was, um, nice.” She smiled at him and he could see it in her eyes that she felt the same way. “It wasn’t what I expected.”

“Me either. Sorry, Hermione, but I felt like I was kissing my sister!”

“Oh, Ron! I’m so glad you said that! Truthfully, I had a crush on you, well… up until now.” She hugged him tightly. 

“Oh, you did? I thought maybe you liked… Harry?”

“No. I mean I love him, but I never felt that way about him. And I still love you though, but I don’t think I ever want to shag you.”

“Hermione!” Ron looked at her in shock.

“Don’t act so innocent.” She sat back down on the couch closest to the fire.

“I know I’m not innocent, but you sure should be.” Ron joined her on the couch.

“I’m as innocent or not as innocent as you! Just because I’m a girl, doesn’t mean I’m not supposed to think about sex or…”

“Blimey… I know…. Sorry, please don’t get started on one of your rants.” Ron looked at her desperately. He didn’t need a speech right now he needed a friend.

“I’m sorry. I’m still a bit wigged about what happened. Should we tell Harry?” 

Ron hadn’t thought about that before now. All the thinking he did about Harry, but never thought how Harry might react to something like this. “Yes, I think we should. But not both of us, I’ll tell him.”

“No, you won’t! You’ll start acting like boys and you’ll make it sound much more torrid then it was! I’ll tell him!”

“No! I know you, your version will make me sound like some bumbling fool.”

“Harry already knows you’re a bumbling fool,” she teased. Ron’s face turned beat red at the thought of Harry thinking he was an idiot. “I was only teasing. We’ll tell him together. It’s no big deal.”

“Thank you,” Ron said as he rose off the couch. At that moment, he had an overwhelming urge to tell her of his real crush. “Hermione, do you think….,” he stopped as he lost the nerve. “Do you think Harry would get jealous?” 

“No, he doesn’t think of me that way. I would know if he did, I would see it in his eyes.”

“I didn’t mean over you,” Ron thought. What he said was, “Oh, good. See you in the morning then.” He started for the stairs and was pleased with himself he accomplished what he wanted. Hermione was not going to get in the way. Way of what, he was unsure, but it was a step.

“Ron?”

“Yes, Hermione.”

“Those moves were pretty good.” She gave him a genuine smile.

Ron never said a word to anyone about his crush and suffered through the reminder of the school year. On their last day at Hogwarts, Ron had conflicting emotions. Ron thought a summer away from Harry might be a good thing. His crush was only that – a crush. It was making him sad and sometimes a bit moody. He might be able to forget he ever thought of Harry in that way and when they went back to Hogwarts for their final year, things would be back to normal. The other emotion was sadness. He was going to miss Harry like crazy.

Ron remained quiet and sullen as the three of them dragged their luggage on to the train. Ron was extremely disappointed when Ginny joined them and sat next to him, causing Harry and Hermione to sit next to one another. Ron knew it was silly, and he was acting like a girl, but he liked sitting next to Harry. 

“You’ll come to our house before your birthday this year, right Harry?” Ginny asked.

“If I can. Hermione, maybe your parents could come and get me. They’re respectable muggles. The Dursley’s would love that.”

“That’s a great idea. I’ll write to you both and we’ll make the plans. Ron, can I bring Crookshanks to your house?”

“Sure, of course,” Ron replied.

“Oh, Merlin!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m so glad the two of you finally kissed and got all that tension out of the way. My life has been so much easier… and quieter!”

Ron dated during the summer and he met one girl he really liked, Katarina. She loved muggle artifacts and it wasn’t hard for Ron to get her under his spell after he showed her his father’s collection. They had become an item and things began to move quickly between them. She wouldn’t let Ron go all the way, but he touched and kissed certain body parts he had never before. And she did something to him, that when he told his brothers, made Fred and George jump up and down on his bed and pat him on the back.

It doesn’t take much for a teenage boy to become sexually aroused. A broomstick had caused more than one awkward incident for Ron. So, even though he spent a lot of time with Katarina and had all of the incredible things happen between them he still thought of Harry – consistently.

The summer and fooling around with Katarina in the back of his father’s muggle car had done nothing to quell Ron’s crush. Now, he was outside Hogwarts, in the Hogwarts Express, in the worst condition his body as ever been in, and all he can think about is how long will it be until he can go back to sharing a room with Harry.

He looked up to see Harry approaching his bed and he felt the nervous pangs he sometimes gets around him. Harry saw that Ron was looking at the mark.

“Extraordinary, mate. It really is. I wish I could understand what happened.” Harry said. Then Harry took his hand and gently put his index finger on the mark. He touched it for only a second, but the feeling that overwhelmed Ron when he did, caused Ron to realize all the Katarinas and back seats in the world were not going to make Ron’s feelings for Harry go away.

**~ End of Chapter 3 ~**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**


	4. Men Without Hats

  
Author's notes: _Snape thought of the first time he wondered what would have happened if he had been sorted into Gryffindor. It was the first time he looked into Lily Evans eyes._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 4 ~  
 _Men Without Hats_**

Harry was still reeling from the dream he had as he approached Ron. He had more than one romantic encounter in his dreams, but never with a man and certainly never with Ron. “After the horrific things I saw this morning, it’s no wonder,” Harry told himself. “And with Dumbledore hanging out in my brain, I’m surprised I didn’t dream I was kissing the Minister of Magic!”

Harry knew he needed to put the dream out of his head and focus on getting through their transition back into Hogwarts. So, as he approached Ron, he thought of nothing other than making sure his friends would be transported safely into the castle. But, when he saw Ron looking at the wound on his chest, Harry couldn’t help but see a moment of the dream - Ron looking up at him with love and longing in his eyes.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from touching the mark and when he did his own scar felt a twinge of energy. It wasn’t a pain. It was a warm comforting feeling. Something deep inside Harry wanted him to continue touching Ron, but Harry ignored it and pulled away. He told himself it was only a feeling left over from the dream.

“We’re at the castle. A lot of the students have disembarked and carriages have started taking them to the castle. There aren’t that many students here. Your Dad said many of the parents took their children home with them.” Harry informed Ron.

“That’s foolish, very foolish. It’s exactly what Voldemort wants, everyone to be afraid to be around you. You and Dumbledore.” Ron was shaking his head in frustration.

Ginny walked over wheeling a very distributed looking Hermione in a wheel chair. “They won’t let me walk!” Hermione exclaimed. “The bone is mended, I can barely see the wound on my leg, but Pomfrey insisted I need to leave sitting in this foolish thing! It’s so, so muggle!”

“Harry did you get some rest?” Hermione asked.

Harry felt his face fill with heat. “Yes,” he replied. “I think Dumbledore put a spell on me!”

**~~~**

Professor McGonagall came over to the group. “Harry and Ginny, after you see Ron and Hermione to the Infirmary, please go right to the Great Hall. Due to recent events, we need to make some changes this year.”

Minerva McGonagall looked at her students and wanted very badly to embrace each one of them and tell them everything would be all right. Her arms ached for it, but she knew she must keep her composure. She kept repeating in her head, “Make it through tonight, Minerva.”

She was the last to leave the train, following behind the students, with her wand in her hand hidden beneath her robes. She wasn’t afraid for herself. She had stopped fearing death after Voldemort’s last reign of terror. She was afraid for the children. She had to protect the children and that meant she would need to do things that made them hate her. 

When the last of the students were safely through the castle entrance, Minerva joined Albus and the other heads of the four houses, in the corridor outside of the Great Hall. She shivered each time she heard the sound of another bolt sealing the entrance doors. 

“Everyone safe inside, Minerva?” asked Albus.

“Yes. We’re all finally here.” She answered with a brief sigh of relief. Even though she didn’t feel relieved at all. “I know we all agreed to the changes, but are we positively sure this is what is best for the students? They are so upset already and this will devastate them.”

“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “Yes it will. We all need to agree this is the best approach. We cannot expect the students to unite, if we ourselves are not united.”

Minerva put her hand on Albus’ shoulder. “I am, Albus. I know this is the only thing we can do. It’s just hard, that’s all.”

“So, we all agree.” The headmaster asked his staff. 

They all nodded in solemn agreement.

**~~~**

After leaving Ron and Hermione at the infirmary, Harry and Ginny passed through the grave looking group of teachers before entering the Great Hall. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Neville and across from Seamus. Harry stared around in shock. The Great Hall, normally packed with students, was only half full.

The doors closed and the students jumped in their seats. The last of the staff had entered the room and were walking towards the head table.

After the other teachers took their seats at the head table, Dumbledore stood in front of the dwindled student body. Harry sensed everyone collectively holding their breaths waiting for him to speak. 

“Students. Our hearts are filled with grief and sorrow. Today was a day I wish I could soon forget. But I shall not. I can never forget the students lost to us today. They were our friends,” he paused. “Our family.” 

Dumbledore stopped and bowed his head. After a deep breath, he continued. “Many parents have decided to keep their children at home with them this semester. This is understandable. With that there will be some significant changes this year. Please remember, these changes are not permanent. They will be reevaluated at the end of this year. There will be no House Cup.” He paused waiting for a reaction, but there was none. “There will be no more Houses.” That time he got a reaction. Students gasped and Harry heard a few girls begin to cry. 

“The tradition of prefect, including appointing a head boy and girl has been discontinued. All of the teachers agree at this time we must not be divided, we must stand together united. Protecting one another, supporting one another, learning together, and most importantly living together. In light of this, there will be no Sorting Hat Ceremony this year. The first year students that have joined us will belong to no particular house. I ask all of the returning students to attempt to shed your bonds to your house and instead focus all of your alliances as one – one school. One united student body.”

Harry couldn’t believe what Dumbledore was saying. He was a Gryffindor. It had been proven, he was the one that pulled Godric Gryffindor’s sword from the Sorting Hat. Now he was expected to forget all of that! Harry felt anger swelling in the pit of his stomach.

“Also, some of you will not be returning to the rooms you are accustom to. We will only be using Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers for the semester. Four students to a room. At the end of dinner, Professor Snape will call your name if you will be in the Ravenclaw tower and Professor McGonagall will call your name if you will be in the Gryffindor tower. And I will state the obvious, Hogsmeade trips are cancelled until further notice.””

“Quidditch! No House Cup, then there will be no more Quidditch! This is my last year and I can’t play Quidditch.” Harry’s head was racing. He felt guilty for worrying about a game, after people had died today, but it was a game that meant so much to him. 

“One more announcement and then we can enjoy the feast. This semester, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, please eat.” As was the tradition, Albus Dumbledore waved his hand and the empty platters suddenly filled to the brim with food.

Harry looked at his plate. No one at the Gryffindor table said a word. He thought of Malfoy and he turned around to the Slyerthian table. He scanned the table and saw all of Malfoy’s cronies, but not him.

“I’m not in Gryffindor anymore?” Harry turned to Neville when Neville finally broke the silence.

“I guess not,” said Seamus.

“Neville, you are a Gryffindor!” Harry said with defiance. “This is too much. I can’t eat. I want to go to my room.”

Harry noticed Seamus was looking at him with a very cold expression on his face. “What’s wrong, Seamus?”

“Harry, my Mum and Dad asked Professor McGonagall to change my room.”

“So you’re not sharing a room with ME. Is that it?”

“Yes. That is it. Everyone on Platform ¾ was injured, except for you. He only wants you, Harry.”

“Shut up! You… git!” Neville jumped out of his seat. “You nor your parents have any idea what they are talking about. He doesn’t only want Harry Potter. Are you all foolish enough to think that if Harry were to die… so sorry about that, Harry… he would just go away! No! He wants you all to think that, so Harry is alone. Then when Harry is gone, he won’t have anyone standing in his way. He’ll kill all of us, if, if we are lucky.”

Seamus stood up, too. “Is that what your Grandmother told you, Neville?” 

A few students at the table snickered nervously. Harry looked at Ginny who was looking at Neville liked she had never seen him before.

“No. Unlike you, I can form my own opinions. My Grandmother gave ME the choice to come back here,” he said and turned to Harry. “Harry, I will be at you side, no matter what happens.”

Harry stood up and reached out his hand. Neville shook it firmly. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you are not a Gryffindor, Neville.” Harry then turned to Seamus. “Seamus, you need to do what you think is right. I understand.”

After a brief staring contest, they all took their seats. No one said a word through the rest of dinner. Harry listened and waited for his name to be called. He was relived it had been Professor McGonagall that called out, “Harry Potter. Neville Longbottom.”

Harry was told that he would be in his usual room with Ron and Neville. The fourth bed would remain unoccupied.

**~~~**

After the last of the names had been called, Albus Dumbledore approached three head of the now defunct houses and invited them to his study for some brandy. Professor Snape was not extended an invitation. He was instructed to be there.

Snape was given a choice to accept the glass of brandy Filius was extending to him. His answer was a bitter, “No.”

While the other teachers talked about how distraught the students were, he paced the room. Hands folded behind his back. Wondering why Dumbledore had put together this absurd bonding session. He didn’t want to bond. He wanted to go to his potions room in the dungeon. He became even more irritated when the talk turned more optimistic.

“This will be good for the students. The first years don’t know the difference. The seventh years will be worried about their N.E.W.T.s.” Professor Sprout said while nodding her head as if trying to reassure herself.

“Pffff…” Snape was growing weary of the conversation.

“Severus, do you have something to say?” Albus asked.

“No, Headmaster,” he replied.

“Severus, if you are still in disagreement with the decision, please, speak up.” Albus was looking at him waiting for a response. 

“Albus, we all know this decision to remove the House order is not as difficult for you as you lead us to believe.” There he said it. It didn’t make him feel any better, but then nothing ever did.

“No, it is not. I have never concealed the fact I do not support sorting students into houses.”

“Albus, you don’t need to explain yourself….” Minerva interrupted.

“I don’t. However, I am choosing to. Maybe, this is more difficult for me than Professor Snape is aware and I need to reassure myself of my beliefs.”

Snape regretted he allowed Dumbledore to push the right buttons and he start to pace the room again.

“Each year eleven year old souls are sent to us, for us to teach them and mold them into adults. On their first day, we place them into a house - not just any house – a house with personality and character traits. Their very first day….” he paused as if he was finding this out for the first time. “We tell them how we expect them to behave.”

Albus stopped speaking and closed his eyes. Snape continued to pace. The other professors waited.

When Dumbledore spoke again, he asked a series of questions, that no one in the room could answer. “Please name, Peter Pettigrew not included, three Gryffindor’s in Voldemort’s circle. Name a Hufflepuff who grew up to be known as a Wizard greater than a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. When was the last time a Ravenclaw received an unacceptable score or an O.W.L or N.E.W.T.? Slytherin. Severus have you ever wondered what might have happened if you were sorted in Gryffindor?”

Shape wished he had accepted that brandy. “Of course, I have. It’s a right of passage for all Hogwarts students. They all wonder what would’ve happened if they were sorted into a different house.” 

“Tell me, Professor. Doesn’t that tell you something?”

“Yes, Albus it does.” Snape stopped pacing and stared into the fireplace. Snape thought of the first time he wondered what would have happened if he had been sorted into Gryffindor. It was the first time he looked into Lily Evans eyes.

“Yes, I will now say for sure. Disbanding the houses was not difficult for me.”

**~~~**

Hermione was grateful to Madame Pomfrey for placing her bed next to Ron’s in the Infirmary. The Infirmary was overflowing and she didn’t want to get stuck next to someone like Pansy Parkinson. Ron was currently sleeping and she was bored. So, she stared at the ceiling, and thought about her two best friends.

Dumbledore thought Ron’s feelings didn’t matter, but the more she thought about it, the more she disagreed. Ron was the key. If Harry couldn’t grasp this sort of love or was afraid of it, and if his best friend did love him that way, then who better then to educate him.

She searched their past for clues that might reveal Ron’s feelings. She remembered their Yule Ball last year. When she descended the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw Harry and Ron standing together. Harry was fixing the collar under Ron’s robes. They were standing only a few inches a part and she remembered Ron’s cheeks were flushed to match the color of his hair. It was a common occurrence, but now she wondered if they were flushed from embarrassment of having dressed improperly or because Harry was standing so close to him. 

She sighed, if she were to try and remember all the times Ron acted strangely when Harry was around, she’d be here all semester. 

She heard Harry’s voice arguing with Madame Pomfrey to let him see her. “Finally!” She was about to yell to Madame Pomfrey to please let Harry in, when she saw him walk through the door.

“I’m so glad to see you. I’m bored stiff in here.”

He sat down on her bed, but was facing Ron’s. “How is he?”

“He’s fine. He was awake about an hour ago. Ate two meals and went back to sleep. Well? Are you going to tell me what happened at dinner?”

Harry looked upset and Hermione knew the changes were as drastic as she had expected. He told her word for word what Dumbledore had said.

“He’s right, Harry. I never agreed with the sorting tradition anyway.”

“What? But you’re a Gryffindor?”

“No, I’m Hermione Granger. Muggle-born witch.”

“’Monie. Quidditch, you know how much it means to me.”

“It is only a game, Harry.” She knew that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “You can still play, there just won’t be any official games.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know. Nothing will be this year.” 

“At least I’m still sharing a room with Ron and Neville. Oh, I almost forgot! Malfoy wasn’t anywhere around.”

“Malfoy? Maybe he went home or was hurt during the attack.”

“No, I saw him on the train. We had words. Normal stuff.”

Hermione shrugged. It was unusual, but Malfoy’s whereabouts never really concerned her. If he wasn’t around, that was a good thing.

 

Hermonie saw that Harry looked very tired. “Harry, it’s been a long day. Go - get some rest. I’m getting tired, too. I’ll tell Ron all about this in the morning.”

“Good night, ‘Monie. I’ll be back after classes tomorrow.”

Hermonie noted Harry lingered at the side of Ron’s bed before he left her to sleep and she thought of something she hadn’t thought of yet. If Harry and Ron did become lovers, where would that leave her? She was too tired to think about it. She finally succumbed to the physical exhaustion.

**~~~**

The Fat Lady was crying as Harry approached the entrance to Gryffindor tower. “P-p-p-assword. Oh my, this is so horrible.”

Harry was too tired to console her so he muttered the password, “Googlesnout,” and entered into the common room.

Harry wasn’t surprised to see most of the students still awake, talking about the day’s events and the new Hogwarts they had returned to. The current topic appeared to be their newly self-appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

“He hasn’t taught a class in decades. What do you think he is going to teach us?” A Ravenclaw student, named Ivory, was asking to no one in particular.

“He’s going to show us how to be more like the famous Potter. Since he was the only one not hurt, he must be doing something right.” Harry didn’t need to be facing him to know this was Seamus talking.

Harry wanted to be strong and noble and ignore this comment, but he was tired, scared, and feeling very lonely. He ran across the room and bounced on Seamus. The other students didn’t dare move. Harry had him pinned to the floor. 

“You want my life. Do you? I’m tired of you and people like you. You think I like any of this? You can have it!” 

“Get off me, Potter.”

“You want it! Tell me. Tell me you want to be me!”

Harry felt Seamus wiggle his arm free, but he didn’t act fast enough. Harry saw the fist out of the corner of his eye and turned right into it. Harry’s glasses cracked in half and he could taste blood in his throat. 

Harry looked Seamus right in the eye, “I’m not afraid of you, Seamus!” 

“I’m going to put you in the bed next to your best friend!”

And then the frenzy that hit Harry shocked his classmates more than if ‘he who must not be named’ had floo’d in and sat down to have tea and biscuits with them. It took three of Harry’s Quidditch mates to pull Harry away from Seamus.

**~ End of Chapter 4 ~**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**


	5. The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars

  
Author's notes: _Harry told them about the unexpected attention he was getting from the female student body. He joked with them and said, “Maybe, I’m part Veela! Nah, then both of you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me.” He noticed a glance between the two of them, but thought they were only annoyed with his bit of puffed up ego._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 5 ~  
 _The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars_**

Hermione woke up, and from the silence around her, she knew it was the middle of the night. She had been having a nightmare, one that she couldn’t quite remember. She opened her eyes and saw that Ron was awake, too. The tip of his wand was emitting a dim light and he was holding the mirror in his hands looking at his chest.

“Incredible isn’t it Ron?” Hermonie whispered.

“’Monie, did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

“No, a nightmare did that. I wish I had my wand.”

“Check your bed stand. My wand was in mine.”

Hermonie searched the top drawer and discovered that someone had indeed put her wand there. When she looked back at Ron, he was looking at the scar again. “He’s completely obsessed over that scar,” she thought.

Before she began to speak, she waved her wand and whispered, “Quiesolus.”

“What was that all about?” Ron said without breaking his gaze.

“A sound barrier spell. We can talk and no one can hear us. I’ve been practicing it all summer.”

“Brilliant!”

Hermonie updated him on the changes at Hogwarts and the events at dinner. He reacted the same as Harry had and thought immediately of Quidditch. He overreacted when she told him about Seamus and she worried he was getting himself too upset, so she changed the subject to what she thought Dumbledore would teach them. 

She saw that Ron was getting bored and started looking at the scar in the mirror again.

“Ronald that is starting to get obnoxious!”

“I’minlovewithHarry!” Ron blurted out with out any pauses. “I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that, but I was starting to feel I would go mental if I didn’t say it out loud. I can’t tell him, you’re the only who can know. Please, please, promise me you won’t say anything to anyone. Especially not Harry.”

“Splendid! That was easier than I expected!” Hermonie thought.

**~~~**

Ron wanted a Time Turner more than anything in the world the second after he blurted out his secret. After the events of the day, he had become too overwhelmed with feeling. When he looked at the scar, the reminder of Harry, he felt like he was going to explode with emotion.

Hermione’s reaction was not what Ron had expected. She was bouncing up and down in her bed. “Oh, I’m sooooo happy! I can’t believe it! I thought this would take years.”

“What would take years?”

“Finding out if you had the same feelings for him that he has for you!”

“He? HE is Harry?” Ron’s mind was trying to process what Hermione just said and he felt like he was hanging upside. “Harry has the same feelings for me. What do you mean? Feelings like, I want to be you’re best mate, I want to hold you in my arms while we’re watching the sunset, or I want to shag you blind feelings?”

“All of the above. I think.”

“What do you mean THINK? Hermione, don’t play games with me!”

“I’m not. Harry didn’t exactly tell me how he felt.”

“Well, then how…” he stopped talking when she put up her hand.

“I’ll tell you what I know, but please you must be quiet.” 

Ron laid in his cot staring at the ceiling while she updated him on everything she knew. The look she saw that morning, the feelings of love Dumbledore experienced. He was trying not to get too excited, but he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. 

“This is great news, I only need to tell him how I feel and then it’ll move on from there,” Ron knew nothing came easy for him and he was stupid to think it could be that easy. 

“No, it’s not that easy. Dumbledore said Harry doesn’t even know about his feelings. He doesn’t even realize it was those intense feelings that saved you today. If you confront him and he’s not ready, then it could make it even worse. Harry, well you know, how he is when he has deep feelings, he tends to lose control, and not in a good way. Dumbledore said, he said...”

“What, what did he say?”

“He said that he felt something very dark inside Harry today. Something that also came from his feelings for you.”

“Those bloody muggles! It’s their close-minded prejudices. He thinks there is something dirty about his feelings! I remember when I told him about Charlie’s boyfriend, I saw the shocked look on his face.”

“It’s so much more than that. You and I know better than anyone Harry has issues with love. Those pitiful, spiteful people that raised him never even showed him an ounce of kindness, let alone love. He has lost three people he loved to Voldemort and his evil army. Harry is afraid to really love.”

“He loves us. He loves Hagrid.” 

“Think of how you love me? Your parents? Is it the same way you love Harry?”

“No.” Ron said and he felt the surge of heat rush to his cheeks

“Exactly. Harry is afraid to love you. Remember what Lupin told Harry, after that Boggart lesson?”

“Harry’s greatest fear is fear itself. But it’s me, ‘Monie, how can he be afraid of me?” Ron returned to looking at the ceiling. Ron didn’t like the way the conversation had turned. He did know Harry and he had seen a small piece of Harry’s darkness. A few minutes ago he felt like he could soar, now he felt like he was sinking into devil’s weed.

**~~~**

Harry was relieved when Neville had returned from the hospital and informed Harry that Seamus had refused to tell Professor McGonagall who had put him in this state.

“Harry, no one blames you. It was a hard day for everyone. Seamus was upset about Dean going home and he took it out on you. You were upset about Ron.”

“I’ll apologize to him tomorrow. Thanks, Neville.” 

“You should see Madame Pomfrey, too. Your nose looks broken.”

“I’ll go in the morning, before first class. I’m too tired now. G’night, Neville.” Harry didn’t even bother to take his clothes off. He curled up under the covers and it took less than ten seconds for Harry to fall into a dreamless slumber.

Harry felt like a real prat when he woke up in the morning. He couldn’t even feel sorry for himself when he looked in the mirror and saw a black eye and a battered nose. He knew Seamus was out of line, but it did not warrant Harry’s reaction. Harry wondered if Seamus was back from the infirmary. Harry had refused to go, but now he regretted that decision. He wasn’t sure if they would be able to fix his nose. He tried three different spells to try and repair his glasses, but they had been too damaged. He finally gave in and tried the magical contacts Hermonie had bought him for his 17th birthday.

After getting dressed, Harry headed for breakfast and as he walked through the portal door he was greeted by a group of four giggling girls, Chang, Lavender, Parvati and Ivory. Harry didn’t know Ivory very well. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw and she didn’t play Quidditch, so he hadn’t spent much time with her.

“Hi, Harry,” they singed in unison.

“Good morning.” Harry eyed them suspiciously and walked through the group. The girls had used a lot of make-up to cover their burns and bruises and it made them appear to much older than they were.

“Can we walk with you Harry?” One of them asked, but Harry wasn’t sure which one, because they were giggling when he turned to them.

“Sure. Whatever,” he shrugged.

The foursome split into pairs, one pair on each side. They fired question after question at him. “How was your summer?” “Where are your glasses?” “Are you wearing contacts?” “Do you want me to try and fix them for you?”

By the time they reached breakfast, Harry’s head was spinning. He didn’t expect this, he went to bed thinking everyone in the school hated him and now, it appeared he had become extremely popular. When they sat down for breakfast, Harry noticed a few Hufflepuff girls were hovering around trying to be nonchalant. Harry was a bit confused by the all of the attention, so he quickly finished his breakfast and headed off to the hospital. 

Some of the cots in the hospital were already empty. Madame Pomfrey’s reputation was not understated and after some fussing she fixed Harry’s nose as best she could. Harry had lied about the incidents that led up to the breaking of the bone. The school nurse eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t ask any more questions.

“You should have came to me right away. I’ve fixed the bone the best I could. It’s ever so slightly crooked, but no one will ever notice,” she said turning her head from side to side admiring her handiwork.

He stopped by to see Ron and Hermione, but Ron was sleeping and Hermione had recently woken up. So, he didn’t stay long and headed to his first class – Charms.

While at Hogwarts, Harry had been separated from his friends before, but never both at the same time. Neville was in Herbology class, so he chose a seat alone in the back row. He quickly found himself flanked by a few girls by the time class began. 

The rest of the day went by without any excitement. Seamus sat at another table at dinner glaring at Harry, but Harry didn’t noticed through the gaggle of girls trying to get his attention. 

Harry left the Great Hall and headed for the hospital with his fan club in tow. He finally ditched them when he reached the hospital doors. He couldn’t wait to see Ron and Hermione and tell them about the new developments.

“The Slytherins have been wandering around like lost sheep. They don’t know what to do without their leader. Potions class is almost bearable.” Harry saw Ron eyeing him. “I said almost!”

Harry told them about the unexpected attention he was getting from the female student body. He joked with them and said, “Maybe, I’m part Veela! Nah, then both of you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me.” He noticed a glance between the two of them, but thought they were only annoyed with his bit of puffed up ego.

“You’re a bad boy now, Harry Potter. Teenage girls are attracted to that sort of thing.” Hermione said it a tone that made it obvious she didn’t much approve of their behavior.

“Bad boy, me? Because of one small petty fight?”

“Petty fight, mate. We saw Seamus when he came in! If that was petty, I’m afraid to see your serious side,” Ron quipped. Again, Harry noticed the look Hermione gave Ron.

“So, when are you getting out of here?”

“The end of the week. I can go back to classes on Monday.”

“And you?”

“Three weeks! I can’t believe it. She said that she doesn’t trust me to get the rest I need. How about that, she doesn’t trust – me! Whatever gave her the idea that I can’t be trusted?” 

Harry was laughing when Ron and he made eye contact. Harry wondered if Ron really ad any idea how close he came to dying. If he did, Harry couldn’t see it in his eyes. All he saw in them was contentment. Harry was confused. He wondered how Ron could look so happy while he was lying in bed with his body covered in burns and bruises. Harry wished he could feel the same way.

**~~~**

Professor Snape paced back and forth in Harry Potter’s room. The students had eyed him curiously when he walked through the common room without so much as a good evening. He didn’t want to hear any whining about Houses or Quidditch. He was even tired of his own Slytherin’s complaining to him.

He was about to floo into the infirmary to break up what he knew was keeping Potter, when the door opened. Not many things made Severus happy, but the look on Potter’s face when he saw him standing alone in his room, made him as close to happy as he could get.

“Snape. What are you doing…” Potter began.

“Professor, Professor Snape.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. Professor Snape. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Snape loathed the way Potter could say things like that without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, when Snape knew it was what was in his heart.

“Professor Dumbledore thought it was best I was the one that told you this.” Snape stopped and started pacing again. “Why, I don’t know, but he did.”

Snape turned and looked at Harry. “Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are dead.”

After a few moments of stunned silence, Harry spoke. “Dead. I, I don’t know what to say. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’ was the one who killed them.” Snape saw Harry open his mouth, but he began again before Harry could make a sound. “He killed them because Lucius failed to kill Mr. Weasley.”

“Draco…” Harry said and met Snape’s eyes. 

Snape was not surprised to see sympathy in Harry’s eyes. He thought Harry was arrogant, but not heartless. 

“Professor, has Draco left Hogwarts?”

“No. He is here. It is not safe for him anywhere else. The rest of his family has either disowned him or have gone into hiding. He will be staying alone away from the other students for a while. I think you can understand why.”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Potter, another reason why Dumbledore thought you should know is because Draco blames you for his parents death.” Snape paused, waiting for protest from Potter, but there was none. “I’m only telling you, so you can watch your back.” Snape turned to walk out of the room. 

“Professor…”

“Bloody hell, so close,” Snape thought to himself. 

“Yes, Potter.”

“Do you think it was my fault?”

Snape spun on his heels and stared into Harry’s eyes. “No, I do not. You are not the center of the universe, the Earth does not revolve around you, Potter!”

“Professor, I know that! I don’t understand why everyone is under the impression I think I am the center of the universe. Trelawney predicts a boy will destroy the Dark Lord, it could’ve been Neville, but He picks me and now if I kill him then I die and if I don’t then he will kill me! Someone else puts my name in the Goblet of Fire! Now, Draco Malfoy thinks I am the reason his parents were killed… and I’m the one who thinks I’m the center of the universe!”

Snape no longer saw compassion in Harry’s eyes he saw the dangerous mixture of anger and fear. “Potter, I’m telling you this for your own good. You must learn how to deal with your emotions. Yes, it is true, you did not ask for this destiny. But it is yours, nonetheless. If you don’t learn how to live with that, we are all at a greater risk than anyone’s worst nightmares.”

Snape waited to hear Potter’s usual precocious response, but Harry just stared back at him. “Remember what I said, Potter. Watch your back.” Snape left the tower, again passing the students in the common room without any acknowledgement.

**~~~**

Harry lay in bed and listened to Neville snoring. He thought about Draco. He knew Draco adored his mother and worshipped his father. Harry thought about the three of them, Neville, Draco, and himself. All had lost their parents because of Voldemort.

“What else are we going to lose? Or who else?” These were the last thoughts that ran through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

And that was the first night he dreamed of Ron’s death. Harry was at the Burrow, walking up the crooked stairs to Ron’s room. He could hear the ghoul in the attic thrashing about and Mrs. Weasley scolding Fred and George for setting off fireworks from the roof. Harry was standing outside of Ron’s room and he knew something wasn’t right. He opened the door and found it filled with smoke. 

“Ron, are you here?” Harry heard muffled sounds straight ahead. He brandished his wand, waiting, ready. The smoke began to clear and that is when he saw the scene that made him begin to whimper in his sleep. 

A dark hooded figure was standing behind Ron. Ron had no shirt on and Harry could see his the lightening bolt scar on his chest. Ron was immobilized, except for his eyes that were staring right into Harry’s eyes. He could feel Ron’s fear and hear Ron’s voice in his head, “Don’t kill him, Harry. Please, if you do. You will die. It’s okay. Let me go.”

“No!” Harry screamed and lunged at Voldemort, but he was too late. To Harry’s shock, Voldemort did not use his wand to kill Ron. Harry watched in horror as a he drove a sword right through the scar on Ron’s chest. 

His screaming woke up not only Neville, but also all of the students sleeping within Gryffindor Tower.

After the dream, he hadn’t slept the rest of the night. When he entered the Common Room and found Ivory was waiting there for him, he was surprised to find himself enjoying the attention. He didn’t want to think about the dream and Ivory was a distraction. The fact she was very pretty didn’t’ hurt.

Harry skipped breakfast and went straight to the hospital. Hermione and especially Ron did not take the news well of the Lucius’ death and Draco’s threats. Harry had debated telling Ron why Voldemort had killed Lucius. He knew he had made the wrong decision, when Ron was more upset about Draco’s threats on Harry, rather than the fact an assassin had been sent to kill him.

“If he lays one hand on you, Harry, I’ll kill him with my bare hands. No wands, no magic…”

“Ronald, you will do no such thing!” 

“Hermione, I bloody well mean it. If he even looks at Harry the wrong way, I’ll do to him what his father tried to do to me! HE will regret the day he was born a MALFOY!”

Harry noticed the look Hermione gave Ron. Harry wished he could look at Ron, but he couldn’t. Every time he did he thought of the dream.

“I have to get to class.” Harry stood up to leave. “I’ll stop by later if I can. I have a date tonight, so I may not make it. If not tonight, than tomorrow.” He kissed Hermione on top of the head and when he turned to look at Ron, he saw the scar through a gap in Ron’s pajama top, and he closed his eyes.

**~~~ End Chapter 5 ~~~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	6. Things to do when there is no Quidditch

  
Author's notes: _Ron, having been secluded for four weeks, was unaware of the changes that the students had been going through. The room was dimly lit. There were about twenty students, mostly seventh years, in the common room. A few couples were slow dancing, in the corner. An unidentified couple, Ron couldn’t see them in the dark, were sitting together in the big chair by the fire kissing._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 6 ~  
 _Things to do when there is no Quidditch_**

The next few weeks were pure torture for Ron. Hermione left after the first week and now he was the last of the injured left. Ron begged Madame Pomfrey incessantly to let him leave, but she was firm and threatened he would be in detention up to and including after his graduation if he didn't leave her be.

Ron was going stir crazy. After he had found out about Malfoy and his thoughts of revenge, he was insane with the thought of not being there to watch out for Harry. Then there was Harry. Ever since the night Harry told them about Lucius’ death, he barely came to see Ron. Hermione came every night after dinner bringing Ron his course work and sitting with him until bedtime. But Harry only visited a few times and Ron sensed Hermione had forced him to come. When Harry was there he didn’t even look at Ron and all he talked about were girls.

Stories of Harry and his dating habits were spreading like fire throughout the school and the rumors made there way into the hospital. Hermione tried to tone them down a bit, but for as smart as she was, she was an awful liar.

On his last night in the infirmary, it was all he could talk about when Hermione came to visit.

“Ron, don’t get that face!” she pleaded. “Harry is not in love with any of those… those stupid girls!”

“Herm, it’s okay. I’m going to have to learn how to deal with it. But I have to say, his new look, is driving me insane.” Harry never bothered to get his glasses fixed and since his dating spree started, Ron noticed he had been wearing green more often. “Like it’s not obvious he is wearing all that green to bring out his eyes.”

“And obviously it’s working!” Hermonie laughed. “Look at you, just thinking about it is getting you in a state!”

“Laugh at my pain. Go ahead. I’m glad it’s funny.” Ron’s mood, as it did so often now, took a horrible turn.

“I’m sorry.” Ron felt better when she sat on his bed and took his hand. “He loves you. You know that.”

“But I want to feel it, too.” Ron felt tear well up in his eyes.

“Don’t you two look cozy?” Ron dropped Hermione’s hand like it was on fire when he heard Harry’s voice.

Ron looked up at Harry and knew it was going to be another long night. Harry was dressed for a date. He was wearing black trousers and a maroon turtleneck. Ron took back what he said earlier about the green, this color not only made his emerald eyes jump off his face, but Harry’s hair looked darker and more sexier than Ron had ever seen it.

“Another date, Harry?” Ron wondered if Hermione didn’t know or didn’t care how apparent her disgust for the situation was.

“Jealous, Herm?” Ron and Hermione looked at Harry like he had sprouted two more heads and started calling himself Fluffy. 

“What’s with this new attitude of yours? I don’t like it, I don’t like it one bit. Harry Potter we are NOT one of your groupies. We are your best friends. These girls have given you a big head.” Ron wanted it to stop, but he knew not to interrupt when Hermione was on one of her rants.

“Well, yeah… some of them did.” Harry said with a wicked grin on his face.

Ron was sure Hermione’s head was going to explode. He couldn’t even make out what she was saying. He wasn’t sure if it was even English. What Harry had said was less distributing than the look on his face. Ron couldn’t see anything of Harry in his eyes. It was like he had put in a pair of eyes that weren’t his own. 

Ron watched Hermione leave in a huff and wished he could leave, but knew Pomfrey would tackle him before he made the door.

“Sorry, mate. I have to go, too. Got a young lassie waiting for me under the Quidditch bleachers.” For the first time in weeks, Ron was glad Harry wouldn’t look at him.

**~~~**

Four weeks after the attack on Platform 9 ¾, Ron was finally in his room unpacking his trunks.

“Ron, welcome back.” Harry approached him and shook his best friends hand.

“Thanks, Harry. Glad to be back. Where’s Neville?”

“You must have missed him in the hospital. He has the flu or something. How are you feeling?”

“Perfect. I feel better than I did before I almost was blown to bits! I don’t know what Madame Pomfrey puts in that magic juice of hers, but I feel like I could play Quidditch everyday for a week.”

“Great! This is reason to celebrate. Come down to the common room when you’re through.”

Ron was confused. Harry seemed to be back to his old self. 

Ron, a bit nervous spending his first night with Harry in a long time, took longer than he should have getting ready. He tried on three shirts, before he decided on a dark blue button-down with thin white stripes, that Charlie and his boyfriend, Gabriel, had sent him. 

Ron had met Gabriel that summer when the couple came to visit the family at the burrow. At their first meeting, Ron knew he was going to like Gabriel very much.

“Charlie, you didn’t tell me you were the SECOND most handsome Weasley.” Gabriel exclaimed the night he first met Ron. After they left, Ron started receiving presents from the two of them. Ron knew the gifts were really from Gabriel. Gabriel had complained to Ron that Charlie wouldn’t let him dress him. 

“The new thing is Muggle, Ron. They may not be good for much, but they do know how to present themselves. Your brother refuses to give up those robes. They are so last century!”

Ron started to look forward to seeing Gabriel’s owl, Calvin, fly into the Burrow. A flattering note always accompanied the gifts. “Ron, this will bring out the color of your eyes,” or “Ron, this sweater was made for your hair color. You must wear it immediately!” They were always signed, “With love, Gabriel and Charlie (the second most handsome Weasley!)”

While he stood in the lavatory, checking himself in the full-length mirror, he liked Gabriel very much. He wondered if he should shave, he had two-day stubble on his face, but then he remembered Harry commenting on it. “Like the stubble, Ron. It’ll drive the ladies wild.” Harry had said during one of his short trips to the hospital. He put the razor down and took one last look in the mirror. He decided he didn’t look too much like a git and left for the Common Room.

**~~~**

Ron, having been secluded for four weeks, was unaware of the changes that the students had been going through. The room was dimly lit. There were about twenty students, mostly seventh years, in the common room. A few couples were slow dancing, in the corner. An unidentified couple, Ron couldn’t see them in the dark, were sitting together in the big chair by the fire kissing.

“Ron!” Harry walked over to him with a bottle filled with amber liquid in each hand. “Here have an Ale.”

“A w-w-what?”

“Ale, mate! Don’t ask! Let’s just say I found a new use for the Marauder's map and the invisibility cloak.”

“Harry,” Ron whispered. “What about the noise?”

“Noise! There is no noise!” Harry shouted at the top of his lungs and the crowd laughed. “Our little Hermione shared her silence spell.”

“Hermione is she here?” Ron couldn’t believe that Hermione would be involved in something like this.

“Yes, but she’s a bit angry with me for stealing her spell. Maybe she’ll be nicer to you.” Harry pointed off to one of their study tables. Ron saw a very upset looking Hermione sitting at the table between Lavender and Cho.

Colin walked over and asked Harry if he could help him pick out some good muggle music to play. Harry smiled at Ron and raised his bottle, “Have a great time, this is for you!”

Ron, still shocked with disbelief, walked over to Hermione. Before he could say a word Cho jumped up.

“Ron!” She gave him a hug. “Is it true, you have Harry’s scar on your chest?”

“Um, yeah.” Ron detected a strong scent of Ale on her breath.

“Oh, let me see. Pleeeassseee, Ronnie.” 

“Bugger off, Cho.” Hermione pushed her out of the way and grabbed Ron’s arm, almost pulling it off as she dragged him across the room.

“Do you believe this? This started a few nights ago. Harry stole alcohol from the basement. Don’t ask. I don’t know how he knew it was there. Probably YOUR brothers! Poor Neville had to go to the hospital with a hangover.” 

“Herm, it’s not that bad. They’re only letting off some steam. It’s not out of the ordinary for teenagers to act a bit nutter every once in a while. And it’s a good thing that Harry is getting along with everyone. He’s always been so alienated. I see him and Seamus are getting along.” Ron was watching Harry and Seamus with their arms around each other singing to the muggle sound.

“Yeah, they’re best buds! More like Seamus just followed the swarm of girls and he knew if he wanted to share in Harry’s fortune he would have to be nice to him.”

“Like I said, at least he’s not alienated anymore.”

“I’ll alienate him! He’s out of control, Ron. He pinched my bum yesterday.”

Ron couldn’t help himself and he let loose a belly laugh that made her face turn purple.

“It’s not funny. It’s crude and disrespectful of my…”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, but it’s all so bizarre. What’s gotten into him?”

“More like… whom has he gotten in to?”

“You mean… he… you know?” Ron’s heart was sinking to his stomach.

“That’s the gossip.”

“Who?”

“Cho Chang. Ron, don’t get upset. He hasn’t even dated her again, since the supposed illicit event. I tried to talk to him about it, but he only got clever and told me he doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“He doesn’t even like her. He hasn’t liked her since the DA incident.”

“I don’t understand it either.”

Ron looked over where Harry had been with Seamus, but he wasn’t there anymore. Ron scanned the room looking for him. When he did, he wished he didn’t. Harry was standing in a corner with that girl, Ivory. He had one hand on the back of her head, the other was massaging her back, and he was kissing her ferociously. 

“I’m going back to my room.” Ron turned toward the stairs. 

Hermione saw what Ron was looking at. “Oh, no Ron, I’m so sorry. Ignore him. Please stay.”

“No, it’s not only that. I’m tired. Really, Herm.”

Ron took the stairs to his room two at a time. He felt bad that Neville had a hang over, but was glad that he had the room to himself. He still had the Ale in his hand and he gulped it down hoping it would help him fall asleep faster.

**~~~**

Hermione was livid. Ron’s efforts to look handsome did not go unnoticed by her. She thought he looked exceptionally handsome. She didn’t know where he had gotten that shirt, but he should get more of them, she thought. The stubble took Ron’s face up another level, his normally boyish good looks, were now manly. She had to admit he looked sexy.

“I can see it and I’m not the one in love with him. What the hell is wrong with Harry Potter?” The more she thought about it, the more enraged she got.

She marched herself over to Harry. “Excuse me.” She tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me,” this time she grabbed him by the shoulder and ripped him away from his snogging partner. 

Ivory was not happy. “Don’t be so rude.”

Hermione pointed her finger at the Ravenclaw girl, “Back off. This doesn’t concern you.”

Ivory withdrew her wand, but Hermione was quick and had hers in her hand at all most the same instant. 

Harry put his body in between the two girls. “Ladies, please. There is no need to fight over me.”

Hermione stomped on his foot and started to walk away. Harry grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

“Hermione, what has gotten into you?” 

“I want to talk to you now,” she grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him to a quiet spot in the room.

“What is this about? You’re acting like you have a crush on me or something.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Harry. I do not have a crush on you!”

“I know, I said you’re acting like you have one. Not that you have one. I know Ron and you are dating.”

Of all the responses she expected this was one she did not. “What? Ron and I aren’t dating!”

“Sure you are. I’ve seen the two of you since the attack. Every time I’d walk up on the two of you, you’d act jumpy, and Ron’s face would get red. Then there are the ‘looks.’ You don’t need to hide this from me. I think it’s great.”

Hermione was bursting to tell Harry the truth. “Harry, Ron and I are not. I repeat - we are not dating.”

“Oh. Sorry, my mistake. Then what’s the issue here? I was in the middle of something, if you couldn’t see.”

“What’s the issue? You’re acting like a wanker, Harry.” She watched him put on his new face and start to run his fingers through his thick disheveled hair.

“Don’t give me that ‘look how cute and sexy I am’ face. Your best friend was in the hospital for weeks, it’s his first night back, you tell him this party is for him, and then you go off in a corner and start snogging some girl you hardly even know.”

“Take a breath, Herm.” When Harry chuckled she had to restrain herself from hauling off and decking him. “I’m only having some fun. This is our last year here, I just want to relax.”

“Fine, Harry. You do that. But don’t expect Ron to wait, I mean Ron AND I, to wait around until you come back to your senses. Wanker!”

Harry started to speak, but she was done listening to his clever, curt little replies. She grabbed a bottle of Ale and marched off to her room.

**~~~**

Harry thought about going to talk to Ron, but Ivory came up behind him, put her arms around him and started massaging his chest.

“Harry, luv, come join me on the couch.” Harry joined her.

Harry saw Cho Chang looking at them and started to feel uncomfortable. He hoped she wouldn’t make a scene one of these days. He hadn’t spoken to her since the night they had sex.

He was dating Ivory, but was getting nervous when it seemed to be turning into something more serious. So when Cho asked him to meet her under the Quidditch bleachers he accepted. 

That night, with Cho, he was still feeling like a git for not spending more time with Ron. He knew he was wrong for ignoring Ron, but he couldn’t handle being with him after seeing him dying every night in his dreams. The horrible dreams that made him wake up feeling lonely with an intense desire to be touched. 

Cho was there to hold him, but it didn’t make Harry feel any better. He was kissing Cho as if his life depended on it, because it felt like it did. Harry was desperate to make the desire go away, so he kept pushing the physical contact further and further. She didn’t seem to mind, so he kept going as far as she would let him go. He thought she would tell him to stop. Deep down he wanted her to, but she didn’t. 

The second he entered her he knew it wasn’t right. The desires did not go away. They only got stronger. Harry felt himself get angry. Angry with Cho for not satisfying his need and angry with himself for not being able to make the feelings stop. He was so angry he couldn’t even kiss her or look at her. He closed his eyes and pushed himself harder and harder inside of her. He was so rough he knew he had to be hurting her. He wanted her to tell him to stop, but she didn’t.

When he was done, he felt lonelier than he did after the dreams. 

“Come on, Cho. I have to go.” That was the only thing he said to her since that night.

**~~~**

Cho had now positioned herself across from Ivory and Harry on the couch. Harry had a feeling he had better get out of there soon. He was feeling pretty drunk and didn’t want to deal with a jealous girl. He released himself from Ivory’s grip and left for his room. Thankful Dumbledore had decided two years ago, after McGonagall caught the Weasley twins in their room with two girls all of them completely naked, to cast a charm on the boy’s stairs. It worked the same as the girls, a wailing klaxon goes off and the staircase turns into a stone slide, sending the member of the opposite sex sailing to the bottom of the staircase.

Harry stumbled into the room. He undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Just when he thought the room would never stop spinning, he passed out.

The only thing different about the dreams was where and how Ron died. Everything else stayed the same, Ron’s voice in his head pleading with Harry to let him go and the real pain Harry felt while the dream was occurring.

Tonight’s dream was exceptionally vivid. Ron and Harry were practicing Quidditch when a bolt of lightening knocked Ron from his broom. Harry swooped down and grabbed Ron by the hand, he was holding on as tight as he could when a Death Eater flew out of nowhere and ripped Ron from his grip. Harry chased them into the Forbidden Forest; he could hear Voldemort laughing in his head, and Ron begging him not to kill Voldemort. “Don’t die for me, Harry. Let me go.” Harry finally saw them; Ron was on his knees, two Death Eaters at his side, Voldemort behind him. Ron’s voice got louder as Harry searched for his wand. When Harry finally grasped it, Voldemort took out a dagger, pulled Ron’s head, back and slit his throat.

**~~~**

Ron woke up when he heard Harry moaning and squirming in his bed. At first he thought Harry was getting sick from the Ale, but then he heard Harry call out “Ron!”

“What, Harry?” When Harry didn’t respond, Ron got out of bed and moved across the room.

Harry’s bed was next to the window. The moonlight allowed Ron to see Harry fully. Ron looked down at Harry, sleeping on his side, curled up in a fetal position, crying softly in his sleep. Harry’s blanket started at his waist and Ron could see the ivory skin of Harry’s bare back and chest.

“Harry, are you awake?”

Harry stirred, but did not answer. Ron stood there frozen, watching Harry as the nightmare took over him. “Please, no, it’s me you want.” 

Ron held his breath and slowly got into the bed with Harry. Leaving about a foot between them, he laid on his side, propped up on his left arm, and faced Harry’s back.

“Harry, it’s ok. Don’t be afraid, I’m here.” Ron leaned over and whispered in Harry’s ear, while he caressed Harry’s hair. “It’s only a dream.” Ron then moved his hand to Harry’s back and lightly, using only his fingertips, tried to soothe Harry. He could feel Harry’s skin respond to his touch. “Don’t be afraid anymore. I’m here.”

**~~~**

Harry awoke from his nightmare when he felt someone close to his ear. Harry wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or hallucinating from the effects of the Ale. Ron was in his bed whispering in his ear. “Don’t be afraid, I’m here.” The sound was like a burst of energy, that Harry felt as it traveled from his ear, through his body and into his heart.

Harry was too scared to move. Afraid, if it was a dream, he would wake up. If it were a hallucination, it would evaporate, and if it was neither of the two he didn’t want to deal with that either. So, he kept his eyes closed, stayed still, and concentrated on keeping his breathing steady. He could feel Ron’s hand move on his back and he felt his own skin move, as if trying to get closer to the touch. Ron’s touch. Ron’s hands felt magical and Harry felt the horrors of the dream slipping away. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep. He tried to fight it, but the tenderness of the touch quickly lulled him back into a dreamless state where he no longer felt the desire to be touched.

**~ End of Chapter 6 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but mean so much!**


	7. Denial isnt only a river in Egypt

  
Author's notes: _“Harry Potter, this is not a laughing matter. If you have something to say about this situation, especially how your group got their hands on this Ale, I would be delighted to hear it. If not, wipe that smirk off your face.” She glared at him until he broke their gaze and stared at his feet. “I thought as much." - Professor McGonagall_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 7 ~  
 _Denial isn’t only a river in Egypt_**

Ron listened to Harry prattle on while they were preparing to start their day. “Where did you go last night? You should’ve stuck around a bit. There were quite a few girls there more than willing to snogg a bit with you. They were rambling on about how handsome you looked last night. I told you that stubble look works for you.”

Ron had left Harry’s bed a few hours earlier when he was confident Harry’s nightmares where over. He didn’t get much sleep the rest of the night, worrying Harry would remember something. It was apparent to Ron he had not.

“I was just tired, Harry. That’s all.”

“No need to fret, my friend. There will be another party today, under the Quidditch bleachers, late in the afternoon. We’re going at it a bit earlier today, don’t want to oversleep and miss the first class tomorrow.”

“I’m glad to see your studies are still important.”

“Nah, that’s not it. It would be too obvious if the entire Dorm were late!” Harry let out a laugh and Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry didn’t stop talking about girls the entire walk to the Great Hall.

“Ron, there is this girl from Hufflepuff…”

“Ivory, the one you were snogging last night?”

“No, not her. I can’t remember this girl’s name. But she wears these muggle knickers, called a thong. I’m telling you, I almost burst open wide when I saw it.”

“Harry, are you telling me you are shagging some girl, and you don’t even know her name?”

“No, I didn’t shag that one. I did….”

“Harry, please stop.” Ron turned to face Harry. He knew his face was red and his eyes probably gave away all of his feelings, but he couldn’t listen to this anymore or he would go mad.

“Yeah, sure, Ron. You’re right, it’s not very gentlemanly of me.” 

Ron didn’t know if he was glad or not that Harry misunderstood him, but he was glad it finally got Harry to shut-up.

**~~~**

Hermione was venting to Ginny about Harry when she noticed the boys had entered the Great Hall for their morning breakfast. Harry caught her eye, winked at her, and then strutted to a table filled with his adoring fans.

“Did you see that Ginny? He’s strutting now! I’m going to hex that boy before this year is over!” she exclaimed. 

“Oh, poor, Ronald,” Ginny said.

“What?” 

“Poor Ronald. I don’t know if you noticed, but my brother fancies Harry.”

“Ginny! I know that, but how do you?”

“He’s my brother! My mum noticed, too. Of course, the boys and my father have no clue. Men are so daft.”

“I didn’t notice, but Ron confessed to me he did.” She paused when Ginny gasped.

“He confessed. Is he going to tell Harry?”

Hermione quickly deduced she could trust Ginny and confided in her. She told her everything from ‘the look’ through to last night.

“Prat! If you don’t hex him, I’m going to!” 

“You can’t say anything Ginny. This is more than teenage angst here. Dumbledore was really afraid.” 

“Of course, I won’t. But it still doesn’t give Harry the right to go around here strutting around like a peacock. Is that what men do when they can’t admit their true feelings?”

“It looks like Harry is not the only one.” Hermione pointed over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Harry had his arm flung around Ivory’s shoulders and was whispering something in her ear that was making her giggle like mad. What Hermonie was more interested in was Ron. Cho was gushing all over him. He had opened his robes and unbuttoned his shirt to show her the scar.

“Oh Ronnie, does it hurt?” She said looking at him adoringly. Hermione saw Ron’s face flush and, in horror, watched as he started flirting back. 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake! Honestly, those two are completely mental. They are going to live long happy lives living and I’m going to be in a bed next to Lockhart! Men!”

**~~~**

It seemed to Ron everyone over the age of sixteen at Hogwarts was now obsessed with all things muggle. At Ron’s second party in two days, four girls surrounded him, enthralled when he told them about his father’s career. He was on his third bottle of Ale and was rather starting to enjoy himself.

Sure, it felt like he had Pixies in his stomach each time Harry was near him, but after all of this time, he was used to it. “He doesn’t love you, it’s the same as it was last year.” Ron told himself. “Hermione and Dumbledore are wrong. I can move on with my life without him.”

Ron’s wall of denial almost crumbled when Harry put his arm around his shoulders and exclaimed to the group of muggle-fiends, “Doesn’t my best mate look handsome today? He’s quite a catch. Anyone would be lucky to have him?”

Ron drowned those Pixies in Ale and before the party was over found out exactly what a thong looked like.

**~~~**

Harry couldn’t believe they had made it past Professor McGonagall as lagered up as they were. Ron was overcome with a fit of giggles when it took Harry six attempts to successfully say the password, “Googlesnout.” The more the Fat Lady looked annoyed, the harder Ron laughed. Then Neville passed out while they were waiting for Harry to get the password right. Harry and Ron had to flank Neville and drag him up to their room.

Harry didn’t fall asleep until he heard Ron’s snore join Neville’s. This time when he woke up from his nightmare, he was positioned lying on his stomach, his face turned to the side facing the window. He felt Ron’s hot breath on his neck. “Sssh, Harry. Whatever it is, it’s not that bad. Think about something happy. Think about when we won the House Cup. Remember Harry, you were everyone’s hero.” 

Harry felt Ron closer than he had been the night before. Even though the Ale was making his thoughts blurry, he knew this was not a dream. Harry did the same thing he had the night before, pretended to be asleep, as Ron soothed and caressed his body. No matter where Ron touched him, it seemed like an electrical current was traveling down his spine. Harry wasn’t cold, but he was shivering. When Harry felt Ron’s lips touch his bare skin, he felt as if his heart stopped, and he gasped.

**~~~**

Ron panicked. He heard Harry gasp and froze. “Bugger. I’ve woken him! The kiss it was too much!” he screamed in his head. He slowly started to pull away when he heard Harry softly say, “Don’t stop.”

And so it went for the next few weeks, Harry had a nightmare, Ron came to him in his bed comforting him, while Harry pretended to be asleep. Ron never knew how far he should go, and not wanting any of it to end, he made sure to stay behind the line. Touching only the parts of Harry’s body that Harry left exposed.

Ron’s favorite nights were when Harry was laying on his side. Night after night, Ron would edge closer to Harry, until finally one night he was pressed up against Harry’s back, feeling his heart beat up against Harry’s back. His arm over Harry and his hand placed on the pillow palms up, with Harry’s check resting on it. Ron used his lips and his tongue to caress Harry’s shoulder and forearm. If this was heaven, then his days were hell.

If Neville had any idea what was going on, he never said anything. He went around as normal. As so did Ron and Harry, or as normal as things had become. Hermione had stopped speaking to Harry and she was barely speaking to him. When she did, she only nagged him about stopping what she called, “this bloody charade!” He didn’t dare tell her what was happening at night. She had herself so worked up over the whole situation, he was afraid it would kill her.

His sister wasn’t much better. One day, after his potions lesson, he stopped Ginny in the halls to talk. Cho interrupted them and Ginny put a hex on her. Cho’s face looked like the back end of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. 

Ron went through the days, pretending to be this suave, girl-crazed boy. But when all the other students were chatting eagerly about their party plans for the night, Ron daydreamed about what position Harry would be in when Ron would enter his bed after the party was over.

**~~~**

Cho Chang really wanted to get revenge on that bloody Weasley Witch, but she knew if she did Ron would stop dating her.

Ron hadn’t been her first choice, but he was nothing to be embarrassed about. He wasn’t as handsome as Harry Potter, but he was handsome, taller than Harry, and had blue eyes the color of the magical sky on the ceiling of the Great Hall. Another fact that she really didn’t mind was he was the best kisser out of all the boys she had ever kissed.

She liked walking down the halls of Hogwarts holding his hand. However, night after night she was growing frustrated when their snogging sessions didn’t go as far as she would have liked. She had pleasured him more than once, but he never took it any farther. Ever since she had sex with Harry Potter she wanted more. It wasn’t the first time she had sex and she thought it was the first time for Harry. But she had been with other boys when it was there first time, and they never shagged her like he had. 

Harry was seeing that annoying girl, so she hoped Ron would give her what she needed. She was too immature to come right out and ask him to have sex, so she tired every trick she knew. Nothing seemed to break him. Every night Cho left Ron thinking something was wrong with her.

“Maybe he’s gay.” Lavender said after Cho confided in her.

“No! Do you think?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. It would explain a lot.”

That night after her conversation with Lavender she was in the Astronomy Tower with Ron. They were on the floor she was on top of him and she was doing everything in her power to get him to take her. She got so frustrated she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ron Weasley are you gay?” She shouted jumping off him.

“What? What kind of question is that?”

“I’ve tried everything I know to get you to shag me and… nothing. Nothing! Are you in love with Harry?”

“NO! I am not in love with Harry. I just, well I never… you know. And I didn’t want to…”

“Ron, it’s okay. I promise I want hurt you.” She moved back into position and was pleasantly surprised when Ron rolled her over and got on top of her. It was nothing like it was with Harry. It was gentle and slow. A bit faster than she would’ve liked, but the second time that night was much longer.

Cho couldn’t wait to tell Lavender Ron wasn’t gay.

**~~~**

“You what? Ronald Weasley you didn’t?” Ron had just told her about his escapades in the Astronomy Tower the night before.

“Yes, Hermione. Now, get over it. Move on. I have.”

“Ron you had sex for the first time with the same girl Harry did. This does not strike you as being a bit odd?”

“No. I wasn’t thinking about Harry when I was doing it.”

“Bloody liar!” She stormed off to her room. 

All day Hermione obsessed about what Ron had told her. This was not normal behavior. Or maybe it was, but this was not a normal situation. Harry Potter was not a normal boy.

She was still thinking about it later that night as she and Ginny sat in their room trying to work on a potions project. She was too distracted by the telling silence down in the Common Room.

“They’re down there again!” she said to Ginny.

“I know. Ron said him and Harry went for an Ale run last night. By the way, you were right. Fred and George were the ones that told Harry the location of the Ale.”

Hermione always liked to hear she was right, but she was too angry to enjoy it. “I’ll be back.” She said and stormed out of the room. 

She could smell Ale and sweat before she could actually see anything. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw there wasn’t a single person in the entire room that wasn’t ½ of a couple. Lavender was kissing someone she couldn’t identify. Parvati was on the floor in front of the fire with Seamus and Colin was sitting on the lap of Malcolm, a seventh year Slytherin. 

Even the Slytherin’s seemed to be joining in on the fun, and she thought she had seen the worst of it, until her eyes focused on the couch. There were four bodies on the couch. Ron and Harry were back to back, locked in a passionate embrace with their respective dates. When Hermione looked closer, she could see Harry and Ron’s backs were pressed up against each other. 

“They’re touching one another, while kissing someone else!” Hermione had enough. She had to put an end to this, so she marched out of the Common Room and went to the only person that could help her.

**~~~**

Minerva McGonagall wanted to inform her students how lucky they were Albus Dumbledore had banished corporal punishment, because if he hadn’t, each and every one of them would, right now, be chained in the dungeons.

Miss Granger hadn’t even completed speaking the sound, Ale, and Minerva raced to the Common Room. It wasn’t the first time she had come upon such a scene. That was not what had her so furious. It was the attitude of Harry Potter. He had a smug smirk on his face and twice muttered something under his breath that made the girls giggle.

“Harry Potter, this is not a laughing matter. If you have something to say about this situation, especially how your group got their hands on this Ale, I would be delighted to hear it. If not, wipe that smirk off your face.” She glared at him until he broke their gaze and stared at his feet. “I thought as much. Listen to me, I am only going to say this once, and I do not want to hear one word of protest. These parties are over as of tonight. If I even suspect one of you has so much as smelled a whiff of Ale, you will all be expelled immediately. Each of you will be serving detention, every day, after your last class, until the start of Christmas break. Now, you are all excused.”

Minerva looked at them as they all stood there in silence with defiant looks on their face. “GO TO BED NOW!” The group waited for Harry to act first. When he headed for the stairs, the rest did the same. When she heard the last door close, she marched right to Albus Dumbledore.

**~~~**

“Were they fully clothed when you entered the room?”

“Albus, this is not amusing, not in the least!” Minerva was becoming annoyed with the Headmaster.

“Minerva, I am concerned for your welfare. I remember how traumatized you were after you saw Fred and George Weasley’s naked bums in the air mid-coital.”

“Albus! This is not funny.”

“It’s no surprise. We’ve taken away all of their outlets they use to let off steam. The attack they witnessed and I’ve been taking them to higher levels with their powers in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. All that new power, mixed with raw teenage hormones, I’m surprised they’re not shagging in the hallways.”

“Albus!” Minerva motioned her head toward Hermione who was sitting quietly on the couch.

Minerva had sent Hermione to the Headmaster’s office. She knew it was better if the students didn’t know who had informed her of the events.

“I am sure, Miss Granger understands first hand what I am talking about.”

“Yes, I do. But it’s not the s-s-hagging I am worried about it. It’s Harry! He’s become unbearable!” Minerva knew Harry had been acting odd lately, but when Hermione continued to tell them about his behavior, she was appalled.

“I’m assuming things aren’t moving along as they should be. As we discussed on the train?” Albus asked.

“No! Now Ron has turned into a prat. I don’t know what to do. Harry and I aren’t speaking. I can’t get through to Ron. He loves him, Professor. I didn’t ask, I swear on Merlin, he told me without even a nudge from me!”

“Hermione, relax. Take a deep breath. Don’t fret about this anymore. I apologize. I was foolish to put this on your shoulders. It’s late. Go back to your room and get a good night’s rest.”

Minerva could see the girl was hesitating. “Miss Granger, good night.”

After Hermione was gone, Minerva sat down on Albus’ couch and put her head in her hands. “Albus, Harry is getting worse. His attitude is down right smug. Ron is walking around like a zombie. It’s not right, they are only boys and we are using them like pawns in a game of Wizard’s chess.”

Albus began to pace the room. “They are not pawns. They are much more important than that. Harry must learn to love. Not only be loved, but also give love. He’s fighting it more than I imagined he would. When you can’t allow yourself to love, there is only one thing left to do. Hate. Hate yourself. Minerva, I can help him with so many things, but not this.”

“There has to be something we can do.” 

“His power will soon become greater than any Wizard or Witch in history. He must feel love, from within himself. It is the only thing he could feel that is stronger than magic. If he doesn’t, he will hate himself and have only one thing of importance in his life - his OWN power. And nothing good could come of that, no nothing good WILL come from that.” 

“But maybe he can love someone else, someone other than Ron.”

“You saw the scar. You know only one thing could have given Harry that kind of power.”

“Yes, the scar. Two boys, no two young men… with two scars. One on his head and the other on his heart. Albus, Do you realize….”

“The symbolism has not escaped me. It’s Ron. And only Ron. We can’t solve all of this tonight.” Minerva saw she was losing Albus to his own thoughts. She motioned for him to help her get to her feet. Albus took her hands and lifted her from the couch. “Good night, my old friend.

Minerva kissed him on the cheek. “Good night, Albus.”

After one last look in the Common Room, Minerva headed to her room still wishing that Albus hadn’t banished corporal punishment.

**~~~ End Chapter 7 ~~~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	8. Kissing a Frog

  
Author's notes: _Ron then did what he wanted to do a second ago, he punched Harry in the jaw and knocked him on the floor. Ron was ready for Harry to strike back, but he didn’t. He watched as Harry, stood up, straightened his uniform robes, and walked through the crowd of stunned students._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 8 ~  
 _Kissing a Frog_**

Harry was too drunk to be angry with Professor McGonagall. He was drunker than he had ever been. Less than five minutes in bed, he jumped up and ran to the lavatory and vomited. He almost went to sleep in the stall, but thinking of Ron, he staggered back into bed.

The nightmare wasn’t more horrible than the others, until Harry felt the sharp pain in his scar and he realized Voldemort’s laughter in his head was real, not something in his dream. Harry bolted up in the bed. His hand clutching his head, trying to stop the feeling like there was a burning hot knife stuck in it.

“No! No! I let him in,” Harry thought the panic racing through his body. “He knows, he knows.” Harry fell back into his bed. “He knows Ron is in love with me.”

When he heard Ron get out of his bed and start walking towards his, he made a decision. “Ron, go back to sleep,” he hissed. Harry held his breath, hoping Ron kept their unspoken agreement and didn’t talk about the situation. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard Ron walking back to his bed.

Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. Even though the pain had subsided in his head, the pangs of guilt hurt worse. It was his fault this was happening. He got drunk, he lost his senses, he let his guard down. There was no one else to blame.

**~~~**

Ron never fell back asleep. He knew Harry hadn’t slept either, he could tell by the sounds of Harry’s breathing. And he heard him get up a second time to get sick in the lavatory. Ron was confused and hurt. He felt like he never wanted to get out of bed again.

When Neville woke up and opened the curtains, bright sunlight streamed directly on to Ron’s face. He placed the covers over his face, wishing he were back at The Burrow, the day before school started, and that none of this had happened. 

Ron jumped up when he heard Harry shout, “Neville, close those bloody curtains!” 

Ron sat on the edge of the bed, watching Harry get out of his. Ron took one look at Harry’s face and knew it was not going to be a good day. Harry was in a foul mood. He threw a fit when he couldn’t find his Potions book, screaming at Neville for misplacing it. 

“Harry, I didn’t even see it. What would I be doing with YOUR Potions book?” Neville pleaded with him.

Ron scanned the room and saw the book sticking out from under Harry’s bed stand. He walked over, picked it up, and handed it to Harry. Harry never said thank you. He ripped the book from Ron’s hand and stormed out the room.

Ron looked at Neville and shrugged. “Just stay out of his way today. That’s all I can say.”

Ron and Neville caught up with Harry as they were entering the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Ginny ran up to them, slightly out of breath.

“Harry, Draco’s back. He came in this morning. He is sitting at the old Slytherin table. Harry, please be careful.”

Ron walked up behind Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder, to have Harry shove it off.

“Hermione, why are you telling me this? I - don’t - care. Now, please stop bothering me with that bloody annoying voice of yours,” Harry spat.

Hermione looked flabbergasted. “You bloody bastard!” She said and stormed out of the hall with Ginny following behind her.

Ron couldn’t believe it when he heard Harry laughing. Ron wanted to punch him right in his mouth. 

“Harry, she’s only trying to be your friend.”

“If she were my friend, she wouldn’t have told McGonagall about us.”

“You don’t know she was the one that did. Maybe no one told her.”

“Don’t be a fool. Of course, it was her. Her and your sister. They’re so damn uptight. What they need is a good fuck!”

Ron then did what he wanted to do a second ago, he punched Harry in the jaw and knocked him on the floor. Ron was ready for Harry to strike back, but he didn’t. He watched as Harry, stood up, straightened his uniform robes, and walked through the crowd of stunned students.

**~~~**

Hermione never found out what Harry had said to make Ron so angry. He insisted she didn’t want to know and should forget about it.

“How can I forget about it? You love him, he loves you, and it ends up with you knocking him flat on his behind.”

“I am only going to say this one more time, Herm. He does not love me. I don’t care what you or Dumbledore say. What ever feelings he has… had…. for me were only feelings of friendship.”

“Ron…”

“Enough! I don’t want to talk about it!”

Hermione tried to know everything there was to know. So, when she didn’t know something, she knew she didn’t know it. And she was certain there was something she didn’t know about Harry and Ron. Ron was keeping something from her, and it was more than what Harry did or said that warranted a beating.

Neither of them had spoken a word to Harry in weeks. Ginny had said quite a few, but they weren’t very nice and one particularly foul word was over heard by Professor Snape and landed Ginny in detention. There were still parties, but they were less frequent with no drinking. Harry’s fan club didn’t dwindled and Hermione noticed he was no longer seen with Ivory. The past week she saw him with Lavender a few times. 

Ron had moved out of Harry and Neville’s room and was sleeping on a cot in Seamus’ room. It wasn’t an official move, and there wasn’t enough space for Ron’s things, so Ron had to visit the old room often to get his things. 

One night Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all the only ones left in the Common Room. They were facing the window, watching the first of the winter’s snow falling, and studying for a Defense against the Dark Arts test. She knew Ron was waiting until it was late, so Harry would be asleep when he went into the room to get his things he would need for tomorrow. 

“Harry’s getting stronger.” Hermione said out of nowhere. “I know we all hate him at the moment, but I’m worried.”

“How do you know?” Ginny asked.

“DADA. It doesn’t take more than one try for him to get a spell right. Today Dumbledore was teaching us a defensive spell. It was only supposed to ward off minor attacks. Dumbledore was testing the charm with different attacks, going up a level each time, until our defensive spell was broken. Most broke on the third, mine broke on the fifth… and Harry’s after the twelve.”

“Yeah, Dumbledore looked astonished. He started out with simple hexes, but I didn’t even recognize the last five spells he sent Harry’s way.”

“Last week he sent Neville clear across the room while performing a series of simple spells meant to only disarm and bind the attacker. Harry never got past the disarming spell. After class, Ron heard Dumbledore talking to him about control.”

“Yeah, and Harry just stared at him. Even Dumbledore looks like he’s at the end of his robe with him.”

They stopped talking when they saw Jack Sloper enter through the portal. 

“Oh, good Ron, Ginny you’re here. We’re going to have an unofficial Quidditch game tomorrow. Hooch went to Dumbledore for permission. Are you two in?”

“How are we going to team up?” Ron said.

“Hooch said we would have to pick names from a hat. Harry and Malfoy are captains, they will do the choosing. Well?”

“Yeah, I’m in,” Ron said.

Hermione turned to Ginny to give her a signal to go, but Ginny didn’t need a signal. “I’ll be there.”  
“Dandy. That’s enough players then. See you at 10:00 on the pitch.”

“Draco,” Ron said.

“Ron, are you sure you want to do this?” Ginny said looking concerned.

“It’s Harry. He’s become a bloody bastard, but it’s still Harry. He’ll be up there – alone – with Draco. Hermione, you’ll come won’t you? In the stands, just incase.”

“Of course, Ron. But I’m still not sure what threat Malfoy would be. He doesn’t even look at Harry. I’m surprised he is even going to be there. He barely speaks. I never see him with anyone anymore. Crabbe and Goyle have made Blaise their new leader. Even Pansy is dating Blaise now.”

“Yeah, well, the stranger he acts the more I don’t trust him.”

Ron stood up and stretched. “I have to go to my old room for my Quidditch stuff. ”

Hermione watched him walking toward the stairs and she tried not to think about how hard this was on him. 

Ginny turned to Hermione when Ron was out of earshot. “’Mione, hurry up. We need to go to our room, I have something to show you!”

Hermione followed after Ginny, who was running quickly. When they were in the room, Ginny knelt on the floor and pulled a box from under her bed. She opened the box and proudly held out a Sneakoscope. “I have an idea. We need to give Ron this!”

“A Sneakoscope? Is that the type that finds something you lost or alerts you when someone is untrustworthy?”

“Neither. This one helps you find your true love! You know how they work, it’s the same way with this, if the person you are meant to be with is around it will start flashing.”

Hermione took it from Ginny’s hand and studied it. “I didn’t even know they had these. Where did you get it?”

“They are rare. Most Wizard shops charge $5,000 galleons! My Dad brought it home from a raid two summers ago and… I sort of stole it.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to bring it around Harry and see if, well, you understand,” Hermione nodded. “It didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, Ginny. I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay. It was better for me to find out then. I got over it. My mum hates these things, says they take the fun out of finding your true love. She said, ‘Ginny, dear, you’ll kiss a lot of frogs on the way to your prince. The frogs can be lots of fun, too!’”

Hermione laughed at Ginny’s near perfect impression of her mother. Ginny continued, “Mum and Dad thought the twins took it, and then I was afraid to put it back and they would find out it was me. I forgot I had it, but then I was thinking about Ron and Harry. If Ron had it with him when he was with Harry, it might give them a bit of a shove.”

Hermione knew it wasn’t the best idea, but she had run out of ideas. They continued to talk about what they could do to get the two of them in the same room with a silly little magical ball in between them.

“It may work, but don’t get your hopes up. We are talking about….”

She stopped when she heard yelling in the Common Room. “That’s Ron,” she said jumping up and running out of the room.

**~~~**

Ron entered the room and tiptoed around as he gathered his things. The dim light from his wand scanned his belonging as he searched for a clean pair of socks. He couldn’t find any, so he grabbed a clean pair of Neville’s and started for the door. He froze when he heard Harry whimper in his sleep.

He couldn’t stop himself. He walked over to Harry and stared at him sleeping. Harry’s eyes flickered behind closed lids and sweat formed on his forehead. His lips were slightly opened and he was softly muttering, “No, I won’t let you die.” Ron wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him.

“Ron, come here.” Ron jumped. At first, he thought it was Harry, but he was looking right at Harry and realized it must be Neville.

He moved closer to Neville’s bed. “Neville, what is it?”

“Ron, he still cries for you in his sleep. I just thought you should know that.” Ron stared at Neville in shock.

“You, did you, see… did you,” Ron stammered.

“I’m clumsy and forgetful, not totally daft.” Neville patted the edge of his bed for Ron to sit. “He doesn’t sleep much and when he does there are always the nightmares. I think he is dreaming of your death, Ron. It’s so hard to listen to him, night after night, losing you.” Neville’s voice was barely a whisper and Ron didn’t know if that was what woke Harry or the end of the nightmare.

“What are you doing here?” Harry jumped out of bed staring at Ron.

“Harry, stop it.” Neville pleaded. “Leave him alone and go back to sleep.”

“Sod off, Neville. This has nothing to do with you.” Harry exclaimed now standing face to face with Ron.

“Harry, back off. I’m only getting my stuff for Quidditch tomorrow. Now, leave me alone. I mean it. I’m tired of this attitude of yours.” Ron’s temper was flaring.

“What are you going to do punch me again, Ron-ALD? Go ahead, take your best bloody shot, but this time I won’t just walk away.” Ron could feel Harry’s hot breath on his face. Ron couldn’t look in his eyes, so he watched Harry’s lips the entire time.

“Harry, Ron, don’t! Stop this!” Neville was scrambling to get out from under the covers.

“Come on, Weasley. I’m waiting.” 

“Waiting for what? What? I don’t know what you want from me!” Ron raised his eyes from Harry’s lips to his eyes and saw in them exactly what he wanted. Ron took both his hands, cupped Harry’s face, and kissed him. Ron could feel Harry’s lips quivering on his lips and he felt his cheeks heating his palms.

Ron pulled back and looked at Harry’s stone-cold face. He could feel Neville standing behind him frozen, waiting for someone to make the next move.

“Harry, please say something,” Ron broke the silence, but Harry only responded by running out of the room.

**~~~**

Harry didn’t know where he was going. He just needed to get away from Ron. He could hear Ron’s footsteps behind him, calling out his name. He missed the last step into the Common Room and stumbled, this gave Ron the edge he needed to catch up with him.

“Please stop. Talk to me.” Harry was trying to shrug Ron off as Ron tried to force him to turn around. Ron was physically stronger than Harry, so knowing he wasn’t going to win and suddenly feeling very tired, he stopped the struggle. He stood still and closed his eyes.

He felt Ron move around in front of him. “Harry, please look at me. This must stop. You know I am in love with you. I know you love me. I saw it in your eyes. Why won’t you let yourself love me?”

Ron was holding his face, desperately trying to get through to him. “What is the problem? Are you afraid for my life? I almost died last month, and it was you, your love that saved me.”

Harry let Ron take his hand and move it to his chest, exactly where the scar was. “This is your mark. I’m not going to die, because of you. I lived, because of you.” Harry could hear tears in his voice now. As soon, as Ron released his hand, Harry let it fall back to his side.

“But that’s not it is it, Harry. You’re not stupid. You know I’ve been in danger since the day we met on the train. You’re not afraid I’m going to die. You’re afraid to love me. Because then if I die, I’ll leave you. Alone - again.” 

Ron held Harry tightly on the forearms, shaking him. “Stop it, Harry. I’m not going to let you stand here and pretend you are sleeping. No more of that. Open your bloody eyes and look at me.” Harry kept his statue like stance, even though Ron’s fingernails were digging into his arms and his voice was at screaming level.

He knew the pause in Ron’s speech was to give him a chance to speak. Harry never moved a muscle. 

Harry stumbled back as Ron shoved him and screamed, “Fuck off, Harry. I’m done.”

Harry didn’t open his eyes until he was sure Ron had left.

**~~~**

Hermione reached the Common Room as Ron was delivering his last words and she watched Ron run out through the portal. Harry was standing there with his eyes closed and not moving. She came up behind him and hissed in his ear, “I’ll deal with you later. Potter, you better get your act together. You’re afraid to be alone? I hate to break it to you. You are ALONE.”

She ran into the hallway and down the stairs frantically searching for Ron. She heard him up ahead to the right, running towards the classrooms. He wasn’t hard to find, she could hear the banging sounds coming out of an empty classroom.

She stood in the doorway watching Ron throwing punch after punch at the wall. Not only worrying about her friend, but how long it would take for Filch to show up. When he finally stopped, from either exhaustion or pain, she approached him. She was taken aback when he turned and embraced her in a hug.

“I’m so stupid. I kissed him. And it, didn’t go very well from there.” He released her and slumped down in the closest seat.

“I know, I heard. Not all of it, but enough to get the idea.” She sat in the seat across from him, took his hands, and placed hers around them. “You have to let go now. There is nothing more you can do. Harry needs to work this out himself. No one expects you to wait around for him. No matter what the consequences, your heart, your sanity is not worth it.”

“How am I going to ever get over him? I didn’t just lose the man I love. I lost my best friend. That first day on the train, I knew Harry was special, and not only because he had some stupid scar on his head. He was special, because he was so new. He was naïve. He had no preconceived notions about anything. I fell in love with him, because I watched him making choice after choice to do the right thing. To be a good person, no matter what the consequences. Remember the Triwizard tournament? He wouldn’t leave until everyone was safe. That’s what I keep trying to remember when he behaves like he did tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there. But I didn’t fall in love with him. You did, not only for those reasons, but because you also want to shag him silly.” Hermione gave him a wicked smile.

“Yeah, and that too.”

“It’s good to hear him laugh,” she thought. She wanted to hear more of it. She decided to tell him about the Amorascope.

“Ginny and I are so stupid,” she said pulling the Amorascope from her pocket. “We thought we could use this to show you and Harry that you loved each other.”

“Is that the true love finder thing Fred and George stole from my Dad?” 

Hermione handed it to him. “Actually, it was Gin… What in Merlin’s name?” she was looking at the Amorascope flashing in Ron’s hand. They locked eyes and Ron raised his eyebrows. “It can’t be, it didn’t do that when I was holding it?”

“Harry,” Ron said. He jumped up and handed Hermione the Amorascope. She shoved it in her pocket and followed Ron out the door. They ran out into the hallway and got there just in time to see Draco Malfoy tackle Harry Potter to the ground.

**~ End Chapter 8 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	9. Apples and Oranges

  
Author's notes: _Harry read the note. ‘Draco – Remember I love you. You are Draco Malfoy, the boy with a beautiful smile. – Love Always, Mother.’_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 9 ~  
 _Apples and Oranges_**

Draco had waited for weeks for this moment. He knew it had to be tonight. The informal Quidditch match was tomorrow and he couldn’t try anything there. Snape was watching his too closely. He knew Potter’s fondness for wandering around the school at night. He needed to get Potter alone. It wasn’t easy. Draco had seen that Harry had become quite the ladies man. This fact could’ve knocked Draco over with a Phoenix feather, because he always thought Harry preferred Wizards to Witches. Not once had Draco ever seen Potter look at Granger with a hint of passion. That Weasel did and even if Draco hated the Witch he could still see she was very pretty.

Draco stood and watched Granger chase Weasley through the hallways. He knew something had been going on with the abnormally intimate trio. Weasley and Granger weren’t speaking to Potter. He figured the two of them had become more than friends and Potter was off pouting about it. Now it appeared the two of them were having a lover’s quarrel.

A few minutes later he saw Harry exit the portal and go in the direction of the first two that ran out. Fighting hard to hold back his rage, he followed at a safe distance. He stood in the shadows when Potter stopped and was listening at a classroom door. Draco strained to hear what he was listening to, but he could only hear muffled voices. He did hear the voices in his head loud and clear. The voice of Albus Dumbledore telling him his parents were dead. Snape’s voice trying to console him. His Aunt’s voice telling him his family turned their backs on him, because he was the son of a man the Dark Lord had marked as a failure. 

Draco stood there, with wand in hand, waiting. As Potter turned to make his way back to the Common Room, Draco made his move. He ran at Harry full speed. He aimed for Harry’s stomach, knocked Harry on his back, and pinned his arms to the floor. “I’m going to kill you.” Draco spat in his face. 

Draco heard Weasley behind him scream, “Malfoy!” Draco looked up and saw Weasley and Granger standing in the hall. He heard Harry yell, “No, Ron. Don’t!” Draco brandished his wand, “Stupefy! Stupefy!” Ron and Hermione fell to the ground.

“Your friends aren’t going to save you now, Potter. Are you afraid? If not, you should be.” Draco knew something wasn’t right. Potter wasn’t fighting back. He wasn’t even squirming under his grip.

“No, Draco. I’m not afraid of you. Do what you have to do?” Harry closed his eyes and Draco went mad.

**~~~**

The pain that Draco was inflicting was immense. Harry was sure his nose was broken for the second time this year and he thought possibly a rib, too. The pain felt strangely good. It was real pain, not dream pain. For the first time in weeks, Harry was actually feeling something. Draco was screaming, Harry heard him shouting that he killed his mother. Harry could feel Draco’s tears falling on his face.

When Harry felt Draco press his hands around his throat, Harry snapped. I can’t lie here and let him kill me. Harry opened his eyes and saw his pale face was covered with red blotches of skin. Harry met his eyes and choked out, “Please, don’t.” 

Harry gasped as the air filled his lungs when Draco released him from his grip. Draco’s head was down and he could see he was crying harder. Harry lifted his hand and put it on Draco’s back. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Draco rolled off Harry and crawled to the wall. He leaned his back to the wall, pulled his knees to his chest, put his head down and sobbed. Harry moved next to him and sat in the same position, listening to Draco cry and thinking of his own parents. His parents that left him - alone.

It wasn’t the first time he had thought about it. The thought, no the wish, usually came to him when he was at the Dursley’s, but lately he had been thinking about it almost every night. Thinking it made him loathe himself. He sometimes wished that Lily and James had not defied Voldemort. There were times when he wished they were here, even if they were Death Eaters. Even if it had meant he was Draco Malfoy.

Draco began to speak and Harry lifted his head to look at him. “Potter, you know your mother loved you. You have that scar on your head to remind you everyday. Do you know how I know my mother loved me?”

“No, how?”

“She made me cookies. Every day she would send an owl with cookies. I mean that wasn’t the only reason. She didn’t look at me like my father did. She never laid a hand on me. Well, once she did.   
This will give you a chuckle. The only time she ever stuck me was because I called your mother ‘a mud-blood whore.’” 

Harry saw Draco looking at his face, waiting for a reaction. But Harry, who usually got his temper up over a comment like that, knew Draco wasn’t saying it with malice.

“It was the summer before we started Hogwarts. My father forced me to go a Knights of Walpurgis council meeting. You know them as Death Eaters. The next morning I asked my mother if ‘Harry Potter that mud-blood whore’s son’ was coming to Hogwarts. My mother slapped me across my face and said, ‘Lily Potter sacrificed her life for her child. Don’t you ever disrespect her.’”

Harry watched as Draco almost broke down again, but he regained himself and continued. “My father overheard her. She didn’t get out of St. Mungo's until after I had left for Hogwarts.”

They sat in silence and Harry was eyeing Ron and Hermione to make sure they weren’t waking up. 

“He didn’t kill her.”

“What? Who?”

“Voldemort. He didn’t kill my mother… She killed herself.”

“What, Draco? How do you know?”

“She sent me an owl. My father knew Voldemort was going to kill him. He went into hiding right after the attack. My mother told the Death Eaters were he was hiding. She then wrote me a note and took a suicide potion.’

“Why? Did she say?”

“She turned my father in to save me from him. She wanted me to make my own choices, not his. She killed herself, because she knew she was dead already. The Malfoy’s would never have let her live.”

He took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. “She was terrified of him, but she always did everything in her power to protect me. She hated that he made me go to those council meetings. When he would vanquish a toy or game he found to be weak or unacceptable for a pureblood. She would always sneak a replacement back into the mansion.”

Draco reached into his robe pocket and handed Harry a folded piece of parchment. “With every batch of cookies was a note, they were always different.” 

Harry read the note. ‘Draco – Remember I love you. You are Draco Malfoy, the boy with a beautiful smile. – Love Always, Mother.’ 

Harry felt very sad, because he could never remember ever seeing Malfoy smile. Smirk, sneer, but never smile. “Draco, I don’t know what to say.”

“I didn’t get to say good-bye to her when I left for school. She knew about the attack, she begged my father to keep me off of that platform, but he said it would look too suspicious. She was afraid the explosion would kill me. She tried to leave and take me with her. She packed a few things and woke me up in the middle of the night. We got on the Knight Bus, but he stopped it. He took us home and chained her in the basement. The day we were leaving my father finally gave me a choice. He said, ‘Boy, your mother wants you to be your own person. Fine then make a choice. Do you want to say good-bye to your mother?’” Tears started to stream down his face. “I knew what my father wanted me to answer, so I made my choice. Like a coward I said, ‘No, let her rot.’” 

“You didn’t know. You had no idea what could’ve happened.” Harry placed his hand on Draco’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, Potter. Harry. I know it’s not your fault my mother is dead.”

“It’s not your fault either. No more than it’s my fault that mine is dead either. They died for us, not because of us.”

They sat in silence for a while. Draco finally spoke, “Look at us, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.”

“No, there are no more houses,” Harry reminded him. “We’re just two Hogwarts students about five minutes away from explosion if Finch finds us.”

Draco stood up and adjusted himself. “You had better go see Madame Pomfrey. You look horrible!”

Harry stood up and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “What are you going to do now?”

“Do you mean am I evil or am I good?”

Harry nodded his head and Draco smiled. “His mother was right, he does have a beautiful smile,” Harry thought.

“Voldemort and his army want me dead. I can’t let Dumbledore protect me forever. No one would believe that was really my choice, but rather a necessity for me to stay alive. Sometimes I think I might go join up with the muggles. Become one of those rock stars or maybe a movie star. What do you think, Potter?”

For the first time in over six years, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were laughing together.

“How is it going to be between us now?” Harry asked.

“Different.”

“Different, how?”

“Bloody hell, Potter! That’s your problem. You think too much.” He said while poking Harry in the forehead. He pulled Harry’s hair aside and looked at his scar. “I hear Weasley’s got one of those now, too.”

“Yeah, on his chest,” Harry said. Then he added, “Over his heart.”

“I owe him an apology. Someday I may be man enough to give it to him.”

“Why? Your father attacked him, not you.”

“I knew Weasley was the target and I said nothing.” He looked at the scar again. “Interesting. You’re not that special anymore. Your best friend has the same scar. My mother died for me. Sorry we can’t help you on the third thing.”

“What’s the third?”

“You’re still the only one that can destroy that evil bastard.”

Draco and Harry looked at Ron and Hermione on the floor. “I had better get out of here, before you wake those two up.” 

“Actually, I could use your help. Something happened earlier. I don’t want to… well… I don’t want to wake them up. Will you help me levitate them back to Gryffindor?”

“Sure. You get Weasley. I’ll take care of Granger.” Draco walked up to Hermione, stopped and looked at Hermione’s hand. “Potter what’s this thing flashing like mad in Granger’s pocket?”

**~~~**

Draco’s levitating spell wasn’t working very well, so he gave up and carried Hermione in his arms. Harry was able to levitate Ron all the way and was thankful for that. Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady and ignored her suspicious gaze as he took Draco into the Common Room.

“We’ll need to leave Hermione here or will set off the alarm charm,” Harry said.

Draco placed Hermione on the couch. “The spell will wear off by morning. She’s going to be furious!”

“You have no idea.” Harry didn’t want to think about the morning. 

“I’ll see you on the pitch tomorrow.” 

Harry watched Draco leave and then took Ron up to the room. Neville was still awake and he jumped out of bed when they entered.

“What the hell did you do to him?”

“Neville, it’s not…”

“This is too much, Harry. I’ve tried to be your friend, but you’re making it very hard.”

“I know, Neville. Really, it’s not what you think. I didn’t do this to Ron. He’s fine. It’s only a stunning spell. I need to go see Madame Pomfrey.” Harry set Ron down on his bed and headed toward the door  
.   
“Harry?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not the only who is afraid.”

“I know.”

“It’s been too quiet. He’s waiting for something.”

“Me. He’s waiting for me… to self-destruct.”

“And are you?”

“Not tonight.”

As Madame Pomfrey was healing his face, he wondered if she ever got any sleep.

“Potter. I don’t know what’s gotten into you and your friends this year. You should be enjoying yourselves. It’s your last year. Next year, you’ll be of age Wizards and out in the real world…” She stopped realizing what she was saying and to whom she was saying it.

“It’s okay, Madame Pomfrey. I know what you are trying to say.”

She eyed his nose. “Oh, Potter. I’m afraid I’ve done the best I could. It’s more than a tad bit crooked. You must stop running into doors!”

**~~~**

Ron woke up and after a few minutes his eyes adjusted. He saw Harry staring out the open window wearing his Scarlet Quidditch robes. Ron was growing weary of waking up and having to struggle to determine if the night before was a dream or not.

“Harry?”

Harry turned around and Ron saw his beaten face. He jumped out of bed.

“That bastard! I’m going to kill him! Look what he did to you! Oh, wait… did you kill him?”

Harry laughed. “No. I didn’t kill him and you’re not going to either. I’m fine.”

“Oh well, you’re fine. Then that would be a nice change!” Ron was thinking about the night before and feeling very defensive.

“Ron, I don’t want to argue with you today. I just want to play Quidditch. Are you coming?”

Ron didn’t want to fight either, but he also didn’t feel much like being Harry’s friend at that moment. “Yes. I’m playing.”

Harry left and Ron started to get dressed. He knew it was a bit shallow, but he felt better when he put on his robe and had his broomstick in his hand. Last year, all of his nerves went away and he came close to breaking a school record for saves during their match with Ravenclaw. After the game, he overheard teachers comparing him to Oliver Wood. Ron despised to be compared to someone. He was always being compared to his older brothers, but when he heard one say she thought he was better than Oliver, he didn’t mind being compared to someone this time.

Ron finished getting ready and headed out of the pitch. He heard a lot of voices in the Halls and Common Room. It appeared everyone in the school was going to the match. He was looking around the Common Room for Hermione, but couldn’t find her. He saw Ginny standing with Neville and went over to walk with them to the pitch.

“Hi. Where’s Hermione?”

“She’s upstairs getting ready. Ron, why did she wake up in the Common Room last night? Neville told me Harry brought you in the room unconscious. What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you while we walk to the pitch.”

“You two go. You have to be there for the team selection. I’ll wait here a bit for Hermione,” Neville said. 

“Thanks. See you in a bit.” Ginny said and kissed him on the cheek.

“What’s that about?” Ron asked as they walked away.

“You’ve been too wrapped up in your own drama to notice.” Ginny said linking arms with her brother. “Neville and I have been sort of dating. Nothing serious yet, but I must say he’s changed a lot in the past few years!”

“Yeah, he’s turned into a mighty fine bloke.”

“Now, are you going to tell me what happened last night?”

Ron told her the whole story and he felt proud of her. He couldn’t believe this was his baby sister. She was so grown up and so easy to talk to, even if she did have a really mean streak.

**~~~**

Hermione woke up on the couch more confused than Ron. She heard boy’s voices descending the stairs, so she got up and rushed to her room.

She thought the same thing Ron did that Harry may have killed Draco. She ran into Ginny on the way out the door. She as always a bit jealous that she didn’t play Quidditch, but she knew her talents were in her brain, not her athleticism. 

She told Ginny only what she knew and insisted Ginny go on ahead. She dressed quickly and was the last one to leave the tower. She ran to the pitch and as she approached took inventory of who was there. First she spotted Ron standing on the sidelines talking to Alicia Spinnet and then she saw Harry and Malfoy in the center of the field. She breathed a sigh of relieve that no one was dead. Even if Harry looked like he may have come close to it. 

Neville waved her over and she sat next to him. He apologized for not waiting for her. 

Since no one knew what team they would be routing for, only one section of bleachers were filled. Hermione scanned the bleachers and saw Luna Lovegood sitting three bleachers above them.

“Neville, there’s Luna. I thought her father wouldn’t allow her to come back.”

“She came back this morning. So did some other students and some will be returning for the second term. Since things have been quiet, the parents now consider Hogwarts as safe. Umpfh, if they only saw what was going on in my room half the time, they would reconsider their positions!”

“Oh, Neville.” Hermione said and put her hand on his knee. “Things will be okay.”

“Ssh. Here comes Hooch.” 

Hermione turned her attention to the field and saw Madame Hooch approaching the waiting players. “Players, I apologize that I did not state the obvious when going over the rules of today’s match, but you will be unable to wear your team uniforms. It will become very confusing. Professor Dumbledore has graciously offered to assist us in this situation.” 

Dumbledore left the stands and approached the group. “Please lets begin choosing the teams.” Madame Hooch said and motioned for Draco and Harry to leave the group and approach her.

Hermione was completely perplexed. Last night the last thing she saw was Malfoy finally getting his revenge and now they were standing next to each other as if nothing had happened. She looked at the two of them and marveled at the paradox of the pair. Draco, what had become to them the symbol of evil, had the face of an angel. His hair over the years had gone from platinum white to a luminous colorful blonde and his skin was flawless. Harry, their white knight, was the opposite. His hair black as coal and today had a face that looked like he hung out regularly in Knockturn Alley. 

Madame Hooch began speaking again. “Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are your team captains and Seekers.” 

Dumbledore waved his hand over Harry and Harry’s Quidditch robes turned deep purple. He then did the same to Malfoy and his robes became a brilliant white. The crowd murmured noises of approval. 

Dumbledore than pulled the Sorting Hat from under his robes and handed it to Madame Hootch.

“Malfoy make the first selection. Please take the tip of your broomstick and wave it over the Sorting Hat.”

Malfoy waved his broom over the hat and Hermione gasped as Ron’s Quidditch uniform robes turned white to match Malfoy’s. She saw the look of horror on Ginny’s face. If Harry had any feelings on the situation he did not show it on his face.

Harry waved his broom and Josh, the Ravenclaw Keeper’s, robes turned purple.

“Very good,” said Madame Hooch. “We know have our Keepers. Please let’s continue.”

There were twenty-two students eagerly waiting to be picked. Harry and Draco took their turns until all fourteen positions had been selected. Hermione couldn’t believe the two teams she was looking at. Ginny was able to play both Seeker and Chaser, since Harry was the Seeker she had been selected to play on his team as one of the three Chasers. Along with a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. Crabbe and Goyle were divided between the teams with Crabbe on Harry’s and Goyle on Malfoy’s. Crabbe’s partner was Andrew Kirke from Gryffindor and neither of them appeared to be happy with the pairing.

Madame Hooch was not oblivious to the obvious annoyance of some of the players. “Players if anyone has an issue with the selection they may step down. There are eight players that would love to take your place.” No one spoke up. 

“Good then. If anyone is injured during the game one of the players not previously selected will take their place. Harry, Draco please wave your broomsticks one last time for alternate players and then we will begin.”

After Harry and Draco finished, Madame Hooch opened up the case that held the Quaffle, Bludgers and the Snitch. 

“Players take your positions. We are ready to begin,” Madame Hooch announced.

Hermione watched Dumbledore has he returned to his seat. By the look on his face, she knew this was much more than a game.

**~ End of Chapter 9 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	10. Bedposts and Broomsticks

  
Author's notes: _Hermione left Ron and went to her room. She thought about the match and Harry’s mistake. She knew if it had been a battle with Voldemort the hesitance would have gotten Harry killed. She also knew that Harry knew it, too. The only thing she could do now was hope he knew how to deal with it._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 10 ~  
 _Bedposts and Broomsticks_**

If it had been a few months earlier, Ron Weasley may have been shocked to see his uniform robes turn white to match Draco Malfoy’s, but after recent events it didn’t even cause him to blink. Ron was ready to play Quidditch and it didn’t matter who the Captain and Seeker were. He flew to the goal post and waited for Hooch to release the Golden Snitch.

He watched as Harry and Malfoy took their positions. Even if he was furious at Harry, he still had pangs of worry. Malfoy didn’t appear to have a scratch on him and Harry looked like he fell off his broom and landed on his face.

Malfoy’s team came out strong and scored ten points in the first few minutes of the game. Ron was dodging a Bludger when it happened, but he heard the crowd cheering. The crowd was cheering for every exciting play. The fans hadn’t decided which team they were hoping would win, so the cheers were loud for every great play. This made the game more challenging for the players, because normally the crowd’s cheers or boos helped them to turn their attention to what was happening to their teammates.

Ron saw Ginny coming towards him with the Quaffle and positioned himself for the block. She faked to the left and shot to the right. Ron flew backwards and knocked the Quaffle back at her. He hoped she would understand and not hex him after the game.

The next shot she took, he missed and the score was now even. He missed it, because he had been looking at Malfoy flying too close to Harry. Ron was disappointed in himself for being so easily distracted.

“Harry can take care of himself. He’s proven it more than once,” he told himself. Then Ron made a decision to stop worrying about Harry and put his full attention on the match.

**~~~**

It was mid-November, so no one was suspired when snow began to fall two hours into the game. Harry hadn’t seen any sign of the Snitch and his team was trailing by seventy points even though his Chasers and Beaters were better than Malfoy’s. Harry had watched Ron make incredible save after incredible save. It was the best he had ever seen Ron play and Harry had wished the official Quidditch matches hadn’t been cancelled. He was sure Ron would’ve broken the school record if had been given the chance.

A few players had been injured and immediately an alternate player’s uniform turned the team’s color and they entered the game. The snow was starting to fall harder and Harry’s face felt frozen when he saw the Snitch out of the corner of his left eye. He swung his Firebolt around and saw Malfoy had seen it first and was already on his way to it, but Harry was closer. Harry took off after it. He heard the crowd yelling, “It’s the Snitch!” Malfoy and him chased it for fifteen minutes. Harry had only a slight lead and he had been able to regain control of his broom when Malfoy tried to push him out of the way. Harry was glad to see Malfoy was giving it all he had. Neither of them was holding back despite last night’s conversation.

Harry had his hand outstretched reaching for the Golden Snitch. Malfoy was next to him with his hand only slightly behind Harry’s. Harry was a second away from clasping his fingers around the Snitch and ending the game when he felt a faint feeling of fear rise up in him. Instinctively, he looked down at Ron’s goal post and saw a Bludger had knocked him off his broom and he was falling towards the ground. Harry heard cheers and looked back to see, in that brief second, Malfoy had caught the Snitch.

Harry flew to the ground and saw Ron was doing fine. Someone from Harry’s team, an alternate player from Hufflepuff, had acted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. The players were shaking hands and Harry started walking towards Ron, but Malfoy jumped in front of him.

“What was that, Potter? Don’t you dare show me pity! I don’t want your pity!” Draco was talking to Harry in a hushed tone, so the other players and students and staff that were now coming onto the field wouldn’t hear.

“Malfoy, what are you talking about?” 

“You threw the game! You held back and let me catch the Snitch.”

“I didn’t. I swear on Merlin. I did not throw the match.”

“Bloody liar. Potter I know you. You’re too good to have lost the Snitch.”

 

“Draco, I do NOT pity you and I did not deliberately lose the Snitch. I got distracted. That’s all.” Harry glanced over at Ron.

Draco turned to see who Harry was looking at and then looked back at Harry. He eyed him curiously and held out his hand for a shake. “Good game, Harry. I’d say it was one of the best we ever had.” That time Draco said it loud enough so everyone one would hear it.

Harry shook his hand. “Yes, it was. Congratulations.” 

Harry walked over to Ron with his hand outstretched. “Good game, mate. Best blocking I’ve seen since we went to the Quidditch World Cup.” 

Ron stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his hand. 

“This calls for a celebration!” Dumbledore said. He had entered the field and was standing in the middle of the group. “Please, after you have all changed and rested a bit come to the Great Hall.”

**~~~**

It was getting dark as Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ron walked across the grounds headed back to the castle. Hermione saw Harry walking alone in front of them. She had noticed after the match Ivory had approached him and he said something in her ear and walked off alone. Ivory did not look happy.

Ginny was gushing over Ron’s blocking and Ron was beaming. 

“That was one great game wasn’t it? The best part was when Goyle knocked Crabbe off his broom!” Ron said.

“And then Blaise got called up for Harry’s team and saved Harry from getting hit with a Bludger! I thought Pansy was going to faint!” Ginny responded.

“I heard Professor McGonagall saying they would have another game after Christmas break. This time the Keepers will get to select the teams,” Neville said.

The group continued to talk about the match until they reached the Common Room. Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm before he could reach the stairs. 

“Let’s talk,” she said.

They sat down on the couch and talked in whispered tones, since the room was still filled with excited students.

“What happened last night? I woke up on the couch, that’s all I remember.”

“Nothing after Malfoy hit us with the stunning spell. I woke up in my bed this morning. Neville told me Harry brought me there.”

“What did Harry say to you in the morning?

“He didn’t kill Malfoy. He didn’t want to fight. He only wanted to play Quidditch.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, that was it.”

“After last night and that was all he said. I don’t believe it.”

“I’m sort of relived. I feel stupid and don’t want to keep rehashing the scene over and over.”

“Ron. Do you think he held back today and let Malfoy catch the Snitch?”

“I think so. I mean if Malfoy and him had some kind of bonding session last night, maybe Harry did. If it was the old Harry… I mean.”

“I was watching the game. Harry looked down when you got knocked off your broom.”

“Yeah, so.”

“That gave Malfoy the edge to catch the Snitch.”

“I’m tired of this, Hermione! It’s not my fault Harry lost the Snitch. It’s not my fault he’s become a bastard!” Ron’s voice was getting louder and a few students turned to look at them.

“Ron, calm down. I didn’t say it’s your fault. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m going to take a shower. I have enough stuff in Seamus’ room for tonight.”

“I’ll wait for you here. We’ll walk over together.”

Hermione left Ron and went to her room. She thought about the match and Harry’s mistake. She knew if it had been a battle with Voldemort the hesitance would have gotten Harry killed. She also knew that Harry knew it, too. The only thing she could do now was hope he knew how to deal with it.

**~~~**

“Have you seen, Neville?” Ginny asked approaching Ron and Hermione during the celebration in the Great Hall.

“No, he’s not here.” Ron was quite sure of that, since he had been scanning the room every few moments looking for Harry.

“He told me he would meet me here and he hasn’t shown up yet.”

Dumbledore had done as he promised. It was truly a fitting celebration for the game they had played earlier. All of the students, including the few that had returned to school that day, were there. All except Harry and Neville. 

Ron was ready to leave and look for them when Draco approached him. 

“Ron. I wanted to thank you for your fantastic blocks today.”

“Thanks, Malfoy.” There was a twinge of distrust in his voice and Ron started to walk away not wanting the conversation to take an ugly turn, but Draco stopped him.

“I’m serious. I really wanted you on my team before you were even selected from the Sorting Hat.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why, Malfoy?” Ron was getting very annoyed and really wanted to end this uncomfortable situation.

“Because you are the best Keeper. Harry’s the best Seeker. If you were both on the same team, we wouldn’t have had a chance.”

Ron looked and him and realized he was completely serious.

“Well… I guess that makes a bit of sense. But Malfoy, this doesn’t mean we’re best mates now. I saw what you did to Harry. I’m not forgetting that anytime soon.”

“I understand. Again, thanks.” 

Ron watched him walk away and over to a group consisting of students from different houses. Ron knew this change of heart had to do with his parent’s death, but he wasn’t convinced Malfoy’s change of heart wasn’t only a ruse to keep himself alive.

Ron decided it was time to look for Harry, but before he approached the door Hermione stood in front of him.

“Leave him. He’s not here strutting around like he’s Merlin himself. That is a good thing,” she said.

**~~~**

Neville Longbottom didn’t move a muscle when Harry Potter confessed to him that he was in love with his best friend Ron Weasley. Not because he was already aware of this fact, but because, even though Harry was finally opening up, he was still acting a bit twitchy. Neville was afraid any fast moves might make him withdraw again or worse angry.

“Neville, did you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I know you want to be with Ginny at the celebration.”

“No, Harry, it’s okay.” 

Harry was sitting on Ron’s bed his knees pulled up to his chest. Neville was sitting on the end of the bed resting against a poster. They had been talking for over an hour. He had no idea what brought the whole thing on. He had only asked Harry if his nose hurt and then Harry started talking and couldn’t stop. Neville listened as Harry told him why he missed the Snitch and how he felt when he had sex for the first time with Cho. He told him about Ron’s nocturnal visits to his bed and everything he had overheard Ron and Hermione talking about the night Draco attacked him. He told him about Draco and his grief over his mother. Then Harry told him about his secret desire to have his parents here with him, no matter what type of people they were.

“I hate myself for even thinking it. Here I am, the perfect model of my parents. The spiting image of James Potter… except for Lily Potter’s eyes… A Seeker like my father... Caring like my mother... And I wish they were Death Eaters. Just so I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Harry. I know. I think the same thing. All the time.”

“You do?”

“Of course, I do. It’s not easy visiting my parents in St. Mungo’s. So sometimes I feel lonely… and weak. I blame them for choosing to be that way. I know I’m wrong and don’t really feel that way in my heart. Neither do you.”

Neville studied his friend’s worried face. “Harry, are you proud of your parents? What they did for you? For all of us?”

“Yes.”

“Are you proud of yourself?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a coward. I’m afraid of my own emotions. I’ve faced Voldemort, more than once, but I can’t face Ron and my feelings for him.”

“Do you know why that is?”

“No. Do you?”

Neville did, but he knew Harry had to figure it out on his own.

“I can’t help you. You know what you need to do.”

“Yes. I’ll see him tomorrow. Let him enjoy the celebration tonight.”

“I think he would enjoy it more if you talked to him tonight.”

**~~~**

Albus Dumbledore was very much enjoying the celebration. The students, except for a dozen or so stubborn Slytherins, were mixing and obviously enjoying themselves. He saw Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looking serious, but not miserable. When he saw Ron’s face change colors, he knew Harry had entered the room.

Harry and Neville walked down the center aisle together, until Neville broke off to join Ginny. Harry continued walking towards the Headmaster. He nodded his head at Draco, after Draco nodded at him.

Dumbledore decided to make small talk to put his emotionally fragile student at ease.

“Nice flying today, Harry. Sorry it didn’t end as you expected.”

“Thank you, Professor. I was wondering… do you have a moment? I need to speak to you about something.”

“Actually, Harry, I’m rather enjoying myself at the moment. I haven’t had the opportunity to speak to everyone tonight. Why don’t you join your friends and we’ll talk after dinner?”

“Well, sir, you see…I don’t have many friends right now. That’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Tonight is a special night. Maybe you’ll make some new ones. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Dumbledore walked away from Harry Potter and for the first time since he met Harry he didn’t know what Harry was going to do next.

**~~~**

Harry was feeling anger and resentment build up inside of him. He went to Dumbledore for help and he turned him away. Harry saw Hermione looking at him and Ron clearly tying not to look at him. Ginny and Neville were holding hands and talking to Seamus and Lavender. Harry made up his mind to leave and then Cho approached him.

“Hi, Harry. Staying for a bit?”

For a second, Harry was about to forget all he had realized tonight. A part of him wanted to walk away with her, go under the Quidditch bleachers, and forget what was making him so scared. Then beyond Cho he saw Draco, standing with a group of Slytherins, looking like he wanted to be somewhere else.

“Excuse me, Cho.” Harry smiled and started towards Draco. Draco saw Harry coming towards him and met him half way.

“What’s up, Potter?”

“Nothing. Having a good time?”

“Nope.” 

“It’s hard to start….”

“Please, Potter, I don’t need to analyze all of this. It is what it is. If you don’t stop, I’m going to leave you standing here alone like a git. However, if you’d like to talk about how you made that move to avoid two Bludgers today, I’m interested in staying.”

“Draco, that’s your problem you think too much. Moves like that come from pure talent, you can’t learn them.” Harry smiled wide and had a playful twinkle in his eye.

When the bell rang for dinner, Draco and Harry took their seats at the far end of the old Gryffindor table ignoring the audience that was watching them. They spent the night talking about Quidditch and DADA. After dinner, Colin and Malcolm joined them and they started talking about muggle music. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione left immediately after dinner. 

When he finally wondered if it was the right time to approach Dumbledore again, he felt the Headmaster behind him.

“Good evening, Gentlemen. Harry, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Dumbledore led him away from the crowd. 

“I’m going to my study. When you are finished, please join me. I have a new password – Cherry Bombs.”

A few more had joined their group and Harry decided he would stay and chat with them. When the conversation turned to Ron and his outstanding blocking, Harry feared he looked as uncomfortable as he felt.

“Harry, where is Weasley anyway?” The recently returned Dean Thomas asked.

“I don’t know. Back in his room. I guess.”

“Oh… sorry. I forgot… it’s just… I’m so used to you know… the two of you being… and I haven’t been around… b-b-but Seamus told…” Dean stuttered.

“It’s okay, Dean.”

“Thomas, when are we going to see you out there beating some of those Bludgers?” Draco jumped in.

“Aw, you know me. Oh wait, you don’t. See my game is football…”

Harry decided this was his time to slip out and see Dumbledore. He waved at Neville and became a bit nervous when Ginny glared at him and he thought she might be going for her wand. 

The halls were extremely quiet as Harry hurried to Dumbledore’s study. Harry spoke the password and ascended the stairs to Dumbledore’s office. The lights were dim and he didn’t see the Professor at his desk.

“Hi, Fawkes. Professor?”

“Harry,” Dumbledore said from an armchair by the fire.

“Thank you again for seeing me, sir.”

“Please join me. Would you like a glass of firewhiskey or ale?”

“Um… no.”

“Very well. And Harry.”

“Yes.”

“I was joking.”

Harry laughed half-heartedly and sat down opposite Dumbledore where he had motioned for him to do so. He waited for Dumbledore to ask him why he was there, but after a few moments of silence he realized he wasn’t going to ask. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Professor Dumbledore, I need your help. I’ve been having some issues lately dealing with certain… well, certain feelings. I can’t explain it… but… I get really angry… and then there are these dreams… and…”

“Harry, I am an old Wizard. My time is very precious. I will give it all to you, but please do not waste it.”

Harry took another deep breath, opened his eyes, and told Dumbledore everything. When he was finished his eyes brimmed with tears and Dumbledore came to him. His Headmaster sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry placed his head in his chest and cried. Dumbledore’s robes were comforting on Harry’s cheek and it seemed as if the robe was absorbing his tears leaving the material soft and dry.

After several minutes, Harry straightened himself in the chair. Dumbledore patted his back and moved back to his previous seat. 

“Harry, why did you come to me with all of this?’

“I need to learn how to control my feelings, sir.”

“I cannot, and even I could, I will not assist you in suppressing feelings.”

“No that’s not what I mean. I mean control them. Like you talked to me about after Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When I get angry or sad or… I can’t control my power.”

“Suppressing your feelings and controlling your power are two entirely different things. Attempting to suppress your feelings is what put you in this predicament. Tell me how you suppose you can ignore the feeling Ron Weasley invokes in you?”

“If I don’t, one or both of us will die! You saw what happened today, I felt his fear in me and I lost my concentration. I lost the Snitch, but if it had been something else… more serious…” Harry jumped up and began pacing the room.

“Even if you learn to restrain your feelings and your power, there is no guarantee that will not happen.”

“I am aware of what could happen!” Harry snapped and could feel anger swelling up inside of him. He sat back in the chair and put his heads in his hand. 

“Professor, I’m serious, I need your help.”

“I will help you learn how to control your power when you are experiencing intense emotions. It will not be easy. You must agree to be totally committed to this task.”

“I am. I’ll do whatever you think I need to do.’

“I cannot do it alone. We will need to bring out these feelings in you, in order for you to learn.”

“Not alone? Who else?”

“Trust me. Will you do that?”

“Yes.”

“I will speak to Professor McGonagall about suspending your daily detention. Since Defense Against the Dark Arts is your last class, you will stay in my class and we will work on your control.”

“Everyday?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.”

“Good.” Dumbledore stood and Harry followed. “We’ll begin after class on Monday.

Dumbledore shook Harry’s hand.

“Sleep well, Harry.”

Walking back to his room, Harry wondered what Dumbledore meant by not being able to do it alone and Harry wondered why he was always expected to do things alone. He was the Seeker – always high above his team – alone.

**~ End of Chapter 10 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	11. The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

  
Author's notes: _“I have to say I’m surprised it’s not Miss Granger that caught your eye. Like father, like son… and all that. He fell in love with a filthy mud-blood. Not good enough for you is it?” - Severus Snape_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 11 ~  
 _The Thin Line Between Love and Hate_**

Being six foot two was nothing Ron had ever complained about, but trying to sleep on the cot in Seamus’ room made him wish he were only five feet tall. His muscles ached from the match and he desperately wanted to sleep in his extra wide four-poster bed. He stretched on the cot and cried out when the two front legs collapsed on the floor. He slipped forward and hit his head on the floor. The other four boys were hysterical with laughter.

“Blimey! I’ve had enough. I’m going back to my own room.” 

The boys continued laughing at him.

“Wankers! I’ll be back in the morning.” Ron couldn’t help himself from laughing, too.

He had a wide grin on his face when he walked into the hall and saw Harry walking towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks and his smile faded.

“Ron, I was looking for you.”

Ron felt his heart pounding in his chest as Harry approached him. They had only been alone briefly this morning and Ron felt heat rushing through his body as he thought about his confession of undying love the night before.

“Yeah, why?”

“I wanted to offer to switch rooms. You can sleep in our… your… room. I’ll sleep on the cot in there.” Harry pointed to the door Ron had recently exited.

That is when Ron noticed Harry was carrying his pillow and his favorite blanket, a scarlet quilt with an embroidered Gryffindor lion.

“If that’s what you want.” Ron stood there not knowing if he should move or not.

“No. That’s not what I want. I want us to share a room again.”

Ron stood there waiting for more.

“Ron, It’s all I’ve got to give right now.”

“The dreams. I don’t know if I can…”

“It’s not your problem. They’re mine. I have to deal with them alone.”

“This is what I’m talking about, Harry. You’re so…” He was about to say stubborn, but Harry interrupted him.

“Please, I’m trying. I don’t want to fight.”

Ron looked in Harry’s eyes and he held his stare. He was waiting for Harry to close his eyes on him again, but Harry didn’t. Ron melted.

“Sure. I’ll move back into the room. Is Neville okay with it?”

“I don’t know. I just assumed he would be okay with it. He hasn’t come back to the room. I think he’s in the Common Room with Ginny… or… he got tired of us and moved into the dungeons with Snape… figured it was safer down there.” 

Ron couldn’t help himself he started to laugh and then Harry started to laugh. And when Ron looked at Harry, he saw a glimpse of the old Harry for the first time since the attack.

**~~~**

The seventh year’s Defense Against the Dark Arts class was more crowded than it had been the week before. Eight students had returned over the weekend and Hermione’s schedule was now booked solid. That morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall had asked her to help tutor the returning students. She was thankful for the distraction.

It was very frustrating for a ‘miss-know-it-all’ like Hermione to not know what was going on. She never found out what happened between Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry ate breakfast and dinner together two days in a row. Neville was refusing to tell anyone, even Ginny, what him and Harry were doing after the Quidditch match. Ron was sleeping in his assigned room and gave little explanation as to how he got there. 

And Harry… Hermione noticed Harry wasn’t leaving DADA with the rest of them. 

“Ron, don’t you have detention today?”

“Don’t remind me. Actually, I’m starting to get used to it. Today won’t be too bad. I’m helping Hagrid clean out the cages and…”

“Ron… Harry’s still in the DADA classroom.”

“Oh yeah, he told me Dumbledore wanted to give him some extra tutoring.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Ron.

“I told you he was talking to me.”

“No, that’s not it. Don’t you think it’s peculiar the best student is getting tutored?”

“Herm, I’m trying not to think about Harry. When I do, we end up fighting.”

“But…” Hermione stopped when she saw Snape walking into the DADA classroom. “Something is going on! I know it!”

**~~~**

Professor Snape couldn’t believe his good fortune. Dumbledore asked him, no pleaded with him, to be cruel to Harry Potter. Snape knew he didn’t do anything pleasant that would warrant this type of karma. He figured he would simply take pleasure in the situation while it lasted. Snape felt almost giddy as he approached the classroom door.

Snape entered the classroom. Potter had his back to the door and Snape didn’t recognize him. Harry had taken off his school robes and was dressed in black jeans and a black sweater. Harry was standing by the window and from behind Snape thought the person in front of him was a man. When Potter turned around to face him, he almost lost his nerve. 

“Professor Snape, thank you for joining us. I appreciate your assistance,” Dumbledore greeted.

“It is my privilege, sir.” 

“Harry, please come over here and I will explain your lesson for today.” 

Snape watched Potter walk across the room. He noticed the fading bruises on his face and wondered if they had anything to do with his sudden, newfound friendship with Malfoy.

“I have asked Professor Snape to join us today to assist us in testing your control. The purpose of this training is for you to practice controlling your power while under emotional distress. Since anger will be a common emotion in any attack. I thought this would be a challenging first step. Harry, I want you to perform a series of three spells. Protect yourself, disarm and immobilize your attacker. Professor Snape is here to bring out the emotion we are looking for. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Snape now had his back turned to Harry and when Harry spoke he heard the voice of a man. Not the same voice of the scared, but brave little boy, with Lily Evan’s eyes, he met six years ago.

“Harry, I want you to perform simple spells. Control yourself to do only want they are attended to do. They are not spells meant to harm your opponent. Focus on your power, not your emotions. Before you cast, see the action you expect the spell to perform. Do not think about what you are feeling. Only what action you are trying to bring forth.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Remember - a shield charm, disarming spell, and a binding spell. I will tell you when to begin casting. Severus, don’t worry. I am here to protect you.” Dumbledore brandished his wand.

This snapped Snape back into reality and he knew nothing would cause him to waver from his task.

**~~~**

Harry felt Snape’s hot breath on his neck.

“Potter… look at you. The famous Harry Potter can’t handle a little feeling like love. Are you afraid your boyfriend won’t love you back?”

Snape was circling him, holding his wand. Harry turned with him, following him, trying to catch his eye. He wanted to let him know he was not afraid of him.

“Don’t look at me, Potter! I said close… your… eyes!”

Harry closed his eyes and listened to his venomous words. 

“The Golden Boy isn’t so golden anymore. Couldn’t even keep your eyes off your boyfriend long enough to save the day and capture the golden snitch!”

“Now, Harry!”

“Protego!” Harry felt the shield charm all around him. He opened his eyes and spun around to Snape. 

“Expelliarmus!” Snape’s wand shot across the room.

“Durusligo!” Snape was thrown flat on his back to the ground. Magical chains came from the floor and wrapped around his ankles and wrist. Snape didn’t struggle.

“Very good. Very good.”

Harry smiled thinking, “Is that the best you’ve got, Snape?”

“Incarcerous!” Dumbledore released Snape from the bind and handed him his wand.

“Let’s try again. Remember Harry wait for my signal.”

Dumbledore than whispered something in Snape’s hear and Snape nodded.

Harry positioned himself in the center of the room and closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes. Look at me, Potter!” 

Harry opened his eyes and looked into the dark tar pits that were Severus Snape’s eyes.

“Tell me, how do you think your mother would feel about you wanting to shag a man?”

Harry stared at him refusing to break his gaze.

“I have to say I’m surprised it’s not Miss Granger that caught your eye. Like father, like son… and all that. He fell in love with a filthy mud-blood. Not good enough for you is it?”

“Now, Ha…”

“Protego! Expelliarmus!” Harry knocked Snape to the far side of the classroom.

“Expelliarmus!” Dumbledore shouted and Harry’s wand flew out of his hand.

His anger immediately turned towards himself for letting Snape get to him so soon.

“Harry, please regain your composure and we’ll try it again.” Dumbledore said as he was helping Snape up. 

Harry saw Snape had a cut above his eye and it was bleeding down his cheek.

Harry retrieved his wand.

“I won’t let him get to me this time,” Harry repeated to himself.

This time when Snape approached him, he focused to a place within himself. The place he went when he didn’t want to feel anything. He first found the place when he was four years old and Dudley was beating on him. 

He kept eye contact, but blocked out all of Snape’s hateful words. When a few of Snape’s hateful words pierced his invisible shield – “your boyfriend will die and you will watch” – Harry focused harder, looking deeper and deeper into Snape’s eyes. 

“Now, Harry!”

Harry performed all three spells successfully.

Dumbledore unleashed Snape and walked back to Harry.

“Harry, what were you feeling just now?

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yes,” Harry was confused. “Isn’t that what I was supposed to be doing?”

“No. You must learn to control your powers while you are feeling… something.”

Snape approached Harry. 

“The place you have found inside you. It’s a dangerous place. It feels safe and comforting, but it is not. It will consume you. It will be the only place you will feel safe. It will take you away from everything and everyone. It will be become your world.”

Harry didn’t know why Snape was now talking to him like he actually cared. When moments ago, he said hateful terrible things pushing Harry into that place. 

“Harry, trust me. Going to that place may save your live, but it will take your sanity. I know.” Snape then turned to Dumbledore. “I think this was enough for today.”

**~~~**

Moonlight was coming through a crack in the curtains on the window next to Harry’s bed. It wasn’t there when he first started looking at the dark outline of Ron’s body sleeping across from him. After a few hours, the moon shifted and illuminated Ron on his bed. Ron was sleeping shirtless on his back and Harry could see the twin of his scar.

Harry was trying to focus his thoughts on his first self-control session, but he was looking at Ron and his thoughts went to trivial things.

“He needs a haircut.” 

“Where has he been getting all of those new clothes?”

“Will he grow any taller? Maybe six foot four?”

When the moon moved on its way, Harry lost sight of Ron and his thoughts turned to thinking about ‘the place.’ His place. The place Snape warned him about. He spent the better part of seven years there. The months after Sirius’ death he spent there. This term he had went there more than he ever had since he came to Hogwarts. All he had to do was close his eyes and concentrate and he was there.

Snape didn’t have to tell him what he would lose. He had already felt himself lose pieces of his true self. When he had sex with Cho, he lost a piece of it. When he stood still and ignored Ron’s pleas to love him, he lost the biggest piece of it. 

Harry got out of his bed and went to Ron’s. He looked down at his friend. His best friend. His heart. He knew no matter how safe his place felt, unless he could take Ron there with him, he would never go there again.

**~~~**

Professor Snape was hurling insults at Harry as Harry deflected every curse Dumbledore threw at him. It was the tenth session of their special Harry Potter training. Since Harry had quickly mastered disabling his attacker, Dumbledore decided Harry needed to learn controlling his defensive skills while filled with anger. Even Snape was mildly impressed. He sent brutally harsh words at him that night.

“The Great Harry Potter let Cedric die. You laid there with your eyes closed.”

“Ron will die, too. He will die in your arms, hating you for not saving him.”

“How long will you wait after he is dead to fall into the arms of another man? A week? And who will it be… Draco Malfoy perhaps?”

Snape knew he was angry he could see it in his eyes, but the young man never weakened.

“Excellent, Harry!” Dumbledore praised. 

“Professors, I’m really exhausted. It took a lot out of me. Can we stop for now?”

“Yes, of course. Enjoy your weekend. Next week will be even more difficult.”

“Okay.” Harry started for the door.

“Harry, you do understand this will never end. You will always need to practice this art. As you grow and mature, there will be new feelings to deal with. It never ends.”

“I hope so,” Harry said.

After Harry left, Dumbledore and Snape had their usual debriefing session.

“You saw it, Severus. It was there?”

“Yes, the anger was there.”

“Good. Very good. He’s getting stronger.”

“Yes. I can see that, as well. His breaking points have changed.”

“I know. I also know it is hard for you to look into his eyes. Her eyes.”

“Those have changed, too.”

**~~~**

After the exceptionally intense self-control lesson, Harry went to the Great Hall and ate enough food that would have satisfied three average young men.

“Potter, what’s gotten into you? You’re eating enough for a Giant!” Draco exclaimed.

Harry looked across the table at his dinner partner and just nodded, because he had a mouth full of food. 

Harry was dividing his nights between Draco and his old Gryffindor friends. The latter still didn’t include Hermione or Ginny, but Ron and Neville were there. The nights he ate with them, Draco would sit with a mix of students. The nights he ate with Draco, Hermione and Ginny joined the other group.

“So, you going to tell me what you, Snape, and Dumbledore are doing after DADA?” Draco had asked this question during each of their dinners.

“I told you. They’re giving me additional training.”

It wasn’t that he mistrusted Draco. He hadn’t told anyone the truth. He came close to telling Neville a few times, but Ron always seemed to interrupt them.

They continued to eat in silence. Until Harry sensed Draco looking at him, he looked up and saw Draco looking uncomfortable like he was about to ask him out on a date.

“My first instincts are STILL to be a bloody evil bastard.”

Harry wasn’t sure where this conversation was heading.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I asked Professor McGonagall first and she said I had to check with you and the others… I really don’t like my roommates. Not in the ‘I want to kill you in your sleep’ way… they are just kind of annoying. Don’t know the difference between a hex and a charm kind of a thing… So… I was wondering, um, since you have an empty bed in your room…”

Harry knew after the first five words what Draco was about to ask. He wasn’t making him suffer to be a prat. He wanted Draco to take another big step.

“I’m asking you if you would object if I moved into your room.”

“I don’t mind, but I have to check with Ron and Neville.”

“Sure, sure.”

“They may feel different. Ron’s still a bit mistrusting of your new attitude towards the world.”

“That’s why I warned you. I still have my moments.”

“I’m sure you do, Malfoy. I’m sure you do.”

“Black.”

“Pardon?”

“Black. I’m changing my name to my mother’s maiden name – Black. Dumbledore is taking care of the paperwork. I want her name on my diploma and… well, given the Black family tree, some went both ways, and I just thought… it will give me more of a choice.”

“I get it.”

“You do?”

“Sure! Draco Black has much more of a Rock Star ring to it.”

**~~~**

“Bloody hell, Harry! Malfoy!”

“I know, Ron. It’s surreal. But… we have a choice, we’re not officially Gryffindor’s anymore, but now we have a choice to act like Gryffindor’s. Display Courage, Bravery, Compassion…”

“Did Neville help you with that speech?”

Harry nodded and smiled. Ron melted.

“I’m putting an alarm charm around our beds. And if he does one thing… if he puts one foot over the line! I don’t trust him, I don’t care what he changes his name to. In my eyes he is and always will be a MALFOY!”

“I would never let him do anything to hurt you.” 

Ron froze as Harry captured his gaze. Then the moment passed and Harry started talking about a new defense spell he wanted him to learn.

Moments like that kept coming and going. Ron was so worked up he thought he was going to explode and he had forgotten what hot water felt like. Last week, Harry and Ron had bumped into each other, both wearing only towels. Ron wasn’t sure which part of his body the blood traveled to the quickest – his face or his crotch. 

The dreams seemed to have stopped shortly after Harry started his extra tutoring. Ron felt guilty for feeling slightly disappointed. He hoped Harry would become distraught over a dream and then call him to his bed.

Last night in the Common Room studying with his sister, Ron found out, in a psychologically damaging way, Neville wasn’t oblivious to the sexual tension in the room.

“What’s going on up there, Ron?” Ginny asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because Neville’s been feeling awfully randy lately and…”

“NO! Ginny stop, please Neville… you… randy. Too much for my tiny Wizard brain to handle!”

“Oh, stop being such a child, Ronald! Neville said it’s no wonder with you and Harry walking around the room… giving off all this sexual energy and stuff!”

“Oh… please stop or I’ll never have another sexual urge again!”

Harry had just told him about Malfoy and another moment came and went. Ron was feeling like he couldn’t handle one more strange event and then Harry said…

“Ron the night Draco attacked me. What kind of scope was flashing in Hermione’s pocket?”

**~ End Chapter 11 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	12. Game, Set, and Match

  
Author's notes: _Neville was sitting on his bed. Harry and Ron were walking around the room picking up various articles of clothing, books, or nick-knacks from one place and moving them to another. With no apparent reason to him other than it gave them something to do instead of looking at one another._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 12 ~  
 _Game, Set, and Match_**

Dear Gran,

Professor Dumbledore announced this morning he felt it best if the students stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break. He said he was inviting all the families to come to Hogwarts to celebrate with us. I hope you will come.

I wanted to thank you for what you did for me on the train platform. Not only saving my life. I can’t explain it, but somehow I feel stronger and more powerful than I have in my entire life. I saw you defending us and attacking the Death Eaters and Dementors and I felt proud. Mum and Dad seem so weak, but I know now they weren’t always that way. You were so powerful and I know that power is in my blood.

It’s okay with me if you don’t want to talk about this later. I know you don’t like to talk about this stuff. But I promised my girlfriend, Ginny, I would tell you how I feel. She insisted, I write this letter right away. 

You know Ginny, Gran. She’s the youngest Weasley. I have to go now. Ron, Harry, and I have a new roommate. It’s Draco Malfoy Black. Don’t worry about all of that. Harry seems to trust him and it is Harry Potter!

Hope to see you soon.

Love,

Neville Longbottom

P.S. If you are still worried, Ron Weasley put an alarm charm around our beds. It will go off if anyone who intends to do harm walks through it while the person in bed is asleep. Charms seem to be his specialty. Sort of like mine is Herbology and Harry’s is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione is good at everything. And Ginny likes Hexes. Sorry, really going this time. Ginny said I’m prattling on too much.

**~~~**

“The first night will be the hardest,” Harry told himself over and over.

He listened to Ron tossing and turning in his bed. The absence of Neville’s horrendous snores was a telling sign he wasn’t sleeping and Draco wasn’t moving at all. 

Moving Draco into the room went fairly smooth. Ron insisted Harry inform the entire Tower the night before. Seamus acted like a two-faced git. He was always nice to Draco’s face, but the second he was out of earshot he would have something nasty to say. Dean Thomas only said, ‘Cool.’ The Slytherin’s that were still loyal to The Serpent, their words not Harry’s, wore obvious faces of disdain.

Hermione sat in the corner and mumbled that she didn’t care either way. Harry was the only one who knew what the flashing light in Hermione’s pocket meant. Process of elimination, of course. It wasn’t him and it wasn’t Ron. Harry didn’t agree with the scopes fortune telling anymore than Hermione agreed with the Sorting Hat. Maybe Draco and Hermione had some type of cosmic connection, but it didn’t mean they had to get married tomorrow. Also, Harry wasn’t a fool and he still didn’t totally trust Draco. His most recent actions were to only give Draco the chance to become a good person. Harry didn’t think he already was one.

Harry’s thoughts drifted to other things. It was going to be a long week. He knew he had to stop avoiding Hermione and Ginny. He owed them apologies and he wanted to get the weight off his mind before his next set of self-control lessons. He knew they were going to move to Occlumency soon. He needed to be ready.

**~~~**

Hermione was sitting with Luna at breakfast helping her catch up on Potions when Harry approached her for the first time in weeks.

“Welllll… Hullo, Harry Potter.”

“Hi, Luna. How are you?”

“Lovely. I hear you aren’t doing so well, Harry Potter.”

“I’ve been better.” He smiled at her. 

Hermione thought if he starts flirting with her, I’ll be the one that finally does him in.

“Luna, would you mind leaving Hermione and I alone for a moment?”

Hermione nodded to Luna that it was okay. Luna floated off to sit with Ginny and Neville.

“Hi,” Harry said.

“Hi, Harry.” 

Hermione had been watching him the past few weeks and she had seen the change. She wanted to talk to him, but like most of those that were once close to him, was afraid a false move might set him off.

“I have a lot of apologizing to do. I thought I’d start with you.”

“Why me? Why not Ron?”

“That’s a tad bit more complicated.” He paused and then added. “And you know why.”

“Yes, I do. Do you?”

“Yes, but this is about us. I need to apologize to you for my behavior. You were trying to be my friend and I treated you horribly. I don’t expect you would forgive me anytime soon, but I’d like a chance.”

“What step is this? Eight or nine? I always forget.”

“What are you talking about?

“Muggles when they are recovering from something. They have this Twelve-step program. One of the steps is to make a list of those you have wronged and try to make amends.”

Harry’s laughter filled the room and Hermione saw what Ron saw the night in the hallway after the Quidditch match – the old Harry.

“I think I need to get in on that program.”

“Harry, I forgive you.”

“That was too easy.”

Hermione again saw her old Harry looking innocent and unsure of what would happen next.

“You’re my friend. I saw you were only pushing away the people you cared about. In a sad and twisted way, I felt honored.”

“That’s horrible, Herm! I don’t want people I care about to feel that way!” 

“Good, remember that for the next time you realize you are in love with your best friend that almost dies and you unknowingly save him with your Uber-Wizard powers.” 

“Herm! What? How do you know? Oh, bullocks, that’s a stupid question.”

“I’ll say it again, Harry James Potter. You are my friend. I’d offer to help you, but I know I can’t.”

“I’m working on it. Trust me.”

“The secret sessions with Dumbledore and Snape?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to go into it now. I haven’t told Ron. He’s… too close… and I don’t want to hurt him again.”

“Did you tell Draco?”

“No! I guess I’ve got a bit of explaining to do on that subject as well.”

“Let’s see. Draco sets out to kill you because he is overcome with grief over his parent’s death. He can’t bring himself to do it. While Ron and I lay unconscious a few feet away, the two of you bond, because you both lost your parents to Voldemort.” She stopped and gave him a ‘go ahead tell me I’m right’ look.

“That’s a brief summary, there was more to it. But close enough! You don’t have the reputation of being the smartest Witch to pass through Hogwarts gates without a reason!

Hermione saw the other students getting up to go to their first class and she stood up too. When Harry stood up she reached up and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Hermione.”

“How about a date tonight? Just you and me. Okay?”

“No, Ron?”

“Just us. Okay?”

“Sure.”

The students were pushing them out the door as she called out what time to meet in the Common Room.

**~~~**

It had only been twenty-fours hours since Draco Black moved into his new room and he was already sure he had made the right decision. This trio was much more entertaining then those bores he left in the other tower.

He was sitting on the bed, back up against the headboard pretending to read a book, but his eyes were raised watching Harry and Ron have a lover’s quarrel. Except they weren’t lovers and they weren’t actually quarreling. 

Neville was sitting on his bed. Harry and Ron were walking around the room picking up various articles of clothing, books, or nick-knacks from one place and moving them to another. With no apparent reason to him other than it gave them something to do instead of looking at one another.

“Ron, I’m really not sure why she wanted to meet me alone. It’s ‘Mione. We haven’t talked in weeks. You know how girls are!”

“Yeah, Ron. Ginny’s always saying that Hermion…”

“Neville, for Merlin’s sake, I’m tired of hearing about Ginny! I’ve lived with her practically my whole life. I got one blessed year, my first year here, without her chattering in my ear. Now I have her and YOU chattering in my ear!”

“Sod off, Ron. This is my room, too!”

“Neville, he didn’t mean it. Did you Ron?”

“Yes, I did Harry. And now you’re not acting like an evil bastard, you’re everyone’s hero – again. Neville can stick up for himself! Can’t you, Neville?” 

Draco could hardly contain his delight when he looked at Neville’s face and saw Neville realized he had become the conduit for their sexual frustration.

“Harry, Ron. Let’s not go backwards. Everything has been nice around here. Even everything with Draco has been going well?”

“That blimey bastard. Who would’ve thought? Brilliant move, Longbottom!” Draco thought to himself.

“Hey, leave me out of this.” Draco dropped his book on his knees and raised his hands showing them he had no weapons.

“Are we distributing you? Because if we are, you have my permission to leave, Mal-foy.” Ron spat at him.

Draco made a mental note this was the first time Ron called him Malfoy. He would wager it would be at least six more times before classes were over for the week. 

“I’m minding my own business here.”

“No, I think you have something on your mind. Do you have something to say, Mal-foy?” 

That was two, only four more to go and there are still four days left.

“Yes, I’m wondering when the two of you are going to shut up and shag already.”

The silence and the look on their stunned faces was all the reward Draco needed for delivering a brilliant move. Take that Neville Longbottom!

**~~~**

“He said what?” Harry was getting annoyed at Hermione’s amusement at Draco’s comments earlier in the room.

“You heard me the first and the second time.”

“You knew what you were getting yourself into. Draco has never been the most tactful person.”

“Yeah, but, he has to understand the situation is… well... delicate.” 

“Bullocks, Harry. You are the one making it so delicate. Believe me, give Ron the chance and you can have it any way you WANT.”

“No more. I’m not going to have this conversation.” 

If this is what she asked him here for he was leaving. Harry and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement. The room was now a perfect meeting place for two old friends. The pair was sitting in big over stuffed chairs in front of a lit fireplace. A table filled with snacks and butterbeer was placed between them.

Harry stood up to leave.

“No. Stop. I didn’t ask you here to talk about your sex life… or lack there of.”

“Fine.” Harry sat back down and took a chocolate frog from the assortment of food.

“I want to know what’s going on after DADA.” 

Harry was hoping she would ask him. He was bursting to tell someone the progress he was making.

He updated her on everything. 

“You should have seen me today! Snape was flinging his insults at me. He hit me with a few really zingers and I felt my anger peak. I’m really getting control of that, too. It takes a lot for him to get me mad. But, back to what I was saying… I was attacking Dumbledore as he tried to invade my mind. He only got through once. My knock-back spell broke through his barrier and he flew back, so I lost my concentration. Even while he was being hit with the spell he never broke his concentration and made it through to my head.”

“Super, Harry.”

Harry wasn’t really paying attention to her, so he continued.

“Then the next time my hex got through, Dumbledore’s hands swelled up and he dropped his wand. I felt him still trying to break through to my brain, but I fought it.”

“It appears you are really getting more powerful.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Harry? Have you thought about the other emotions Dumbledore is going to try and invoke in you?”

“Of course.”

“Well. What do you think will be next?”

Harry had thought about it, but not recently. He was too busy thinking about what he was doing right.

“Fear.”

“I’m thinking the same thing.”

“Then there will be no problem. Remus helped me with that in fifth year. I’ve got the Patronus thing nailed down. I can handle Dementors.”

“Harry?”

“Yes.”

“Think about what you just said.”

He hated when she did that. It was obvious he was missing something. So, now he didn’t know what it was AND he felt stupid.

“Fear.” Pause. 

“Dementors.” Pause.

“Patronus. Not afraid of them … OH!”

“You may be the most powerful Wizard of his age, but you have one thick skull!” She leaned over and tapped at his forehead.

“It won’t be a Dementor.”

“No. Your fears have changed.”

Harry was suddenly not feeling so sure of himself. He looked at Hermione but she looked happy at the thought of his facing his fear.

“And your thoughts are?”

“This is exactly what you need.”

“That’s all you have to say.”

“No. What did you say to Ron that made him knock you flat on your arse?”

Harry didn’t expect that, but feeling he owed her something he was honest.

“I said you were uptight and needed a good fuck,” he said and braced for the slap.

“Is that what you think?”

Harry had a good idea what Ron’s alarm charm would sound like, because he heard an alarm loud and clear in his head.

“I was acting like an idiot. You know that’s not what I think.”

“Do I?”

“Well, you do now.”

“I think maybe something is wrong with me. All of you were having such a good time and I… I couldn’t. I wanted to join in. Have an Ale, maybe snog a bit. But all I can do is worry.”

“It wasn’t that much fun to begin with.”

“That’s what I’m talking about. I’m young and I should be like Lavender and Ivory. I should be only worried about boys and clothes. I’m not even worried about the N.E.W.T.s.”

The rest Harry had been aware of, but Hermione Granger not being worried about a test. THE test! That made him worry. Harry got up and moved to Hermione’s chair and squeezed in next to her. This being the room of requirement, the chair enlarged and gave him the extra room he needed.

“Why aren’t you worried about them?”

“Because I know I will do well. I worry when I don’t know something. I worry we’re all not going to make it to graduation. I worry about after graduation and if one of us will die. I worry both of you will die and I’ll be alone. I worry I’m never going to find someone to love like Ron and you are in love.”

His mind went to the Amorascope and he considered telling her, but decided this is one thing she didn’t need to know.

She looked up at him.

“And Harry I worry about you. You’re so powerful. It frightens me.”

“Why would it frighten you? It should make you feel secure. I’ll protect you. Ron and you always.”

“That’s the problem. You have to let us learn how to protect ourselves. You might not always be there to protect us. And… you may be the one we need to protect ourselves from.”

Harry jumped off the chair. 

“What? What are you saying? You think… you think I could ever… be something you should be afraid of?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what you could become.”

“You don’t believe in me anymore?”

“Harry… I used to. But you stopped believing in yourself. That is what scares me.”

“I do believe in myself. I know how strong my powers are. I know I have a chance of defeating Voldemort.”

“I’m not talking about believing in your magic, Harry.”

Harry didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He was feeling very hurt.

“Hermione, don’t worry about me. Don’t worry at all. It’s not healthy.”

“Oh Harry, please don’t. Don’t shut me out. I think we need to…”

“I’m not shutting you out. I just don’t want to talk about this… at this time.”

“Okay. If you’re not ready.”

“Come on, I need to get back to the room and make sure Draco and Ron haven’t killed each other.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought up the subject.”

“No problem. Let’s go.”

Harry wasn’t upset enough to go back to ‘the place,’ but he was starting to miss it. Hermione had a worried look on his face, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t his problem she couldn’t handle not knowing something. No one knows the future.

**~~~**

One of Ron’s Knights was attacking Ginny’s Queen, when Harry and Hermione entered the Common Room.

“Ron! He’s biting her leg!” Ginny squealed.

His baby sister had become his second favorite partner in Wizard’s Chess. Harry was his first. Ron still held the lead for the number of wins, but Harry had beaten him a few times the previous year. Ron never let his feelings for Harry make him lose focus during game play. No, Harry had beaten him fair and square, and that made Ron proud.

Neville was watching them play and cheering on Ginny’s Queen.

Ron was relieved to see them when they entered the portal. He was getting tired, but didn’t want to go back to the room and sit there with Malfoy.

“Hi, who’s winning?” Hermione asked as Harry and her approached the trio.

“Ron, of course,” Ginny responded.

“No surprise there. Ron is the best there is!” Harry announced.

For the umpteenth time that day Harry made Ron blush and the rest of the group fell into an uncomfortable silence. Harry finally broke it.

“Hi, Ginny.”

Ginny’s head remained facing the game board, but she gave him a nasty look out of the corner of her eyes.

“Ginny, can I talk to you alone for a minute.”

“No, Harry Potter, you may not. I’m in the middle of something.”

“Okay… I only wanted to apologize to you for the way I may have inappropriately behaved towards you recently.”

This sent Ron beyond only feeling hurt that Harry had not yet apologized to him. Harry had apologized to every person except him. Too many sleepless nights and extreme sexual frustration caused him to overreact.

Before Ginny had the opportunity to respond, he stood up abruptly and announced he was going to bed.

“Ron, the games not over!” Ginny said.

“It is now!” Ron shouted, waved his hand and knocked the Chess pieces on to the floor.

As the rest of the group watched the chess pieces struggling to get to their feet, Ron stormed up the stairs not caring if Draco was there or not.

**~~~**

At the end of classes on Friday, the final tally for the number of times Ron Weasley referred to Draco Black as Malfoy was fifteen. Draco was not an innocent bystander on these subliminal attacks. There was a mind fuck game going on and without doubt Draco was winning hands down. He had two advantages; one, he was raised to be an evil cunning bastard and two, he knew there was a game going on and Weasley didn’t. Weasley was too wrapped up in his teenage angst to realize Draco was pulling his strings.

The four roommates were getting ready for a small gathering in the Common Room that evening. Harry was standing in front of the mirror, wearing black pants and a maroon turtleneck, fixing his hair. Draco caught Weasley sneaking glances at Harry and jumped at the opportunity to bring up the tension in the room a notch.

“Harry,” he said approaching Harry from behind. “This is a great sweater.” 

Draco placed his hands on both of Harry’s shoulders and brushed them pretending to admire the quality of the fabric. Harry was still facing the mirror and Draco stood behind him looking at their reflections.

“This sweater would look pretty good on me, too.” He said and moved so they were now standing side by side in the mirror. “Yeah, it would look just as good on me. Look at us - we are built exactly alike.”

It was the truth and not just part of the game. Despite the incredible differences in their faces and hair. What they shared was the same tall, lanky frame. They seemed to share the exact proportions and there was only a few kilograms difference in weight. Harry appeared to be a smidge taller than him. 

“I’m still taller than you,” Harry joked.

“Nah, Harry I think it’s just your crazy hair,” Neville chimed in.

“Ah, Longbottom. We make good partners!” Draco thought. 

Draco suspected Longbottom knew what game he was playing and was secretly joining in for payback over the grief the closeted pair had caused him recently.

“Yes, the hair!” Draco said and grabbed Harry in a headlock and ruffled his hair into a mess. “Drives those girls wild, doesn’t it!”

When Draco stood up and glanced at Weasley’s face in the mirror he felt triumphant.

The next morning at breakfast the Great Hall was overrun with owls delivering notes from parents regarding their responses on visiting Hogwarts for Christmas. As far as Draco could see, Potter and him were the only two that had not received an owl.

The four roommates were sitting in the crowd making idle chitchat. When Neville opened a very dangerous door.

“Draco, I saw you and Cho Chang were hanging out a lot last night,” Neville said.

“Neville! You dirty bloke. I thought it would take a week to work this one into conversation!” Draco thought.

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. Harry you don’t mind - do you?”

“Uh? Oh. No….”

“Are you sure? I heard… you know… rumors about you two.”

“No, really Draco. It’s fine.”

Weasley was sitting directly across from Draco and he could see his temper flaring.

“Oh, that’s good. Not to be crude or anything, but she seems to be more than willing and I thought…”

“Thought you would go for sloppy seconds, Malfoy? Always in Harry’s shadow. Thought you were trying to break that habit?” Ron said. 

“No… Actually, it would be going in for sloppy thirds, isn’t it Ron? Or fourths from what I hear?”

“What?” Harry said.

“Damn, Potter didn’t know!” Draco thought and began to feel pangs of guilt in his stomach. Harry wasn’t his intended target.

“Sorry, Harry, really… I assumed you knew.”

“Ron?” Harry turned to Ron, but Ron was jumping over the table to get to Draco.

Draco felt his head hit the floor and Ron was holding him down by pressing his knee into his chest. The other hand was reaching for his wand. Fists started to fly and Harry and Neville were trying to pull Ron off Draco.

Just as the pair had been pulled apart, Harry holding Ron and Neville holding Draco, Ron said, “What’s the matter, Malfoy? Upset you didn’t receive any cookies today!”

Draco’s hit knocked both Ron and Harry to the ground. The back of Ron’s head banged into Harry’s face and Draco spotted blood trickling from his nose. Draco only landed one good punch on Ron’s face when Neville and Dean Thomas grabbed his arms and yanked him off. Ron was throwing a punch as the pair grabbed Draco and his punch accidentally landed on Neville’s jaw.

Professor McGonagall ran across the hall to the group. 

“I’ve had enough of this! The four of you go to Madame Pomfrey immediately! I don’t know why this started, but you will all serve detention tomorrow. Report to my office at 8:00 am. Plan on being there the entire day! You are excused!”

While Draco sat in the hospital listening to Madame Pomfrey tell Harry that his nose was broken for the third time, he feared he might have just lost the most important game of his life.

**~ End of Chapter 12 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	13. The Eyes Have It

  
Author's notes: _“I don’t know what has gotten into you. All of you! Fighting like common… common MUGGLES! Street fighting that’s what they call it! The whole lot of you have gone mad! I don’t know why it is YOU Mr. Potter and YOU Mr. Weasley are always involved in one of these altercations. I am warning you if there is any more of this nonsense you will be expelled. You think because this is your seventh year you can get away with acting like hooligans! Think again!”_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 13 ~  
 _The Eyes Have It_**

At eight o’clock sharp, the four roommates entered Professor McGonagall’s office. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since the fight. Neville had stayed in the Common Room until late and Harry was sure it was to update Ginny and Hermione on the events that led up to the brawl.

Professor McGonagall was obviously fed up with them. She was angrier than Harry had ever seen her. The four of them were lined up in front of her desk Harry, Draco, Ron and then Neville. 

“I don’t know what has gotten into you. All of you! Fighting like common… common MUGGLES! Street fighting that’s what they call it! The whole lot of you have gone mad! I don’t know why it is YOU Mr. Potter and YOU Mr. Weasley are always involved in one of these altercations. I am warning you if there is any more of this nonsense you will be expelled. You think because this is your seventh year you can get away with acting like hooligans! Think again!”

Harry knew she was serious and any protest from him or Neville that they really weren’t involved in the actual fight would fall on deaf ears. Draco didn’t seem to care.

“Professor McGonagall. Harry and Neville they weren’t fighting. They were only…”

“Mr. Black! Did I give you permission to speak?”

Draco shook his head.

“No, I did not. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black you will spend the day on the grounds shoveling the walks. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom you will spend the day cleaning the Hufflepuff tower. There is to be no magic used! You want to act like muggles then you will be punished like muggles. Go and report back to this office when you are finished. Potter and Black you may return to your room first to retrieve extra clothing. I will be watching the yard from my window. You have fifteen minutes.”

Neville looked relieved and Harry knew it was because she didn’t mention contacting their families. Harry knew they wouldn’t serve that punishment, because of him and Draco. Ron looked totally livid and stormed out of the room with Neville following behind.

Harry and Draco walked for a few minutes in silence. Draco made the first move.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

“What did you think was going to happen? You can’t push people like that. You know how Ron feels about you.”

“I know how he feels about you.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not. I just find it a bit amusing watching the two of you dance around the fact that you are mad about each other.”

“So, our pain is funny to you?”

“Yes… No. I was only having some fun and then Weasley just makes it so easy to push his buttons. I didn’t think it would go that far.”

“Fun is not watching people squirm. Ron is not your puppet.”

“Neville seemed to enjoy it until he got socked in the jaw.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Fine. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I apologized.”

They had reached their room and they were gathering up warm clothing. Harry didn’t understand why Draco enjoyed pushing Ron’s buttons so much, but he had to admit Ron seemed to enjoy returning the favor.

“I wanted you to know I didn’t tell Ron anything about what you told me… about your Mum.”

“I know. Everyone in the school knows about her cookies. It wasn’t really a big secret.”

“Good. I wanted to clear that up.”

Harry saw Draco getting lost looking at something. Harry walked over and looked over his shoulder. Draco was holding a black scarf with a gold embroidered crest – the Malfoy family crest. Draco put the scarf back in his trunk.

“I’m ready.”

Harry went into his trunk, pulled out a scarf, and offered it to Draco. It was a hand knitted, multi-colored scarf Mrs. Weasley had sent him as a Christmas present. Draco looked at it like it might bite him.

“You’ll freeze out there. It was a gift from Ron’s mom. She’s always doing stuff like this for us.”

Draco reached out his hand and Harry put the scarf in it. As they left the room, Draco was wrapping the scarf around his neck and tucking it into his overcoat.

“Weasley will pitch a fit if he sees me wearing this.”

“Maybe.” Harry stopped and looked at Draco. “Draco, as a friend, I’m asking you to please not push his buttons.”

Draco looked at him. “I promise, because you’re a friend, I won’t.”

**~~~**

Only a few people were in the Common Room when Hermione watched Draco and Harry climb through the picture portal. They looked tired and very cold. She saw them exchange words and then Harry went upstairs. Draco took off his coat and sat in the chair near the fire.

Hermione hadn’t really thought about how Draco and Harry’s friendship might affect her. She had been too busy with studying, tutoring other students, and worrying about Harry and Ron. 

That night watching Draco sitting by the fire with the unmistakable Molly Weasley handmade scarf draped around his neck, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. The realization that Draco Malfoy, was now not only going by a different name, but was also a different person. What kind of person he was, she didn’t know. It was awfully hard for her to not hate him. He had been meaner to her than anyone else at Hogwarts, but she had decided she wanted to find out why Harry had decided to give him a chance.

So, while he sat there warming up by the fire, with his eyes closed, fingering the borrowed scarf, she gathered her books, walked over to the chair opposite Draco, and sat down. Draco still had his eyes closed as she approached, but he opened them when the books she placed on the floor made a thud.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi, Draco. How did it go today?”

“Horrible. Potter and I almost froze to death out there. We had to clear snow from all the walks.”

He appeared to be shocked at her speaking to him, but not resistant to it.

“You must be exhausted. Why are you down here?”

“Wanted to warm up and… Ron and Neville will be returning soon. Figured I’d give them time to talk to Harry about my fate as the fourth roommate.”

As if given a cue, Ron and Neville entered the Common Room. Ron eyed them suspiciously, but followed Neville up the stairs.

“You do understand this isn’t easy for them. This change of heart.”

Hermione studied his every move. Recently, she had decided she needed to know what people were thinking, so she had found a muggle book about reading people’s body language. She was amazed at what she had learned; an example was she knew when someone was lying they would raise their eyes. 

“I don’t know if that’s what I would call it. I’ve still got the same heart.”

“I mean last year you were the ideal of the perfect Slytherin and now you’re sharing a room with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Something changed.” 

Hermione knew his response was key to where the conversation would go. They had never exchanged any words that weren’t filled with hate. She expected him to call her an ugly mud-blood.

“A lot changed.”

A typical male response, one that frustrated her, but was better than what she expected.

“I’m sorry about your Mother and… Father.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I…”

“At least not about my Father. I’m not sorry why should you be.”

She stared at him waiting for more.

“He was an evil heartless bastard that brought terror to everyone around him. He tried to kill your best friends – all three of them. I don’t miss him and neither will you.”

“But he was still your Dad.”

“Dad! I wasn’t permitted to call him Dad. It was too common for a pureblood. He didn’t allow me to call her anything but Mother.”

“He may have changed one day.”

“Doubtful.”

Hermione didn’t say anything she bent down and started to pick her books. She thought she would get out of there before the conversation took a hostile twist. 

“What was it like growing up muggle?”

She dropped her books and sat back up in the chair.

“What do you mean?”

“What was it like not having all this power? Not being able to kill or hurt someone with a flick of the wand.”

“Muggles hurt each other, too. They have weapons, just not magical ones.”

“Yeah, I know they kill each other. Wars and stuff like that. But they don’t seem like a bad lot. I know Harry’s family is horrible to him, but that’s because he’s a Wizard. They seem to be nice to their real son.”

“Draco, there are a lot of muggle parents that do horrible things to their children.” Hermione was watching him and she knew he was genuinely interested. Maybe too much. 

“There are even homes, they call them shelters, where abused spouses have to take their children to. They run away from the men that physically abuse their families. Muggle parents have killed their children. And even worse, some sexually abuse them.’

When Hermione finished delivering the last line, Draco diverted his eyes and began rubbing his hands along the arms of the chair. At that instant, Hermione knew why Harry was being nice to Draco. He wasn’t heartless. He had a heart. The heart of an abused and broken little boy that had recently lost a person that gave him love and a person that gave him terror. 

“Draco, you’ve been through a lot these past few months. There are Wizards you can talk to about this sort of stuff.”

“What? Those mind mending types.”

“Yes. I’ve read they are very good at helping people heal. Emotionally.”

“I’m sure they are, but I don’t think that’s for me. They get in your head and shake it all up. There’s something not right about it.”

“Think about it.”

“Sure.” Draco stood and gathered his coat. “Thanks, Hermione.”

Draco left her sitting there and went to his room. Hermione leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes trying not to cry.

**~~~**

Ron was furious. He couldn’t believe it. Harry and Neville didn’t think Draco should move out.

“Ron, was anything he said untrue?” Harry asked.

“No, but…” Ron didn’t want to talk about what Draco had said that set him off.

“Neville and I don’t think he has to leave.”

“Oh, so I don’t get a vote!”

“McGonagall was right we all have to learn to control our anger. Ron what you said was over the line. Draco was only pushing your buttons, but you were down right cruel,” Harry said.

“What? I can’t believe you are defending him and scolding me!” 

“Ron!” Harry yelled out as Ron left the room. Slamming the door on his way.

The last thing Ron needed at that moment was running into Draco on the stairs. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ron kept walking bumping his shoulder against Draco’s as he passed him.

Ron saw a very distraught looking Hermione sitting on the chair by the fire.

“What did he say to you? Did he do something to you?” Ron said with anger.

“Nothing. He didn’t do anything. He was very nice.”

“Bullocks, Hermione. What is wrong with everyone? I’m I the only one that remembers what he did… to you? Hagrid? Dumbledore? HARRY?”

“Ron, calm down. Sit! No one forgot. It’s just different now. Things change. People change.”

“I don’t want him in my room anymore.”

“Then move out. You did once.”

“I don’t want to do that either.”

“I’m going to ask you a favor. Please try and give him a chance.”

“No.”

“Ron, why do you think he still gives you a difficult time of it?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care.”

“Please, stop being so stubborn. Think about it. What do you two have in common?”

“Nothing. We have nothing in common.”

“Sure you do. You are both from pureblood families.”

“So?”

“Okay. Think about what you have in common and then what you don’t.”

“My family isn’t a bunch of evil, cruel, mentally insane freaks.”

“Exactly.”

Ron didn’t respond. He wasn’t daft and he knew where she was going with this, but he didn’t care.

“Weasley’s are famous for their loyalty to each other and their love. You grew up in a house filled with love. When you where a child you went to sleep at night feeling loved and secure. He… he didn’t. His house was filled with hate and fear.”

“That does not give him the right…”

“No, no it doesn’t. But he knows it doesn’t… now. His parents death released him from some of that hate and fear.”

Ron was still looking at her with a less than caring face.

“Ron, has your father ever hurt you? Has he ever done anything to you that would make you afraid for your life?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Draco’s did. My guess he did everyday of his life.”

“He told you all of this?”

“No, not in so many words, but I know. Think about how that affected him.”

“I can imagine it must have been horrible to be a child growing up with Lucius Malfoy… but…” 

“No, you can’t imagine. You have no idea what type of pain and terror that man inflicted on Draco.”

“Hermione what do you know?”

“I think he abused him. Bad, Ron. In horrible ways. Torturous ways.”

“How do you know this?” Ron was starting to feel his anger fade and he was truly interested in what Hermione knew about Draco’s childhood.

“Lucius’ history. His demeanor. Draco’s obvious feelings of love for his mother. Things he asked me about. His reactions to my answers.”

“You could be wrong.”

“I could be. But I think he told Harry as much. That’s why Harry is being a bit more understanding.”

“This is all too complicated, Herm. It used to be so easy. Harry equaled friend. Draco equaled enemy.”

“Change is scary, but you can’t stop it. Ron, please try to give him a chance. Harry is … and so am I.”

“You’re better Wizards than I am.”

“No we’re not. Ron listen to me. Things are going to get bad. The attack on Platform 9 ¾ was only the first of many. Harry is going to be out there soon with Him. He needs people on his side. Powerful people. Draco is on the line. He can be an asset to the fight… if he’s on our side. You know I’m right.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to get in his pocket in the hopes he decides to do the right thing!”

“No, Ronald. Try. That’s all. Try and make it easy for him to do what is right.”

“I’ll try. That’s it - try. I’m not making any promises.” Ron wasn’t sure if he meant it. He wanted to be a good person like Harry and Hermione, but this was Draco Malfoy.

Ron walked back up to his room and recalled overheard stories at the Burrow when he was a child. Before his father began working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, he would assist different departments in the Ministry. There were nights, not many but a few, when his father would come home in an unusually unhappy mood. After the children were sent to bed, Ron would sneak close enough to his parent’s bedroom to listen. Ron remembered hearing his father tell stories of raids on Wizard homes that involved abused children.

“Molly, it was horrible. They were chained in the basement. The father he… he used them as practice. Casting horrible spells on them.”

The last time he had dared sneak into the hallway way to listen he heard his father crying. 

“It was a boy, Molly. Ron’s age. He was bound to his bed. He hadn’t been fed in days. His skin was raw and there were places you could see bone. He was being punished for breaking a crystal ball. Our boys do that much damage everyday before breakfast.”

He heard his father begin sobbing again. “And the boy, I held him, I carried him out of the house. He never cried. He didn’t even flinch when they applied treatment to the wounds.”

Ron had been so upset by what he heard he got up and started to run back to his room, but he missed a step and fell to the bottom of the stairs. His parents ran out of their room to find he had been listening. Ron thought he was in the worst trouble of his life.

“Dad, I’m sorry… really I wasn’t listening. The twins they made me…”

But Arthur Weasley didn’t scold or punish his son. He held him in his arms and cried. Molly Weasley joined them and Ron sat at the bottom of the stairs being hugged by both of his parents and feeling loved.

He knew Draco wasn’t that little boy his father cried over, but he suspected Draco knew better than he what the little boy went through. Before Ron opened the door to the bedroom he whispered, “I’ll try.” This time he meant it.

**~~~**

It was Harry’s first self-control lesson for the week. The previous week Professor McGonagall had joined them and they practiced attacks and defense while Snape and Dumbledore simultaneously tried to breach Harry’s barrier and access his mind.

“Where’s Snape? Professor Snape.” Harry asked Albus Dumbledore.

“It will only be us two tonight, Harry. I’ve been told you had a rough physical day yesterday. Are you up to your lesson?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I had a good night’s rest.”

“Good, then we will proceed. I am very proud of you and how you have shown self-control while experiencing anger. You are ready to move on. Harry, do you know what I think we should practice next?”

“Fear?”

“Yes. Fear. I’ve obtained a Boggart. I believe you know the drill.”

“Yes.”

“Harry. I want you to try and clear your mind. I want the Boggart to sense your deepest fears. I know we told you not to, but try to go to that place in your mind where you feel nothing. Will you be able to do that without provocation?”

“Yes.”

Harry’s quick response worried Dumbledore. He knew he was taking great risks. Snape, Dumbledore, and him had discussed this in great detail the night before. 

“Albus, it could backfire. Drive him deeper within himself.” Minerva was the most concerned. Albus knew it was hardest on her. Her maternal instincts she felt for the children were real.

“Yes, but I have faith it will not.” Albus attempted to reassure her.

“And if it doesn’t, we must be prepared,” interjected Severus.

After Harry’s lack of hesitation on whether he could clear himself of emotion, Dumbledore was now wondering if Minerva might have been right.

“The Boggart is in the book closet. Come to the back of the room.”

Dumbledore and Harry approached the closet. 

“Harry. You are in charge of this. Take the time you need to go to that place in your mind. When you are ready unlock the door to the closet.”

“What do I do then? Fight the Boggart?”

“This is about you. Not your ability to do magic.”

“Sir?”

“Harry, please.”

Dumbledore moved to the far end of the room, behind the closet, so the Boggart would focus on Harry.

Dumbledore watched his student finding the place he asked him to go. Dumbledore knew since Harry knew the way to that place, and it made him feel safe, he would never be able to forget how to get there.

Harry raised his wand. “Alohomora!”

**~~~**

Harry heard the door creaking open. He was safe. His eyes were closed. He had to muster up the strength to open his eyes. The door stopped creaking he heard footsteps in front of him. He raised his wand and opened his eyes.

“Professor! I don’t understand!” 

Harry was looking at himself. Standing in front of him. Not a Death Eater. Not a Dementor. Not Voldemort. He was wearing the same set of clothes he had on when he got dressed this morning, but his eyes were different then the eyes Harry saw in the mirror. They were dark and vacant of feelings.

“Harry, what do you want to do?”

“The spell won’t work. What can I do to make myself look funny?”

“Harry, what do you want to do?”

Harry was now frozen. The Boggart Harry was raising its wand.

“Riddikulus!”

Nothing changed. Harry was still looking at himself.

Harry, the real Harry, started to close his eyes.

“Here!” Dumbledore yelled.

Harry shot his eyes open. He wanted to see what Dumbledore was afraid of, but Harry grew even more confused. The Boggart was focused on Dumbledore. The Boggart didn’t change it was still in the image of Harry.

Harry sat in the nearest seat and put his head in his hands. Dumbledore forced the Boggart back into the closet. When the door was locked Harry stood up.

“You’re afraid of me! That is your biggest fear… ME!”

“Yes, Harry. That is what I fear the most.”

“Why? How could you be afraid of me? What are you afraid of?”

“Many things. That I will fail you. That you will be killed. That you won’t, but won’t be able to live after you see the things you will see. And most of all that you will forget what it is to feel.”

“You think I could become like him! Like Voldemort.”

“Yes. That too.”

“How could you ever think that? After what he did to my parents? I would become him!”

“Harry. You wouldn’t become Voldemort. Tom Riddle became Voldemort. You would become something else.”

“I really don’t believe this. You knew my parents. You LOVED my parents. How can you think their son could become a…a killer!”

“Your parents have nothing to do with you anymore, Harry. Your goodness, your character, was not a birthright. It happened in your development. You were not born this way. You became this way. You made the choices. Not Lily and James.”

Harry walked to the window and stared out of it. Without looking away from the window, he told Dumbledore something that had weighed on his mind since his third year at Hogwarts.

“My mother… that night when Voldemort came to kill me. She said… she said ‘I’ll do anything.’ If he had not ignored her pleas… if he gave her a choice, she would’ve become one of them.”

“Yes. She would have done anything to save you.”

“But join Him! I wouldn’t have wanted her to do that… I couldn’t have loved her if she did.”

“He gave her another choice. If she handed you over, she could live. That is when she died for you. Harry look at me.”

Harry turned to Dumbledore. He was shaking and his head was hurting. 

“You saw yourself. What are you afraid of?”

Harry wanted to say ‘Nothing, the Boggart was wrong,’ but he couldn’t lie anymore. 

“Being forced to ask the question my mother asked… and to make the choice my mother had to make.”

“Is that it?”

“No… I’m afraid I will go to that place, where I don’t feel anything… and never be able to get out.”

“What do you think will keep you from that place?”

“Feeling.”

“It’s quite a paradox.”

Harry went back to looking out the window. He saw Hagrid’s hut and realized he hadn’t spent much time with him. He realized how much he missed him.

“Professor. My parents. You all love me because of my parents. I didn’t earn that love.”

“We loved you because of Lily and James, but it was because of you that we didn’t stop.”

Harry turned to Dumbledore. “You’re disappointed in me. That my greatest fear is myself.”

Dumbledore approached Harry and placed his hands on this shoulders. Harry felt ashamed of himself.

“Harry, you possess extraordinary powers. If you did not fear yourself, then I would be disappointed.”

“Draco said I think too much. Maybe he is right.”

“This was a tough night. Let’s discontinue your lessons for the reminder of the week. Of course, you will be expected to serve your detention with Professor McGonagall. We will resume next Monday. It will be the last week before Christmas break. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Harry returned to his room to find all three of his roommates were there. 

Ron was sitting his bed reading a book. Harry could tell by his body language he was relaxed.

Draco and Neville were sitting on Neville’s bed. Neville was telling him about an experiment he was growing in his Gran’s backyard.

“They really are extraordinary! They are a hybrid.”

“What’s that?” Ron interjected. “Oh, hi Harry.”

“It’s a mix of different species of plants. Very hard to do. This one will replace five ingredients needed for complex potions. Two of the ingredients it replaces are really rare and make these potions almost impossible to mix.”

“Longbottom, you need to tell Snape about your… What did you call them?” said Draco.

“Hybrids.”

“Yeah, hybrids.”

“Snape? I don’t think so.”

Neville had the look only the thought of Snape could bring to his face.

“Really, he’ll think it’s important. He’s not that bad. Once you know how to deal with him. Tomorrow, meet me after my Potions class. We’ll tell him together,” Draco said. 

Harry was getting his bathrobe and towel while listening to his roommates. 

“Where you going, Harry?” asked Neville.

“I’m going to the showers to wash up.”

Harry stayed in the showers until his fingertips began to shrivel. He tried to relax while the hot water massaged his back. He got caught up in thought and realized he had been washing his hair for much longer than he needed. 

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the sink to brush his teeth. As he looked in the mirror, he was stunned to suddenly realize for the first time since he was eleven years old, he did not see his parents looking back at him. He was no longer was the spiting image of James Potter. His nose, broken three times, was now a bit crooked and had a bump of the bridge, but that wasn’t the only change. His jaw and chin were different than his father’s. He didn’t even notice it happening, but his jaw line was more squared and his chin was longer.

Then there were his eyes. He didn’t see her eyes anymore. They had the same color and shape, but there was a different look in them. They held his memories, his fears, and his feelings. He no longer saw Lily Evan’s eyes. He saw his – Harry James Potter’s eyes.

**~ End of Chapter 13 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	14. Fickle Finger of Fate

  
Author's notes: _“It was a trick. They wanted to get Draco to the pitch… alone… to… Well, after the fight in the Great Hall they thought he might be only pretending to be your friend. So, so… they took him out there to give him a chance to get back into the circle…”_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 14 ~  
 _Fickle Finger of Fate_**

Ron was surprised when for the second day Harry said he was going to be joining them for detention. They were at breakfast and Draco invited them to the Quidditch pitch for a pick-up game.

“Sorry, my extra lessons with Dumbledore are cancelled for the week, so I have to serve my detention,” Harry informed him.

Ron still didn’t know what was going on after DADA, but he didn’t push for information. Harry didn’t want to tell him and for now that was good enough for Ron.

“What’s going on at the Quidditch pitch?” Ron asked.

“A few players from the different houses, the ones not serving detention,” Draco laughed and nudged Harry, “will be there. Just goofing off.”

Ron fought off the impulse to roll his eyes at Draco’s display of buddy bonding with Harry. As he had promised Hermione and himself, Ron was trying to get along with Draco. He was surprised it wasn’t that hard. Draco wasn’t lavishing them with love, but he was acting like a normal guy. Even if it was a bit creepy to Ron.

“Bloody detention. I’ve been aching to get on a broom,” Ron said.

“We can go out over the weekend. Maybe Ginny and Hermione can join in. You know what? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Granger on a broom,” Draco said.

“She’s not that crazy about it. She’s the two feet firmly planted on the ground type. Harry you in for this weekend?”

“Sure. Sounds great.”

“Great,” Draco said. “I’ll talk to Hooch and make sure we can use the pitch.”

Ron spent the day looking forward to detention. Harry was going to be there. They were scheduled for something light today. Writing an essay on the effects of alcohol on the underage Wizard’s brain. It was on the honor system and that meant they wouldn’t be supervised. They only had to hand in their papers at the end of the hour.

There were twelve of them in the classroom and Ron made sure to sit next to Harry. On the other side of Harry was Malcolm, an ex-Slytherin, who Ron started to think was a pretty decent fellow. Malcolm had been dating Colin and hanging around the Common Room a lot more than the other Slytherin’s. 

Ron noticed Malcolm kept giving Harry strange glances and after fifteen or so minutes, he sneakily handed Harry a note.

Harry read the note, shoved it in his pocket, and jumped up with his wand in his hand. He pointed it at Malcolm’s chest and started yelling.

“What’s going on, Malcolm? Tell me now or I WILL kill you!” 

Ron pulled out his wand, jumped up, and stood behind Harry.

“What’s going on? Harry!” Ron was totally confused.

“You have three seconds!” Harry yelled.

Malcolm looked petrified.

“It was a trick. They wanted to get Draco to the pitch… alone… to… Well, after the fight in the Great Hall they thought he might be only pretending to be your friend. So, so… they took him out there to give him a chance to get back into the circle…”

“Don’t stop! What do they want him to do?”

“They want him to do something… I don’t know what it is. To YOU!”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“They… they’ll punish him.”

Harry shoved Malcolm to the ground.

“Neville, go get McGonagall. Tell her to bring Madame Pomfrey. Come on, Ron, we have to get to the pitch NOW!”

 

Harry grabbed Ron’s arm and pulled him out of the classroom. Ron ran after Harry.

The rest of the students were confused and curious, but they knew the sort of trouble this could be, so they stayed in their seats.

“Harry wait. What is going on?” Ron yelled running behind Harry.

“They have Draco at the pitch. They tricked him.”

Ron caught up to Harry and stopped him.

“How do you know he won’t… won’t go along with it?”

“I don’t. If he does, then we’ll know and stop that.”

Ron and Harry ran through the halls. As they were exiting into the yard, they ran right into Hermione.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“They’ve got Draco at the pitch. We need you come with us,” Harry told her.

“What? I saw him on my way to Hagrid’s. He said it was just some scrimmage game.”

“It was a trick, hurry!” Harry started running towards the pitch.

The three of them ran full speed until they reached the pitch. Ron couldn’t see anyone there. He listened for sounds from under the bleachers, but heard nothing.

“They’re not here.” Hermione said frantically looking around.

“The locker room!” Harry shouted and ran towards the underground room where the Quidditch players prepared for the match and cleaned up after.

Ron heard voices as soon as they entered the tunnels. All three of them took out their wands.

“You’re a failure like your father! MALFOY! Anyone not loyal to the Serpent will suffer!” an unrecognizable voice said.

To Ron’s horror he heard someone shout, “CRUCIO!” Draco’s screams filled the tunnel.

Harry was running towards the door as he shouted, “Alohomora!” He didn’t stop to open the door with his hand instead he raised his foot and kicked it open.

The door was wide, so Ron could see there were at least six of them. Blaise had his wand raised and green light was streaming from the tip.

Ron started to fear that they wouldn’t be able to take the group when Harry began firing out spells. His first disarming spell knocked six wands out of the hands of the attackers. 

Even after the painful spell was halted, Draco continued to scream in pain. 

His second spell sent Blaise soaring into the wall next to a set of lockers. Ron heard his head crack against the cement.

Ron saw Pansy reach for her wand and he pointed his at her and yelled, “Stupefy!”

Following a flash of white light, Pansy dropped to the ground.

Hermione pointed her wand at the rest of the group. “Don’t move!”

Harry finished off Blaise by binding him to the wall. Then stood in front of him holding his wand to his chest.

Draco’s scream stopped and Ron turned to look at him. He was bound to a chair with magical chains. Patches of his hair looked as if it had been burnt off. His face was covered with painful looking boils. His chin was on his chest and Ron thought he was unconscious. 

“Enjoying the view, Weasley,” Blaise said.

Ron looked at Blaise and the smirk on Blaise’s face infuriated him.

Ron ran at him with his wand raised. “You bloody sick bastard!”

“You’re not enjoying this Weasley? You of all the Wizards in the world should be enjoying this. You’ve taken your share of shots at Malfoy.”

“This isn’t the same! I didn’t ambush him like a bunch of cowards!” Ron shouted. “You however…”

Ron heard hurried footsteps, turned toward the door, and saw Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey running through the tunnel towards them. They entered the room with wands raised. 

“Oh my, Draco,” McGonagall said. 

Ron saw Hermione lower her wand and run over to Draco. Madame Pomfrey went over, too. 

“He’s alive,” Madame Pomfrey said. 

“Harry, Ron lower your wands,” said Snape. 

McGonagall let Draco and approached them. She put one hand on Ron’s shoulder and the other on Harry’s.

“Go to your friend,” she said.

Ron lowered his wand and turned towards Draco. Hermione was holding his head back as Madame Pomfrey poured liquid from a small potions bottle into his mouth. 

“This will help with the pain,” Madame Pomfrey said.

He looked at Harry and Harry was looking at Draco, too. They walked together over to the Draco.

Professors Snape and McGonagall began magically binding the hands of Draco’s attackers.

“You have all seen the last of Hogwarts!” McGonagall said.

The group looked at Snape waiting for his usual defense of the Slytherin’s.

“You will not look at me for support! Explosion is too lenient of a punishment for this act of cruelty and cowardice,” Snape scowled.

Madame Pomfrey had released Draco’s hands from the bind. His left hand was in his lap and the other was hanging lifeless at his side.

“He looks like a little boy,’ Ron said. He startled himself that he said it out loud.

Harry took his hand and held it as they knelt down by Draco. 

“Madame Pomfrey said he’ll be okay,” Hermione said.

Ron reached down to take Draco’s right hand and place it in his lap when he noticed a pool of blood on the floor. Ron raised his eyes and saw the source of the blood.

“Harry, his hand. Look at this hand.”

Draco Black’s index finger had been severed from his right hand.

**~~~**

“But Harry, how did you know?” Hermione asked.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting on a bench outside of Hogwarts Hospital room waiting for Madame Pomfrey to tell them they could visit Draco.

“Malcolm. He gave me a note,” Harry handed the note to Hermione.

Hermione read it and passed it down to Ron.

‘HP – don’t ask why. Just do as I say. Draco is in trouble. Attack me with your wand. Demand that I tell you what I know.’

“Wow. If they find out he came to you about this he is in a lot of trouble,” Neville said.

Harry took the note from Hermione and using his wand set it on fire. When it was only ashes it dropped it to the floor and crushed it with his boot.

“Tell only Draco. And everyone watch Malcolm’s back, they may not believe his story that I found out and went after him,” Harry said.

“He’s a pretty nice bloke. Ginny and I hang out with him and Colin sometimes. He was thrilled when Dumbledore dissolved the houses. Malcolm has been miserable in Slytherin for six years. He isn’t within their circle anymore. I’m not sure how he found out about the ambush on Draco,” Neville said.

“Doesn’t matter. Just make sure nothing happens to him either. Not all of them where there. Crab and Goyle were missing and a few others. They’re still here at school.” Harry said looking at all of them for affirmation.

They all nodded their heads. 

Hermione was curious as to how someone was sorted into Slytherin, but hated it. 

“Neville, did he say why he thought the Hat put him in Slytherin?”

“Yeah, he said he thought it was because he was dabbling around with the Dark Arts the summer before he came to Hogwarts. His Mum and Dad had been divorced since he was a baby. His Dad remarried and had a new baby that June. Malcolm was angry and hurt, so he started reading up on some revenge spells. He never went through with anything and then he came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. He said his Mum remarried a nice bloke in his second year. He went to Snape and asked if he could go through the Sorting Hat ceremony again. Snape gave him detention.”

“He changed his fate,” Hermione said.

“What, Herm? I thought you didn’t believe in that stuff.” Ron asked.

“I don’t. That’s my point. He changed his destiny. The Sorting Hat saw something in him that could make him do all of the dark things he was thinking about. But he didn’t. It was his doing, even if fate was telling him something different.”

Ron was about to respond when Madame Pomfrey opened the doors and announced Draco was awake and could see visitors.

Harry stood and started towards the hospital. The rest remained in their seats.

“All of you. Come on, now. He wants to see all of you,” said Madame Pomfrey waving at them to follow Harry.

**~~~**

Draco would never tell anyone this, but when he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger burst into the room for a brief second he thought they were there to assist in his torture – not save him from it.

Draco’s head was spinning and not just from whatever Magical remedies Pomfrey was giving him. He couldn’t believe they saved him. 

Potter – yes. What Draco had always hated in Harry, his courage, bravery, and empathy, was now what he most respected. He wasn’t stunned at Harry’s actions. He knew Harry thought he owed him something. One twist of fate and Harry could have been just like him.

But Granger and Weasley. Saving him. That surprised him. They owed him nothing except maybe a good beating for being so cruel to them.

Draco also saw for the first time what made Ron Weasley so appealing as a friend. Hermione and Neville looked like they were going to cry. Harry looked serious and determined, but Ron was striding up to him as if nothing had happened. He was calm and his demeanor was laid back and friendly. He knew it wasn’t because Ron didn’t care, but because this was Ron’s way of making people feel comfortable. Draco found that it was comforting.

“So, mate, how long is your sentence?” Ron asked sitting on the bed next to him.

“Two Days. Not too bad. She said it was more for the other students than me. I do look frightening!”

Draco’s boils had receded, but still looked painful, and what had been left of his hair after the attack had been removed. 

“Pomfrey is feeding me all type of bad tasting stuff. The hair growth potion is horrible! Speaking of potions, Neville you must tell your Gran to bring some of your special plants. I told Pomfrey and she went nutters! She insists you tell Snape.”

“Yeah sure, Draco. How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad. Lucky for me Blaise isn’t all that powerful. His Cruciatus curse was pretty weak. Still hurt bad, but I’ve felt worse.”

When Draco saw the looks on their faces he realized what he had said. Not only had he revealed a bit of his own history, but he surely made Neville think of his parents.

“Neville… I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay.”

An uneasy silence fell among the group. Harry was sitting next to Ron, Neville was standing at the foot of his bed, and Hermione had sat on the edge of his own bed.

“Thank you. I don’t know what else there is to say.” Draco said looking from face to face.

“Thank you, too. I know they wanted you to do something to me. Why didn’t you just play along? You could have told us about it and spared yourself this torture!”

“Now you tell me! You should’ve gotten there sooner! How did you get there?” 

They told him of Malcolm’s note passing and Harry’s fake attack on him.

“Seriously, Draco. You didn’t need to let them do this to you!” Harry said.

“You’re right I could have played along, but my temper got the best of me before I could think of a plan.”

“Draco,” Hermione said. “Your finger.”

“Oh, that.” Draco said holding up his bandaged right hand clearly missing the index finger. “Pomfrey said because they cut it off with a knife, not by magic, she won’t be able to reattach it. She’s fitting me for a magical replacement in the morning, but it will take sometime getting used to.”

“Oh… you won’t be able to play Seeker,” Ron said.

“Looks that way. My hands will be almost as good, but they won’t be Seeker’s hands. It’s not a big deal. I didn’t even want to be a Seeker that was my father’s doing. I like Chasers.”

“My father was a Chaser,” Harry said.

“What? Potter, I thought he was a Seeker?” Draco asked.

“No. Everyone assumes that, because I’m a Seeker. But no, he was a Chaser.”

“Draco, we saw the box that held your finger when McGonagall took it from Pansy. It had the Dark Mark.”

“That’s what they do now. They take their victims fingers and bring them back to HIM. Since Harry killed Pettigrew last year, it’s their way of showing they have succeeded in their mission. If my father had been successful on Platform 9 ¾ then he would’ve taken Weasley’s.”

Draco saw Ron looking at his hand and Draco again felt the pangs of guilt. Draco looked away when Harry noticed what Ron was looking at and took Ron’s hand in his own and held it.

“But they didn’t kill you,” Harry said.

“No. That wasn’t their mission. It was to send me a message of worse things that will come if choose I stand by you.” Draco said.

Draco looked to Harry and added, “It’s feels good to have choices.”

After some more discussion on who they could trust and if they should tell Ginny, the group stood up to leave. Draco asked Hermione to stay for a minute. She agreed, but Ron asked for a minute alone first. Hermione walked Harry and Neville to the door and Draco found out the second reason why Ron was good to have as a friend.

“Draco, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. However, if I find out that this was all a ruse, so you can get to Harry. I will kill you. Not with Magic. With my bear hands. And if this wasn’t, then I apologize and hope you feel better soon.” 

~~~

Hermione was confused when Draco asked her to stay when they had stood to leave. She was even more puzzled when Ron asked for a second alone with Draco.

She couldn’t tell what was being said. Ron had his back turned to her and he was bending down close to Draco’s face. 

Ron strode by her with a nonchalant look on his face and said ‘good night.’

Hermione went back to Draco and sat down on the bed where Harry and Ron had been.

“What was that all about?” she asked.

“Ron just threatened my life if he finds out this was a trick to get Harry to trust me.”

“Oh.”

“You can ask.”

“Was it?”

“Would you believe my answer?”

“No.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“A few months of acting like a decent human isn’t going to make up for six years of spewing hate.”

“I didn’t expect that it would.”

Draco was being evasive and Hermione was growing frustrated with the conversation. 

“What did you want to talk to me about, Draco?”

“It’s starting.”

“What?”

“I don’t know exactly.”

“DRACO! Stop with these answers!”

“I don’t know any details. I just know Voldemort does not want Harry to graduate from Hogwarts.”

“But it’s been so quiet lately. It’s been months since the attack on the way back to school.”

“I know. I don’t understand it either. I assume it has something to do with Harry having a hard time of it lately. He senses it. But something is changing.”

“Harry is becoming really powerful. There were six of them in there… and he knocked all of the wands out with one spell.”

“I know. I can feel it.”

“What?”

“His power. I can sense it. It’s a pureblood thing. Sorry, that’s not a put down. But growing up around Magic, with centuries of it running through your veins, you can start to sense a Wizard’s power when they cast. Even when you’re not the intended target. In DADA, when he cast simple spells, I can feel the power that he has. And… even sometimes when he’s not casting.”

“I’ve read about that. It’s sort of like an instinct. Sensing the more powerful.”

“Voldemort must sense it, too.”

“You said to Harry it feels good to have choices…have you made your choice on whose side you are on?”

“Right now, I’m taking it day by day. I don’t have the same unconditional loyalty that you and Weasley have towards Harry. I’m not on Voldemort’s side that is for sure. I haven’t decided if I’m committed to go all the way with Harry in this War.”

“Thank you for the honest answer.”

“How do you know it was honest?”

“Educated guess.”

Hermione knew this topic of conversation was done, but decided to stay and keep him company until Madame Pomfrey gave her the eye that it was time to leave. By the time she left, most of his boils were gone and his hair had grown about twenty-five millimeters.

As Hermione walked back to her room, even though she was trying very hard not to, because things were complicated enough, she couldn’t stop picturing his smile.

**~ End of Chapter 14 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	15. The Dragon inside of us

  
Author's notes: _Harry didn’t want the day to end. As he and his friends walked through the grounds toward the Castle, he felt secure and at peace. This was the Hogwarts he knew. The life he had been given at eleven years old and he had come to love. He remembered what it felt the first time he realized he was no longer going back to the cupboard under the stairs. The looming near future of life outside of Hogwarts seemed years, not months, away._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 15 ~  
 _The Dragon inside of us_**

The two moments Ron and Harry shared did not leave Ron’s mind easily. For days, and very long nights, he clung to the feeling it gave him. Harry had shown him not once, but twice, an act of love.

They ate together, served detentions together, studied together, and slept in the room together, but neither Harry nor Ron mentioned the hand holding moments.

Ron’s frustration had made him physically uncomfortable for well over a year, but now it was down right painful. Draco wasn’t the only pureblood that could feel Harry’s power. Ron had sensed it as well, but when Ron felt the power, it affected him quite differently than Draco.

The night of their heroics in the locker room Ron couldn’t sleep. His mind was going over Harry’s actions that day. Ron had never in his life seen anything as sexy as Harry kicking the door open to confront the Slytherins. The power Harry had given off sent waves of energy through Ron’s body. As Ron thought about it he began to get physically excited and he could feel the pressure escalating in his groin. 

Ron was already well beyond normal excitement and then he heard Harry having a dream. It wasn’t a nightmare. It sounded like an extremely pleasant dream. Ron’s body surged with desire when he heard Harry moan and stretch in his bed. It was a low sexual moan that caused Ron to begin to ache.

Sharing a room with teenage boys meant if you heard anything in the night you kept it to yourself. However, for Ron hearing Neville or Seamus or Draco was a different story than hearing Harry. 

Ron couldn’t take it anymore. He got out of bed, took his bathrobe from the end of this bed, and used it to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. He was quietly trying to move throughout the room when he misjudged the trunk at the end of Harry’s bed and banged his shin on it. 

“Ron, you okay?” Harry whispered from his bed.

“I will not look at him!” Ron screamed in his head while rubbing his shin.

“Ron?”

Ron turned to him. Earlier Ron thought he could never see Harry looking sexier than he did when he was strong and wielding his immense power, and then he saw Harry looking gentle and vulnerable. He instantly changed his mind.

Harry eyes were hazy and dreamy. His hair was tousled and wisps of it fell on his forehead. He was bare-chested and laying flat on his back. He had an arm up on his pillow with his head resting on the forearm. His one leg was straight and the other bent, with the outward sign of his erotic dream protruding from underneath the thin blanket lying over his hips.

Ron looked at him and groaned. 

“Going to the loo,” he said rushing out the door.

**~~~**

Harry was barely awake when Ron had banged into his bed, but the tingling remnants of his dream woke him up fully. He was ignoring the mounting desire to please himself, but then he heard the water from the showers running in the bath. He knew what Ron was doing in there and he imagined Ron was thinking about him while he was doing it.

Neville was snoring and Harry knew nothing would wake him up. 

Harry adjusted the blanket and slipped his hand beneath his pants. He pictured Ron naked in the shower, thinking about the two of them making love, touching himself like Harry was now. He envisioned the rhythm of Ron’s hand and matched his own to it. He imagined Ron trying to be quiet, but unable to stop one soft and deep moan from escaping his lips. He saw Ron overcome with desire reaching for the towel clutching it as the glorious release finally came over him, as Harry stretched his own body to the limit grasping his pillow as waves of pleasure rolled over his own body.

Harry was trying to catch his breath when he heard the water shut off. He reached for his wand and whispered a clean up spell. He was sweating, so he moved onto his stomach and covered himself up to his neck with the blanket. He heard Ron creep back into the room and into his bed. 

“G’night, Ron.”

“Night, Harry.”

**~~~**

Draco was released from Madame Pomfrey’s care and was back in their room when they returned from the end of their classes on Friday.

Once again, Ron had to give kudos to the best healing Witch in all of Europe. Draco looked fantastic. The boils were gone and his unblemished face had returned. His hair had grown back to acceptable length and He wasn’t wearing it slicked back anymore. It was shorter with spiked up layers in it. 

Harry had commented on how good it looked and Ron felt the green dragon rise up within him. He trying to control it, so he took a few deep breaths and ignored it.

The roommates were captivated by Draco’s new finger. They insisted he try all sorts of normally mundane feats, but rather different when it was with a mystical finger.

“Wiggle it,” Neville said.

“Point your finger and wag it real mean… just like Professor McGonagall does,” Ron requested.

“What happens when you bite it? Can you feel the pain? What happens if I bite it?” Harry asked.

Draco obliged their odd curiosities. It seemed to Ron he was glad to be back with them.

“So, how about we mess around on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow?” Draco asked.

“Are you up to it?” Harry said.

“Yeah, Pomfrey said to keep the finger moving to get used to it. It’s attached to my brain by magic, so I need to keep testing the signals the brain sends to it. If the spell breaks, then she may need to tweak it a bit.”

“Okay then! Neville ask Ginny if she wants to come and Malcolm and Colin, too.” Harry said.

“Sure, will do.”

“Ron, you’re in right?” Draco asked.

“Of course! I need some broom time!”

“How about Hermione? Will she come?” Draco asked.

“I’ll ask her, but don’t even try to get her on a broom!” Harry said.

Ron noticed that Draco’s good mood seemed to become better at the thought of Hermione attending. Ron hoped it wasn’t what he thought it meant. 

He had meant ever word of what he said the night in the hospital. He confided in Neville and Ginny that it might be possible Draco set the whole thing up to gain more of Harry’s trust. They promised to keep their ears open and listen for any rumors that it might be true. 

However, they had heard nothing of the sort. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The loyal Slytherins that remained seemed to be completely against him now. The worst part of it was word of his Mother’s betrayal and suicide had gotten out. Harry had been the only that had known about it, so Ron was horrified when he found out. When Ron asked Harry, he confessed that he knew. Ron wasn’t angry and it did help explain why Harry had decided to give Draco a chance.

But Hermione! The thought of it was just too much for Ron to handle.

**~~~**

It wasn’t an official Quidditch match. It wasn’t even close. Ginny and Harry were flying around the pitch trying to catch a Snitch. Ron was the only keeper trying to keep Draco and Malcolm from whizzing the Quaffle by him. While Seamus and Dean, who was playing for the first time, took turns beating a Bludger at Draco and Ron. Hermione and Neville were on the ground. Hermione had cast the Sonorus spell on Neville’s voice and he was the mock announcer.

It wasn’t an official game, but Draco had never had so much fun. Ron was an excellent Keeper, but Draco had gotten three goals on him.   
Ron teased that the sun was in his eyes and he was going to inspect ‘the finger’ for any tricky spells. Draco could hear Harry and Ginny laughing as they both cornered the Snitch and were flying around it in circles.

They had promised Hooch they would be off the pitch by sundown, so Draco reluctantly flew to the ground when Neville yelled it was time. 

Draco worried that Hermione didn’t have any fun.

“Just try it,” he said handing her the broom.

“I have tried it. I had classes on it just like you. I’m just not fond of it,” she replied.

“Aw, you’re afraid,” he teased.

“I am not!”

“Hold on,” he said. He ran into the locker rooms and broke into a locker marked ‘Hogwarts Staff Only.’

When he came back out the others had gathered around the bleachers, drinking butterbeers and catching their breaths.

“What’s that?” Neville said pointing at the broom in Draco’s hand.

“It’s Hooch’s training broom. See it’s wider and longer. It’s for two people, but it’s super fast.”

“Come on, Hermione. I’m going to show you what it feels like to be a Seeker.”

“Draco Black I am not getting on that broomstick with you!”

“Oh… yes… you… are,” he said and tried to grab her around the waist.

“Draco…” she squealed and ran behind Harry.

“Don’t hide behind me,” Harry said. “I want to see you up there on that broom!”

“Yeah, do it Hermione!” said Ginny.

“I don’t believe this! Ron! Are you going to protect me?”

“Nope. You need to have a little bit of fun!” 

Ron went to grab her, but she smacked his hands away.

“FINE! I’ll do it. I can get on the broom myself. Thank you!”

Draco mounted the broom and waited for Hermione. She got on it and gingerly placed her hands on his waist.

“Hermione, I’d hold on a bit tighter if I was you,” Draco warned. And then kicked off and took off at high speed. Hermione yelped, hugged his waist, and put her face against his back.

“Please, Draco. Please not so fast,” she cried.

Draco felt her warm body pressed up against his and ignored his nature to deliver only terror and fear. 

He slowed up and said, “Hermione open your eyes. Hold on, I’ll take you over the forest. Only a little ways, I promise.”

**~~~**

“My hair is going to be in a state!” Hermione thought.

She couldn’t believe she was flying on a double broomstick with Draco! 

“Look down! They’re waving at you!” 

Hermione forced herself to look and saw the group madly waving to her. Draco made a sharp turn and she squeaked hugging him tighter.

It was dusk. To their right, over the woods, the sky was still light and filled with different shades of orange and red. To their left, over the castle, the sky was midnight blue and the moon was visible over the Astronomy Tower. 

Hermione could see smoke rising from Hagrid’s hut and she was startled when a flock of birds flew out of the trees a few meters away.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked.

“Yes. I’m fine. It is kind of nice up here.”

“Do you want to go faster?”

“Uh?”

“Faster? Do you want to fly a bit faster?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll speed up a bit. Let me know when it’s too much. Relax. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Hermione felt the slight rush of speed as Draco maneuvered the broom towards the forest. 

“No, Draco. Go around the pitch. I want to see what it feels like to play Quidditch.”

“Your wish is my command!”

Draco started out slow circling the pitch. He flew through the goal post and she heard Neville yell, “Ten points for Gryffindor.”

“Do you really want to know what it’s like?”

“Yes, please.”

Draco flew to close to the ground.

“Harry, let the Snitch go.”

Harry released the Snitch that he had been holding in his palm. Hermione watched as it paused for a moment directly in front of her and then flew away. This time Draco took off with incredible speed and she fought the urge to close her eyes. She could feel the muscles in his body moving slightly to adjust the course of the broom. She put her chin on his shoulder so she could get a better view of the Snitch.

They were going extremely fast and the Snitch was going higher and higher. 

“Hold on, Hermione. We have to catch it or we’ll be up here all night!”

Draco pushed the broom into full speed. Hermione couldn’t believe it, but she was elated. Her hair was flying out behind her and even though it was cold, the cold air felt refreshing, not bitter, on her skin.

They were closing in on the Snitch.

“You catch it, Hermione. Hold on tight and reach out with the other hand.”

Hermione grasped tightly with her left hand and let go of the right. Draco took a hand and put it on hers around his waist.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall.”

Hermione felt the thrill of going after the Snitch. She wanted only one thing. She wasn’t worried about anything only capturing the Snitch and holding it in her hands.

The Snitch suddenly stopped and made a quick dive and turn. Draco reacted immediately and took the broom into a dive and then spun them around, so Hermione could grab it. She almost faltered, but Draco was urging her on.

“Now! Now! Do it!”

She leaned forward and Draco took them into her movement. And then she had it in her hand. The bright Golden Snitch was fluttering in her hand.

“Hold it up! Let them see!” he said.

She heard Neville on the ground. “That’s the game! The Seeker has caught the Golden Snitch! Granger’s done it! She has the Snitch!”

The Snitch stopped fluttering and sat quietly in her hand. She wrapped the free arm back around Draco’s waist, put her head against his back, and she squeezed him tight. This time not out of fear, but out of joy.

“Thank you. That was so much fun!”

They landed on the ground to cheers from their friends.

“Hermione! That was brilliant!” Ron said.

“Wasn’t that exciting?” Ginny asked.

“You’ll be ready for my Firebolt soon!” Harry said.

Hermione was still basking in the glory of her accomplishment when she realized they had been grounded for several moments and she was still holding onto Draco’s waist.

**~~~**

Not everyone at Hogwarts was having as much fun as the young crowd on the Quidditch pitch.

Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were discussing their next lesson with Harry Potter.

“It’s a dangerous risk we are taking,” Snape said.

“Yes. He may not deal with it as we hope,” said McGonagall.

“I was talking about our lives,” Snape sneered.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk watching the two members of his Staff that he trusted the most discuss their plans.

“It has to be tonight,” he told them. “The families will begin arriving next week. More students will be coming back to Hogwarts. The Order has sent us the warnings.”

“That is not the only concern,” Snape reminded him.

“No, it is not. Everything is in order?”

“Yes,” Minerva said.

“Severus?”

Severus Snape bowed his head indicting he was ready.

“Very well. Remember you must do everything in your power to stop him from leaving the room. Do not hold back. Do not be afraid you will hurt him and do what you must to protect yourself,” Dumbledore instructed them.

They nodded.

“Are you absolutely certain you are prepared for this?

When neither Severus nor Minerva spoke, he spoke again, “Are you prepared to do battle with Harry Potter?”

“Yes, Albus,” said Minerva.

Severus only nodded.

**~~~**

Harry didn’t want the day to end. As he and his friends walked through the grounds toward the Castle, he felt secure and at peace. This was the Hogwarts he knew. The life he had been given at eleven years old and he had come to love. He remembered what it felt the first time he realized he was no longer going back to the cupboard under the stairs. The looming near future of life outside of Hogwarts seemed years, not months, away.

“Harry? Harry!” Hermione yelled.

“What? Sorry. What?”

“Snape. He’s over there,” she pointed to Snape standing by the castle doors. “He called you over.”

Harry looked over and saw Snape standing at the door wearing his usual scowl.

“Oh. You go on ahead. I’ll see what he wants.”

Harry started to walk over to Snape when he heard Hooch yelling from behind him.

“Hold on there! Students I need to have a word with you!” Hooch was out of breath from chasing them.

Harry stopped.

“Do not stop, Potter. Come here,” Snape said.

Hooch heard Snape and waved at Potter to go.

“Yes, Professor.”

“Dumbledore would like you to come to his classroom.”

“Now?”

“YES, now.”

“Why?”

“For training.”

“Tonight? Can’t I wash up a bit? I just…”

“NO. You may not. Death Eaters, Dementors, and the Dark Lord do not care if you are feeling refreshed or not. You must be prepared at all times.”

Harry felt the peace and security slipping away.

“Fine.” Harry turned to the group and saw Hooch yelling angrily at them for staying at the Pitch past dark and breaking into her private locker.

**~~~**

The torches in the classroom were dark and only a few candles were lit. Harry’s eyes adjusted and he saw Dumbledore standing at the desk looking into a crystal ball.

“Is that a prophecy ball?” Harry asked.

“Not quite,” responded Dumbledore.

“Oh,” Harry was confused. Snape was standing behind him and Dumbledore was still looking at the ball.

Harry reached into his pocket and took a hold of his wand. Something strange was going on and he remembered Snape’s words about being prepared.

After several moments, Dumbledore shifted his gaze towards Harry and began walking towards him. Harry noticed that Dumbledore had his wand in his hand at his side. Harry clasped his wand tighter.

“Harry, I…”

Then Harry felt it. It came out of nowhere. A sharp sting of fear. Ron. Ron’s fear was inside of him.

Harry turned to the door. “Professor, I have to go.”

Snape blocked his path and Harry saw he too had his wand in his hand.

“I have to go. It’s Ron.”

“No, Harry. You will not leave this room,” Dumbledore said.

“WHAT?” What are doing? You don’t understand!”

“Harry, relax and…” Dumbledore said from behind him.

“NO! Snape get out of my way.” Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Snape. “NOW!”

Snape lifted his wand, but Harry was faster. He cast a shield charm on himself a second before Snape tried to pull his wand from his hand.

Snape attempted to disarm him and to bind him, but neither spell broke through his shield.

Harry jumped backwards to maneuver himself into a position where he could see both Wizards. 

He shouted, “Expelliarmus.”

Snape’s wand leapt out of his hand, but Dumbledore’s stayed in place. 

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled and with a flash of light Snape was lying on the floor.

Harry felt the fear grow stronger. He only was thinking of one thing – he needed to get to Ron.

Dumbledore had to shout, ‘Expelliarmus,’ three times before Harry lost his wand.

Harry’s wand landed next to Dumbledore. As Dumbledore reached to retrieve it, Harry held out his empty hand and shouted, “Accio!” His wand soared back into his hand.

He saw the surprise in Dumbledore’s eyes and used it to his advantage.

“Expelliarmus!” Dumbledore lost control of his wand, was raised in the air, and landed flat on his back on the desk. Harry kicked Dumbledore’s wand across the room.

Harry sensed her then - behind him about to cast. He spun around. 

“Accio!” 

A wand flew across the room into Harry’s outstretched empty hand. The wand appeared to have come out of thin air. Harry placed the wand on the desk and then disapparated from the room.

**~~~**

Minerva McGonagall helped Albus Dumbledore get to his feet.

“He knew I was there,” Minerva said. “He wasn’t even looking at the spot I was standing… invisible.”

“Yes,” Dumbledore said.

“He didn’t have his wand and he still… he called his wand to him!” she said.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said again.

“We didn’t hold back.”

“No.”

“He broke your… he disapprated!”

“Yes.”

“Oh, it’s extraordinary.”

“Yes. Extraordinary.”

“What do we do now?”

Dumbledore placed his hands together and raised them to his lips. 

“Wait. Wake up Severus,” he said.

“Must we?”

“What wait?”

“No, wake up Severus.”

**~ End of Chapter 15 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	16. Waking the Dead

  
Author's notes: _Draco opened the door and standing before him was every fear he had ever known. Standing in the middle of the room, the room he shared with his new friends where he was trying to start a new life, was Lucius Malfoy._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 16 ~  
 _Waking the Dead_**

Draco listened to Hooch go on and on about their immaturity and lack of respect. He knew she would eventually get to the stealing of her training broom and he wished she would just hurry it up.

‘Which one of you took it upon yourselves to use MY broom?”

“Finally!” he thought.

“I did,” he said.

“Mr. Black! I should’ve known.”

“I was responsible, too. He did it for me… so I could ride. I knew what he did and I rode on it.”

“Miss Granger that surprises me. The rest of you go. I want you to write an essay tonight on the History of Quidditch in the 13th century. Miss Granger and Mr. Black stay right here!”

Hooch gave them a speech about how dangerous it was and someone could’ve been hurt, maimed or killed.

Draco couldn’t believe Hermione had spoken up and gotten herself into trouble. She was always such a goody-goody and he couldn’t remember her ever getting a detention. The only teacher that ever deducted Gryffindor points because of her was Snape.

“You two will be serving detention tomorrow morning. You will report to the Quidditch pitch immediately following breakfast. You may return to your tower.”

The pair walked away with their heads bowed. Before they reached the doors Draco grabbed her wrist.

“I’m sorry I got you into trouble.”

“It’s okay. It was worth it! That was fantastic. I felt so alive!”

Draco knew she was being sincere.

“Isn’t it great? I’m glad you enjoyed it. Next time we’ll get you on your own broom and I can…”

Hermione was looking as if she was struggling with something.

“What?” he asked.

“I don’t think it would be as much fun. I sort of liked being up there with you.”

Hermione had her head tilted to one side and he saw a look in her eyes. 

“Hermione, do you want me to kiss you?” he asked.

“DRACO! You don’t ask a question like that!”

“Well…” he smirked.

The look he had seen before was gone and now she was angry.

“Never mind, Draco!” 

She started to storm off, but he grabbed her wrist again.

“What did I say?”

“You spoiled a moment.”

“Ah, so there was a moment. I wasn’t wrong.”

“No, but I’m starting to think that I was.”

Draco just smiled and began to walk. Hermione caught up to him and they walked back to the tower in silence.

Just as they got to the Fat Lady, Hermione said, “Did you want to kiss me?”

“You’ll know it when I do,” he said and winked at her.

“What’s with the WINKING? Why do you daft boys think that is sexy or something?” she cried out after him.

He was playing the scene over in his mind enjoying that he played it just right as he approached his room. 

“RON! MY WAND ISN’T WORKING!” Neville shouted.

Draco pulled out his wand and tried the door. 

“Alohomora!” he shouted. Then he thought, “Why do they even bother to lock the door?”

Draco opened the door and standing before him was every fear he had ever known. Standing in the middle of the room, the room he shared with his new friends where he was trying to start a new life, was Lucius Malfoy.

**~~~**

Harry apparated into his bedroom seconds after Draco entered the room. Harry was closet to Neville and he could see Ron across the room. He looked alarmed but unharmed.

Harry raised his wand when he saw Lucius, but stopped. Draco was attacking his father. Sparks of white and green were shooting from his wand.

“I am not afraid of you! I knew you weren’t dead. Evil bastards like you don’t die!”

“Draco, it’s…” Ron said.

‘NO, RON! Father, I am NOT a coward!” Draco stood his ground. “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

Nothing happened. 

“Harry, its…” Ron tried again, but Harry put up his hand motioning for him to be quiet. Harry knew it had been a trick. A test for him. 

“Neville, it’s a boggart.”

“We know. He doesn’t,” he said pointing at Draco. “Our wands won’t work.”

“Take mine. Call it to you. Make it turn into a kitten.”

Harry handed Neville the wand and dove over the bed onto the floor near Ron.

“HERE!” Neville shouted. 

The boggart Lucius turned to Neville and became Professor Snape.

“Riddikulus!” 

The boggart changed its shape into a small grey tabby kitten. Harry ran up behind it with a shoebox and captured it inside.

Harry looked at Draco and he was still standing there with his wand raised. He walked over and placed his hand on his outstretched arm and lowered it.

“It’s okay now. Draco, it was only a boggart. It wasn’t your father.”

“I came in… and I saw him. I thought he was here to finish the job he started,” Draco said and walked over to Ron. “I’m so sorry. My father he’s your biggest fear and…”

“It wasn’t Lucius before you came into the room,” Neville said.

“What?” Draco and Harry said at the same time.

“Ron opened the closet and a giant spider came out. Our wands wouldn’t work. We were trying to get out the door and then you unlocked it and it turned to the door and that’s when it became Lucius.”

“Ron, I owe you an apology. I knew you were the target on the day back to Hogwarts and I said nothing,” Draco said extending his hand to Ron.

Ron stood up and shook it. 

“Ron,” said Harry. “It was a spider?”

Ron was walking back to the bed to sit down.

“Yeah, Harry, I told you the twins they scarred me for life!”

**~~~**

Ron was looking at Harry. Harry was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

“Harry, you apparated?” Neville said.

“Yeah, Harry what was that? How’d you know what was going on?” Draco asked.

Harry didn’t answer. Ron just watched him looking at him.

“Harry?” Ron said.

“A spider,” Harry said.

“Yeah, a spider…” Ron was not sure where Harry was going with this.

Harry walked over to Ron and sat next to him, never taking his eyes off of him.

“Neville, bloke, I think we need to get rid of this boggart,” Draco said.

“Yeah, what are we going to do with it?”

“Let’s put it in Seamus’ closet. If we’re lucky it will get out in the middle of the night.”

Ron heard them leave.

“Harry, I don’t understand.”

He saw Harry finally lower his eyes.

“Ron, I’ve never apologized to you for the way I acted the night you kissed me.”

“No, you didn’t,” Ron said with attitude.

“I am now. I’m sorry. You… told me how I felt and I acted like a bastard.”

“Yes, you did,” Ron said. “Harry, why did you follow me that night? You were outside the door while Hermione and I talked.”

“I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

Ron’s heart dropped.

“A friend. I know that’s what I am to you - your best friend,” Ron turned his body away from Harry and sat up straight on the edge of the bed.

Harry grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. 

“No, Ron. You are so much more than that. You’re my heart,” Harry said and took Ron’s hand and held it to his chest. “And you’re my strength.’

“Strength? ME… your strength. I’m not strong, Harry,” Ron said lowering his head.

“Not strong,” Harry said tilting his face under Ron’s. “A spider, Ron, a SPIDER! All you’ve been through. Lucius Malfoy was sent as an assassin to kill you. You nearly survived, but your greatest fear is something that happened to you when you were three. That’s strength, Ron.” 

Ron looked up at Harry.

“Yeah, but…”

“And you love me… that’s not an easy thing to do.”

“Well, you are a wanker.”

Harry flashed a broad smile and Ron melted.

“I love you, Ron. I love you so much it scares the hell out of me. I…”

“No, Harry,” he said jumping off the bed. Ron didn’t want to hear this. He couldn’t take more heartbreak. 

“Ron…”

“NO! You can’t say things like that and then expect things to go back… back to whatever it is we’ve been doing for months.”

Ron had his back to Harry, but he heard Harry get off the bed. Harry was inches away from him.

“I don’t want things to go back to the way they were. I know I love you. I’ve known I love you. I thought it was safer if I didn’t and that I could stop loving you… but I can’t. I’m not afraid to love you. I’m afraid not to.”

Ron wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe every word of it, but he thought of all those little moments that happened and Harry left him hanging there. Feeling stupid and frustrated.

“Look at me,” Harry turned Ron around to face him. “Do you know what tonight was? The boggart wasn’t an accident. It was a trick… a lesson… a kick in the arse. Dumbledore set this up. He trapped me in a room with him, Snape, and McGonagall. They wouldn’t let me leave. I fought them. I did it to get to you. I really believed you were in trouble. I used powers I didn’t know that I had. I apparated! In Hogwarts!”

“Harry, I don’t know what to say… I know you love me. It’s how you act that’s the problem.”

“My power tonight… that power came from my love. My love for you.”

Ron swore he saw a flash of light in Harry’s eyes when he said ‘my love.'

Harry bowed his head forward and rested his forehead on Ron’s. Ron could feel the heat emitting from Harry’s face. 

“I love you, Ronald Weasley.”

Ron’s heart stopped he pleaded in his head to not let this moment end. He felt his hands shaking and his stomach was in knots.

“I’m scared,’ Ron whispered and closed his eyes.

“Me, too.”

Harry put his hand on the back of Ron’s neck and pulled him closer. When their lips touched, Ron parted his lips slightly and Harry gently touched the tip of his tongue. Ron slid his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. 

Ron didn’t think about anything except Harry’s kiss. He didn’t want to question the moment, he was afraid it would end.

Harry’s hands caressed Ron’s face as his tongue explored his mouth. Ron moaned and pressed his body up against Harry. Harry broke the kiss and nuzzled Ron’s neck nibbling at the skin. He moved his lips to Ron’s ear and slowly traced his tongue around it. Ron entwined his fingers in Harry’s hair pulling him closer. 

“Harry. Oh, Harry… I never felt...”

“I know, Ron. I feel it, too,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Harry moved away and Ron felt like his soul was going with him. Harry took out his wand and locked the door.

“They can sleep in the Common Room,” Harry said. “I want to sleep in your bed tonight.”

Ron didn’t move. Harry took his hand and kissed it. Harry moved to the bed and laid down. Ron followed and stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at him. Harry was lying in his bed looking at him with longing and desire. Ron didn’t want to move. His body was aching, but he wanted to treasure this moment. The moment he knew Harry Potter was his. 

Harry broke the moment. He reached up, grabbed the waistband of Ron’s pants, and pulled him down on top of him. Ron put his arms around Harry and rolled him over so Harry was on top. He wanted Harry to make love to him. He wanted to feel Harry’s power.

Harry opened Ron’s top and ran his tongue over Ron’s chest. Ron was squirming from the pleasant chills it sent through his body. Harry moved back up to kiss Ron and Ron took Harry’s bottom lip and sucked on it gently. This must have sent Harry over the edge, because he began to kiss with more passion, his hands running through Ron’s hair. Ron took both hands and starting at Harry’s hips moved his fingertips over his sides, his face, and into his hair. He entwined Harry’s hair in his fingers, pulled his head back, and licked his neck. Harry moaned strong and deep. Ron felt the moan vibrate against his chest. Then Harry made love to him and Ron knew he was the only person in the world that truly understood the depth of Harry’s powers.

**~~~**

“My neck hurts,” Neville said while he was walking around the Common Room moving his neck from side to side.

Draco was watching him from the couch. 

Draco and Neville had spent the night on the Common Room couches. After dropping off the boggart in Seamus’ room, they spent sometime in the Common Room with Ginny and Hermione. 

They told the girls what they suspected was happening in their room and when Draco went up later and tried the door he came back and confirmed something was definitely going on.

“I’ll get you some pillows and blankets,” Ginny offered.

Draco was hesitant accepting anything from Ginny. He was afraid she hexed the pillows and would wake up with green hair and a purple face. 

They wrote their essays for Madame Hooch and then took to the couches when the girls went to sleep.

“I know. My back is sore. I have detention today. I wonder if those two are ever going to come down. Neville, you go up and check to see if the door is unlocked.”

“No! You do it.”

Draco sighed and stood up.

“Fine. I’m the one that was physiologically damaged last night, but I’ll go up and set myself up for more.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Alright, I’ll come with you.”

Draco and Neville went to the room. Draco tried the door and it was still locked. He knocked and listened. Nothing. He knocked again. Still nothing.

“Hello? I can open the door if I want. I’m trying to be polite. Neville and I have to get our things.”

He heard footsteps and Harry opened the door.

“Sorry,” Harry said. “Ron still is sleeping.”

Draco surveyed the room. Ron was asleep on his stomach on his bed. Harry’s bed had not been slept in. The temperature in the room was abnormally warm and it smelled of sex.

“Merlin, Potter. You two steamed up the windows!” Draco said. He mocked fanned himself and watched Harry blush.

Ron stirred in his sleep.

“Harry we kind of figured… you know that Ron was… um, busy. So, Hermione wrote his essay for Madame Hooch. I’m going to leave it here on his trunk,” Neville’s face was glowing red.

“Thanks, Neville. He’ll appreciate it,” Harry said.

Draco and Neville gathered their stuff to wash up. Draco stopped as he got to the door.

“We’re going to be back… soon. Please try and keep your hands off of him until then.”

“Hey, thanks. Both of you,” Harry said.

When Draco and Neville returned back to the room, Harry was sitting up in Ron’s bed reading a book.

Draco and Neville did what they needed to do and Draco was amazed that Ron had barely moved.

“What did you do to him, Potter?” Draco asked.

“I’m awake,” Ron mumbled his face in the pillow.

They all laughed.

“Okay. We’ll cover for you at breakfast. You two better catch up on some sleep,” Neville said.

“Come on, Neville, let me explain something to you,” Draco said putting his arm around Neville and leading him out of the room.

The door barely clicked behind them and he heard Harry cast the door lock spell. 

“Neville, I think we had better learn to like those couches.”

**~~~**

Minerva McGonagall nervously paced the Great Hall watching the students enter. Albus Dumbledore had insisted they wait until morning to find out what had happened after Harry miraculously escaped from the room.

Hermione and Ginny were already seated, but the others expected to be with them weren’t anywhere around.

Minerva walked over to Severus. 

“Have you seen them?” she asked.

“Noooo. Probably because I wasn’t looking,” he replied.

“SEVERUS! This is serious.”

“Professor, with all due respect, I do not believe the mating rituals of Harry PoTTer are all that serious.”

“You know perfectly well that it is SERIOUS. You saw his power last night. You know what could become of him.”

“What I saw last night was a BOY who disobeyed his teachers. Attacked them! Dumbledore should expel him.”

“Severus, I am growing tired of your unjustifiable hate and jealousy directed at Harry… you are… Oh, there’s Black and Longbottom!”

Minerva didn’t finish telling Severus Snape exactly what she thought about him. She marched over to the other half of the roommates as they walked to their table.

“Longbottom… Black. Where are Potter and Weasley?”

Neville’s neck and face began to show red blotches.

“Um… they…” Neville stammered.

“They aren’t feeling well, Professor. They are skipping breakfast and sleeping in late,” Draco said.

“Mmm… Well, tell them to see Madame Pomfrey if they don’t feel better by dinner. We have a big week coming up. You may go eat now.”

Minerva needed to signal Albus that everything went as planned. She knew he could have looked in that crystal ball to see what was going on, but he respected their privacy. He had been waiting as earnestly as she had. 

Minerva turned to Albus sitting at the head table and smiled. He smiled back.

**~~~**

“I thought they would never leave,” Harry said when Draco and Neville left for breakfast.

He rolled over and began to kiss Ron’s back. 

“Mmmm… Harry, that feels good,” Ron said. He rolled over so that he was facing Harry. “We can’t kick them out of their own room every night.”

“I know,” Harry didn’t want to think about that. It was the future. This was the present. He liked this much better.

Harry began running his finger over Ron’s lightening bolt scar. Ron stared into his eyes.

“I love your eyes, you know,” Ron said. “I could look in them all day.’

“Ron, do you know you’re the first person that loves me for me?”

“Uh?” Ron said. The lovers were only a few inches apart. Talking in hushed tones. 

“All the others, they loved me because I was Lily and James Potter’s boy. But you fell in love with me, because of me. That’s what makes this so special for me… and so hard. No one ever loved ME before.”

Harry felt like he was going to begin to cry. The closeness of the pair and the lingering feelings of doubt and fear that were building up inside of him made Harry feel overwhelmed.

“Oh, Harry. I do love you. Not because of what you are… Harry Potter ‘The Boy Who Lived…’ but because of who you are.”

“I know. I acted like such a fool. I thought I could protect you… and me… by not loving you.”

Ron propped himself up on his hand and looked down at Harry.

“That is something you have to get over. You are not here to protect me… us… anyone. You have to realize you are here to lead us into this war, NOT protect us from it.”

Harry had never thought about it like that before. He had all of this power and what good is it if he couldn’t protect the people that he loved.

“But I have all this power and…”

“AND your job isn’t to protect us. People fought back against Him long before you. Some survived…”

“And some didn’t.”

“BUT some did. Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Remus, and others. You have to stop trying to protect us. You have to become our leader.”

“Ron… I don’t know if…” Harry stopped. He saw himself in Ron’s eyes and he knew that he could. Even if that scared him more than being their protector.

Ron leaned into Harry and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Ron and pulled him onto his body. He hugged Ron hard as if trying to force Ron’s body to become one with his.

Harry had made love to Ron all night without any thought of his own needs. He had never made love to a man before and he knew there was more they hadn’t done. He needed Ron to do all of that to him now. He wanted to be with Ron completely. 

“Ron,” he whispered in Ron’s ear. “I need you…”

“What Harry?” Ron said nuzzling his neck, nibbling, and playfully touching only the tip of his tongue to his skin.

“Please… I want to feel you… feel you…”

“Tell me, Harry. Tell me what you want.”

“Please… inside. I need to feel you inside of me,” Harry felt embarrassed by his honesty.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… please.”

Ron’s hands were shaking and Harry couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or the intensity of the situation. Harry was shocked that Ron, nerves or not, seemed to know exactly what to do. Harry didn’t, but Ron knew how to use magic and his hands to relax Harry. He worked Harry’s body into a position so when Ron finally entered him the pain only lasted a minute. Ron also knew when to stop until Harry pleaded with him for more.

Harry did finally cry when Ron was fully inside of him. He cried because he never realized before he was missing a piece of himself, until Ron became a part of him.

**~ End of Chapter 16 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	17. Make Love Not War

  
Author's notes: _“There are no buts. If you think you see something else or know something about me, you are sadly mistaken. I AM sorry if I disappointed you,” -Draco Malfoy Black_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 17 ~  
 _Make Love Not War_**

Hermione was grateful that Madame Hooch separated her and Draco to serve out their punishment. She was still having mixed emotions from their last encounter and didn’t want to relive it again today.

“Mr. Black, apparently you have mastered the fine art of flying. You seem to have enjoyed your training flight yesterday, so I thought you would enjoy more of it today. I was scheduled to give extra lessons to a few first and second year muggle-born students that are more than a little apprehensive about flying. You will spend the morning taking each of them on a test flight.”

Hermione watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. He had no expression on his face. She wondered how he felt about being a mentor to a group of muggle-borns.

“Miss Granger, there are several brooms over on the bleachers that need repairing. Please take your time.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Hermione said and moved to the bleachers to begin her task. She was still within earshot and paid close attention.

“Ah, here are the students now,” Hooch said waving over a group of ten students. “Students, please over her.”

Hermione saw they were all nervous. One small girl was twirling her hair and biting her lower lip. Another boy looked close to being sick. She marveled at how young they looked and she thought about her, Ron and Harry. Wondering if they ever looked that young and innocent. Then she thought about the not-so-innocent thing Harry and Ron were most likely doing at that moment and she blushed.

“Good morning. I have asked a Seventh year student to assist me today. This is Draco Black. He will be taking each of you on a short flight. Do not worry. He is an excellent flyer and was Seeker for the Slytherin team.”

Hermione didn’t know if Draco’s reputation had preceded him or if it was the announcement that he had been a Slytherin, but the group of students went from nervous to down right petrified.

“Now, now children. You are in capable hands,” Hooch said detecting their fears as well.  
If Draco was unnerved by the situation, Hermione couldn’t tell. His face and posture looked as if he was perfectly calm with the situation.

“Okay. Whose the first victim?” Draco asked the students.

“BLACK! That’s enough!” Hooch yelled.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. She wondered which child would be the first to wet their pants. She was sure it would be the little girl that was now chewing her long brown hair.

“Sorry,” Draco said. “How about you?” he pointed to the little boy that looked like he was going to vomit.

“Me?” squeaked a small voice.

“Yes. Come on. I don’t bite. At least not anymore,” Draco neither grinned nor scowled.

“Oh…” The boy now looked like he had lost the ability to move his limbs.

“Come on, now, Edward. Get on to the broom with Mr. Black,” Hooch said pushing the boy forward.

The boy grudgingly approached the broom.

“Hop on, mate,” Draco said.

Edward sat on the broom in the same spot Hermione did the day before. Draco gently kicked off and soared upward.

“Not too high!” Hooch yelled after them.

Hermione started to repair a broom and every so often looked up to the sky. She could see Draco was talking to Edward and the boy seemed to be responding. By the time she saw them descending Edward looked much more relaxed.

“Fine, Draco. Please continue until all of the children have had a turn. I will be in my office. I will return in an hour,” Hooch said and left.

Draco picked another apprehensive looking student and set off for the sky.

Hermione overheard Edward talking to the other children still on the ground.

“He was a SEEKER, but he can’t now because he had his finger cut off with a knife… he’s got a magical one now… ask him to show it to you…”

Hermione wondered how graphic Draco was in his explanation of his missing finger. Edward and the other children didn’t seem to mind, but still it was an unsuitable topic for first and second years.

One by one Draco took them up in the air and each one seemed to return with a new story.

“He used to be in Slytherin. He said the rooms are in the dungeon and there are rumors of a three-headed dog that lives in the castle,” a girl named Penny told the group. 

She looked at the group and they had surrounded Penny and were listening eagerly.

Hermione had repaired five brooms and she sighed looking at the four that were still remaining. She was determined to stop worrying about Draco and his ‘students’ and get down to business.

She didn’t lift her head up until she heard the group of children laughing.

There was only one child left to take a ride on the broom. It was the nervous little girl that played with her hair too much. The girl was tiny even for an eleven year old. Draco was telling her it would be okay, but the girl was close to tears. The other children started to tease her and after one attempt to get them to stop Draco looked at a loss of what to do. 

“One quick ride, then you can go. Okay?” Draco tried one more time.

“Aw, Draco don’t bother she’s a big ol’ crybaby,” one of the taller boys said.

To Draco’s horror the little girl did indeed start to cry. The children didn’t say a word waiting to see what he did next. Draco looked horrified and said nothing. The more time that passed the louder the girl started to cry.

Hermione’s morbid curiosity to see how Draco would handle this did not outweigh her compassion. She left the broom she had been repairing on the bleacher and went over to the group.

“Hi,” Hermione said and knelt down in front of the girl.

The little girl kept crying and playing with her hair.

“My name is Hermione. What’s yours?”

The little girl ran into Hermione’s arms and started to sob. She was crying and telling Hermione that she wanted to go home. 

“I don’t like this place. I want to go back to my old school,” she sobbed into her neck.

“Sssh… it’s okay. I’ll bring you back to Madame Hooch,” Hermione said patting the girl’s back. “Draco, she’ll be okay. I’ll be right back.”

Hermione took the little girls hand and walked away. She heard the group begin to plea with Draco to take them for another ride.

“I’ll take her turn!”

“No, me!”

“One more time, plllleasssse Mr. Black!”

Hooch didn’t appear to be shocked to see Hermonie bringing the girl to her.

“It’s okay, Marisa. We won’t make you ride the broom if you don’t want to,” Madame Hooch said taking the girl from Hermione. “Here you go, sit here. Here’s a chocolate frog. You like those. I’ll be right back.”

“Draco didn’t do anything he…” Hermione began.

“I know. It’s Marisa,” Hooch walked Hermione back to the yard. “She’s muggle-born and this happens sometimes. She will probably be sent home until she’s older and can understand better.”

“Oh, I feel so bad. I loved it here. I didn’t realize some muggle-borns wouldn’t.”

“It’s hard sometimes to adjust. She was never away from her parents before and this is all so new to her. She’ll be fine.”

Hermione entered the pitch again and saw Draco was on the broom with another student. The ones left on the ground looked dejected.

Madame Hooch called for Draco to land. When he did they other children started to protest that it wasn’t fair they didn’t get a second turn.

“No more for today I said,” she scolded and they quieted down. “Thank Mr. Black for helping you today.”

“Thanks!”

“Yeah, thanks Draco!”

“Will you be back next week?”

“That’s enough. Mr. Black has his own studies to worry about,” she turned to Draco and Hermione. “That will be all for today.”

Draco started to walk back to school and Hermione had to walk quickly to keep up with him.

“They really seemed to like you,” she said.

“Doesn’t take much to impress a bunch of first and second years. Especially muggle-borns.”

“What does that mean?” 

“Nothing. They are just more… um, impressionable,” Draco said. 

Hermione didn’t like his tone, but she tried not to jump to conclusions and attack him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Don’t feel bad about that little girl. Hooch said she is always like that.”

“Why would I feel bad?” he stopped walking and looked at her. 

Hermione thought he must be joking, but he looked perfectly serious.

“Because she cried?” she said cautiously. 

“And that’s my fault?”

“No! I just said it’s not.”

“And I’m supposed to care even if it was?”

“Yes. No, I mean she was upset if it was or wasn’t your fault. She made me a bit upset.”

“You’re a girl.”

“So! I was only trying to say not to feel bad…”

“Hermione, give it up. I haven’t turned into Ron OR Harry. I’m still Draco Malfoy. Don’t you get it? I’m only trying to survive here. I’m not going to hurt Harry or Ron or you… unless you try to hurt me first. I just want to get out of school alive and if acting like your average everyday bloke does it for me, then that’s what I’ll do. BUT don’t think I’m going to go all soft and cry because some first year can’t get on a broom!”

“But…”

“There are no buts. If you think you see something else or know something about me, you are sadly mistaken. I AM sorry if I disappointed you,” he said and then turned and walked away.

Hermione started to wonder if Marisa didn’t have the right idea. She knew there was no way muggle teenagers had half as many problems as she did.

**~~~**

“We have to…” Kiss.

“….go…” Kiss. 

“…I’m really hungry and…” Kiss.

"…you have to...” Kiss. 

“Harry, no…” Kiss. 

“If you don’t…” Kiss. 

“…stop…” Kiss. 

“I’m getting out of…” Kiss. 

“…bed now.” Kiss.

Ron dragged himself away from Harry and out of the bed. Harry sunk back in the bed and sighed.

“Sorry, Harry. Draco will be done detention soon and Merlin knows what Neville’s been doing all day and…”

Hair so sexy. Green eyes. Bare leg sticking out from under the cover. Lips waiting to be kissed. Ron wondered if Harry had any idea just how gorgeous he really was.

Ron put a knee on the bed and bent down to kiss him. Ron felt Harry start to pull him back to bed and he fought it moving back pulling at Harry’s bottom lip with his mouth.

Ron stood back up next to the bed.

“Ah, you’re killing me,” Ron said shaking his head. “I’m going to wash up now. Try and sleep or something.”

Ron didn’t want to leave Harry in bed. Ron wanted to go back there, lock the door, and stay there until he died. But someone would come and get them, whether it be Dumbledore, his mother, or ‘he-who-must-not-be-named,’ someone would surely come.

When Ron was honest with himself he also admitted that he was worried about Harry’s behavior. Harry was acting a bit obsessive. A few hours ago, Ron had to beg him to let him go to the loo. Even if Ron loved the attention, he had to admit it was odd.

Ron felt better once he had showered and brushed his teeth. He hoped Harry was sleeping or at least ready to get washed up.

Ron opened the door to the bedroom and found Harry was still awake lying in bed.

“Harry, get up now. You have to eat and we still have work to do for classes tomorrow,” Ron said.

Ron started looking for some clothes and he heard Harry get out of bed.

“Tell me, how did you know how to do all that stuff?” Harry asked.

“What stuff?” said Ron turning to look at him.

“You know, that stuff… in bed. Have you been with a… someone… a man before?”

“Oh! No,” Ron said and started to blush. “I read this book. The twins had it in their room. It was all about sex and stuff. I used to read it a lot. And then, well, when I started to fancy you… I used to think about the stuff in the book and you and us and well…”

“You would think about what you wanted to do to me,” Harry said. 

Harry started walking closer to Ron. Ron saw the look in his eyes.

“Harry, don’t start. We have to go eat,” Ron said. 

He turned his back to Harry and started going through his dresser looking for a pair of underwear.

Harry came up behind him and slid his arms around his waist.

“And what did you think about doing to me?” he whispered in Ron’s ear.

“Harry… I’m really hungry and…”

Harry started kissing the back of Ron’s neck.

“How about this? Was this something you thought about?”

“Harry… don’t… we…” Ron’s body started to betray his words.

“How about this?” Harry moved his hand under Ron’s robe and massaged his growing erection.

“Ah, you’re killing me…”

Harry turned Ron around to face him. He kissed him softly on the lips, removed his robe, and then began running a trail of kisses and licks down the front of his chest and stomach.

“How about this?” Harry said in a whisper.

Ron looked down and watched as Harry slid him into this his mouth. Ron’s one hand grabbed the top of the dresser for support and the other tightened on Harry’s shoulder, because he feared his legs were finally going to give out on him.

“Oh bloody hell, I really am going to die in here,” Ron thought.

**~~~**

Harry was half lying across Ron with one arm and one leg over Ron’s body and his head on his chest. Harry knew Ron thought he had gone mad and maybe he had. Just a little. He knew this wasn’t normal behavior and he didn’t care. This could be the first and last day they ever spend like this. They weren’t going to be able to sleep in the same bed, not with two roommates, and they would have to settle for sneaking around like other couples hiding in dark corners in the library or hiding under Harry’s invisibility cloak and sneaking into the Room of Requirement. While they are at Hogwarts they would have at least that and then after he didn’t know what would come after that.

He felt and heard Ron’s stomach growl. He felt guilty for being so selfish. Ron had probably never gone this long without food in his life.

Harry lifted his head and smiled at Ron.

“You’re hungry,” he said.

“You could say that.”

“I’m sorry. We missed dinner. Let’s go downstairs and see if we can scrounge something up to eat.”

“Okay. Want to wash up first?”

“Only if you come with me.”

“We can’t…”

“It was a joke.”

Harry gave Ron a peck on the cheek and went to wash up. He really didn’t want to wash up. He wanted to keep the smell of Ron all over him. But he took a quick shower quickly wanting to get back to Ron as soon as he could. 

On his way back to the room, he started thinking maybe one more quickie before we leave. When he entered the room he saw Ron was dressed and putting on the last shoe.

“Feel better?” Ron asked.

“Nope. Felt much better before,” Harry said and gave him a quick kiss.

Harry quickly found something to wear and got dressed. Ron was reading over the Quidditch paper that Hermione wrote for him.

“Bloody hell, this looks just like my handwriting. The girl has learned forgery now, too! The twins would have loved this,” Ron said.

“I’m ready,” Harry announced.

Ron got up and walked to the door. When he put his hand on the knob Harry reached out and stopped him from opening it.

“Harry… we…” Ron said.

“I know. Just one more kiss before we leave,” Harry replied.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Ron, but it wasn’t a kiss filled with sexual intent. It was a kiss filled with love and a great deal of hope.

**~~~**

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were studying at a table when Harry and Ron descended the stairs and entered the Common Room.

The room erupted in applause. Voices were heard shouting.

“About bloody time!” Colin said.

“Finally!” Dean said.

“May I go back to my room now?” Draco asked.

“I knew it! I knew it!” Lavender shouted.

Hermione saw the only two people that weren’t applauding or laughing were Cho and Ivory sitting in the corner. Cho and Ivory had formed some sort of jilted lovers club and were always seen whispering. Hermione noticed they looked absolutely livid at the moment of Harry and Ron’s coming out.

Harry and Ron looked like they wanted to run back upstairs. But Ron, ever the Weasley, bowed and waved his hand in a mocking fashion. Harry just ignored them and followed Ron over to the table.

“Hi,” Ron said.

“Hello,” the three at the table said all at once.

“Um, would any of you happen to have any food?” Ron asked.

They couldn’t contain their amusement. The three at the table burst out in giggles.

“I’m serious,” Ron said. 

This caused even more laughter.

“Wankers,” he said and sat down next to Ginny.

Harry moved to the other side of the table and sat down opposite Ron and next to Hermione.

“How does everyone know?” Harry asked.

“Oh, they didn’t… hear us. Did they?” Ron asked.

“Ew! No!” Ginny said trying to push her brother off the bench.

“No. Word got out that Neville and Draco slept on the couch and then when you didn’t show up for any meals Seamus confronted Neville,” Hermione said.

“I didn’t say a word. Wizard’s honor!” Neville jumped in. “My face got red and he knew. Told the whole school, too.”

“Has he found the boggart yet?” Ron asked.

“Don’t think so,” said Neville.

“Good. Hope it gives him a good scare!” Ron said.

Hermione wanted to say something to Harry and Ron. But she didn’t know what to say. So, she took Harry’s hand and squeezed it while she smiled at Ron. They were old friends. They didn’t need words.

**~~~**

Harry knew he had to stop avoiding the inevitable and go see Dumbledore. He told the group where he was going and promised Ron he would try to bring back something to eat.

It was quiet in the halls and Harry felt very vulnerable walking alone to Dumbledore’s study. He had been so close to Ron for so many hours being alone felt strange and new.

Harry reached the entrance and gave the password, but nothing happened. He tried again with still no result. He figured Dumbledore changed the password and was about to give up when he heard his name.

“Yes,” Harry said and turned around to see Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall standing behind him.

He panicked. He was prepared to face one of them, but not all three of them.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly. “I came to apologize about the other night”

“Harry, there is no need for apology,” Dumbledore said. “You only reacted to a situation that we placed you in.”

“I still don’t understand why,” Harry said.

“Harry, let’s go to my study. I think you may be more comfortable if we spoke alone. Would you not?” 

Harry nodded his head deliberately not looking at Snape and McGonagall.

“Very well. Good night Professors.”

Snape made some unidentifiable noise and Professor McGonagall smiled at him and nodded her head.

Harry followed Dumbledore to his study and sat in the seat he was offered. Dumbledore offered him a butterbeer and Harry gladly excepted. He had nothing to eat or drink except water for over a day. He drank it in two gulps and Dumbledore handed him another one.

“Thank you, I was a bit thirsty,” Harry said.

“I would assume so,” Dumbledore said and sat in the seat across from Harry.

“Professor, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Harry said.

“Yes, you did very well mean to hurt me. I was standing between you and Ron. I would have expected nothing less.”

“So, the entire thing was planned. The boggart? Ron and Neville’s wands not working?”

“Yes, except for Mr. Black. I did not expect him to enter the room so quickly. I owe your roommates an apology for using their fears as part of our plan.”

“How could I apparate? Your spell it should’ve stopped me.” 

“You weakened me. Weaken a Wizard and you weaken all of his spells.”

“I don’t understand why you did it.”

“I believe the correct term is a ‘kick in the arse.’”

“That’s what I said to Ron it was!” Harry laughed out loud. “Why didn’t you do it sooner?”

“You weren’t ready. What happened wasn’t the only expected outcome. No. I thought maybe your emotions would be stronger than your power. But it was the exact opposite. Your emotions gave you power.”

Harry moved closer to the edge of his seat.

“I can’t always let my emotions dictate what I do. You of all people know that in the past… I’ve let my emotions lead me and people I care about into dangerous situations… deadly situations.”

“Harry, you were not responsible for Sirius death. We all made mistakes during that time. We are Wizards, but we are also human.”

“I can’t let my love for Ron cause me to risk his life or my life or anyone’s life.”

“Will that cause you to stop loving him?”

“Never.”

“Very good. Then you are almost there Harry Potter.”

“Where is that?”

“Where you need to be.”

“And how will I know where that is?”

“When you get there.”

“Okay… I really don’t understand, but I’m too tired to think about it.”

Dumbledore laughed and smiled at him.

“Long night, Mr. Potter?”

“Is there anyone at this school that doesn’t know?” Harry sat back in his chair and sighed.

“I’m fairly sure Professor Binns is not aware of your activities.”

“That was a good one Professor Dumbledore,” Harry said laughing.

“Harry, I am pleased that you and Ron have, for lack of a better word, found one another. That is why it is with great sadness that I tell you this…”

“What?” he snapped and bolted upright in his seat. Harry knew it. He knew if he left that room something bad would happen. 

“The Daily Prophet was attacked early this morning, shortly after the staff arrived for work. The few that survived are at St. Mungo’s. Voldemort is attempting to destroy communications and cut off the Magical world from one another. The Order fears the Wizard Wireless Network will be the next target. They are taking the proper precautions.”

“No! Everyone wants to know what in bloody hell I was so afraid of! This is it! I was… I was… so wrapped up in Ron… and I wasn’t…”

“Would could you have done? How could you have known?”

“It’s because of me. Because I’m happy! That slimy evil bastard knows!”

“Maybe. Is that going to stop you from living?”

“No, but… I feel guilty for being so oblivious.” Harry’s head was spinning. A few moments he had the feeling that you only get once in your life. The elated feeling of being in love for the first time and now he felt like someone had ripped him from a warm bed and plunged him into a vat of ice cold water.

“This is not your fault. You need to begin preparing your life for when this war is over. If you don’t, the only thing you will have is the war and then what’s the point in winning.”

“Ron said I have to stop trying to protect everyone. He said I’m supposed to be a leader and lead everyone into this war.”

“He is a very smart young man. It is easy to see why you love him.”

“How can I lead people to their deaths?” 

Harry couldn’t imagine putting peoples lives at risk. Taking them into battles where some wouldn’t survive. 

“Only you can find that answer.”

Harry was tired of talking in circles. He wanted to get back to the room and tell Ron about the Daily Prophet. He wanted to sleep in Ron’s bed tonight, cling to his lover, and make the world go away. He knew he should have never let them leave the room.

“Harry, please try to forget about the Daily Prophet. It’s Christmas next week. The Weasley’s will be here. Spend time with your boyfriend and his family.”

“What about after that?”

“Your training will continue. Until then build the relationships that will make the war worth fighting.”

“Sure, Professor Dumbledore,” Harry stood to leave. “Oh, you wouldn’t happen to have anything to eat?”

**~ End of Chapter 17 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	18. Sneaking Around

  
Author's notes: _Ron wondered if that was what Hermione was so worried about. Hermione had a really big heart and she was very sensitive, but he couldn’t believe it was Draco that was making her look so worried all the time._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 18 ~  
 _Sneaking Around_**

Harry returned to the Common Room with a plate full of sandwiches and a pitcher of milk. Ron devoured the sandwiches as Harry told them about the deaths at the Daily Prophet.

“It’s strategy,” Ron said with his mouth full. “Sorry, really hungry. But that’s what it is. Take down all lines of communication first. The average Witch and Wizard that aren’t part of the Order’s inner-circle will be in the dark. They’ll feel vulnerable and afraid,” Ron said. 

Ron knew a lot about strategies of war. After the Dark Lord returned, Ron had studied up on the previous War and others like it. Ron in general hated history lessons. Remembering dates and names of battles had bored him to death. But then he found books that reviewed the actual strategies of war and even the Goblin revolts in the 1600’s became fascinating. He especially loved books about great warriors and not just those in the Wizarding world. He read muggle books that Hermione bought for him about Alexander the Great and General Patton and his favorite stories were those about wars between the Gods and men. 

“Harry, did you get in trouble for apparating?” Neville asked.

“HARRY! You apparated?” Hermione asked grabbing Harry’s forearm.

“Yeah, I did. I also did something that I don’t quite understand. Dumbledore had my head spinning with all these vague responses, so I didn’t ask him. But… well, I sort of used magic without my wand.”

“We use magic all the time without our wands. There’s floo powder and you speak Parseltongue without the use of your wand. Dumbledore does it all the time… Wait, what did you do?” Ginny asked.

“Dumbledore knocked the wand out of my hand and I called it back to me.”

“Oh…” Ginny said.

“Harry, that’s… that’s… wow! That’s in Dumbledore’s league!” Neville said.

Ron had already known this fact, but it still terrified him to hear it. Harry was almost as strong as Dumbledore and he was only seventeen. Ron couldn’t begin to imagine what an adult Harry could do with his powers. Ron wanted to be with Harry well into adulthood, but would a Wizard as great as Harry want to be with him.

“Did he say what he wanted you to do next?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, he said I should enjoy Christmas with my boyfriend and his family,” Harry said staring at Ron. 

The doubts he had a few minutes ago faded away when Harry called him his boyfriend. Ron’s felt his ears start to burn and he looked around at the group and saw they had the ‘aw that’s so cute’ look on their faces. 

“It’s late. I’m tired,” Neville announced. 

Neville and Ginny stood up and said their good-byes. Hermione seemed to realize that she was the only one left with the new couple and hurriedly extended her good nights and left.

Ron found himself alone again with Harry. They were sitting opposite one another at the table. Ron was staring at his glass of milk and running his index finger along the rim of the glass. He suddenly felt very self-conscious as doubts crept back into his mind and he wondered if given the new developments Harry had changed his mind.

Ron looked up at Harry grinning from ear to ear when Harry took his legs and intertwined them with Ron’s under the table.

“Feel better now that you’ve eaten,” Harry asked.

Ron smiled and nodded.

“Ron, while Dumbledore and I were in the kitchen getting the food he made me promise something. It was all very embarrassing, but he asked us not to… be intimate in the dorms. He said in the past when same sex couples were obvious about their relationship, they would separate them. He said he wouldn’t do it if I gave him my word. I did. I hope you’re not angry.”

Ron wasn’t angry. He was actually happy, because he feared that they would be separated.

“No. Of course, not. I understand the staff’s position. Can’t have students shagging all over the place right under their noses. It’s gonna be really hard though…”

“Very,” Harry said squeezing Ron’s legs between his own.

“It’s almost midnight. We have to get to sleep,” Ron said and reached over to take Harry’s hand. “Harry, this was the best two days of my life.”

“Me, too.”

Ron and Harry leaned against the wall by the entrance to the stairs and kissed good night. One kiss turned into two and then three. Their arms were wrapped around each other pressing their bodies into each other. Ron was at least four inches taller than Harry and he loved watching Harry’s face moving up towards his as he bent his head to kiss him.

“We need to get sleep,” Ron said and then added, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry was so close he had to tilt his head upwards to look in Ron’s eyes.

“I think I’m going to put a new charm around your bed to keep me out,” Ron said and deciding to be the strong one broke them apart.

“You go up first. I’ll be up in a minute,” Harry told him.

Ron went to his room and after removing all of his outer clothes and getting into bed with only his boxers on he passed out from shear exhaustion.

**~~~**

Draco tried to stay out of everyone’s way the few days before Christmas break. Hermione was avoiding him and he liked it that way. He had assumed she would tell Harry and Ron what he had said, but they weren’t behaving any differently towards him, so he guessed that she hadn’t.

The whole school was buzzing about the parents arriving and Draco spent more time alone. He told himself he just didn’t like the boring topic of conversation.

Draco had never enjoyed Christmas time. His father was even more of a demanding tyrant. The more his mother wanted Christmas to special for Draco the worse his father behaved. 

The Malfoy mansion always had the most elaborate decorations, but this was only because it was expected of a wealthy pureblood family. Once when Draco was four, he made his mother an ornament for the tree. It was pretty good for a four year old and his mother had been extremely pleased by it. She hung it on the front of the tree. However, when Lucius spotted it, he took it off and crushed it beneath his boot. He said it cheapened the tree and only poor families like the Weasley’s made their own Christmas ornaments. 

His gifts were always expensive, highly crafted, and too mature for him. Lucius demanded Draco open each gift slowly and then thank them for their generosity. 

Draco didn’t mind the ceremonial Christmas morning opening of presents, because the night before his mother would give him her present. Every Christmas Eve, when the house was finally quiet, Dobie the house elf would enter Draco’s room and tell him that it was time. Draco would meet his mother downstairs by the Christmas tree. The house would be dark expect for the candles on the tree. When he was little he would sit in his mother’s lap and she would sing carols, very softly in his ear. Every year she would give him a special present that he had to hide from his father. 

Draco grew up never really thinking about how other families celebrated Christmas. He thought everyone spent their Christmas the way he did, and that what him and his mother did on Christmas Eve was special. But then he came to Hogwarts. Draco would overhear bits of conversations from other students when they would return from their winter break. He heard stories of singing Christmas carols and crazy Aunts or Uncles doing something hilarious at the dinner table. 

 

Over the years, he thought of Harry and he knew Potter had never gone home for Christmas and he wondered what Harry’s childhood Christmas had been like with the muggles. 

Draco wondered if Snape would let him go back to the basement and sleep in his old room while the families were at Hogwarts. He could blame Harry and Ron. The blame had a ring of truth to it. The two of them were the last ones to come to bed and if Draco had drifted off he would wake up when they entered the room. Then when they did finally get into bed they were spending most of the night tossing and turning. 

He had approached Snape the morning before the parents arrived and gave him his excuse. Snape denied his request giving the reason it was too dangerous for him to be alone. 

The night before the parents were to arrive for Christmas Eve, Draco was sitting with a sixth year Ravenclaw, named Xavier, playing a game of Wizard’s chess. Draco had wanted to ask Ron to play. He had been surprised when he found out that Ron was the best chess player in Gryffindor. Draco had always immensely enjoyed Wizard’s chess, but was never able to find a challenging opponent in the whole lot of Slytherins. But Ron was with Harry and the rest of their friends and Draco didn’t want to have an audience when they played.

Draco could see his roommates along with Ginny and Hermione sitting at a table across the room. He glanced up a few times and wondered if Hermione realized she was a third wheel for not one, but two, couples. 

Draco could have ended the game five moves before he did and Xavier seemed to be perplexed that he had lost and asked for a rematch. Draco accepted, because his partner was so focused on the game he barely spoke. Draco held back and let Xavier win the second game, therefore giving him a reason to request a tiebreaker. 

At the end of the third game that made Draco the winner of the match, he realized him, Xavier, and the newly appointed Golden couple were the only ones left in the room. Xavier was a sixth year, so his room was in a different tower than the seventh years, so Draco walked across the Common Room alone and passed by Harry and Ron.

He knew the question was coming even before Ron approached him and he knew what his answer was going to be even if it wasn’t what he wanted it to be.

**~~~**

“What time are your parents coming Herm?” Ron asked. “Herm? Hul-lo?”

“What?” Hermione said.

“Where were you just then?” Ron asked.

“Oh, just thinking about an Arithmancy assignment,” she lied. 

“Aw, stop it. It’s winter break,” Ginny said.

Despite Ron being wrapped up in the bliss of his new romance he still noticed Hermione had been acting strange the last few days. He had noticed she was daydreaming in class and she often had this worried look on her face. Her brow would crinkle and her mouth and jaw were tight.

“Has anyone noticed a change in Draco?” Hermione asked.

“Is this a trick question?” Ginny said.

“Seriously. I mean in the last few days,” Hermione clarified.

“A bit,” Harry said. “It’s to be expected it is Christmas and all the families will be coming.”

“Yeah, speaking of that. I was thinking, but wanted to ask all of you first. But I thought maybe I would ask Mum if Draco could join us for dinner on Christmas Eve,” Ron said looking around at the group.

Harry and Ron had been holding hands and Harry lifted Ron’s hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. Ron knew Harry would approve.

He wasn’t sure himself if he wanted to invite Draco, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for the bloke. The image of Draco beaten down in the Quidditch locker room hadn’t left Ron’s mind.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” said Ginny.

“Hermione? Neville? Your families will be with us, too. Do you mind?” Ron asked.

“No,” they both said at the same time.

“I’ll ask him later. I know Mum won’t mind.”

“I’ve been thinking about all that Draco has been through,” Hermione said. “I think maybe he needs to talk to a Mind Mender.”

Ron wondered if that was what Hermione was so worried about. Hermione had a really big heart and she was very sensitive, but he couldn’t believe it was Draco that was making her look so worried all the time.

“No way! Those people are horrible,” Neville said. “It’s because of them that I’m so stupid.”

“Neville! You are not stupid! Stop saying that!” said Ginny.

“Okay, Ginny,” he said rolling his eyes. “I’m not stupid. I’m only forgetful. But it is because of them.”

“Uh? I don’t understand,” said Ron.

“When ‘you-know-who’ tortured my parents, I was just a kid, but I saw it all happen. Gran sent me to those Mind Menders at St. Mungo’s. They put all kinds of memory charms on me to make me forget. They went too far, so now I can’t remember anything.”

“It’s getting better now. You remember stuff all the time,” said Ginny.

“It’s better, but it’s hard to keep things straight in my head. It was those people that did it! They got into my brain and scrambled it all up.”

“Oh Neville, I’m so sorry. But it’s not like that anymore,” Hermione said. “They wouldn’t use memory charms now. They know better. They help people remember the situation and work through their emotions so they can learn to live with it.”

“Sure. Now they know better,” Neville said shaking his head.

“Herm, we can’t just walk up to the bloke and suggest he go see a Mind Mender!” Ron said.

“I wasn’t suggesting that we did. Just keep it in mind, incase he starts to open up to one of you. Especially you Harry.”

Harry began to ask Neville questions about the Mind Menders and how often they made him visit them. The conversation changed back to the Christmas festivities and Ron noticed Hermione had that far away look in her eye again.

“Hermione Grannngger,” Ron said.

“Uh? What?”

“You were a million miles away again,” Harry said.

“Sorry. Thinking about Arithmancy, again.”

**~~~**

“So?” Harry asked Ron as he came back from talking to Draco and joined Harry on the couch.

The others had left Ron and Harry alone a short while ago. The pair weren’t specifically waiting for a chance to talk Draco. They were waiting for Draco and his Chess partner to finish, so they could say goodnight in a proper fashion. But when they saw Draco alone, Harry had given Ron a nudge.

“He said ‘Thank you for the offer, but no,’ Ron informed Harry.

Ron sat down and the couch and Harry put his arm around him. Ron rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m not surprised,” Harry said.

“Me either. Do you think Hermione’s been acting strange?” Ron asked.

“No. Well, maybe. Ron, can I tell you something? And you have to promise not to tell anyone AND not to go mental.”

Ron sat up and looked at Harry.

“Sure. Anything.”

Ron listened to Harry tell him about the fate of Hermione and Draco as predicted by the Amorascope. Ron’s mind couldn’t process the information and he made Harry tell him twice.

“Nooo. Draco… and… Hermione? I can’t fathom it. It’s just nutters is what it is.”

“No, it makes sense.”

“Sense? It’s insanity!”

“You promised you wouldn’t go mental.”

“I’m not… but Harry. DRACO!”

Ron couldn’t believe it. He thought back Hermione and her daydreaming. He shuttered thinking that Draco may have been who she was dreaming about.

“It’s not written in stone. Just because the scope predicted it doesn’t mean Hermione and Draco have no freewill over their destinies,” Harry said.

“It flashed for us and look how we turned out.”

Harry leaned over and gave Ron a sensual kiss on the lips.

“Mmmm. Yes. My point exactly. Look how we turned out. Wouldn’t that be nice for Hermione? No matter who the person was.”

“She would never completely trust him. None of us will.”

“I could.”

“What? Harry, how could you after all that bastard did to you?”

“What did he do? Following us in the hallways? Getting us in trouble in Potions? Pretending to be Dementors? All childish pranks. Showing off for his friends.”

“The hate he spewed at us. At my family. At Hermione.”

“Taught to him for years before he came to Hogwarts. They weren’t his opinions. They were his father’s. Why did you invite him to Christmas dinner if you still hate him?”

“Because I felt bad for him. But trusting him…”

Ron laid his head back on Harry’s shoulder. Harry circled his arms around him and kissed him on the top of his head.

“I didn’t say I trusted him. I said I could. A lot has changed since we took that first train ride to Hogwarts. Like you. Would you have ever thought you’d be in my arms thinking about the next time we’ll get a chance to shag?”

“Harry Potter! How’d you know that was what I was thinking?”

“Because it’s all you ever think about!”

**~~~**

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room surrounded by her friends. Christmas Eve dinner was over and the group was hiding out avoiding their families.

All night Hermione couldn’t stop looking at Harry and Ron. They were so in love it was intoxicating to watch them. Ron was sitting on the couch and Harry was on the floor sitting between Ron’s legs. Hermione was noticing all of the little touches. Ron tickling Harry on the back of his neck. Harry hugging Ron’s leg when he laughed. They were in love and anyone that was looking at them - knew it. 

She was jealous. Not because the trio’s relationship had changed and she was now an outsider, but because she had been longing to have that closeness with someone.

Hermione had talked to Harry about his change of heart. She wanted to know exactly what triggered him into releasing his feelings. She knew about the trick to scare Ron and have Harry save him, but that happened on the train platform and that was much worse of a situation.

Harry told her about the spider. 

“He’s afraid of spiders and that is what knocked down your walls?” she asked.

“Not only because he’s afraid of spiders. I don’t know how to explain it. I was so afraid of my own feelings. But everyday it was becoming harder to fight them. To not touch him. And then it just became all so simple. Ron and his spider made it all so simple.”

Simple. Hermione’s own thoughts recently had been anything but simple. Spending most of your time thinking about Draco Malfoy Black was a lot of things, but not simple.

Hermione had two types of thoughts about Draco. Her daydreams were centered on Draco confessing his love for her. She would play out his transformation in her mind. She imagined he would go to a Mind Mender and they would take away all of his darkness. He would then be so grateful to her that he would thank her over and over again. The places and the actions changed often in her daydreams, but the end results were the same. They would be a couple. He would become best friends with Harry and Ron. The four of the them would become inseparable.

The other thoughts were what gave her the worried look and caused her to clench her teeth so tight that her jaw would be sore. She was smart. Some say too smart. She knew he was never going to completely change and become like Harry or Ron. Draco was a very damaged young man. His past would never leave him. The chances he would ever let himself love or be loved were near impossible. 

In her mind she knew none of her daydreams were going to become realities and she didn’t even know why she started thinking about Draco this way. She didn’t even really like him. But that day on the broom, she felt something. Something she had never felt before.

As they sat in the Common Room, she thought of Draco upstairs in his room all alone. He hadn’t come down for dinner and Harry had brought him something back to eat. She questioned Harry on what he said, but Harry had only given her elusive answers.

“No one told them the password, did they?” Ginny asked interrupting Hermione’s thoughts. “My mother is a nutter, she’s driving me mad. She can’t stop complaining about Fred and George.”

Ginny was sitting alone in a big chair. Neville was still on the Great Hall with his Grandmother and his Uncle. 

Harry tilted his head back and looked up at Ron. “Ron your sister said your mother is a nutter. Aren’t you going to defend her honor?”

“Me! You’re the favorite new SON. She was gushing over you all night!” Ron bent his head down and kissed Harry on the forehead.

“Oh, Merlin! I’m so glad the two of you finally kissed and got all that tension out of the way. My life has been so much easier… and quieter!” Hermione said trying to do her best impersonation of Harry.

“Yeah, well, try sharing a room with them.”

Hermione looked up and saw Draco had entered the Common Room. The pixies started stirring in her stomach.

He took a seat by Harry and Ron on the couch. 

“How were the festivities?” he asked.

The group muttered a few nice words, but were obviously trying to be sensitive to his situation.

“I was going a bit nutters up there. Was hoping Weasley here would be up for a game of chess.”

“Sure! I’m always ready for a game of chess.”

Harry stood up so Ron could get off the couch. Ron and Draco moved the chess table in front of the fire and set up their pieces. Draco had drawn white and took the first move.

The rest of the group chatted about nonsense and Hermione pretended to be interested while watching the pair play chess. Ron and Draco looked very intense as they took their time between each move. Hermione was impressed that both of them seemed able to block out the rest of the world and focus only on the game.

Neither looked up from the chessboard until everyone heard a ruckus outside the portal.

“Bugger! They found us!” Ginny exclaimed.

“No, that sounds like Fred and George.” Harry said getting up to see.

“They’re probably angry we left them alone with Mum and Dad.” Ron said.

Harry came back into the room with Fred and George. “Ah, this is where you are all hiding!” said Fred or maybe George. Hermione couldn’t tell them apart in the darkened room.

“Ronald, your mother is frantically searching for you and Harry. She wants to take more pictures in front of the tree in the Great Hall.” That time Hermione was sure it was Fred.

Fred and George sat on the couch one on either side of Harry. They both put a head on Harry’s shoulder.

“And here is the lover boy!” Fred said.

“Corrupting our little brother and all that are we,” George said.

“That’s enough!” Ron shouted over to the twins.

“What’s the matter Ronniekins? Afraid we’re going to steal your boyfriend?” Fred said.

“Don’t worry, Ron. As cute and adorable as Harry is… we like pretty young birds,” George said. 

“Yeah and we’re glad Harry’s off the market! Gives us regular blokes a chance. But what he sees in you Ron we’ll never know!” Fred said and both twins kissed each of Harry’s cheeks.

“Aw, leave them alone you gits!” Ginny yelled to her brothers.

Fred and George leaped up and flanked their sister Ginny’s chair. “Hi, Ginny-whinny. Just the person we were looking for!” George said.

“Rumor has it you have something of ours,” both twins said together.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. You have the Amorascope that we got punished for stealing. Since, WE took the blame, then it is rightfully ours.”

“Yeah, those things are worth a fortune! We could make enough money to stock our store for the entire summer!”

“Ron! You have a big mouth!” Ginny jumped from her seat and gave her brother a whack on the arm. 

“Sorry, Ginny. It slipped!” he murmured.

“Go on, baby sister. Go get it. Or we’re telling Mum what you did!” George said.

“Fine! You’re both nothing but big bullies!” Ginny exclaimed stomping up the stairs.

Hermione had forgotten about the love predicator. She was now wondering if maybe she could hold it. Just for a minute with Draco in the room. Then she remembered what Mrs. Weasley had said. Hermione agreed with her, but knowing would make it all much easier. It helped Ginny move on and that worked out for the best.

 

Ginny returned with the box and placed it on the table next to the chessboard.

“Here it is you gits! I better get something out of this deal,” Ginny told them.

Fred opened the box. “Look at her. Isn’t she beautiful?”

Draco looked in the box and the twins looked at him like they hadn’t noticed until then who he was.

“Malfoy,” they said together.

Ron stood up and put his hands on their shoulders. 

“You think you’ll get a lot of money for this?” Ron said obviously trying to avoid a conflict. 

Draco put his hand in the box and Hermione noticed Harry bolted from his seat and was about to say something. But he stopped.

Draco was inspecting the ball. The ball was resting in his hand and it was dormant. Hermione’s heart sank, but at the same time she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

Fred was looking at Draco holding the ball. 

“Why would you get a lot of money for this?” Draco asked.

“It’s an Amorascope. The ladies love them. Especially around Valentine’s day,” Fred said.

“No, it's not," Draco said.

“What?” Fred, Harry and Ron said.

“This isn’t an Amorascope. Look it doesn’t have a heart floating in it,” Draco pointed to the ball.

“GINNY! You sneak! Is this Neville’s Remembrall?” George yelled.

**~ End of Chapter 18 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	19. Christmas Unwrappings

  
Author's notes: _Mr. Weasley had the Granger’s cornered by the fireplace when Ron noticed and went over to save them. Hermione was giggling when he approached and he heard his father asking them about muggle birth control techniques._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 19 ~  
 _Christmas Unwrappings_**

“Happy Christmas,” Ron said into Harry’s chest.

The couple had fallen asleep on the couch in the Common Room. They had stayed there late. They knew there was a chance they would get caught, so they didn’t take things too far. They spent hours kissing with some heavy petting thrown in until they fell asleep. Harry was on his back and Ron was lying on his side between Harry and the back of the couch.

“You were the first person to ever say that to me,” Harry said.

“Uh?”

“Our first year. The Dursley’s never wished me a Happy Christmas. They rarely spoke to me on Christmas. When we woke up on Christmas that first year. You said ‘Happy Christmas.’ No one had ever said that to me before.”

Ron adjusted his body and Harry’s. Moving up on the couch and turning Harry around so they were lying on their sides face to face with their legs tangled together.

“Was I the first person to say I love you, too?”

“Yes.”

“I wish I had been your first kiss,” Ron said.

“Me, too,” Harry said kissing Ron softly on the lips.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a Christmas present. I didn’t expect Hogsmeade’s trips to be cancelled,” Ron said.

“I couldn’t get you one either,” Harry said.

Harry was starting to breathe heavy. Their bodies were so close. They hadn’t made love since their first extended night together. They kept their promise to Dumbledore and with the families running around Hogwarts it was too dangerous to find a suitable place.

“There is something I would like to give you… right now,” Ron said.

Harry could see Ron’s rich blue eyes beginning to haze over with desire. Ron’s hand was making circles on his lower back under his shirt. Harry felt the heat begin to swell up in his stomach.

“Don’t tease me…” Harry whispered in Ron’s ear as Ron was kissing his neck.

“Bugger!” Ron jumped up and knocked Harry off the couch. Harry started to ask what was wrong, but then he heard the voices descending the stairs from the rooms that held the first and second years.

“Quick!” Ron said pulling Harry up and leading him to the stairs. “Don’t want to damage young impressionable minds!”

As they walked to their bedroom, Harry was too stunned to say anything. His desire to touch Ron was so strong and they were now in the place he had sworn to keep his hands to himself.

They were getting close to their room and Ron muttered, “I need a cold shower.”

“Ron, I’m sorry. Maybe we should change rooms,” Harry said standing in front of Ron stopping him from walking further.

“No! It wouldn’t get any easier. We will just have to find creative ways to be alone,” Ron looked at Harry with a wicked look in his eyes. “We could use the invisibility cloak. We could shag right in the middle of the Common Room and no on would know.”

“Ron, I was being serious.”

“So was I.”

Harry felt a flash of warmth through his entire body at the thought of them making love in front of all the students. He didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or desire.

“You are serious! You bloody pervert!”

“Yes. Aren’t you the lucky one?”

Harry couldn’t handle the topic of conversation anymore. He wanted Ron to grab him right here on the spot, throw him up against the wall, and… 

“No!” he told himself. “You’re only making it harder on yourself.”

“We have to stop this now. You’re driving me out of my mind,” Harry said.

“Okay. I’m sorry. It’s making me mad, too.”

“The families will be leaving tomorrow and then we’ll have four days of no classes. I’m sure we’ll find sometime to be alone,” Harry reassured him.

“If not, I’m breaking out the cloak and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Ron.”

“Sorry.”

“You get washed up first. I’m going to find something to wear.”

“Harry?”

“What?”

“Don’t wear the maroon sweater.”

“Huh?”

“Another thing I said on our first Christmas was I hated maroon. Remember? Well, I don’t hate it so much anymore. When you wear that sweater… it… it drives me crazy!”

“Okay. I won’t. What do I wear that doesn’t turn you on?”

Harry saw Ron thinking for a moment.

“Oh, bullocks. Never mind.”

**~~~**

Albus Dumbledore had gone overboard for the festivities. There was an abundance of food and drink. Eight enormous Christmas trees were placed around the room. All were covered with magical decorations. Fairies dressed in green and red danced around the magical sky. Some were carrying mistletoe and they would swoop done on unsuspecting pairs, dangling the mistletoe, enchanting the couple and prohibiting them from movement until they kissed.

The Hall was filled with students and their families. Places were reserved for each group and the Weasley’s, Granger’s, and Longbottom’s had a prime spot in the corner by an elaborate Christmas Tree and a fireplace. 

Mr. Weasley had the Granger’s cornered by the fireplace when Ron noticed and went over to save them. Hermione was giggling when he approached and he heard his father asking them about muggle birth control techniques.

“DAD! That’s not appropriate. Go help Mum with the presents,” Ron snapped pushing him away. He turned to Hermione. “As if he would know about birth control magical or muggle!”

Mrs. Weasley was in her glory surrounded by family and friends. She was handing out presents to the children and ignoring Fred and George’s wisecracks about theirs. 

“Harry, dear, give this one to Ron. It’s from Charlie and Gabriel,” she said.

Harry approached Ron with a beautifully wrapped gift. It was a clothes box wrapped in dark blue paper topped with a magical ornament. The ornament was of a silver crescent moon and shimmering starts floated around it.

“Charlie did this?” Harry asked.

“No, it was Gabriel. I’m sure. This isn’t Charlie’s style.”

Ron had been waiting to see what gift Gabriel picked out for him and he wasn’t disappointed. It was a gorgeous midnight blue turtleneck with a note enclosed.

_‘Ronald – We hope your new boyfriend (wink-wink) likes this sweater. Happy Christmas. With love and hugs, Gabriel and Charlie (the second most handsome Weasley).’_

Hermione touched the fabric and said, “Oh, this is cashmere. Top of the line stuff.”

Harry took the sweater from the box and held it to Ron’s chest.

“Yeah, top of the line I’ll say,” Harry said looking into Ron’s eyes.

A faire swooped down on them dangling her mistletoe.

“No need for force!” Harry said to the fairy and leaned in to give Ron a kiss.

“Children,” Mrs. Weasley interrupted. “Dinner’s going to start soon. Let’s get this place tidied up.”

Ron took out his wand to dissolve the left over wrappings. 

“Ron, I’m going to go to the room and see if Draco wants to come down and eat with us. He shouldn’t be up there all alone,” Harry said.

“No, I’ll go,” Ron said. “I invited him the first time. It’s only proper.”

**~~~**

Draco had pretended to still be sleeping when his roommates left the room on Christmas. No one tried to wake him and he knew it was because they wouldn’t know what to say.

Potter and Weasley hadn’t returned to the room on Christmas Eve and Draco was glad to have the time alone. Neville was still there, but he slept like the dead.

Draco had spent the night remembering his mother. His mother had given him a beautiful handcrafted box with a magical lock his first Christmas at Hogwarts. She told him it was to keep treasured things safe. Draco didn’t have anything that he considered special enough to lock up and no Slytherin would dare steal anything from Draco. The only things he considered worthy enough to store in the box were pictures of his mother and his mother’s letters.

So while Neville slept, Draco, with his wand dimly lit, opened the box and began reading the letters until the sun rose.

After his roommates left, Draco washed up and went back to the box. Looking at the pictures of her was too hard, so he only read the letters. He removed one from the box, read it, and then placed it on his bed. 

One by one he went through the letters and small notes his mother sent him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t hear Ron Weasley enter the room. 

“Draco?” Ron said.

Draco looked up and saw Weasley was standing a few at the end of his bed. Draco didn’t try and hide the letters. He only folded the one he had been reading and held it in his hand.

“Yes,” he said.

“It’s almost dinnertime. It’s really nice down there. Um… Why don’t you join us?”

“Weasley… I thought I made myself…” Draco stopped. He had lowered his eyes when he began to speak and he could see a picture of his mother. She was looking at him from the box and smiling.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I just thought maybe you changed your mind,” Ron said turning to leave.

“I did.”

Weasley looked stunned.

“Oh, that’s good then.”

Draco placed the letters back into the box, locked it and put it under his bed.

“I’m ready. So, Weasley, you sure your brothers aren’t going to chop me up and serve me up as the main course?”

Weasley stammered a response and Draco laughed.

“Joke. Some of you are so uptight.”

**~~~**

Harry saw Ron and Draco enter the Great Hall. Ron introduced Draco Black to his parents as if they had never met him before. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wanted to hug Draco but didn’t. Mr. Weasley shook his hand and wished him a ‘Happy Christmas.’ The twins huffed their disapproval and walked away.

Ron and Draco were headed towards Harry when Hermione grabbed Draco’s arm. Harry saw that she was blushing.

“Draco, I’d like to introduce you to my parents,” Hermione said. “Mum. Dad. This is Draco Black.”

“Draco, we are pleased to meet you. Are you in Hermione’s year?” Mrs. Granger asked.

Ron had continued on to Harry.

“How did you get him down here?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. He was reading letters or something and I just asked. I thought he was going to tell me to sod off, but then he said yes.”

“It’s not easy for him. He looks a bit jumpy,” Harry saw Ron looking at him funny. “Well, as jumpy as Draco can look.’

“I wonder if this is the first time he has ever spoken to muggles,” Ron said.

Harry looked over at Draco talking with Hermione’s parents. Hermione seemed to be regretting the introduction. Her father was asking Draco what his plans for after graduation where. 

“I’m not sure at the moment, sir. I’m only concerned about passing my N.E.W.T.s. Not all of us are as bright as Hermione,” Draco said.

“He does have manners. I’ll give him that. Must be all that pureblood upbringing,” Harry commented.

“Oh, I can’t stand it, she’s blushing!” Ron said. “Blimey! Keep those bloody fairies away from them!”

“Harry and Ron! Darlings come over here, I want to take a family picture,” Mrs. Weasley said waving the couple over to her.

“Let’s go take the pictures for your Mum. Stop staring at them!” Harry said.

Harry went with Ron to take the family pictures. It took several tries to get a good photo, because the twins kept screwing it up. They made faces or tickled Ginny at the last minute. Mrs. Longbottom, Neville’s grandmother, was the photographer and threatened to hex both of them if they didn’t behave.

While they were preparing for dinner, Harry saw a young boy along with his parents approach Draco.

“Mr. Black?” the young boy said.

“Edward. How are you?” Draco greeted him.

“Fine. Mum. Dad. This is Mr. Black. The one I told you about. He’s just a student like me, but he is the best flyer in the whole school! Better than Madame Hooch!” Edward said.

Draco shook Edward’s parents hands. Hermione had told Harry of Draco’s detention task and Harry knew this must have been a member of Draco’s new fan club.

When dinner began Harry and Ron took a seat near the end of the bench, across from Hermione and her parents. Draco squeezed in the seat at the end of the bench next to Harry.

It was an unusual mix of people eating dinner together. The Grangers spent most of the time talking to only Hermione about her studies. The twins were discussing their business strategies with Neville’s Uncle. Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked about Wizards and Witches that were mutual acquaintances. Neville and Ginny were talking about some gossip regarding Lavender and Seamus. Harry, Ron and Draco were talking about England’s chances of winning the World Cup.

“So, Potter. Are you going to try out for England?” Draco asked.

“What?” Harry responded.

“England. The Quidditch team. Are you going to try out for Seeker?”

“Um, I guess I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Liar,” Draco said. “Anybody as good as you would think about it.”

“I mean I’ve thought about it, but considering the circumstances I don’t think it would be possible.”

“Shame. You would make Krum look like an amateur.”

Harry was about to respond when Ron grabbed his arm.

‘What the…” Ron said looking towards the door of the Great Hall.

Harry turned around to see a flock of owls swooping into the room. There had to be twenty different types of owls. They flew around looking for their owners; some were flying low and people had to duck to avoid a collision.

“There are more!” Hermione exclaimed.

Another twenty or so owls flew into the room. All had letters in their grasp.

Harry and Ron stood up. People were reading the letters and Harry could hear shouts and cries.

“NO!”

“How could this happen?”

“Hermione, what’s going on?” Mr. Granger asked.

“I don’t know, Dad.”

Harry saw the staff running from the head table into the crowd. Dumbledore was speaking to an older Witch that had a letter clutched in her hand and she appeared to be crying. 

Mrs. Longbottom returned to the group after speaking with a friend of hers that had received a visit from an owl.

“Letters from neighbors. Houses. They destroyed their homes. Everything gone. Burned to the ground. The Dark Mark above them all.” Harry overheard her telling Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gasped. 

“Mum. Dad. We need to get you to a telephone to ring the neighbors. Harry, please talk to Dumbledore. There is one in his office for emergencies.”

“The Burrow…” Ron said.

Harry turned to him and he looked horrified. Harry grabbed his hand.

“Ron, you would’ve gotten an owl.”

“No neighbors close by!”

“Go talk to your Dad.”

Harry had lost Dumbledore in the crowd, but he saw Hagrid and ran to him.

“Hagrid! Hermione. She needs a muggle telephone. Her parents want to make sure their home is okay.”

“Harry, it doesn’t appear any muggle homes were targets. But I’ll see what I can do,” Hagrid replied.

Harry ran back to the group.

“Harry!” Ron called him over. “The Burrow is fine. Dumbledore received a message from the Ministry. It’s real bad. Real bad. At least fifty homes were destroyed. Most of them were empty, because everyone is here. But some weren’t.’

“Oh, no,” Harry saw more owls coming through the door. This time there were only seven.

“Harry! Hermione!” Hagrid called him. 

Harry and Hermione ran over to him.

“Hermione, get your folks. I’ll take you to the muggle telephone in Dumbledore’s office,” he told them. “Harry, the teachers are going to try and restore some order. Dumbledore wants to talk to the adults alone. We have to get the students back to their rooms. Please help the staff try and get the students back to the towers.”

“Okay, Hagrid.”

Harry hadn’t noticed him before, but Draco was sitting at the table and a grey and black owl was sitting on the table in front of him. Draco was feeding the owl treats and was reading a letter.

Harry approached him.

“Draco?”

“They burned the Malfoy mansion,” Draco said.

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s that. It’s official. I have nothing.”

“Draco, don’t say that. It’s not true. Your family had money. They must’ve kept it at Gringott’s.”

“The Malfoy’s that went into hiding took it all.”

“Oh,” Harry had no idea what else he could say. “I have to help. Hagrid asked me to try and get the students back to the towers. We can talk later. Okay?”

“Sure. I’ll help you.”

“Great,” Harry was glad he wasn’t going to go back to their room alone.

Harry walked around the Great Hall reassuring parents and explaining to them the students needed to return to their rooms. Hermione came back with her parents and told him everything was fine at her parent’s home. 

“This is so horrible,” she said and started to cry.

Harry hugged her tight feeling her body convulse with sobs.

“I know,” he said.

“My parents they’re so afraid. They don’t understand,” Hermione broke lose from the hug and looked up at him. “They’re talking about taking me home with them tomorrow.”

“Hermione, it’ll be okay. Dumbledore’s going to talk to the parents,” Harry said. He didn’t want to tell her that he believed it might just be a good idea if she did leave.

Harry felt an arm move around his waste and Ron whisper in his ear.

“Are you okay?”

Harry put his hand on Ron’s hand around his waist and titled his head to lean on Ron’s.

“Yeah,” he said but not very convincingly. 

Hermione started to cry again and ran off out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked at Harry with concern.

“Her parents. They talked about taking her home tomorrow,” Harry said.

“Oh, no.”

“Do we know anyone that lost their homes?”

“The Finnigan’s and the Creevey’s.”

Harry was too distressed to respond.

“Mum, Dad, and the twins are leaving after Dumbledore addresses the parents. Some of the Aurors are coming here to escort them back. They want to say good-bye to us now.”

Harry stared at the room that had changed so quickly. The fairies were gone. All of the tables had been cleared of food and drink. Opened gifts seemed to have vanished. 

His last Christmas at Hogwarts was over. He couldn’t even feign shock that it ended the way it did.

**~~~**

Hermione was shocked. She had been hoping the gathering at Hogwarts would make her parents see how wonderful the world of Magic could be. Her parents had been pressuring her to return home after Hogwarts and attend a muggle university. They had even meet with Dumbledore to talk about how her transcripts could be revised to appear that she attended a muggle boarding school. He had told them there were procedures, but only if Hermione agreed.

Now she knew it was all lost. Her parents were frightened out of their wits. They would never understand why she was going to choose to stay in this world.

Then watching Harry and Ron comforting each other and she had no one to go to for that sort of comfort. It was all too much.

She was still crying as she walked back to the student rooms when she bumped into Draco at an intersection of the hallways.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Do I look okay?” she responded.

“Your home. It didn’t get attacked. Did it?”

“No. But my Mum and Dad are really freaked out. They want to take me home with them tomorrow.”

Hermione waited for a response, but Draco remained silent.

“I won’t leave! I’m eighteen. Legally they can’t make me,” she said.

“Granger. Are you telling me that you have a place to go… away from this war? AND that’s a bad thing.”

“YES! It’s a bad thing”

“Oh, boo-hoo! Poor Hermione has parents that love her and want to keep her safe!”

“I understand your situation, Draco, but you don’t understand…”

“NO! YOU don’t understand! This war will make the first one look like a day on the Quidditch pitch. You have no idea the type of terror these people can give out. If you are lucky enough to survive the war, and if Harry loses, you will DIE. You are not a pureblood. You will not even be given a chance to be on His side.”

“Harry isn’t going to lose!”

“Granger. This isn’t our war. We’re just kids! Adults started this. Tom Riddle’s father started this when the bastard abandoned him. Harry’s and Neville’s started this when they made a choice to fight him. You! You don’t have to be involved. Leave. Go back to the muggles.”

“I won’t! This is our war. We are not just children anymore! It’s our future. Voldemort won’t stop at the magical world. If he conquers it, he’ll move on to the muggles. I will not run away. If I die, then I die. I’d rather be dead than a coward!”

Hermione had not seen it coming. Draco was kissing her. The only part of his body that was touching her was his lips. They were soft and smooth and she thought it felt like they had never been kissed before.

Without thinking, she started to kiss back and he put his hand behind her head and pulled her body closer to his. Her mind went completely blank.

**~ End of Chapter 19 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	20. Give a Hoot

  
Author's notes: _“Don’t you say a word to Harry, Hedwig! And don’t look at me like that! YOUR Master went mental long before I did!”_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 20 ~  
 _Give a Hoot_**

Three hours later, Draco was in his bed growing exceedingly agitated at Weasley’s restlessness. He was trying to sleep. He was struggling to keep his thoughts from drifting to the surreal event that occurred a few hours before. He didn’t want to analyze why he had kissed her or why it ended with her slapping his face and running away.

“BLOODY HELL WEASLEY!” Draco yelled when Ron fluffed his pillows for what seemed to him the hundredth time.

“Sorry,” Ron murmured.

“Harry get into his damn bed and pull the curtains down or I’m going to strangle him with my bare hands!” Draco said.

“We can’t. I promised Dumbledore,” Harry mumbled.

“When, in the name of Merlin, have you two EVER followed the rules?” Draco said.

“This is different. If you go to sleep, I won’t be bothering you!” Ron yelled.

Draco sighed and tried to relax. 

She was kissing him back. That he was sure of. But why was he kissing her in the first place. It popped into his head without warning.   
He wanted to be her. Hermione Granger - so strong and sure of herself and her future. Knowing exactly who she was...

“Damn it! Weasley!” Draco yelled after Ron decided maybe he would be more comfortable sleeping with his head at the foot of his bed. 

Draco reached for his wand and pointed it at Ron.

“Dulcis Somnium!” he said. “Not a word, Harry!”

“Draco, could you…” Harry said.

“Dulcis Somnium!” Draco said pointing his wand at Harry. “Good night, Neville.”

“Night, Draco.”

****

~~~

“Ron! Harry! Wake up!” Neville shouted after running into the room.

“What time is it?” Ron asked.

“Nine. Hurry get dressed. Hermione just had a bad row with her folks. They wanted her to leave and she refused. She’s in the Common Room and she’s really upset,” Neville said.

Ron’s thoughts were foggy. He couldn’t remember what day it was. He had slept so soundly and had the most amazing, realistic dreams.

The last thing he remembered was Draco’s spell. If he didn’t feel so much better than he did the night before, he would’ve given Draco the beating off his life for messing with his brain.

Ron saw Harry was up scrambling to put on his jeans and Draco was pretending to be asleep. He had to be pretending or dead. Neville was very loud.

“How bad was it, Neville?” Harry asked.

“Bad. A group of us were in the Great Hall saying goodbye to our families when they started arguing. Her dad was trying to drag her out by her arm. McGonagall had to ask the Granger’s to leave. Hermione’s eighteen now. They couldn’t force her to go.” 

“Damn,” Ron said.

Ron dressed quickly and the three of them raced to the Common Room. Hermione was sitting on the couch sobbing with Ginny and Dean trying to console her.

Ginny and Dean got up when they saw Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron sat on both sides of her. Ron had never seen her so upset. Her eyelids were so swollen from crying you could barely see her eyes. 

Ron put his arm around her and she fell into his chest and started crying even harder. Harry rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

“’Monie, it’s going to be okay. Your Mum and Dad are just scared after last night,” Harry said.

“N-n-noooo… It’s… It’s… n-n-not just about last… n-n-nightttt…” she replied. 

Ron could barely understand her. He mouthed to Harry, “Let her cry.”

Other students were entering and leaving the Common Room. Some looking to see what the commotion was, but most were still suffering from after-shock of the night before and went about what they were doing.

Several minutes passed and Hermione’s crying started to slow down. She had been using a paper tissue and it was now torn to shreds. Ron motioned for Harry to find more. Harry looked around, but Ginny had been watching them and ran over with a box of tissues. Harry handed Hermione a few and she sat up and blew her nose.

“I’m sorry,” she said between sniffles.

“Don’t apologize. That’s what we’re here for,” Harry said.

“My Mum was so upset when she left. It’ll be hours before they’re home and I can call her,” she paused. “If she’ll talk to me.”

“Of course, she will,” Ron said. “She’s your mother and she loves you. She’ll calm down.”

“They wanted me to go with them. They want me to go back and live as a muggle. I told them no.”

“Good for you!” Ron said. “You’re going to stay at Hogwarts and graduate top of the class!”

“Then what?” Harry asked.

“Then she’ll get a job. Like the rest of us,” Ron said.

“What, Harry? Why did you ask me that?” Hermione said turning to face Harry.

“Because… because I don’t know if going back to your parents is such a bad idea.”

“What?” Ron exclaimed.

“The war, Ron. There is a war going on. Hermione would be safe back in the muggle world,” Harry said.

“Harry? You don’t want me to fight with you,” Hermione asked,

Ron couldn’t believe what Harry was saying. He was growing weary of Harry’s inclination to protect everyone. 

“I want you to be safe,” Harry responded.

“You don’t think I can protect myself! After all we’ve been through together. Harry Potter do I have to remind YOU of all the times I saved YOUR arse!”

“Please don’t get angry. I didn’t say I didn’t trust your talents. I…” 

“Yes that is exactly what you said,” she fired back at him.

“I care about you, Hermione. You’re my best friend. What’s wrong with not wanting you to get hurt or something worse?”

“Because…” Hermione couldn’t finish, because Ron interrupted her.

“This has to stop. I mean it. You have to realize the people you care about are in this with you. This is not only YOUR fight, Harry. This is our life! We all have to fight. Do you think the thought of my brothers and my sister fighting this war doesn’t scare the hell out of me?”

“Then you should understand how I feel,” Harry snapped.

“YES! I understand how you feel. But I’m not the one being selfish!” Ron argued.

“SELFISH! How am I being SELFISH?” 

“Because you’re the one that doesn’t want to live with the regret and pain if someone dies! It’s about protecting your sanity!”

Ron was now shouting and those that were previously ignoring the trio had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Ron had forgotten about comforting Hermione.

Harry stood up.

“Ron, this is not the time to be talking about this!” he said.

Ron stood up.

“When? When is the time Harry! How about we wait until we are in the middle of battle with VOLDEMORT!”

****

~~~

Hermione was about to point out to Ron that he finally said Voldemort’s name without any fear, but she didn’t get the chance. Ron stormed off toward the dormitories.

“Harry…” she said

Harry followed after him.

Hermione was sitting there alone unsure of how she got that way.

“Ugh! Those two are such PRATS!” Ginny said. Her and Neville ran over to Hermione.

“Ginny, will you do me a favor please?” Hermione asked.

“Sure.”

“Will you get my sweater upstairs in the room?”

“Okay, sure,” Ginny said not sounding like she was sure of why she had been asked to retrieve a sweater.

Hermione waited until Ginny was out or earshot.

“Neville, I need you to do me a favor. You have to promise first you won’t tell Harry, Ron, OR Ginny,” she said.

“Aw, Herm. Ginny will get mad,” he replied.

“Only if she finds out!”

****

~~~

Don’t ask any questions. That had become Neville Longbottom’s creed at Hogwarts. His theory was ‘the less you know the better off you are.’

So, when Hermonie handed him the note she had written with her back turned to him and told him what to do with it - he didn’t ask any questions. 

He waked by the quarrelling couple standing in the hall outside of their room. They weren’t shouting as loud as before, but the debate was still heated.

Neville entered his room and saw Draco was still in bed. He was lying on his side with the covers pulled up past his ears and over his eyes. Neville stood on the side of Draco’s bed and made a noise with his throat. Draco didn’t move. Neville made the same noise only louder. Draco lifted the covers, so he could look at Neville.

Without a word, Neville dropped the envelope on Draco’s pillow and went over to his feed and water his plants growing on the windowsill. He heard the pair outside still arguing and worried what his sleeping conditions would be like later that night.

He heard Draco open the envelope and Neville waited ample time before turning back around. Draco was back in the position Neville had found him in and the note was nowhere to be seen.

“Draco, a few of us are going to the library to start some projects before classes resume next week. Would you like to join us?”

“Sleeping in today.”

“Okay. See you later.”

“Neville, you’re a good man.”

Neville smiled at the lump under the covers. He walked out the door and pointed his index finger at Harry and Ron.

“You two better be done with this before bedtime! I won’t be as nice as Draco and cast the Sweet Dreams spell! Stunners ONLY from me!”

****

~~~

It was eleven minutes past eight when Draco entered the Owlery. The note read eight o’clock and it wasn’t an accident he was late.

He saw her standing with her back to him petting Hedwig Harry’s owl. His own owl’s hoot alerted her he was there and she turned around. He raised a hand and motioned for the owl to be quiet.

As he approached her, he could see she was wearing make-up. But it didn’t hide the fact she had been crying most of the day.

“Hi,” she said. “I wasn’t sure if you would come.”

“Neither was I,” he thought to himself.

“Did you ring your parents after they left?” he asked.

“Yeah. They’re still upset, but they’re talking to me.”

“They’ll get over it. Unless of course you die and then they’ll know they were right.”

She didn’t respond. She only shook her head as if she was questioning why she called him here.

“Sorry,” he said and he moved closer to her.

“I’m sorry, too. For last night. I shouldn’t have hit you.”

Draco moved closer, less than a half an arms length away, and he could now she the dark circles under her eyes.

“Don’t apologize,” he said.

“I don’t know why I did it… I just realized who I was kissing and…”

“And you don’t trust me.”

“I don’t.”

“Neither do I,” he said.

He bent his head down and kissed her the same way he had the night before. Touching her only with his lips. Waiting for her to respond. She responded almost immediately and he moved in closer. 

Hermione, once taller than all the boys, had stopped growing at five feet six inches. Draco kept growing and was now almost five inches taller than her. This made him have to bow his head to meet her lips. He tasted salt left over from her tears when he kissed her. 

When their tongues touched, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he moved his to circle her waist. Their lips trembled slightly and Draco was unsure if his lips, hers, or both of theirs were the cause of it.

Draco suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe and he pulled away from her lips, only slightly, and he could feel her breathing on his lips.

“Your…” she whispered.

“Ssshhh… don’t. If we talk, one of us will say something that will make us not want to do this anymore.” 

She put two fingers on his lips and whispered, “I was only going to say how soft your lips feel.”

His hand reached up to her fingers and put the tips between his lips and he sucked on them gently. He could feel she stopped breathing.

He dropped her fingers and kissed her again. Harder, longer, and closer together than the last time. He could feel her heart beating hard against his chest and he knew she had to feel his, because he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

They heard an owl flapping its wings and jumped apart looking at the entrance. No one was there.

“Let’s go sit behind the writing desk over there,” he said taking her hand and leading her over.

It wasn’t only because of the possibility of being caught. It was also because it was becoming increasing uncomfortable for him to stand in that position. He was making sure their lower bodies didn’t touch. He didn’t want her to feel how excited she was making him. He didn’t want her to know how she was affecting him.

****

~~~

Sitting on the floor and hidden behind the desk, Hermione and Draco found themselves in the awkward place between two moments of passion. Both were at a loss on how to start it up again without looking foolish and without saying too much to make the other want to flee.

Hermione desperately wanted to kiss him again, it was the only thing she could think about doing, but she wanted him to make the first move. He seemed to be content just sitting there holding her hand and staring at it. It was pure torture and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I… I don’t think we should tell anyone about us,” she said. Regretting it the moment she said it.

“Us?” he said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

She was now absolutely humiliated.

“I didn’t mean anything by that. Really. I just mean. You know,” she said stumbling over her words and looking at her hand. The hand he was still holding.

“So, does that mean this isn’t only a one time thing?”

Hermione lost every thought in her head.

“Hermione Granger, I believe this is the first time I’ve ever seen you incapable of answering a simple question.”

She raised her head, ready to snap a retort back at him. But he was looking at her not in a mean or teasing way. His eyes were soft and he had a slight smile on his lips. She felt her own face soften and the second wave of passion swept over them.

When the clock struck ten, Draco was sitting with his back against the wall with his knees bent. Hermione legs were curled on the floor and her upper body was across his lap, back resting on his knees as he held her in a firm embrace. 

“It’s ten,” he said.

“Huh?”

“Ten. It’s late.”

“It’s ten!” Hermione broke their embrace and sat up. 

She didn’t have anywhere to be or anything to do; she was only shocked that they had been snogging for almost two hours.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you from anything,” he said getting up and holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

“No, you didn’t. I just didn’t realize it was this late.”

“I think we shouldn’t go back together. I’ll go first that way if Flitch is out and about, he’ll be busy with me and you can get back safely.”

Hermione couldn’t believe this was the same boy that she had known for six years.

“No, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“No I won’t. Flitch will let me go. He owes me a few favors for turning in Potter, Weasley, and you over the years.”

He was right. Talking is not a good thing. It just sent her emotions on a roller-coaster ride.

Draco started for the door and she panicked thinking about the next step. She didn’t know if she should let him go or stop him or send him another note or if she even cared.

But he turned when he got to the door.

“Same time tomorrow night?”

Quickly she thought about her day tomorrow and would she have the time.

“Eight-thirty would be better. Okay?”

“See you then,” he said and strolled through the door.

Hermione looked around for the books she had brought with her and realized they were still over by Hedwig. She walked over to retrieve them and Hedwig was staring at her.

“Don’t you say a word to Harry, Hedwig! And don’t look at me like that! YOUR Master went mental long before I did!”

****

~~~

Harry was the last one out of bed the next morning. Ron was already in the showers, Draco was getting dressed, and Neville was looking for a book.

He smiled thinking about the night before. Ron and him had argued for the better part of the morning. Harry refused to relinquish his belief that there was nothing wrong with his thinking.

He didn’t want to be in this war, so why would he want the people he loved to be in it. He had to be in this war. He was the only one that could destroy Voldemort. They could go somewhere and be safe. There was nothing wrong or selfish about that he insisted.

“You want us to go and be safe, so you know you have something to come back to after you destroy him. That’s not fair to us, Harry,” Ron said over and over again.

By noon Ron was through talking to him and gave him the cold shoulder for the remainder of the afternoon. By dinnertime Harry could see he was starting to waver. They had come to no agreement, but Harry didn’t want to argue anymore with anyone and especially not with Ron.

Harry corned him in the halls after dinner. After a few sexual innuendos whispered in Ron’s ear and a reminder they could easily sneak into the Room of Requirement tonight. Ron’s walls came crumbling down.

Hidden beneath the invisibility cloak and with the Maurder map in hand they dodged Filtch into the unique room. 

Harry was surprised Ron’s lingering anger was expressed in their lovemaking. Unlike their first magical night together, Ron’s behavior was much more forceful and strong. Harry was shocked, highly aroused, but still shocked when Ron forced Harry’s hands above his head and held them down with one hand. Ron bit Harry’s lip and when Harry started to squirm with pleasure, Ron tightened his grip on Harry’s wrist. Harry had never been so aroused in his life.

Ron rolled Harry on his stomach and Harry was thankful he wasn’t that angry not to take the time to relax him before he entered him. But once Ron was inside him he took control of Harry again. Harry made no movements of his own. His erection was rubbing against the mattress with every one of Ron’s thrusts and with the physical power that Ron was exhibiting it was sending Harry quickly over the edge. When Ron dug his fingers into Harry’s hips and pulled him tighter to his body, so he could drive himself in deeper, Harry came hard and screaming. Ron followed immediately after.

“And that’s what they call make-up sex!” Ron said while holding Harry in his arms.

Harry melted in his arms marveled at how strong Ron could be one minute and then gentle and loving the next. It was exactly what he needed.

When Ron entered the room next morning, he met Ron’s eyes and mouthed ‘I love you.’ Ron grinned from ear to ear and returned the gesture.

“One more week of no classes! No parents! What are we going to do?” Neville said.

“I’m up for some Quidditch today,” Harry replied.

“Same here. I’ve got to go to the Owlery and give Pig a letter for Mum,” Ron said.

Harry wondered why Draco’s ivory skin turned pink.

**~ End of Chapter 20 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	21. Just keep it in the Closet

  
Author's notes: _The room got quiet and Draco watched Hermione fighting the desire to giggle and he felt her start to shake. He put his arm around her and she buried her face in her chest to try and stifle the small giggles that were escaping her lips._  


* * *

**~ Chapter 21 ~  
 _Just keep it in the Closet_**

The seventh year students entered the Great Hall for breakfast the first day of their last term.

Ron and Harry sat across from one another crisscrossing their feet together under the table. Ginny and Neville sat together next to Ron. Draco and Hermione sat with Harry in-between them.

This is what they had done everyday at breakfast during the last week of their break. The nights were a very different story. 

Neville and Ginny spent their nights in the Common Room talking and snogging in a quiet corner.

Ron and Harry not wanting to make the Room of Requirement a regular spot, for fear of someone discovering their pattern, found different spots throughout the castle to be alone. They actually found this to be rather exciting and quite a stimulant.

Draco and Hermione met every night at their usual spot and time in the Owlery. The Owlery had plenty of dark corners and places to hide in the chance someone came in. Their rendezvous consisted of only kissing and not much talking. 

Unfortunately for Draco and Hermione, they weren’t aware of Harry and Ron’s quest to find new places each night. An unexpected event had taken place the night before the start of the second term.

Draco and Hermione had been in the room for over an hour when Draco heard the door open. They were able to escape to a closet before they were seen.

“Hi, Hedwig. You’ll keep our secret. Won’t you, girl?”

‘Pig, be quiet. I don’t have any treats.”

“Oh no, It’s Harry and Ron,” Hermione whispered.

“Be quiet,” Draco said.

When Draco’s eyes adjusted to the dark he could see Hermione’s horrified face. The closet was somewhat empty and they settled into a spot in the corner. 

Harry and Ron moved to the same spot Draco and Hermione had been a few minutes earlier only a few meters away from the closet door. The pair in the closet sat in stunned silence as they listened to the other couple perform a few spells to conjure comfortable pillows.

The room got quiet and Draco watched Hermione fighting the desire to giggle and he felt her start to shake. He put his arm around her and she buried her face in her chest to try and stifle the small giggles that were escaping her lips.

“Ron, don’t tease me, please,” Harry said.

Draco hugged her harder and he could feel his own nervous laughter start to swell up inside of him.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Ron said. 

Harry’s response was muffled and then the couple heard him moan.

“Oh Merlin, this is too horrible,” Hermione murmured into Draco’s chest. 

She lifted her head and whispered in his ear.

“I can do a spell that will make us deaf.”

He whispered back in hers.

“No, Harry will sense it.”

The sounds of sex filled the room. Draco sat motionless both from the shock of hearing another couple shagging and the shock that it was quite a turn on.

Draco’s hands were caressing Hermione’s back and she started to kiss his ear.

“Don’t do that if you don’t mean it,” he said quietly in her ear.

“I do. It’s just I never…”

“I know.”

Draco did know she was a virgin. What she didn’t know was so was he. 

Draco was no stranger to being in somewhat sexual situations. However, before Hermione, the only girls he would dare to date were from pureblood families. Girls from pureblood families didn’t have sex for fear they would be branded ‘dirty’ and no decent pureblood family would let their son marry her. He always found this hypocritical, since every one of these girls would go down on him within five minutes of their first kiss.

Hermione continued to kiss his neck and ears and the sounds from outside the closet faded away as he heard only the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

“Don’t,” he said gently pushing her away. “I can’t handle it.”

“Does that mean you want to,” she whispered.

They could only talk in what could barely be called a whisper directly into each other’s ears. It was driving him wild.

“Of course, I do.”

“Really. I wasn’t sure. You never…”

“I lose my mind when I’m with you.”

Loud moans crashed through the air and the couple in the closet hugged each other again to muffle their nervous laughter.

Draco prayed Harry and Ron were the hit it and run type and would leave as soon as they caught their breaths and the blood returned to their limbs. Being their roommate for the past few months, he should have known better. 

The post act was more awkward for Draco. He was forced to listen to Harry and Ron’s declarations of love for one another. Draco couldn’t believe he was hearing Harry, the boy who would be lucky to live to see his eighteenth birthday, make promises about love. Draco couldn’t fathom how Harry could say those things knowing his probable future. 

He suddenly was more aware of the closeness of Hermione’s body than he ever had before. He wondered if she wanted to hear the same things from him. Talk of a future. Draco Black didn’t know and didn’t want to know what the future would bring for him.

“Let’s go,” Harry said.

“Do we have to?” Ron replied.

“Yeah, we have to. Classes tomorrow.”

“Start of our last term. It’s going to be tough. Hermione will surely put together a tough study schedule for our N.E.W.T.s.” 

“Surely. You ready?” Harry said as Ron cast the spells to clean up the area.

“Yeah. I don’t know why you won’t bring the map anymore,” Ron said.

“Because we all most left it in the Room of Requirement! It’s too important to risk losing it” Harry replied.

“The map. I didn’t even think about that.” Hermione said softly.

‘What map?” Draco asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” she whispered.

Later. That was the future. He never thought about anything other than the moment they were in. Each day he wouldn’t think about what he was going to do that night. And then right before their scheduled meeting time he would decide to go. Telling himself he had nothing better to do.

“Hey!” Ron said banging the closet door.

Hermione and Draco froze. They didn’t even breathe.

“I didn’t see this. We need to remember this for next time,” Ron said.

“So you want us to go into the closet? Do you?” Harry said laughing.

“What’s funny? I don’t get it,” Ron replied.

“It’s a muggle thing…” Harry said. Their voices fading away as the left the Owlery.

“I’m casting a memory charm on myself,” Hermione said. “I’ll never be able to look at the two of them again!”

Draco opened the closet door and the pair exited stretching their legs and arms.

“We should go, too,” he said. “We have to be extra careful with those two running around the place.”

“I know. I doubt they’ll come back here two nights in a row.”

“I meant on our way back tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Hermione. I think… with classes starting up again. Well, we probably won’t be able to meet here every night.”

He tried to see the expression on her face, but she put her head down.

“Of course. There will be a lot of extra work.”

“And N.E.W.T.s.”

“Yeah, N.E.W.T.s.”

“I’ll go out first. Okay?”

“Sure.”

“Good night,” he said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

He walked out of the Owlery. He didn’t have to worry if she would call out to him, he knew she wouldn’t and he was right.

**~~~**

Harry wondered if it was because of the meaningful occasion, this being the first day of their last term, that had everyone behaving so strangely.

At first, he thought Hermione was mad at him, because she hadn’t looked at him or said more than ‘Good morning.’ Days before, she had forgiven him and Ron for their behavior the day of the big row with her parents. But Harry never knew with girls. However, he asked her during breakfast and she said she wasn’t mad. He could tell she wasn’t lying, but she seemed to be uncomfortable talking to him.

Draco was also being a bit snippy to him and Ron. He had come into the Common Room shortly after Harry and Ron had stopped to talk to Ginny and Neville. He didn’t even wave hello to them. He went upstairs and was in bed by the time Harry and Ron got there.

Also, Hermione and Draco who barely spoke to each other anyway, where now completely ignoring each other’s existence.

The only two that were acting normal were Ginny and Neville. 

“Who’s that?” Ginny said pointing to a man sitting at the staff table.

Harry turned and saw a man dressed in casual clothes. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. 

“I don’t know,” Ron said shrugging.

“He’s a muggle,” Draco said.

“How do you know?” said Neville.

“I can smell them,” Draco said and everyone looked at him, except Hermione, in shock.

“He doesn’t have on robes,” Hermione said and they all turned their gaze to her. “He’s wearing a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. It was an educated guess.”

Draco made a noise, Harry wasn’t sure if it was a laugh or more of an annoyed sound.

“What’s a muggle doing up there?” Ginny said.

“Beats me,” Neville replied.

“Wait Dumbledore’s going to the podium, maybe we’ll find out now,” Ron said.

“Sixth and seventh year students, please remain in the Great Hall after the bell rings to signal the start of classes. Your first class will begin a half an hour later today. Thank you,” Dumbledore said and went back to his seat.

“What is this all about?” Ron asked.

Everyone just shrugged and went back to eating their breakfast. The rest of the students were buzzing with anticipation. The girls believed it had something to do with the annual graduation ball. The boys thought maybe they would reinstate Quidditch.

The warning bell rang giving the students fifteen minutes to get to their first class. Professor McGonagall directed the students that remained behind to take seats closer to the podium. 

Harry and Ron moved up and straddled the bench so they wouldn’t have to turn their necks to see Dumbledore.

McGonagall left the hall and only Dumbledore and the mystery muggle man remained.

Dumbledore walked off the raised platform and stood in the center of the aisle surrounded by students.

“Students starting tomorrow there will be a change to your class schedule. All sixth and seventh years will now have a double Defense Against the Dark Arts class.” 

“A new course has been added. Any student that is currently not on Academic probation will be taking a Non-Magical Defense course.”

“This is a course of study I believe many of you will find useful. I only wish Hogwarts offered this course sooner. Next term all students will be required to take this course starting in the first year. The lessons will explore techniques on how to disarm and stop your attacker without the use of magic.”

“Students, I would like for you to welcome our newest teacher at Hogwarts, Mr. Hillard. Mr. Hillard is an expert at several forms of Marital Arts. He will be using a combination of different styles given the uniqueness of our situation.”

“Before the rumors start to take on a life on their own. I will set the record straight. Mr. Hillard is a muggle. He is not an anomaly born into a Wizarding family or what some might call a squib. He had no magic in his family history until he married a lovely Witch. Who also happens to be an alumni of this school.”

Harry looked at Mr. Hillard. He was still sitting at the staff table, watching the students. Harry watched his until he looked at Harry. Harry smiled and Mr. Hillard bowed his head.

“Clearly, these changes will require a tight course schedule. Your day has been extended by one hour and your second afternoon break has been dissolved. I apologize for the extra pressure. However, I believe you all understand the need for this course action.”

Dumbledore continued, “A parchment written with your new course schedule will be waiting for you in your rooms. If any of you have any questions, please see me or one of your advisors directly. I am sure you all need some time to talk this over amongst yourself. Feel free to remain in the Great Hall until the bell rings for your second class.”

The students immediately erupted into chatter. Harry turned on the bench to talk to Ron, but sensed someone standing next to him. He looked up and saw Dumbledore.

“Harry, may I have a moment of your time.”

“Sure, Professor.”

Harry and Dumbledore walked away from the crowd of students.

“Harry, I would like for you to teach the second portion of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’ll teach the theory and you teach the pratical.”

“Me?”

“You’ve done it unofficially before.”

“Yes, but…”

“I empathize that this will be quite an effort, but I feel it is necessary. For your development as well as your classmates.”

“No, it’s okay. I would love to.”

“Also, we must continue your private lessons after classes. I understand your need to study and socialize, so we will only meet three times a week. Is that acceptable?”  
“Yes.”

“Very good. We’ll meet Mondays thru Wednesday. Go talk to your friends.”

Harry walked back towards his friends and he could see Hermione was practically jumping for joy.

“This is a good thing! We need to learn how to fight and protect ourselves if we lose our wands,” she said.

“It’s bloody brilliant is what it is! Those purebloods Voldemort has working for him wouldn’t dare lower themselves to use their fists,” Ron said not trying to hide his excitement. “I only wish they would teach us sword fighting.”

Draco burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny… oh,” Ron said blushing. “I’m serious! It would be a fantastic tactical move! I’m going to talk to Dumbledore about it.”

Ron rushed over to tell Dumbledore his brilliant idea.

“Dumbledore asked me to teach the second portion of Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Harry told them.

“Harry, really? That’s fantastic. You’re the best teacher I ever had,” said Ginny.

“Will you be able to handle it? With everything else going on,” Hermione asked.

“I’ll need your help, Hermione. Especially studying for N.E.W.T.s.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Of course,” Hermione said glancing sideways at Draco.

Harry noticed Draco wasn’t participating in the conversation. Harry questioned if Draco really hadn’t changed. He wondered if he hated the fact that a muggle would be teaching him a course in a lesser fighting method. 

Ron came back and told them Dumbledore said he would love to institute a course in The Art of Sword Fighting, but getting the newest course took him years and he figured he wasn’t going to push his luck. 

Harry told Ron of his conversation with Dumbledore and Ron knowing this meant less alone time for them, looked disappointed, but was supportive.

“The man is one of the true great minds,” Ron said. “He’s setting you apart from the rest of the group.”

“I don’t know if that’s it,” Harry lied. He knew exactly that’s what Dumbledore was doing.

“Stop being so humble, Harry,” Ron said grinning at him.

The bell rang and Harry and the group started for the door. Harry slowed his steps, so he was walking next to Draco.

“So… what do you think about the changes?” Harry asked.

“He’s preparing us for the war,” Draco replied.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.”

“You okay with that?”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Harry responded.

“Wouldn’t be much fun if you weren’t.”

“Draco, are you okay with that?”

“War tactics. Survival tactics. Not much of a difference. Either way, it works for me. Hermione, you okay with that?”

Harry turned around and saw that Hermione was directly behind them obviously listening to their conversation. She looked mortified and angry. She pushed her way past the boys, knocking Harry’s backpack off his back.

Harry turned back to Draco put he had quickened his step and was moving away from Harry.

**~~~**

The day went slowly and Ron was pretty sure that Snape gave twice the amount of Potions homework on spite.

Harry told him that he would meet him in the Common Room after his extra lesson with Dumbledore and Ron thought back to the last one Harry had with him.

It was only a few weeks ago, but it seemed like a lifetime. Ron felt like there was never a time Harry and he were not in love. Ron’s heart tightened when he thought of a time past or future without Harry.

Ron was sitting with Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender doing class work and politely chatting when Harry came in. 

Harry sat down next to Ron and as they were talking about the new teacher.

“A muggle. It’s just too bizarre!” Seamus said.

“I think it’s awesome and he’s really cute,” Lavender said. “What do you think, Hermione?”

“Yeah, he is handsome,” Hermione agreed.

“He doesn’t look that much older than us! I am legal you know. It wouldn’t be a crime,” Parvati said.

“NO! It would only amoral! He’s a teacher AND married!” Ginny said.

“But he’s very fine. He’s tall. And did you see those muscles in his arms? And that sandy blonde air!” Parvati exclaimed.

“How about you, Harry? Do you think he’s handsome?” Lavender asked.

“Um,” Harry looked at Ron. “I didn’t notice.”

“Oh, stop it! I said I thought he was cute in front of my boyfriend!” she responded.

“Seriously, I didn’t notice,” he said.

Ron noticed Harry’s ears were pink. 

“You didn’t notice?” Ron said.

“Why did you?” Harry responded.

“I’m not the one that looks uncomfortable with the question,” Ron said.

“Ron, this conversation is totally ridiculous.” Harry said.

Ron didn’t think it was funny at all. He could tell Harry was uncomfortable with the question and that meant he did think Mr. Hilliard was attractive.

“Yeah, you’re right. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?” Ron said taking Harry’s arm. 

When Harry stood up, he let Harry’s arm go and Harry followed him out the portal.

Ron confronted Harry out in the hallway.

“You DO think he’s attractive!” Ron said.

“What the hell? You’re going to let some silly girl, asking some silly question, get us into a row!” Harry snapped back.

“This isn’t an going to be argument, unless you make it one. But I can’t believe it. You are attracted to him.”

“Ron, I’m not ATTRACTED to him. Did I think he was attractive? Yes. The man is attractive. It means nothing.”

“Bloody hell, Harry, are you gay?”

“That question might be a valid one IF it wasn’t coming from my BOYFRIEND!”

“That’s different. I just mean… I didn’t think you were gay.”

“Yes, Ron. I’m gay. You really are THICK if it took you… how many shagging sessions… to figure that fact out.”

“I just thought it was… well me. Not blokes in general.” 

Ron didn’t know what he was feeling. He just didn’t feel special anymore.

“It is you. You’re the one I’m in love with. You’re the one I want to be with.”

“But I didn’t know you liked blokes before!”

“I didn’t really. Early on at least I didn’t… I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t noticed a few. But I’ve known you for so long and I knew a while ago that… when I looked at you I felt different than when I looked at girls.”

“Who? Who did you notice?”

Ron was getting jealous very quickly.

“That doesn’t matter. And you can scream all you want. I’m not telling you. You’ll only blow it out or proportion and we’ll spend days fighting.”

“It’s Draco isn’t it?”

“Stop it!”

“No…” Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

“I’m gay. Ron, you’re gay. That’s why we are attracted to one another. If we weren’t, we’d probably be killing each other to get Hermione’s affection.”

“But I’ve never… looked at a bloke and felt the way I do about you!”

“And neither have I. Remember you said you read that book of Fred and George’s? Why do you think you read the part about gay sex? You said you read it before you noticed me.”

“I didn’t think about why I was reading it.”

“This is a silly conversation. I only want to be with you,” Harry told him taking his hand. “You know that. No matter who I find attractive, you are the one that I love.”

“I’m acting like a real jealous prat.”

“Yes, but it’s sorta sexy.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him and Ron felt special again.

“We have to go finish our work for tomorrow. It’s a big day.”

Harry started to go back through the portal and Ron saw the Fat Lady was smirking at them.

“Mind your business,” Harry told her.

Ron followed Harry through the portal.

“It’s Draco. Isn’t it, Harry?”

**~ End of Chapter 21 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	22. Flaming Swords

  
Author's notes: _“We should have been taught this from day one. My father was one of those that applied pressure to not allow Dumbledore to teach it. Figured the ones who could afford the training would have private lessons and they would be the only ones worthy of mastering the skill.”_ \- Draco Malfoy  


* * *

**~ Chapter 22 ~  
 _Flaming Swords_**

Draco was sitting in the Common Room listening to the other students holding a debriefing of the first day of their new class schedule. They were sitting around the fire, some on the couch or chairs and some on the floor. Draco was on a chair close by the fire and Hermione was sitting on the floor a few meters away.

If Hermione was upset or angry with Draco, she wasn’t behaving that way. At breakfast that morning, she greeted him the same as everyone else. During Potions, after Harry told her he didn’t have any spares of the ingredient she needed, she turned and asked Draco for some. 

The night before, when it had been close to their regularly scheduled meeting time, he started to think maybe she would be there waiting for him. He had said they PROBABLY shouldn’t meet everyday, but didn’t say when they should stop. At the time, he meant immediately, but he hadn’t really made that clear. So, he thought maybe she would be in the Owlery feeling foolish for showing up. 

He didn’t want her feeling foolish, because of him not making himself clear. He figured if she was there anyway, he wouldn’t mind snogging for a spell, so he left his bedroom planning to go to the Owlery. But when he entered the Common Room, he saw Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron at a study table. They looked like they were having a private conversation, so he spun around and went back to his room thinking he had been wrong. He had evidently made himself very clear.

Potions class was exceptionally horrible that day. Snape’s foul mood was a result of Dumbledore cutting his class by fifteen minutes. Snape had informed them it didn’t mean the lessons would be cut as well and the students would be expected to do the same amount of work in less time. Since Snape had no houses to take points away from, he handed out at least five detentions a class on a normal day and no one was safe from his wrath. On that day, he was already up to five before the class was half over.

Draco was working on his potion with Malcolm, while Hermione worked with Neville at the worktable directly in front of him. Draco and Malcolm’s potion was turning bright blue and they weren’t sure if that was the expected result, so Draco looked over to see if Hermione and Neville’s was the same color. Snape caught him and brought the detention tally to six.

Draco sank back on his stool and he heard Hermione say in a slightly louder voice than she needed to, “Look Neville, it’s bright blue. Exactly the way it should be.”

Draco watched her as she cleaned her station. She was wearing her hair up in some sort of a twisty thing and he saw a scar that started on the back of her neck and went down below the collar of her uniform.   
He had remembered feeling the irregular patch of skin one night when he was kissing her, but he had never seen it before. He felt the sensation of warmth moving down from his belly and he swiftly looked away.

Sitting in the Common Room, he looked at Harry and Ron. Harry was sitting on the floor next to Hermione and Ron was on the couch with his sister and Longbottom.

Draco recalled the intimate words they spoke to one another the night in the Owlery. He couldn’t grasp how they could be so open - so utterly exposed - the other night and then just go about doing normal things together.

He wondered if Hermione’s unexpected benign behavior was a result of a memory charm she might have cast on herself to forget their entire liaison. Or maybe she was only doing the same thing as Harry and Ron. Acting normal.

He knew it was his act, acting normal, that was getting him by and it was working, up to this point, very well. If he wasn’t going to think about his own feelings, he decided he certainly wasn’t going to think about hers.

The debriefing continued. Some, mostly the girls, talked about Mr. Hillard and his good looks.

Mr. Hillard had shocked everyone when they heard him speak for the first time. He was not only a muggle, but also an American. 

Draco knew somewhere, wherever Lucius Malfoy was buried – if he was even buried - he was rolling over.

“I heard his wife was in Ravenclaw and she wasn’t really that pretty,” Ivory said.

“I heard she had to put a spell on him to get his attention,” Cho added.

Some talked about Harry’s display of power in front of the entire class.

The class was being held in classroom eleven and had been skillfully turned into a training room equipped with mats and dummies.

Mr. Hillard knew he didn’t have much time with group, so he told them only the basic theories of Martial Arts and what he hoped to achieve in the class.

“This term we will focus on some basic moves to avoid being hit and disarming and immobilizing your opponent. One of the most important techniques I can teach you is how to read your opponent,” he informed the group.

After he called for the students to introduce themselves, Hillard announced a demonstration and called Harry Potter to the center mat. 

No one was surprised by this action. After six and a half years, they were all accustomed to it. Draco looked at the loyal Slytherins and they had the same look of disdain on their faces he would’ve had a few months ago.

Mr. Hillard’s goal was to demonstrate how to disarm your foe if you had lost your own wand. Hillard held a wand and asked Harry to disarm him. Harry cast the appropriate spell and disarmed Hillard. Harry dodged the first kick, but wasn’t prepared for the velocity in which the second kick came at him. His wand was knocked out of his hand and off the mat. Within seconds, his wand was back in his hand.

The students, except for those that were already aware of this talent, gasped and Hillard looked stunned. Draco had not been privy to Harry’s previous display of this power, but he was not totally surprised. He knew what great wizards could do, yet he was impressed Harry had shown this level of power at such a young age.

However, what no one was talking about was the person that did surprise him. Ron Weasley. Ron was the last student Hillard called to the mat. Most of the previous students had lost their wands on the second kick like Harry, but not Weasley. 

Ron dodged kick after kick. Hillard brought it up a notch and began using his arms as well as his legs. Ron using his own arms was able to block most of Hillard’s blows and actually knocked Hillard to the floor with a spectacular kick to the back of the knees. Ron held onto his wand for a solid five minutes, until Hillard finally got the best of him. 

The students were impressed, but they were still too amazed from Harry’s talent to truly appreciate Ron’s. Of course, the usual band of friends noticed and gave him cheers and congratulations.

As they left the classroom, Draco approached Ron to tell him how impressed he was with his skills, but Harry had jumped in and kissed his lover on the cheek.

“That was amazing, luv!” He said beaming at Ron.

“I’ve been fighting off five older brothers for almost eighteen years! One bloody American isn’t going to scare me!” Ron said.

Draco saw that was all the approval Ron needed, because his face was glowing with pride.

**~~~**

Hermione knew she had two options. One - go insane worrying about what in Merlin’s name Draco Black was thinking. Two - forget about him and act normal.

The first night they didn’t meet in the Owlery she made up her mind and selected option number two.

“Just be yourself and treat him like any other boy,” she thought. 

She convinced herself it would be easy to do. She also disregarded the fact that if she were truly ‘being herself’ she would be screaming bloody murder at him for treating her so poorly.

She just wished he would stop looking at her. She caught him more than once that day. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn to look at her when she was talking about Mr. Hillard. If she looked back at him, he would avert his gaze.

When this started to make her angry, because he was the one that ended it so abruptly, she reminded herself that she didn’t care.

As one by one the students left the Common Room after deciding that they very much enjoyed Mr. Hillard’s class, Hermione found only she, Draco, Harry, and Ron were left.

“Well Harry, what was your private lesson tonight with Dumbledore,” she asked.

“Mr. Hillard was there,” he said. “Dumbledore left us alone. Hillard talked a lot about spirituality and finding inner peace. He told me about Aikido and Morihei Ueshiba. Not sure if I’m saying that correctly.”

“He said Aikido means ‘The Art of Peace,’” Harry continued. “He wants me to begin reading some of his teachings. It’s all really deep.”

“I’ve read about him,” Hermione said. “His followers call him O-Sensei. The Great Teacher. He was a Buddhist.”

“Huh?” Ron said.

“A muggle religion. It’s all very fascinating,” Hermione said.

“Yeah. Here I have the book with me, let me read you some stuff Hillard marked off for me.” Harry reached into his backpack and pulled out a small paperback book.

Hermione looked at Draco sitting in the chair with his eyes closed.

Harry began reading some passages. 

“The Art of Peace is based on four great virtues: Bravery, Wisdom, Love, and Friendship, symbolized by Fire, Heaven, Earth, and Water.”

“The Way of a Warrior is based on humanity, love, and sincerity; the heart of martial valor is true bravery, wisdom, love, and friendship. Emphasis on the physical aspects of warriorship is futile, for the power of the body is always limited.”

“In the Art of Peace we never attack. An attack is proof that one is out of control. Never run away from any kind of challenge, but do not try to suppress or control an opponent unnaturally. Let attackers come any way they like and then blend with them. Never chase after opponents. Redirect each attack and get firmly behind it.”

“Do not stare into the eyes of your opponent: he may mesmerize you. Do not fix your gaze on his sword: he may intimidate you. Do not focus on your opponent at all: he may absorb your energy. The essence of training is to bring your opponent completely into your sphere. Then you can stand where you like.”

“Interesting,” Ron said resting his head on Harry’s shoulder looking at the book. “I thought he would’ve given you The Art of War or The Book of Five Rings.”

“Huh?” Harry said.

“They are about accepting the inevitability of war and emphasize cunning strategies. Interesting that he gave you a book about peace,” Ron explained.

“Hillard thought you might like to read this, too. He was really impressed with you today. He wants to talk to you tomorrow after class,” Harry told him.

“Ron,” Draco said and the trio looked at him. Draco had opened his eyes. “I know how to fight with a broad sword and a saber.”

“You do?” Ron said.

“My father insisted that I learn. Started when I was six. I took lessons five times a week until I came to Hogwarts and then I continued them during the summers.”

“We should have been taught this from day one. My father was one of those that applied pressure to not allow Dumbledore to teach it. Figured the ones who could afford the training would have private lessons and they would be the only ones worthy of mastering the skill.”

“Anyway… it’s really interesting.”

“I’m sure it is,” Ron said.

Hermione saw the glint in Ron’s eye and knew he was much more than casually interested. She also knew he wouldn’t dare ask Draco to teach him.

“I would be happy to show you a few techniques. I have my own sword. Dumbledore has it locked up because… let’s just say for safekeeping. There are quite a few weapons around here and I’m sure he would let you use them.”

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind doing that sometime,” Ron said.

Hermione could see he was much more excited about the offer than his voice indicated. 

“Okay then. I’ll talk to Dumbledore. How about this Saturday?” Draco asked.

“Fine. That’ll be fine,” Ron responded.

Draco yawned and then stood up. 

“I have some work to do for tomorrow. I think I’ll finish in my room. Good night,” he said.

“Good night,” all three said in unison.

Hermione watched Draco as he left and when she turned back to Harry and Ron she saw they were watching her. 

“Herm, is something going on between Draco and you?” Harry asked.

Hermione had never remembered lying to her two best friends. She may have danced around a subject once or twice, but never a bold face lie.

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Nothing in particular. The two of you are just acting strange,” Harry said.

“Draco Malfoy has just offered to train Ronald Weasley in sword fighting! And he accepted! Nothing could get any stranger than that!” Hermione said and laughed doing her dance around the subject.

**~~~**

Even though Harry was exhausted, he didn’t fall asleep quickly. He was replaying in his mind the conversation he had earlier with Mr. Hillard.

After only a brief explanation of why Dumbledore wanted Mr. Hillard to spend time with Harry, he left the two of the alone for the reminder of Harry’s session.

“Harry, I must tell you that I was taken aback by your powers,” Hillard told him immediately after Dumbledore left the room.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Harry said. “I wasn’t showing off or anything, but I wanted it to be real.”

“I understand. And you are correct, you need to practice those powers. Here. Safe at Hogwarts.”

“I’m sure Dumbledore has told you about my situation.”

“Only what I needed to know. A lot I knew before coming to Hogwarts. You are famous you know,” Hillard said in a light tone and then laughed.

“You’re in a very difficult situation,” Hillard continued. “It must be a terrible burden to carry.”

Harry didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say to someone that bluntly told him, in so many words, his life is horrible.

Hillard was staring into Harry’s eyes and though it made Harry feel awkward he stared back.

“I see you’ve found your Twin Flame.”

“My what?” Harry asked.

“I believe it is Ron?”

“Oh. Dumbledore?” 

“No, it was not something Dumbledore shared with me. Anyone that cares to look, will see your soul in your eyes.”

“I still don’t know what a Twin Flame is.”

“It is often called a soul mate. But they are not the same. The belief is that in the beginning we were created as a flame, an ovoid white-fire-spirit-light, the soul was split into two parts, or twin flames, each with the same identical soul blueprint. It is a rare occurrence for Twin Flames to meet in this world. At seventeen no less.”

“Actually, it was eleven.”

“How blessed you truly are Harry Potter,” Mr. Hillard said. And to Harry it was a complete contradiction on what he said a few moments ago.

“You said you I have a terrible burden, but I’m blessed. A tad bit confusing.”

“That’s the balance of this world. In this life, we will always have sadness and happiness. Hate and love. We can only strive to reach total peace, but understand we will never truly find it. That is why we must let happiness and love into our hearts to drive out the suffering and hate. We’ll still experience the bad things, but for how long we allow the feelings to linger and how we let it effect us is in our control.”

“Suffering and hate only breeds evil,” Harry said more to himself than to Mr. Hillard.

Up to that moment, Harry had to some extent figured out why Dumbledore had pushed him to feel his love for Ron, but it was really now just beginning to sink in. Without feeling love, Harry would’ve only been able to feel the suffering and hate. 

“Harry, I’m afraid you may have the propensity to feel secure with your suffering and hate. It’s understandable given your history. For too long of a time, it was the only thing you knew.”

“I want to share something with you,” Mr. Hillard said handing Harry the book that Harry would share with Hermione, Ron, and Draco later that same evening.

Mr. Hillard explained to him the principles of The Art of Peace and showed him the passages he had marked off. He told him it was a life long quest that if Harry committed himself to would allow him to bring peace into his life no matter what suffering came his way.

“You must lead yourself to inner-peace. To be able to keep that spiritual peace with you at all times. Do you remember the first time you ever felt at peace? The time when everything felt just right.”

Harry knew that first moment could have only occurred after Hagrid found him and told him he was a Wizard. So, he went through the chain of events in his mind. He didn’t have to go forward very far until he remembered.

“Yes,” Harry told him.

“Good. Think about that peaceful feeling as often as you can. Think of other times you felt that peace. When you are feeling it. Focus on it. Let it engulf you. Make it the only thing you ever want to feel. Then little by little it will creep into your soul.”

Harry fell asleep that night thinking about the first time he ever felt at peace. Eleven years old, sitting on the Hogwarts express, eating pasties, cakes, and candies with his Twin Flame.

**~~~**

“Do you really care?” Ron said.

It was Friday and the four roommates were in their room working on weekend homework. All four were sitting on their own beds. Books, parchments and all sorts of magical paraphernalia were spread out on each of the beds.

“No, I don’t care. Makes it easier that they are gone,” Harry said.

“They’re bloody idiots,” said Draco. “If they were smart, they would’ve behaved like good little boys and girls and did what you told them.”

“Watching Harry teach Defense against the Dark Arts would’ve been the perfect opportunity for them to study you. What techniques you have,” Ron said.

“Pride before intelligence. That’s the Slytherin motto,” Draco said more sarcastically than his roommates expected.

“Didn’t seem like Dumbledore was too broken hearted kicking them out for good,” Neville said.

“Did you all at least learn something?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, let you cast a defense spell on me! Nothing broke that one you cast on me today. Seamus’ head almost exploded he was so mad he couldn’t stun me,” Neville said and started laughing thinking about Seamus’ face.

“I have to work on widening the area of that spell. I was only able to protect people within three meters.”

“It would probably have worked a lot better if Weasley wasn’t trying to knock you on your arse with those lethal kicks coming from those tree stumps of his,” Draco said.

‘It’s all in the name of training, Draco,” Ron said chucking a pillow at him and hitting him on the side of the head. “Everyone knows I don’t enjoy it!”

“Admit it, Ron. You like it… a little,” Harry said. His eyes lowered to slits and his lips pinched in a pretend scowl.

“Not one bit!” Ron replied. “You know I would never hurt you… It’s for your own…”

“Ron, I know! I was only teasing.” Harry smiled at him.

“Hope you had fun, Weasley. ‘Cause tomorrow, we play with big boys weapons.”

**~~~**

Ron Weasley was aware of every muscle in his body. He had no idea there were so many of them. When he attempted to move his arm to scratch his face, it felt like the muscles were tearing into shreds.

“Ron, are you okay?” Harry asked standing next to his bed.

“Yes. No. I’m really sore from all the physical training this week,” Ron said.

“You’re not used to holding a heavy sword,” Draco said. “I tried to tell you yesterday. We should’ve started with sabers.”

“Go see Pomfrey,” Harry said.

“I’ll be okay. You all go down to breakfast. I’m going back to sleep,” Ron said turning in his bed and trying to stifle a whine caused by the pain.

“I’ll bring you back something to eat,” Harry told him.

Ron heard them come back to the room to collect their brooms for a Quidditch scrimmage. Harry whispered that there was food on his bed stand and then left with the others.

After a few more hours of sleep, Ron felt slightly better and sat up to eat the sandwich Harry had left him. He noticed a piece of folded parchment with his name written in Harry’s handwriting on the stand where he had lifted the plate.

‘Ron – try to get some rest. I have something special planned for you tonight after dinner. I promise it will make you feel better. – Love always, Harry.’

Ron was surprisingly worried that Harry wanted to make love tonight. His heart may have wanted to, but there was no way his body did.

Ron had some work to complete for classes the next day, so he slowly gathered his books and got back into bed to study.

He looked up when he heard his roommates enter. Harry was a mesh. His robes, hands, and face were covered in mud. His hair had mud caked in it.

“What happened to you?” Ron asked. Laughing at the sight of him.

“Fell off my broom!” Harry told him.

“Got knocked off it was more like it,” Neville said.

“Dean Thomas is a fantastic beater. Harry never saw the Bludger coming!” Draco informed him.

“You okay?” Ron was now concerned.

“Yeah, Hermione cast the Impediment Curse on me and I hit the ground slowly.”

“Right in the mud! Then he couldn’t get up because of the curse. Everyone was laughing too hard to cast the counter spell,” Neville said.

“Glad everyone had a good laugh!” Harry said pretending to be angry. 

Ron could tell he really wasn’t. Ron was disappointed he missed the fun.

“Feeling any better?” Harry asked.

“Looking at you covered in mud helps,” Ron said. 

Neville and Draco groaned.

“Go get a shower Potter, before Weasley starts licking the mud off you,” Draco said.

“I meant it’s funny! Get YOUR minds out of the mud!” Ron said.

Ron finished his work while the rest washed up. When they were done Ron went to the showers and tried his best to wash himself, but his arms were too sore to stretch to the places he needed to reach. He knew he couldn’t wash his hair without causing more pain, so he made the water as hot as he could stand it and let the heat wash over his body giving him temporary relief from the pain.

The pain didn’t stop Ron from eating a hearty dinner. One small sandwich wasn’t enough to satisfy him. When he got up from the bench and flinched he saw Harry had noticed.

“Come on, luv. I promised you something special,” Harry said.

“Harry… I… I don’t think I can…”

“Trust me,” Harry whispered in his ear. “Meet me in the prefect’s bathroom in a half a hour.”

Ron watched Harry go in the opposite direction of the dorms. 

For a half a hour, Ron fretted over the situation. It would break his heart to turn Harry down, but he couldn’t tie his own shoes let alone perform a sex act.

Ron went to the fifth floor where the prefect’s bathroom was located. He did miss this spectacular bathroom. He hadn’t heard of anyone using it since the houses and prefects were gone. 

Ron opened the door just wide enough to stick his head inside, but the only thing he could see was Harry standing right by the door waiting for him. Ron saw Harry had only a bathrobe on and wondered why he had taken another shower.

“Hi,” Harry said reaching out his hand for Ron’s.

“Hi, Harry,” Ron said. Ron would never get tired of seeing Harry look at him this way. 

Harry kissed him gently on the lips.

“Close the door. I need to put a few spells on it,” Harry said.

Ron closed the door and Harry locked it and put an anti-eavesdropping spell on it.

“I did the same to her,” Harry said pointing to where the picture of the Mermaid should be. The beautiful blonde Mermaid was covered with a towel.

“Had to put a silencing spell on her, too. She wouldn’t stop harping at me. ‘I’ve seen it all! Nothing you will do can shock me! Get this towel off me.’ She was driving me mental.”

“You were able to cast a spell on one of the pictures? Damn Harry.”

“I don’t know how long it will hold. I’m not even sure if she’s still there or not. She might be off sulking somewhere else.”

“What’s this all about anyway?” Ron asked.

“You, luv. Follow me.”

Harry moved and Ron could see the pool sized tub in the middle of the white marble. Harry had placed floating candles all around it. The tub was filled with water and an abundance of white and silver bubbles. Ron realized the room smelled like Peppermint.

“This will help you relax those sore muscles,” Harry said when they approached the tub.

“This is amazing,” Ron said. He wanted to say more, but couldn’t when Harry began to undress him. Harry unbuttoned his shirt and took extra caution when slipping it off his arms. Ron took the rest of his clothes off while Harry removed his bathrobe.

Ron wasn’t sure what to do, but Harry took him by the hand and led him down the small steps into the pool. The pool water came to the middle of Ron’s chest and to Harry’s collarbone. 

The water was perfect. It was just the right temperature and the water felt like silk. 

“Over here,” Harry said walking through the water.

Ron followed him to the corner of the pool. He could see there were a few bottles of something, he didn’t know what, on the floor by the pool. 

Harry sat in the corner of the pool with the water just about reaching below his chest.

“There’s a rounded, tiered ledge here. Be careful. Come sit in front of me.”

Ron sat down in front if Harry. He wasn’t sure where this was all going, but he liked it so far. 

“Close your eyes and relax,” Harry said.

Ron did and he felt Harry twisting around. He heard a bottle uncork and then immediately smelled the intoxicating scent of lavender. Harry tilted Ron’s head back to rest on his chest and then began massaging Ron’s temples. Harry’s hands were supple and slightly oily. They smelled of lavender. 

“Where…” Ron began to ask where Harry had gotten this stuff.

“Sssshhh. My love. Relax.”

Harry moved his fingers into Ron’s head and began to massage his scalp. Ron could feel Harry’s heart beating against his back moving in the same time as the rhythm of Harry’s hands.

“Does it feel good?” Harry whispered in his ear.

Ron murmured sounds of approval. Good! Ron screamed in his head. It felt absolutely incredible. It almost – almost – felt as good as sex. His head felt like it was floating away from his body and the scar on his chest was tingling with energy. 

He didn’t know what kind of magic potion Harry was using, but it wanted to buy vats of it.

Harry’s hands left Ron’s head and moved to the back of his neck. Harry was kneading his thumbs into the muscles. Harry stopped and Ron panicked that the glorious event was over, until he realized Harry was only getting more of the potion.

Harry’s hands worked magic over Ron’s arms and then lightly urged him to lean forward. His hands alternated between massaging Ron’s back and arms. Gradually the tenderness and stiffness slipped away and Ron felt completely tranquil. 

He rested against Harry’s chest. Harry kissed the top of his head and wrapped his leg around Ron’s waist. Ron raised his, now perfectly healed arm, above him and stroked Harry’s face. Harry moved his head to the side and captured Ron’s thumb in his mouth and began to suck it. Ron felt his erection grow as Harry made circles around the tip of his thumb with his tongue. 

Ron couldn’t stand that his thumb was getting all the attention, so he turned around and sat on Harry’s lap and wrapped his legs around Harry.

He held Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him. He wanted to taste all of Harry’s mouth. He ran his tongue along Harry’s teeth and under Harry’s tongue while Harry’s hands explored his body. 

Ron felt Harry’s hands move to his arse and Ron knew where this was going. Ron wanted it so desperately and he let Harry know through his kiss. Ron had yet to experience the feeling of Harry inside of him and he was aching for it. 

Harry used no magic to relax him. He penetrated Ron with silky fingers that smelled of lavender. Ron pleaded with him for more. 

The water was the perfect venue and allowed Ron to easily straddled Harry and slip Harry into him. With his eyes closed, he didn’t move for a few seconds, while he savored the feeling of being one with his lover. When he opened his eyes and saw the look of pure ecstasy in Harry’s face he began to move. 

After Harry had come screaming and digging his nails into Ron’s back, they shifted positions until Ron came inside of Harry more quietly only moaning a proclamation of love for Harry.

Ron knew they were in the water too long. His hands and feet were wrinkled and the Mermaid had broken the spell twice only to be shut up again by Harry.

When they exited the pool, Harry took an extra large towel and dried Ron off. Ron took his time getting dressed while watching Harry dry himself off. 

When they were both dressed and Harry was cleaning up, Ron took the potion bottle that held the extraordinary oil.

“Harry, where did you get this potion from? It was some real powerful stuff.”

“It’s not a potion,” Harry replied taking the bottle from Ron’s hand.

“What?”

“It’s a muggle oil. Supposed to relax muscles. Mr. Hillard gave it to me when I told him about your sore muscles.”

“It has to be magic. Nothing muggle could feel that good.”

“Nope. Just plain old oils and some lavender thrown in.”

Ron took Harry’s hands and held them palms facing up. He kissed both palms.

“This is the where the magic comes from,” Ron said.

Harry took one of Ron’s hands and put it to his chest and then put one of his own on Ron’s.

“No, this is where the magic comes from,” Harry said.

**~ End of Chapter 22 ~**

**Reviews only take a minute, but they mean so much!**


	23. Royal Flush

  
Author's notes: _Ron opened the box and was so overwhelmed by the sight the only thing he could focus on were the gleaming blue sapphires._

_“Harry,” he said. “This is… it’s…”_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 23 ~  
 _Royal Flush_**

Hogwarts was abuzz with anticipation of the Valentine’s Day Ball. The week of the dance Owl deliveries tripled. Due to the ban on Hogsmeade’s visits, the students had their parents deliver them clothes for the ball and gifts for their sweethearts.

After over a month of a grueling course schedule and studying for N.E.W.T.s, the seventh years were in desperate need to let off some steam.

The students that lost their homes in the Christmas Day attack were leery of celebrating another holiday, but the other students tried to assure them it was exactly what they needed.

Draco Black turned down four invites to the ball. Four silly, giggling girls worked up the nerve to approach him. He politely and curtly told them ‘No, thank you.’

He hadn’t decided if he was going to attend or not. If he was going, then it would be alone. 

He couldn’t think of one other seventh year that didn’t have a date. Even Hermione had accepted Dean Thomas’ invitation. Draco only knew this, because Seamus told anyone that would listen. 

Draco wasn’t being a total Valentine’s Day grump. He did a favor for Harry to help him make his first Valentine’s Day with Ron extra special. 

Harry walked with Draco to the Owlery, so Draco could send the money and the order for Ron’s gift. 

“This really means a lot to me,” Harry said as he watched Draco attaching the envelope to the straps hanging from his Owl’s feet.

“It’s not a big deal,” Draco replied.

“Well, thanks anyway.”

“Sure.”

“Are you going to the ball, Draco?”

“I don’t know.”

“I heard you had more than a few offers.”

“Seamus has a big mouth.”

“That’s certainly true. Hermione’s going with Dean Thomas.”

“Where the fuck are you going with this, Potter?”

These days, it was a rare occurrence for Draco to break from his cool demeanor. His reaction shocked him, as much as Harry.

“Oh, we’re back to Potter now?”

“If you’re going where I think you’re going with this conversation - yes we are.”

Harry didn’t reply and Draco tried to let his anger go. He knew getting angry in the first place, probably gave Harry the answer to the question he was going to ultimately ask.

Maybe it was being in the Owlery or helping Harry out with a romantic gesture, but Draco let his guard down.

“I know about the Amorascope,” he said not looking at Harry.

“How?”

“I figured it out on Christmas Eve, when the Weasley twins tried to get it back from their sister. That’s what was in her pocket the night I attacked you.”

“Yes, it was.”

Draco hadn’t been positive and he told himself that it was impossible, but Harry had just confirmed it to be true.

Draco opened the window to let his Owl fly and he shivered when the cold air hit his heated cheeks. 

“It doesn’t mean anything,” he said watching his Owl soar towards the sky.

“No, it doesn’t have to, but it could mean everything. If you let it.”

“I’ll only hurt her again.”

“Again? What does that mean?”

“Didn’t she tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Nothing,” Draco said closing the window and walking towards the door.

“What didn’t she tell me, Draco?” Harry said grabbing Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco could hear Harry was getting angry, but he turned and faced him without a shred of fear on his face.

“Nothing. If she didn’t tell you then she didn’t want you to know. Ask her.”

“I’m not asking her. I’m asking you.”

“It’s between her and I. Now, get your hand off my shoulder,” Draco said his voice even and stern.

Draco stared at Harry refusing to break the gaze. He knew there was no fear in his own eyes, because he wasn’t afraid. Foolish maybe – but not afraid. 

Harry did not move his hand.

“Listen to me, Draco,” Harry said using the same stern tone as Draco. 

“I know what your deal is. You had no place to go. The Slytherins didn’t want you anymore. You had no protection. You came to us, because you needed us. NOT because you wanted to become best mates.”

“I allowed you in, because I know what it’s like to have no one. To feel like you don’t belong anywhere. I offered you my friendship and gave you the chance to find that in my friends, too.”

“Is this speech almost over?” Draco said dryly. 

Draco only needed to keep his eyes centered in their sockets to look directly into Harry’s eyes. The eyes that were glaring back at him were two shades darker green than normal.

“Yes. Don’t do anything to hurt Hermione. Or this unspoken deal between us will be over.”

Draco stepped back so Harry’s hand fell over his shoulder.

“I can’t control what she does or does not feel. Maybe not doing anything at all might hurt her. Though it’s none of your business - Is what I have been doing and plan to keep doing. If that hurts her, that is not my problem.”

The color of Harry’s eyes returned to normal and his body language relaxed.

“You do what you have to do, Draco. You’re smart. You’ll figure it out.” 

Harry started to walk and Draco fell in step next to him. They left the Owlery and made their way back to the dorms in silence.

Staying out of the bloody Owlery would be a smart thing to do, Draco thought.

**~~~**

Six couples were in the Astronomy Tower having slipped away from the ball for some extracurricular fun. Seamus’ cousin had sent him a bottle of firewhiskey and the teenagers were passing the bottle around.

Dean Thomas’ palms were sweating and he kept wiping them on his robes. Hermione sensed his desire to hold her hand, so she kept them folded in her lap. Except when it was her turn to sip from the bottle of firewhiskey.

“Hey, Granger! Don’t drink it all,” Seamus said snatching the bottle from her hands.

“I think you may have had enough,” Dean leaned over and whispered so only she would hear.

“What do you know, Dean!” she hissed.

She didn’t care that he looked hurt and she didn’t care that he kept trying.

“You look really pretty tonight,” he said.

Hermione really did look pretty. Lavender knew a spell that removed curls and Hermione let Lavender straighten her hair so that it was long and shiny and hung straight down her back. The girls were all wearing red dress robes and the boys were in black. Lavender did Hermione’s make-up and after much protesting Hermione finally relented to wearing red lipstick.

Dean had stared at her for a solid minute when she met him in the Common Room. Lavender gave her the ‘I-told-you-so’ look. 

“All the boys are looking at you,” Ginny whispered in her ear as they waited for everyone to take pictures with their dates before leaving for the ball. 

Hermione was embarrassed and started fidgeting with her robes, but she did notice that they were looking at her. Except for the one she wanted to be looking.

He wasn’t supposed to be there, but he was there standing with Neville and Seamus dressed in his best black robes. Hermione looked him over when she knew he wasn’t looking. 

Draco looked like royalty. He clearly had the best dress robes in the room. Hermione was sure they were silk and the way they fit him made it clear they were tailored made. 

“He doesn’t belong here,” she thought.

“Ginny, where’s Harry and Ron?” she asked. She was learning how to get to the subject of Draco without looking too obvious.

“Neville said they were going to exchange gifts before the ball.”

“Oh. I thought they would be hanging with Draco since he doesn’t have a date.”

“He does have one,” Ginny said. “And stop playing with your hair! You’re going to break the spell.”

“He has a date?”

“Yeah, he’s going with Padma.”

“Weird. Lavender didn’t mention it.”

“It only happened this morning. Padma was supposed to go with Justin, but he made up with his ex-girlfriend Mandy and broke off his date with Padma. So… Parvati asked Draco if he would go with her and he said yes.”

“Is there a daily gossip paper that everyone gets but me?” Hermione was trying to keep her voice light and not sound as nervous as she felt. 

That was why she accepted the offer to go to the tower. Because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Bullocks, it’s all gone,” Ivory said.

“I’m bored,” Cho whined. “Let’s go back to the Ball.”

“Hermione, do you want to go back?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, sure, Dean,” she replied.

She leaned to the right when she stood up and Dean grabbed her arm.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Fine. Never better. Let’s go,” she linked arms with him and followed the rest of the group down the winding staircase.

**~~~**

Harry wondered where Ron had gotten the new dress robes he was wearing. They were black and had midnight blue satin trim around the collar, hood, and sleeves. Harry thought the robe might have been borrowed. He didn’t want to ask, because he knew how quickly Ron would get upset at the thought of his borrowed things.

Worrying about how Ron might react to his gift had weighed on Harry’s mind for days. Ron didn’t accept gifts easily and always thought they were charity rather than a gift. Harry wanted to avoid fighting, but he wanted to give him this gift so much that he took the chance. 

The couple agreed to meet at seven o’clock in the Room of Requirement. Harry made sure to get there first to hide the gift under the couch. Draco had received the gift the day before the Ball and kept it safe under his bed until Harry was ready for it. 

Harry wasn’t sure why, but he felt awkward and nervous when Ron entered the room. He had pixies in his stomach and he felt like they were about to share their first kiss. He knew this feeling was silly after all he and Ron had shared together in the past few months. 

“Hullo, Harry,” Ron said taking Harry’s face in his hands. “You look so beautiful.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Harry said. “You look stunning. Really, takes my breath away.”

Harry could sense that Ron was feeling a little nervous, too. So, Harry leaned in and gave him a more passionate kiss and he felt Ron melt in his arms.

“We only have an hour before the Ball starts,” Ron said when they separated. “I have something for you. Please don’t get upset that it’s too much. I wanted to do it.”

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blood red velvet box. He brushed the top of the box with his thumb and handed it to Harry.

Harry felt the velvet with his fingers and admired the beautiful gold lock clasping the lid shut.

“Come on, open it, Harry,” Ron said impatiently.

Harry wasn’t trying to drive Ron mental he only wanted to cling to the moment. 

“Okay, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

Harry lifted the lid and his jaw dropped. Harry was looking at a pair of identical brushed gold rings. There were engravings on the thick bands, but Harry couldn’t see them in the light.

“I don’t know what you want to call them,” Ron said. “Promise rings, I guess.”

“Wow, Ron.” Harry looked at Ron and realized Ron was waiting for his confirmation. “I didn’t expect this. They’re gorgeous.”

Ron’s face showed how elated he felt. 

“I can’t see the engravings,” Harry said.

This being the Room of Requirement, more candles in the room lit giving off enough light for Harry to see. Harry and Ron shook their heads and laughed.

Ron moved behind Harry and was looking over Harry’s shoulder at the rings.

“Are these Chinese characters? They look like the ones on the book that Mr. Hillard gave me.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what they are. Here look.” Ron reached around Harry and removed one ring from the crease in the velvety cushion. 

He held it out for Harry to take it, but Harry wanted to look at in Ron’s hand. He pulled Ron’s hand closer to his face, so he could see the engravings.

“There are four. I’m guessing they stand for bravery, wisdom, love, and friendship.”

“Yes. I want you to wear it to remind you what those words mean to the both of us. Here take it.” Ron put the ring in Harry’s hand. “This one’s yours. Read the engraving.”

Harry held the ring and twisted it so he could see inside the band.

“With Love for Eternity – Ron,” Harry read out loud.

A lump grew in Harry’s throat and he felt like he was going to cry. He felt the twisting emotions within him. These rings were a symbol of their future together and nothing scared Harry more than the future. But they were also a symbol of what Harry cherished the most – Ron’s love.

He pushed his demons back to their hiding spot. He would worry about exorcising them another time. 

“Please, put in on,” Harry said handing the ring to Ron and holding out his left hand. 

“No, the other hand. For now. The next pair of rings we’ll pick out together.”

Harry held out his other hand and Ron, still standing behind him, slipped the ring on his finger.

Harry removed the second ring from the box and looked inside the band.

“There’s nothing engraved in this one. We’re going to have to change that,” he said and slipped the ring on Ron’s left hand.

Ron nuzzled Harry’s neck and hugged him tight around the waist.

“You sure you like your gift?”

“I love them.”

Harry turned around to face Ron. He was afraid to ask, but curiosity was getting the best of him.

“Ron, how did you…”

“Ah, I made a little deal,” Ron said laughing. “The twins wanted that scope. Ginny had the scope. I knew they would never tell Mum or Dad about it. They’re a bunch of things, but not rats. They would never squeal, especially on Ginny. So, I made them a deal. I would get the scope for them if they gave me half. Then I went to Ginny and offered her half of my half.”

“You sneak!” Harry said.

“It worked! And the twins sold the scope for $4500 Galleons! Can you believe it! I got $1125 Galleons as my cut. Bill knows a good jewelry maker and he took care of getting the rings made for me. Bought myself new robes, too. Which you have yet to compliment!”

“I told you that you looked stunning! The robes are magnificent and the blue makes your eyes sparkle. Now, I have something special for you!”

**~~~**

Ron didn’t want any gift other than seeing Harry wearing the ring. But when Harry pulled the large wooden box from under the couch and placed it in Ron’s lap, Ron felt giddy with anticipation.

The heavy, rectangular wood box was mahogany and had a large gold lock. 

“I haven’t warded the lock yet. I needed you present to cast the spell,” Harry told him.

Harry was standing above him and he looked just as eager as Ron.

Ron opened the box and was so overwhelmed by the sight the only thing he could focus on were the gleaming blue sapphires. 

“Harry,” he said. “This is… it’s…”

Ron delicately touched his gift running his index finger across the jewel-encrusted hilt and down to the cool steel of the blade.

He felt Harry sit down beside him.

“You like?” Harry said.

“Where? How?”

“Draco. He told me how impressed he was with your fighting skills. I knew he would know what type of sword and all the technical stuff. I didn’t know anything. I only told him I wanted blue sapphires and he did the rest.”

“The craftsmanship on this is flawless.”

“Draco said he commissioned the best. It is beautiful. Amazing how something so beautiful and regal could be an instrument of death.”

Ron looked at Harry. He often wondered the same thing himself.

“Here,” Harry continued. “The sheath is here. Just remove the lid backing.”

Ron grabbed Harry’s hand before he could reach the box. Harry looked at him.

“Thank you, Harry. I had no idea.”

Ron kissed him lovingly on the lips. 

“We have to ward it, so only you or I can open the box. What word should we use? Something no one else would know or could guess,” Harry said pulling out his wand.

“Let me think a minute,” Ron said closing the lid and placing the box on the table.

“I got it!” Ron said. “Arachnophobia!”

**~~~**

The music was irrelevant. The other couples on the floor didn’t exist. There was only him. Touching her again. She had longed for this for weeks.

One of his hands was on the small of her back and when she slid her hand into the hair falling at the back of his neck, she felt his hand clench at her robes. She didn’t care if Dean was watching or Padma. She was vaguely aware that Harry and Ron were dancing a few meters away. 

Hermione had been the one to approach Draco to dance. Tossing away her pride. Letting go of the anger she felt towards herself for no longer being able to ignore the inexplicable desire to touch him. 

 

She was feeling the effects of the firewhiskey and that made it harder to fight the desire to touch him. She had seen him looking at her. Watching her dance with Dean as he danced with Padma.

She waited until Padma went to the lavatory and then asked Dean to get her a glass of punch.

Draco was standing there alone. She came up behind him. She didn’t want to look at his face if he said no. 

“Dance with me, Draco,” she whispered in his ear.

He stood still and silent. She knew he heard her and she knew he was aware it was her.

He didn’t say no. He didn’t say yes either. But she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She didn’t look at his face as she positioned them to dance. Then she placed her head side by side with his, closed her eyes, and led them to sway with the music.

~~~

Draco saw Harry and Ron watching them. Saying no or pulling away when she took his hand had been impossible for him to do. The first look at her earlier that evening made him feel tired and very aware of the loneliness that had filled his soul. So, he allowed her to lead him. Take control of him. Something a Malfoy never does.

He felt her touching the nape of his neck and he decided that a beating from Harry and Ron was worth that one touch. 

The music stopped and they didn’t. He heard Padma saying something. He tried to readjust his focus. She was letting go of him and his senses came back.

“I said! What in bloody hell are you doing Hermione?” Padma yelled.

Draco finally looked at Hermione’s face. She wasn’t looking at Padma or the crowd of people that were gaping at them. She was looking at him. Expecting for him to make a move. To do something that would validate what had just happened between them.

“Draco?” Padma said.

Draco looked up at Harry. Harry was waiting, too.

“Relax, Padma. Nothing’s going on here. It was just a dance,” he said as he let the familiar coldness wash over him pushing his emotions back where they belonged.

He didn’t look at her face again, even when her hand landed a stinging slap across his cheek. She banged into him, running from the room.

Ron and Harry left their spot to follow her. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry’s arm.

“It’s better for her this way. In the long run, I’d only cause her worse pain,” Draco said quietly.

“That’s your choice, Draco. Justify it anyway you want, but don’t expect me to buy it,” Harry replied pushing Draco’s hand from his arm before walking away.

“You’re not going after her?” Draco heard a voice behind him and turned around to see Ginny Weasley.

“No,” he said.

“WANKER!” she yelled.

“You’ll keep your wand in your pocket if you know what’s good for,” he said.

“I don’t need to curse you, Draco. You’ve already done that to yourself!”

**~~~**

It didn’t take long for Harry to find Hermione and Ron. They were in Mr. Hillard’s classroom sitting on a mat. Hermione was shaking with sobs and rage.

“I’m so stupid!” she yelled.

Harry sat down on the mat with them and listened to her tell what happened. He knew something was going on, but now he had some details. The feelings she felt on the broom with Draco. The first kiss. The subsequent nights in the Owlery. She told them how he ended it so abruptly and how she pretended not care. 

“Why did you ask him to dance?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know. I had too much firewhiskey. I think,” she replied.

“HERMIONE! Are you drunk?” Ron said.

“Not anymore. That was enough to knock me sober.”

“Herm, when did he end it?” Harry asked.

“The night before the start of the second term,” she said.

“Wait,” Ron said. “You told us you were in the Owlery when he ended it. We were in there that night. We must have just missed you.”

Harry saw the red creep from her neck to her face.

“Her…mine…eee,” Harry said. “Were you and Draco in that room when we were there?”

“Um, no,” she said sheepishly. 

“Oh, OH! Blimey!” Ron said. “You were! You were in the room!”

“Sorry. We didn’t want you two to know. So we hid,” she said staring at her hands and avoiding their eyes.

“Well, that’s a tad bit embarrassing,” Harry said.

“Hullo! Not as much for the two of you as it was for us!” she said. “I mean me… And him. There is no us.”

Ron put his arm around her and she started to cry again.

“That bloody bastard!” Harry said kicking one of the mats. “I let him in to our lives and this is what he does! I’m going to beat him to a bloody pulp!”

“No, you are not!” Ron said.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Harry looked at Ron like he had lost his mind.

“What the hell has been going on during those war training bonding sessions of yours?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing,” Ron replied. “I just don’t see what he has done that deserves getting his arse kicked.”

“He hurt Hermione!” Harry was angry with Draco, but Ron was coming in a close second.

“Herm, did he make any promises that he didn’t keep?” Ron asked her.

“No…” she whispered.

“I know he hurt you, sweetie,” Ron said holding her hand. “But he’s not ready for the kind of love you can give him.”

“Wait, just a damn minute!” Harry shouted. “I can’t believe YOU are defending him.”

Ron had just taken the lead as the focus of Harry’s anger. 

“Excuse me, Harry Potter. But weren’t you the one that, only a few months ago, was strutting around here snogging and shagging anything you could get your hands on! I would think you would be the one who could relate!” 

Harry might have gotten angry first, but Ron’s legendary short fuse got him quickly to the same level as Harry.

“Relate? Relate to what? I think there is something you’re not telling me, Ron!” Harry shouted back.

“What the fuck, Harry? You think something is going on between Draco and me. Where the hell is that coming from?”

“STOP! RIGHT NOW!” Hermione screamed. “The two of you are not going to start fighting again and leave me!”

Harry started to speak, but she looked at him and put her hand up to stop him.

“You are feeling guilty because you let him into the fold. It’s not your fault what happened between us. Ron is defending him because he sees you in him, Harry.”

“I-I don’t see…” Ron started.

“Yes, you do. We all do to some extent,” Hermione grabbed both of their hands. “Now, please. You’re supposed to be here consoling me, not working out your own issues.”

“Sorry,” they mumbled. 

“Good. Harry, you are not going to say anything to Draco. I sent the note to him the day after Christmas. I asked him to come to me. I knew I was playing with fire. I got burned.”

Harry wanted to tell her about the Amorascope, but it was as if Ron knew what he was thinking. Ron reached around Hermione’s back and squeezed Harry’s arm.

“We understand, ‘Monie,” Ron said. “Tell us whatever you want. We won’t judge you.”

They talked until they heard the crowd exiting the Great Hall. Harry couldn’t remember the last time the three of them were together alone like this. So much had changed and Harry couldn’t remember when it all started happening.

“What are you going to do now?” Ron asked Hermione.

“The first thing is give Dean Thomas one very big, heartfelt apology,” she replied.

**~ End of Chapter 23 ~**

**TBC…**

**Reviews only take a minute to do, but they mean so much!**


	24. Foreshadowing and Freckles

  
Author's notes: _“He is a Malfoy! A Black! And most of all a Slytherin! He only has one alliance and that is to himself! Use that to your advantage – you flake! Threaten him to join your side!” - Phineas Nigellus_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 24 ~  
 _Foreshadowing and Freckles_**

“She is exquisite,” Draco said.

“Gorgeous. You can’t help but stare at her,” Ron replied.

“Mine is still better,” Draco said handing Ron back his sword. “Didn’t think I’d help Harry buy you one that outshines mine, did you?”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything different!” Ron chuckled. 

They were in Mr. Hillard’s class the morning after the Ball putting on pieces of armor. 

Draco insisted Ron become accustom to wearing battle gear during training. Piece by piece Draco introduced Ron to armor, so he would learn to fight with the extra weight. Even though armor had come quite a long way, and was much lighter than it had ever been in history, it was still enough to throw a swordsman off balance. 

“Well then, let’s get started. You have to work on your left hand skills. I know it’s a challenge, but if someone chops off your right hand someday, you’ll thank me.”

“I’ll thank you, right now, for that charming image!” Ron said.

“I aim to please,” Draco said handing Ron a large bag.

“What’s this?”

“Stuff you’ll need to care for the sword. Harry had no clue what you would need and this stuff isn’t very romantic.” 

“Also, a training sheath, so you don’t slash me to shreds.”

“Wow. Thanks,” Ron said. 

“Don’t mention it,” Draco said. “Let me help you with that.”

Draco took Ron’s arm and began closing the clasps on the armor. He noticed the gold band on Ron’s finger that matched one he saw earlier on Harry’s hand.

“Was that your gift to Harry?” he said pointing to the ring.

“Yeah,” Ron said twirling the ring around his finger while looking at it.

“Nice. Harry must’ve really liked it.”

“Yeah, he did. I wasn’t sure about buying them. Harry gets weird about things sometimes. The future and stuff. He’ll talk about it, but only if I bring it up first.”

Gradually, like the pieces of armor they incorporated into their training routine, Ron had also shared some of himself with his training partner.

Draco never reciprocated, judged, condoned, or sympathized, he only asked questions and listened.

“How do you do it?” he asked.

“Do what?” responded Ron.

“How do you love him knowing how quickly you could lose him?”

“Do you mean if he dies?”

“That’s one way. Hold the leg piece while I tighten it.”

“Dunno. I just do. He’s pretty hard not to love.”

Draco knelt down to tighten the legs straps on Ron’s armor.

“If you’re a poof!” 

“Um, hullo, who’s the one on his knees?”

Draco stood up and kicked Ron on an armor-clad leg.

“OW!”

“Stop whining. It hurt my foot more than your leg. Take care of mine.” 

“You understand that you could still love him and not be in a relationship with him?” Draco added.

“No. It would be too hard. I’m not strong enough to stay away from him.”

“I doubt anyone will ever question your strength,” Draco said with intonation and handed Ron his sword. “Are we going to spend all day chattering on like girls or are we going to train?”

**~~~**

As Harry approached the door, he thought maybe they weren’t in the room they regularly trained in, because he couldn’t hear a sound. He opened the door and was surprised to find them both resting up against a wall drinking from bottles of water. They turned to him when he entered the room.

“Harry, hi. What are you doing here?” Ron asked.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I just thought I’d stop by and say hello.” Harry said and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Ron said. “You didn’t interrupt anything. We were only taking a break. Stay.”

“Yeah, Harry,” Draco said. “Stay. Give us a chance to show off our stealth moves.”

“You have time?” Ron asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said leaning up against the wall near the door. 

“Okay,” Draco said. “Let’s give him the real thing. Take off your practice sheath. We’ll go through some basic moves.”

“Got it,” Ron said removing his sheath.

The pair stood and faced one another. They lifted their swords and placed them gently together. Harry wondered if this was a regular thing they did or if they were only making a grand gesture for his benefit.

CLANK! Harry jumped at the sound of steel hitting steel. 

CLANK! His jaw dropped as he watched Ron and Draco swing the swords as if they were enacting a well-choreographed waltz. 

CLANK! Ron was the aggressor making all of the offensive moves. Draco was reacting to each move with a counter move. 

CLANK! Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of Ron. The muscles in Ron’s arms and back rippled through his white t-shirt. 

Watching Ron’s muscles pulsate triggered a memory. Not the kind of memory that you recall on your own. It was the type that comes to you abruptly when one of your senses is awakened. Sometimes it’s a scent or a sound and when you smell it or hear it you don’t just remember the scene – you remember the feel of it. 

Harry was experiencing the same sensations he did when he was holding Ron’s upper arms while laying underneath him, feeling muscles flexing against his palms as a sweaty and salacious Ron made love to him. 

CLANK! Draco made an offensive move and Ron reacted quickly spinning around and slicing his sword upward hitting his opponent’s sword with force. The move caused Draco to stager backwards.

CLANK! Ron didn’t give Draco a chance to recover. He wrapped his leg behind Draco’s and sent him falling flat on his back. Simultaneously, he lunged forward with his sword and knocked the sword from Draco’s hand. 

Harry was only slightly aware of Ron helping Draco to his feet. He had come to the room feeling slightly jealous and expecting for that feeling to only gain momentum. However, the only feeling going on in Harry, since the memory struck him and flooded his senses, was sheer lust.

Harry had lost all of his composure. The room felt like it was a hundred degrees and he felt an erection harder than any he had ever felt before without any physical contact. He was thankful he had a jacket with him to hide the bulge.

“Harry? Hullo, Harry?”

Harry realized Ron was no longer talking to Draco, but to him. Harry looked around the room for Draco and saw him across the room, at a table, taking off his armor with his back turned.

Harry walked over to his lover.

“Everything okay?” Ron asked.

“Just fine,” Harry croaked out.

Ron’s face made his confusion apparent.

Harry leaned in and whispered in Ron’s ear.

“We have to get out of here.”

“What? Why? Is something wrong?” 

“No, I need you. Right now.”

Ron wasn’t giving Harry any sign that he understood what he was saying.

“Love, I mean I neeeed you now.” 

“Oh… I see,” Ron said smirking.

“Don’t laugh. I’m absolutely serious.”

“Bloody hell, Harry. You are serious. What brought this on?”

Breaking one of his own rules, Harry made a sexual advance while they were in the presence of someone else. He nibbled at Ron’s neck and worked his way up to his ear.

“You.”

**~~~**

“You randy bastard,” Ron said leaning his neck in towards Harry’s kisses.

Draco made the noise that everyone makes when trying to get noticed without saying a word. 

“Harry. Draco,” Ron said.

“He can’t come,” Harry said licking Ron’s ear.

“No, Harry,” he said leaning away from Harry. “He’s here. Don’t be rude.”

“Sorry, Draco,” Ron said.

“I guess I’ll see you blokes later then,” Draco said.

“Harry, I have to help Draco clean up and bring my equipment back to the room,” Ron said.

Ron wasn’t sure if Harry had processed this information. Harry didn’t appear to have much blood flowing to his brain.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it covered,” Draco said. “Go. Neville and I don’t need the two of you keeping us up all night.”

“Thanks a bunch…” Ron said as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Wait! I have to take off my armor.”

“I’ll help,” Harry practically purred.

“No, I don’t think so! You,” Draco said pointing to Harry. “Wait for him by the door.”

Ron laughed and pushed Harry on the back towards the door.

“I’ll be one minute,” Ron said.

Harry grumbled something inaudible and went back to the place he was standing before.

“I owe you one, mate,” Ron said as he joined Draco at the table.

“For what?”

“Letting me show off in front of my boyfriend,” Ron replied.

“I didn’t. That wasn’t the first time you took me down.”

Getting along with Draco meant knowing when to end a conversation.

“You going to hang around here?” Ron said.

“Yeah, going to take some jabs at the punching bag. Look at him,” Draco said nodding his head towards Harry. “He looks like he lost his puppy.”

Ron turned to Harry. Draco saw one thing. Ron saw another. 

Harry couldn’t have looked more seductive if he was stark naked and served to Ron on a silver platter.

Harry’s hair was always an outward sign of the way he was feeling. If he was serious, it looked well placed and almost tidy. Angry, it looked like he just got off a broom. Filled with lust, as he was standing in the room waiting for Ron, it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. 

Harry’s tantalizing ruddy cheeks and lips begged Ron to kiss them and his fidgeting with his pant leg hinted to Ron what was waiting behind the well-placed jacket.

Ron rapidly removed his armor. Why Harry had started this no longer mattered. Harry may have started it, but Ron was set on finishing it.

“See you later, Draco,” Ron said jogging towards Harry. 

“Ready. Let’s go,” he said grabbing Harry’s hand and leaving the room. “Room of requirement?”

“No, someone’s in there,” Harry responded. 

“Who?”

Harry got an uneasy look on his face.

“Aw, damn. Ginny? Wait! Don’t answer that!”

“Broom closet!” Harry said.

“No! Divination tower. Trelawney goes to the Leaky Cauldron every Sunday to get pissed. You can break her wards easily.”

**~~~**

Severus Snape watched Potter and his boyfriend running down the hall holding hands. He was exasperated at Dumbledore’s blind eye to this behavior. The two of them were fornicating all over the castle and no one was doing anything about it.

It was bad enough he had been sent on an inane mission, but then he had to be subjected to Potter’s mating rituals on his way.

Dumbledore had sent him to speak with Draco, and though he understood the sense of urgency, he was not comfortable being anyone’s handmaiden.

“Welcome, Severus,” Dumbledore said when Shape entered the Headmaster’s study.

“Sorry to summon you so early on a Sunday morning. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“I did not see you at the Valentine’s Ball last night. Were you feeling ill?”

“Get to the point, Albus. The man isn’t getting any younger,” a boisterous voice said from behind Snape.

Snape was grateful he didn’t have to respond to a question that the inquirer already knew the answer to.

“Phineas, please. Pleasantries before business,” Albus said.

“If you don’t mind, we can skip the pleasantries,” Snape said. 

“See, I’m not the only that doesn’t find your company all that enjoyable,” Phineas said from his hanging portrait on the wall.

“Phineas, if you are so eager to speak, then please by all means, tell Professor Snape why he is here?”

“No, Headmaster. I’ll leave that task to you,” Phineas replied eyeing Albus with a look filled with venom. “I still don’t believe this is necessary.”

Snape was becoming more annoyed than he already was and didn’t care whether the dead or living Headmaster of Hogwarts told him why he was here.

“Severus, I need for you to speak to Draco Black about where his alliances fall.”

“Pardon?” Snape said.

“Start from the beginning and maybe he’ll understand,” Phineas bellowed.

“It appears that our esteemed previous Headmaster failed to tell me an important detail regarding his family’s history.”

“Because it’s RUBBISH!”

Phineas’ rants had been missing from Dumbledore’s study since the beginning of the school year. After delivering one massively long rant at the beginning of the first term, when he found out about the dissolving of the houses, he swore an eternal vow not to speak to Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ignored him and continued. “Phineas has informed me that Cassandra Trelawney made a predication about the Black family many years ago.”

“As you heard, Phineas does not hold much credence in the prophecy.”

“That’s not what I said you old coot! I said what you think the prophecy means is rubbish. The boy in the prophecy had to be Sirius.”

Snape sat on the couch. The dueling Headmaster’s could go at it like this for hours.

“Sirius is dead. Voldemort and Harry are not. How could he be a deciding factor in their battle if he isn’t alive?”

“Then the prophecy wasn’t about this war. Maybe it’s another one!”

“Cassandra’s prophecy was clear, in hindsight, that it involved the ‘second rising of the darkest Wizard in the generation succeeding the next.’ I believe that would be Tom Riddle’s generation. Would it not?”

“He was born a Malfoy, NOT a Black. I’ve seen him in the halls. He is the spiting image of his father!”

“He was born from the womb of a Black. He is just as much Black as a Malfoy.”

“Living in the Gryffindor tower – I hear! Took the family name and then turned his back on Slytherin!”

“Where does Draco fit into this puzzle?” Snape asked.

Dumbledore and Phineas looked at him as if they had forgotten his presence in the room.

“Phineas, would you care to explain?” Dumbledore said.

Phineas narrowed his eyes, turned, and sauntered out of sight.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. “I apologize for his behavior tonight.” 

“Let me explain. Phineas was drinking the other night and broke his vow to never speak to me again. Probably from boredom.”

“He asked about Draco and I could tell he had a reason, other than curiosity about the boy that took his family name. I invoked his binding to assist the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he told me about the prophecy.”

“Why did we not know of this?” Snape asked.

“Cassandra was still young when she spoke the prophecy. No one knew how great her powers truly were. She only spoke the prophecy to Phineas and his father. They dismissed it and never recorded it.”

“His memory of the entire prophecy is sketchy. He only remembers a few words exactly as she spoke them, but he remembers the concept very well.”

“Cassandra predicted a young man that carried Phineas’ bloodline would play a critical role in the final battle between a Dark Lord and another young man marked as the Dark Lord’s enemy.” 

“The young Black would deliver the blow that would allow one to destroy the other and claim victory.”

“There are others in Phineas’ bloodline that have ties to Potter. Why do you believe she was speaking about Mal… Black?” Snape asked.

“She said that the young man was ‘not born bearing the name of Black, but made a choice to be one.’ Sounds like our young Mr. Black.”

“Did she say what side he would choose to fight?” 

“Memory failed our insolent friend on the exact phrase. The prophecy at the end became more of a warning. Warning the young man’s choice would determine which of the enemies would be victorious.”

“Why, Albus, are you asking me to speak to the boy about his alliances?”

“Because he is WEAK!” Phineas was back in his portrait with a glass filled with amber liquid in his hand. “Just invade the boy’s mind to find out what you want to know.”

“I have to agree with Phineas. Draco has become quite elusive about himself. He will not talk to me.”

“We will not use Legilimency on a student! Except to train,” Dumbledore said firmly. 

“He is a Malfoy! A Black! And most of all a Slytherin! He only has one alliance and that is to himself! Use that to your advantage – you flake! Threaten him to join your side!”

“Phineas, I liked it much better when you weren’t speaking to me,” Dumbledore said.

The other portraits nodded in agreement and shouted out that they agreed.

“Professor Snape, please speak to Draco. Do not tell him about the prophecy. That will not leave this room. Only Minerva will be informed of it.”

“You’re not telling, Harry?” Phineas asked.

“No, I am not.”

“He’s going to be very angry with you,” Phineas said sounding elated thinking about it.

“Probably, yes. But I have made my decision. This prophecy was about a choice. We must not force Draco to make a choice, forcing him may only push him towards Voldemort.”

“There now, a decision, see how easy it is to show some BALLS, Albus!”

Snape sighed. He was furious at being asked to go to Draco like some schoolgirl trying to find out if Draco fancied her best friend. He wished this task was as much fun as the last. He missed his nights insulting Potter. It was as close to happiness as he had ever gotten. 

This must be my punishment for enjoying those insults too much, he thought.

“Very well, Headmaster. I will speak to Draco.”

Snape left the room with Phineas’ voice booming in his head.

“If he is a TRUE Black, he’ll tell you to go to HELL!”

“I’m already there,” Snape murmured.

**~~~**

Ron and Harry sprinted to the North Tower. Harry didn’t even pause while climbing the ladder as he withdrew his wand and broke through Trelawney’s wards.

Once inside the room, Ron rested his back against a wall, grabbed Harry by the shirt and pulled him into a steamy kiss. Harry’s tongue submitted and allowed his tongue to dominate. He could feel Harry’s erection hard against his thigh. He reached down and held it.

“Tell me you want me,” Ron cooed.

“So much. I’m crazy, I want you so bad,” Harry responded pushing his hips forward into Ron’s grasp.

Within less than a minute, Ron removed their clothes and moved Harry onto a pile of pillows on the floor.

Ron’s body was completely on top of Harry’s. He worked his mouth and tongue all over Harry’s face and neck while enjoying the feeling of Harry squirming underneath of him. Never had he seen Harry caught up in this much passion. 

“You’re so beautiful, Harry. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I love you so much,” Ron said among delivering kisses, nibbles, and licks.

“I’m yours… I need you. Please… Please, don’t ever leave me,” Harry whispered.

Ron’s heart soared. Those words meant more to him than ‘I love you’ ever could.

He put both his hands on the side of Harry’s burning hot face and looked in Harry’s eyes. The green eyes with specks of yellow that made Ron’s soul want to jump out of his own eyes and dive directly into the eyes of its twin flame. 

“Tell me. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You, Ron. Only you, my love. I only need you.”

Ron began making love to Harry with his mouth. Talking to him as he moved his way down his body.

“Everyone thinks you belong to them. But you don’t. You’re mine. No one knows you or loves you like I do. I’ll never leave you… I promise.”

Harry responded with confirmations of agreement. Promising to always belong to Ron only. 

As Harry reached his peak, his fingers interlaced into Ron’s hair, hips arched, Ron knew they were more than merely words of passion. 

The words were a promise to fight for their future.

**~~~**

The sounds of fists slamming into a punching bag were joined with the sounds of footsteps. Draco didn’t stop his assault on the inanimate enemy as he glanced into the mirror in front of him and saw Severus Snape approaching.

Draco waited for Snape to speak first. It was a game of dominance and they both knew it. 

Snape had often attempted to be Draco’s mentor. Draco didn’t want a mentor and if he did it wouldn’t have been Snape. He respected the man as a Potions Master, but he was never completely sure of his agenda. 

Draco knew he hated Harry and Dumbledore, yet Snape had protected them on more than one occasion. This was a paradox Draco didn’t want to get involved in.

Draco smirked when Snape broke first and called out to him.

“Draco, if you have a moment I would like to speak with you?”

Draco threw a few more jabs to remind Snape who won. He stopped and reached for a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead and neck.

“What is it Professor Snape?”

“I thought I would stop by and see how things have been going for you in your new habitat.”

“Oh, really?” Draco said in amusement.

“Yes, I’m sure it must be difficult for you adjusting to your new environment and…”

“Snape. Whatever you are trying to do – you are NOT very good at it. So, cut the bullshit and get to the point.”

The skin on Snape’s face turned so white it was translucent and Draco could see blue veins on his forehead.

“I am a Professor at this school. You will not speak to me in that tone!”

Draco only responded by turning around to gather his things. He could sense Snape seething behind him. 

When Draco was finished he gathered his and Ron’s belongings and started for the door.

“I thought you would appreciate my bluntness. If you have nothing else to say, I have studying to do for my N.E.W.Ts.”

“Malfoy!” Snape boomed.

Draco spun on his heels and glared at the Professor.

“What game are you playing, Malfoy? I will not believe that you are preparing yourself to be in Potter’s army. I know you are teaching Weasley how to fight. What are you up to?”

“Ah, so that’s what this is all about. Dumbledore sent you like a good little puppy to do his dirty work.”

“That’s enough! Don’t lash out your anger towards me! You have no idea what a dangerous game you are playing.”

“This isn’t a game, Severus. You of all people should understand about doing what someone needs to do in order to survive.”

“It seems you are getting a bit comfy with those you have chosen to help you survive.”

“Getting out of Hogwarts alive is all that I have chosen to do.”

“And what about after graduation? What game will you be playing then? Who will be your captain? Who will you serve?”

“I choose to serve no one other than myself! Not Potter. Not Dumbledore. Not Voldemort. My Master is dead! I am remaining neutral in this war. It is not my war!”

“I have made that clear to Potter and you may make that clear to Dumbledore.”

Draco stood still as Snape moved closer to him. 

“There is no neutral in this war. Potter may not force you to choose, but the Dark Lord WILL force you. He will not allow anyone to remain neutral.”

“The only ones that will be neutral will be those that are dead! Will you choose death as a way to remain neutral?”

Draco took a step forward so he was within inches of Snape.

“Go to hell, Snape,” he said and turned and left.

Snape wondered who would have been more proud of Draco being true to his Black nature – Phineas or Sirius.

**~~~**

“That was amazing. How quickly did you learn how to do that?” Harry asked.

Ron was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed, trying to regain the feeling back in his limbs, and thinking how nice a nap would be.

“Took awhile,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Harry was delivering silent and soft kisses to his back.

“The sounds of the swords clashing… and the way you looked. It was all too much for me,” Harry continued.

“Harry, aren’t you tired?”

“No.”

“We have loads of time to nap. Trelawney will be there past sun down.”

Ron closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift off to sleep.

“Seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve…”

Harry gently poking his back pulled him back from his sleep.

“What are doing?” he asked.

“Counting your adorable freckles,” Harry responded.

“Blimey, that’ll take weeks!”

“I know and you made me lose count. Now, I have to start all over again. One… two… three…”

Ron groaned and rolled over to face Harry.

“You’re not going to leave me be – are you?” 

Harry grinned at Ron. 

“Nope.”

“Okay. Fine. You want to talk. Then we’ll talk,” Ron said propping himself up on one arm.

“Why were you so angry with Draco last night?

“I think, I’m getting a tad tired,” Harry said feigning a yawn.

“No, none of that. You wanted to talk. Talk.”

Harry rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling. 

“He knows about the Amorascope.”

“He does?”

“Yes and he’s wasting time. If they could be happy together, than he’s throwing away precious time.”

Ron moved so he was hovering over Harry.

“Oh, Baby. Is that what you are upset about? You think you wasted time,” Ron said.

“We’re not talking about me.”

“Sure we are. That’s what you do,” Ron said.

“Do what?”

Ron ignored Harry’s innocent look.

“Ever since you lost Sirius. When you’re angry with someone, it’s because you are really angry with yourself. It’s called transference.”

Harry sat up quickly and Ron moved away.

“Trans-fer-ence. Big word. Did Hermione teach you how to spell it?”

Ron stared at Harry pleading with his eyes willing Harry not to get them into a row.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered.

Ron hugged Harry, brought his head to his chest, and leaned them back onto the pillows.

“You didn’t waste time. Things happened when they were ready to happen. We’re only seventeen. We have years – decades - more than a half of century ahead of us. We have plenty of time,” Ron told him.

Harry didn’t respond and only ran his fingers lazily on Ron’s lightening bolt scar. Ron knew he had already pushed some boundaries with little resistance, so he wasn’t going to push his luck any further and demand a response.

Long eyelashes brushing against his chest when Harry blinked was how he knew Harry was still awake. 

“Why aren’t you afraid of things like I am?” Harry said, after almost ten minutes, with his cheek still pressed against Ron’s chest.

“Of course, I’m afraid,” Ron said. “I’m scared of a lot things.”

“Like what?”

Ron searched through his database of fears. He decided on one that didn’t involve one of them maimed, dead, or mental basket cases locked in St. Mungo’s.

“That someday you’ll regret loving me,” Ron said. 

“What?” Harry said as he hovered over Ron as Ron had did to him moments ago. 

“I could NEVER regret loving you. NEVER. Why would you think I would?” he said.

“Because we could never be a traditional family. I know what it did to you not having parents and there’s a lot we can do together, but having a child isn’t one of them. I thought you might regret someday that you weren’t you a father.”

Harry appeared to be thinking about this as if he had never thought about it before. Ron got worried. Be careful what you wish for, Ron thought. He wanted Harry to open up about his fears and he wanted Harry to care about what he was feeling. But he was also going to have to live with the consequences, if Harry didn’t give him the responses that he wanted to hear.

“It’s not important to me,” Harry said.

“Right now it’s not, but someday it might be. I don’t want you to regret loving me, because you won’t be able to know what’s it’s like to be a father.”

“You’re right. Someday it might. But we’ll work it out – together. There are other ways of having children.”

“Think about it. I don’t want to stand in your way from something you want.”

“Didn’t you hear what I said to you? I don’t just love you. I need you. That’s the only thing I want to think about,” Harry said brushing his hands through Ron’s hair.

“What else are you afraid of, love?”

“Harry, I’m afraid that you aren’t going to be quiet and let me take a nap.”

Harry kissed Ron’s forehead and snuggled under his arm.

Ron fell asleep listening to Harry quietly counting the freckles on his chest.

**~ End of Chapter 24 ~**

**Reviews only take a moment, but mean so much!**


	25. Rainy Days and Mondays

  
Author's notes: _“I think the prophecy came to be, because Voldemort believed it. And I don’t think that Harry and Ron are in love, because of a defined fate. I think they are in love with each other, because of who they are and what they mean to each other.”_  


* * *

**~ Chapter 25 ~  
 _Rainy Days and Mondays_**

The only light in the Common Room was coming from the eighteen candles ablaze on the top of Ron Weasley’s birthday cake.

Hermione was standing aside Ron as the group sang a birthday song. Harry was on the other side of Ron and when Ron bent over to blow out the candles he held both of their hands. Cheers went up throughout the Common Room as flames sprung from the torches lighting the room.

Hermione hugged Ron tight. 

“Happy birthday, ickle Ronniekins,” she said.

“Ron, come here,” Ginny said waving at Ron from across the room.

“Sorry, Herm. I’ll be right back.”

Ron left and Harry moved in closer to her. 

“Having fun?” he said.

“Yes, this is a much better party than the ones you threw during the first term!” 

It was Saturday night and the room was filled with students from both towers. Even the first through fourth years that were usually excluded from Common Room gatherings were there. 

Harry had asked Professor McGonagall’s permission to throw the party for Ron. Hermione had been delighted to see this act of maturity. 

After getting the proper permission, Harry and Hermione went to Dobby for help getting the cake, food, and drinks. Neville and Ginny were in charge of the music and decorations.

“Do you think Ron is having a good time?” Harry asked her.

“Yes, he is. This was a nice surprise for him. He’s been working really hard lately.”

“He has. It’s been weeks since the two of us have been alone.”

Alone - the word made Hermione think of Draco. Draco was not at the party. He was alone in his room. 

Over the past few weeks, she had only seen him at meals and in the classes they shared together. Ginny told her that he spends most of his time studying and working out. 

Hermione was grateful for Ginny’s understanding and kindness. Ginny never mentioned the Ball and Hermione’s display of feelings for Draco. She had also taken charge of running interference between Hermione and Padma, until Padma dropped the issue and moved on to another boy.

Since Hermione apologized to Dean, she hadn’t spoken a word about that night. The same couldn’t be said for some of her classmates. She heard them whispering whenever her and Draco would happen to be in the same room. Seamus was the biggest culprit and Neville had gotten into an argument with him in the boys bathroom when he heard Seamus gossiping about her. 

But like all good stories, another one always comes along to divert everyone’s attention. The newest talk was of Cho. 

Lavender and Seamus had caught Cho and Theodore Nott snogging in the Astronomy Tower. Theodore Nott had emerged as the leader of the Slytherin brigade after Blaise and Pansy were expelled from Hogwarts. He wasn’t handsome or very intelligent, but he was the best they had left. 

Apparently, the scandal wasn’t only that Cho was consorting with the Slytherin enemy, but an ugly Slytherin enemy. Lavender and Parvati had stopped speaking to Cho when the relationship was discovered. 

The only girl that continued speaking to Cho was Ivory and that led to speculation that she was also dating a Slytherin.

Hermione didn’t care if Ivory was dating Millicent Bulstrode as long as they weren’t nattering on about her.

When the party started to wind down Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were standing together and Hermione noticed Ivory and Cho standing alone in a corner. She followed their gaze to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were slow dancing in the area of the Common Room the students had cleared for a dance floor. Ivory and Cho were glaring at them. 

“I don’t trust those two slags,” Ginny said when she saw Hermione watching the two.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

“I’m going to get another pumpkin juice. Ginny? Hermione?” Neville said.

“No, thanks,” Hermione said. 

“Please,” Ginny said.

Neville leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

“He’s so sweet,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, he is,” Ginny beamed.

“Gin, before you gave Ron the Amorascope, did you use it to find out if Neville was the one?”

“No,” she replied. “I didn’t need to. I know he’s not.”

“What?” Hermione said surprised at Ginny’s confession.

“I think he’s great and I do love him. But not like THAT,” she said pointing to Ron and Harry. 

“That’s what I want,” Ginny continued.

“Then why are you still dating him?” 

“Why not? We still have fun together and enjoy each other’s company. We’ve talked about it. We’ll stop dating when he graduates and leaves Hogwarts.”

“I understand… I think. But do you sometimes think a relationship like yours and Neville’s is easier than Harry and Ron’s? They are so much in love. It’s just so… intense!”

“Exactly! I’ll settle for nothing less and neither should you. Look at them,” Ginny waved her hand at the couple still dancing locked together in a tight embrace. 

“I’ve never seen either of them so happy,” Ginny continued. “Don’t you want that kind of relationship?”

Hermione ignored the question. “Do you believe they were meant to be together? Destined to be together?”

“Yeah, I do. Don’t you?” Ginny said.

“No, I don’t. I think it’s as absurd as Divination and prophecies and all that other nonsense.”

“You don’t believe in the prophecy about Harry and ‘you-know-who’?”

“I think the prophecy came to be, because Voldemort believed it. And I don’t think that Harry and Ron are in love, because of a defined fate. I think they are in love with each other, because of who they are and what they mean to each other.”

“So, you don’t believe in soul mates? Sometimes you can’t control who you love!” Ginny said.

“I don’t believe that either. I’m not going to wait around for some imaginary soul mate to find me and sweep me off my feet. It’s a waste…”

“Sweep who off their feet? You, Hermione,” Ron said coming up behind her and before she could respond he lifted her up in the air and threw her over his shoulder and spun her around.

“Ron! Put me down!” she shrieked. 

“Only, if you promise to dance with me,” he said.

“I promise! I promise!” she cried.

Hermione took a deep breath when her feet were back on the ground and then she gave Ron a smack on the arm.

“You promised,” Ron said holding out his hand. 

Hermione took his hand and he led her away from the crowd. 

“Harry won’t get jealous will he?” she said jokingly.

“Nah, you’re on the list of approved people allowed to touch me,” he said and laughed to let her know he was joking.

On the way to the portal, Ivory and Cho brushed past Hermione and Ron.

“Ron, watch out for those two,” she said.

“Aw, they’re harmless. Cho has tried a few times to get Harry or I to… well, you know… it’s funny. We laugh about it.”

“I’m serious. I don’t like the way they look at you and Harry.”

“Okay. I will.”

Ron was smiling and she saw that he was looking at Harry. 

It was true what Ginny said about Ron being happy. Hermione had never seen this side of Ron before. His eyes were brighter, his body language relaxed, and his face looked carefree. He was much more self-confident than she had ever known him to be. 

“Harry’s good for you,” she said.

“Yeah, he is.”

“One person can do that to you?” 

“Harry does. It’s hard to explain. The more time I spend with him the less other things seem to matter… but at the same time it seems like everything is important. I’m not making any sense.”

“No… but it’s because I’ve never been in love before,” she said sounding sadder than she wanted.

Ron hugged her tight. “You WILL fall in love and, just like everything else you do, it will be brilliant.”

**~~~**

“Best birthday ever. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. I wanted it to be special.” 

“But it’s even better now that we’re alone.” 

Ron was sitting on the couch next to the fireplace and Harry was sitting on his lap straddling him. The flames from the fire flickered and soaked Harry’s pale skin with an orange light. The hollow of Harry’s throat was level with Ron’s mouth and he knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist. He dove in and flicked the delicate flesh with the tip of his tongue. 

Harry responded by grinding into Ron’s lap. 

Ron fought back the urge to bite the buttons off Harry’s shirt and begin ripping off Harry’s clothes. 

“We can’t,” he said. “It’s late and I’m sure McGonagall is going to stop in and make sure the party ended when you promised.”

“Can we find time tomorrow to be alone?” Harry asked slowly shaking his head as if trying to wake himself from a daze.

“I’m working out with Draco in the morning. After lunch?”

“After lunch, I have to meet Dumbledore to go over DADA lessons for the week. After dinner?”

“I really have to study for Transfiguration and so do you. Hermione will have our heads if we don’t show up for study group.”

Harry stuck out his bottom lip slightly and lowered his eyes.

“Don’t pout. Though you look incredibly sexy doing it,” Ron said running a finger along Harry’s bottom lip.

“We have to find time to be alone. The last few weeks have been torture,” Harry said.

“How about every Monday after dinner? That is Charms study night and you and I are doing well enough in Charms to miss it.”

“Perfect. Every Monday, promise?”

“Promise,” Ron said.

“This is different. You looking up at me,” Harry said as he cupped Ron’s face with his hands and caressed his lover’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I don’t know why they say your hair is red.” Harry was slowly brushing a hand through Ron’s hair and staring at the strands fall back into place.

“I never told you, but it was that color that made me first realize I had feelings for you other than friendship.”

The blush in Harry’s cheeks was redder than the light from the fire and   
Ron felt the nervous, but wonderful, warmth that only Harry could make him feel start in his stomach and spread to his chest.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was last fall and we were outside studying. The leaves were falling and one fell on your book.”

“It was dark orange and faded to amber in some areas. I thought ‘That’s the most beautiful color I’ve ever seen.’”

“Then you picked it up. I realized it was the same color as your hair. Even the highlights in your hair were the same color as the faded spots. I looked at your face and then… I had this sudden, intense urge to kiss you.”

Harry was looking at him with such deep passion that Ron did what was in his nature when he was feeling uncomfortable.

“Harry, that’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard!’” he joked.

Harry smiled and laughed, but didn’t break his fiery gaze. 

“Seriously, luv. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” Harry whispered.

Ron clutched two fists full of black hair and drew Harry towards him. Every kiss with Harry was a unique experience for Ron. This kiss made Ron feel like Harry was trying to pour all of his feelings into Ron. 

“You taste like pumpkin juice,” Ron said when they broke apart.

“That’s a good thing to know, Mr. Weasley.”

Harry and Ron were a tangle of arms and legs as they scrambled to get off the couch.

Professor McGonagall was standing next to the couch with a shrewd look on her face, but a friendly twinkle in her eye.

“Um, we… we were getting ready to go to bed… I mean sleep. In my bed… Me… NOT me AND Harry together… we have our own beds…” Ron stammered. 

He elbowed Harry when Harry started to laugh.

“That is enough, Mr. Weasley. The party is over.”

“Yes,” Harry said sounding like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

“That wasn’t a question. That was a statement. The party is over. Leave the Common Room.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Sorry,” Ron mumbled. 

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry said taking Ron’s hand and walking towards the stairs.

If as given a cue, when the couple reached the stairs they let go of each other’s hands. They were both aware they were being extended special privileges and they felt they owed it to Dumbledore to always keep their promise. 

Walking up the stairs, they accidentally brushed shoulders, and Harry whispered ‘Monday.’

**~~~**

Potions was the only subject that no matter how hard he tried Neville Longbottom could not do a thing right. It had taken many years, but with the tricks that Hermione had taught him, he was able to revise more effectively and was doing well in every other class.

But Snape’s constant criticism, and the looming knowledge that he must receive at least an ‘E’ on his Potions N.E.W.T. in order to become an Herbologist, made him a bundle of nerves. 

“Don’t worry about Snape,” Draco said one day leaving Potions with Neville, Harry, and Ron. “He won’t be there for the exam.”

“But I don’t learn anything in his class! I can’t pass the exam, with or without him there, if I’m not learning anything. And you’re not either!”

Snape was hell bent on making Draco’s life as miserable as Neville’s. He even paired them together, so he could attack both of them equally.

“We are going to have to teach ourselves then,” Draco said. “Go to Sprout. Ask her to go to Dumbledore for permission to use the Potions lab to study.”

“He won’t like that we went behind his back,” Neville said nervously.

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll be out of here in a few months and he’ll be out of our lives.”

Neville agreed to talk to Professor Sprout and she was more than happy to help. A few days later, she informed Neville that he and Draco had access to the Potion’s lab three nights a week. 

Neville was amazed at Draco’s knowledge of potions. Draco taught him basic techniques he should’ve learned years before. 

By the end of March, they were creating potions more complex than Snape was teaching them and were modifying some more common potions using Neville’s hybrid herbs. 

“This taste like a Peppermint Candy Cane,” Draco said after tasting their attempt at an antidote to cure a fever. 

“I bred Nettles with a common Peppermint plant. I thought it might help children take their medicine without much fuss.”

“Bloody brilliant,” Draco said slapping Neville on the back. 

“W-w-we make a good team, huh?” Neville said.

“We’re doing pretty good,” Draco responded. 

“Seriously? You think so?” Neville was so elated that he was finally succeeding in Potions and Draco was giving him complaints that he forgot whom he was speaking to.

Draco only smirked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“You’re a cold-hearted prick, Draco.”

“Neville! I’m so proud. You really are learning!” Draco said.

**~~~**

“Don’t forget our date.” Ron whispered to Harry before he left him in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Harry could never forget. He savored every minute of their special night. They were so busy revising and training the rest of the week they were only able to steal a few hurried kisses in between classes and share plenty of foot play under the table at meals. 

The weather was warmer and it had rained for three days and spoiled weekend plans for outdoor activities. Hermione made sure to fill up their time revising for N.E.W.T.s. Harry and Ron fell asleep two nights in a row on a pile of books in the Library. 

Thunder rippled through the castle as Harry attempted disarming spells without the use of his wand. He had no problem with some basic spells. He could ignite a candle, vanquish a glass of water, unlock a door, and perform a lubrication spell. The latter he did not share with his Professors. But he had only once been successful with a disarming spell. 

He knew he wouldn’t reach any achievements tonight, because he was holding back trying to save some energy for his evening with Ron.

Finally, Dumbledore excused him and Harry ran to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron was already there with Draco and Neville.

Draco got up and moved, so Harry could sit next to Ron. Small acts such as that caused Harry to notice the change in Draco’s behavior. . 

The previous week, on the way to Transfiguration, Seamus was trying to get attention and made a childish comment asking Neville if kissing Ginny was better than kissing his toad, Trevor. Harry heard it and swung around to tell Seamus where he could stick his fat mouth, but Draco grabbed his arm and shook his head. 

During the practical part of lessons, Draco offered to be Seamus’ partner. Draco accidentally turned Seamus into a toad. Harry didn’t know how Draco did it, but even Professor McGonagall couldn’t change him back. Seamus had to be taken to the Infirmary and the next day, Dean told everyone that he stayed in toad form until sunrise the next day.

That night in their room, Ron slapped Draco on the back and congratulated him on a job well done. But Draco refused to admit it was anything other than an accident. Harry suspected differently. 

So, without any protest or thanks, Harry allowed Draco to give up his seat. Ron only grinned and pressed his thigh up against Harry’s.

Ron left and told Harry he would meet him in the Trophy Room. The Trophy room had become a favorite spot of theirs. No one had any reason to go into the room and Filch spent Monday nights on the seventh floor making the Room of Requirement too risky. 

Harry finished his dinner while listening to his roommates discuss Potions. Ten minutes after Ron had left, Harry excused himself and headed for the Trophy Room.

Harry forced himself not to run to the room and was very annoyed when he got to the staircase between the second and third floor, only to find that it had moved. He had to back track and use another set of stairs on the west side of the castle. 

Finally, he reached the Trophy Room and rushed in. But he didn’t see or hear Ron.

“Ron?”

“Luv, are you in here?”

Harry went to the area of the room the couple normally nestled in and found Ron. Lying on his side, sleeping on the pile of pillows he obviously conjured for their rendezvous.

Harry quietly placed his book bag next to Ron’s and slipped off his shoes. He laid down on the floor against Ron’s back and slid an arm around Ron’s stomach. Ron moaned and pressed into Harry.

“Harry… I’m so sorry… It was so comfortable…”

“It’s okay. This is really nice.”

Harry felt Ron’s breathing slow, so he cuddled closer and closed his eyes. He hadn’t felt tired when he entered the room, but between Ron’s warm body and feeling Ron’s steady breathing across his chest, Harry fell asleep.

He woke up slowly. His brain caught between dreaming and consciousness. With his eyes still closed, he began to absorb his surroundings. He heard the sound of rain beating against the windows and the tingling, uncomfortable feeling in his hand told his brain it was time to move. 

Harry rolled over on his back to release the pressure on his arm and allow blood to flow to his fingers. 

He heard Ron laughing softly and he opened his eyes and expected to be his room. Ron was sitting up reading an issue of The Quibbler.

“FUCK!” Harry screamed inside his head and bolted up.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked a bit too loudly to sound casual.

“What’s wrong? Forget where you were?”

Harry’s head was still foggy. “Uh, yeah. Guess so,” he responded.

“This paper really gives me a chuckle. Mr. Lovegood has some imagination!”

“Yeah, he does,” Harry said. He was praying to the gods that Ron wasn’t going to go on about the paper.

“This article is about a supposed beast that was the product of a male Giant and a female Centaur. The Centaurs were so ashamed of the baby that they kept him locked up in a small wooden shed. He stayed there for eighteen years. Then one night he broke out and he was very angry at the way he was treated.” Ron stopped to laugh.

“So, now he roams around this forest in Scotland, killing muggle teenagers that enter the forest for some snogging.”

Harry was trying his very best to not look nervous or say anything that would make Ron ask if something was wrong.

“Really, um, interesting,” Harry said.

“What are you doing with a copy of The Quibbler anyway? It’s not really your style,” Ron asked.

“FUCK – FUCK – FUCK!” The foul word bounced around in Harry’s mind.

“What were you doing going through my things?” Harry said starting to get angry with Ron for going into his bag without asking and starting this whole situation.

“What?” Ron dropped The Quibbler and stared at Harry. “Are you still sleeping?”

“NO! I’m awake and I asked you a question. Don’t answer my question – with another question!”

“I’m asking the question, because I don’t like the implication that I was going through your stuff!”

“But you were!”

“I was NOT! The paper was right here,” Ron said grabbing Harry’s bag and pointing to a front pocket. “Right here, half sticking out! I saw it was The Quibbler and wanted to waste some time while I let you sleep!”

“That still doesn’t give you the right!”

“What in bloody hell is wrong with you? AND you still didn’t answer my question!”

Harry knew that look on his boyfriend’s face. Ron’s temper was in the red zone. Harry took a deep breath. His attempt to divert his wrongdoing onto Ron had failed miserably and probably made a really bad situation into a really, really bad situation. 

For months, Harry told himself that not telling Ron something wasn’t the same as lying. Ron was about to ask him things and he wasn’t going to lie. 

Harry decided on another tactic.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said putting on his cutest face and running his fingers through his hair. 

“I didn’t mean to accuse you. I know you wouldn’t do that and even if you did, I don’t mind you going through my things.”

“Did you sleep well, my luv,” he said getting on his hands and knees and crawling closer to Ron.

“Don’t even try it, Harry! Your diversion tactics are not going to work. You did not answer MY question. What are you doing with an issue of The Quibbler?”

“You’re going to get angry,” Harry said.

“Too late.”

Harry sat back on his arse and tried to not show any of his internal guilt through his body language.

Looking straight into Ron’s eyes, he said. “I can’t tell you.”

“You can’t tell me? Can’t tell me what?”

Taking the paper out of Ron’s hand and folding it, he said. “I was really sloppy leaving that out for you to find. I can’t talk to you about it.”

“Talk to me about what? And why can’t you talk to me about it?”

“Because you’re not a member of The Order.”

The tension in the room tripled. A knife wouldn’t have cut it, maybe a battle-axe, but Harry didn’t even think that would have made a dent.

“Harry, are you telling me you are a member of The Order of The Phoenix?”

With his back straight and eyes fixed on Ron’s, he braced himself for the fury that Ron was about to unleash.

“Yes.” 

“What? You’re what?”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m not really doing anything. They had to make me a member, so I could learn stuff. Secret stuff that only members can know. If they didn’t make me a member, they couldn’t even talk to me about certain things. They have hexes and curses on all communications. It doesn’t make sense, because I can’t give you specifics or I’ll be hexed.”

“How long has this been going on?” Ron said sharply. 

Harry stood up and placed the folded paper into his knapsack. Ron got up and stood over him waiting for an answer.

“This is where it’s going to get bad - really bad,” Harry thought.

“When we returned to classes after Christmas break.”

Harry flinched and yanked his hand away when Ron kicked Harry’s bag across the room.

“What the fuck are you telling me, Harry? You’ve been lying to me this whole time!”

“I didn’t lie to you. I just didn’t tell you.”

“It’s the same as lying!”

“No, it’s not. You asked me and I told you even though I knew you were going to get angry.”

Ron was pacing in a small area close to where Harry was standing.

“I don’t fucking believe this. Why didn’t you tell me? Did they tell you not to?”

“No.”

“Well, then why?”

“I just didn’t want to.”

“That’s it! I don’t get anymore of an explanation than that!”

Harry didn’t respond and he could see Ron’s brain was churning. 

“Did my parents know about this?”

“Yes. I asked them not to tell you.”

“This is unbelievable. My PARENTS knew!”

“They had to. Your Mum came to Hogwarts, to help me train.”

Harry knew that was the final straw, and knowing his best friend and lover too well, he clutched his wand waiting for Ron’s next move.

Ron picked up his knapsack and threw it at a glass case. 

Harry pointed his wand at the bag.

“Impedimenta!” 

The bag stopped midair. Harry walked over and took hold of the straps. Ron grabbed the bag and yanked it out of Harry’s hand.

“This is bullshit. I can’t believe you didn’t trust me with something like this.” Ron’s voice was deep, shaky, angry and full of hurt. 

Harry felt a spasm of pain deep in his gut. 

“Ron, please, it had nothing to do with me not trusting you,” Harry said taking a step forward closer to Ron. 

“I love you and I trust you more than anyone else in this world. I didn’t tell you, because when I’m with you, I want it to be about us. Not Him. Not The Order. Not what I’m going to have to do when I leave Hogwarts. Please, try to understand that.”

Ron met Harry’s eyes and Harry could see a small break in Ron’s anger.

“Harry, that’s utter bullshit. If this were a year ago, you would have told me. Why is it different now?”

“It’s very different. You know why,” Harry inched closer trying to look as cute as possible and ignoring the fear and guilt that had a strong hold of his insides.

Harry had two choices. Kiss him or try and talk some more sense into him. Unfortunately, he decided to talk.

“Please, luv, this is dumb. We…”

“DUMB! Oh, so I’m DUMB now,” Ron said moving backwards placing a large gap between them again.

Harry learned a very valuable lesson in arguing with your lover. Never, ever, use the word dumb or any other word with the same meaning.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“Obviously, I don’t know anything. I didn’t know you were part of the Order and I’m too DUMB to know anything else!”

Ron drew out his wand and Harry raised his in defense. 

Ron looked appalled.

“We won’t be needing these,” Ron said, shaking his head sadly, and vanquishing the pillows.

Ron held his wand straight in the air, delicately between two fingers. 

“You thought I was going to use this on you?” Ron said softly his voice shaky.

“No, I… it was a reflex.”

“You really don’t trust me. Do you?” Ron said with all the anger gone from his voice and replaced with an eerie calmness. 

Harry had never felt so horrible in his life.

“Ron, I…”

“Save it,” Ron said turning for the door. 

Harry was desperate. He pointed his wand at the door.

“Colloportus,” he said.

“Open the door,” Ron said without turning around.

“Please, listen to me.”

“Open the door.”

“No. I want to talk.”

“I don’t. I don’t want to say something I am going to regret. You know I can’t break your spell. Open… the… door… or I’m going to kick it down.”

Harry wanted to bind Ron to the wall and hug him until he realized how sorry he was. But he was so afraid. He felt like a petrified fly trapped in a spider’s web. He couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to say to make things right.

“Alohomora,” Harry said without raising his wand.

Harry watched Ron exit the Trophy Room and he felt more alone and frightened than he had ever felt before. Even all those nights he spent in the cupboard under the stairs hadn’t made him feel like this. He didn’t know what love was then, but now he did, and he was terrified he was going to lose it.

Harry sat on a window seat and looked out at the rain drenching the grounds. No matter how hard he tried to think positive that Ron was only angry and would get over it, disturbing thoughts still wormed their way into his brain. He wanted desperately to make everything go away. Everything except Ron and him. 

He knew Ron had a right to be angry, but he knew he was right to want something to hold onto that didn’t have anything to do with his destiny to kill Voldemort.

He couldn’t tell Ron why he had The Quibbler. There was a curse on it. 

Mr. Lovegood had joined the Order and a secret code had been written into the stories. Remus and Mrs. Weasley had taught him the code during several visits to Hogwarts. But if Harry tried to tell anyone that there was a code embedded in the stories or what the messages said, then he would be cursed. 

It was a nasty curse. It would render him deaf, dumb, and blind. 

He heard the clock in the clock tower strike nine o’clock and he put his head against the pane of glass to feel the vibrations of the gong. 

At the end of the ninth gong, he heard the door squeak open.

“Ron?” he said jumping up to his feet.

Harry didn’t see anyone, but he heard movements behind one of the massive shelves that held the history of Hogwarts sports achievements.

“Now!”

He had only a spilt second to react and he couldn’t see the intruder, but he screamed out a disarming spell without reaching for his wand. He heard something hit a wall. At the same time a jumble of faces leapt out at him, he heard multiple voices yell, Stupefy, and saw blasts of red light. He stood his ground for a few seconds, trying to brush off the magic, but a second wave of red light hit him and he blacked out.

**~ End of Chapter 25 ~**

**To be continued...**

**Reviews only take a moment, but mean so much!**


	26. The Best Laid Plans

  
Author's notes: The story continues....  


* * *

**~ Chapter 26 ~  
 _The Best Laid Plans_**

“What ingredients do we need for tomorrow night?” Draco asked as he passed Neville a jar filled with black beetle eyes.

“Birds and flobberworms twitch wildly,” Neville responded.

“Neville, did you get into the stash of firewhiskey in the basement again?”

Draco was becoming accustomed to Neville’s eccentricities. He found him amusing and many days the only time Draco smiled or laughed was when he was with Neville in the dungeon.

“It’s a memory trick. You take the first word of the ingredients and turn them into a sentence. Then you memorize the sentence and it triggers your brain to remember the other words.”

“Birds for belladona, and for aconite, flobberworms for fluxweed, twitch for tubeworms, and wildly for wolfbane. See - Birds and Flobberworms twitch wildly.”

“And that works?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, it works great. Hermione taught me that trick.”

Draco’s stomach lurched at the sound of her name. He rarely saw her anymore, but there had been an awkward moment the day before at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco was entering the Common Room and Hermione was exiting it. She mumbled a greeting as their arms grazed. That one simple touch made the hairs on his arms stand up. 

Before the encounter, he had considered playing a game of chess with Ron, but after, he went to his room and straight into bed. If Draco wasn’t revising or working out, he was in bed either sleeping or pretending to be asleep. 

The first week of Draco’s newfound extra-curricular activity, the roommates tiptoed around the room. Harry and Ron had made a few valiant attempts to get Draco out of bed for social events, but eventually gave up. 

When it became apparent that this wasn’t a phase, the roommates went about their business, as normal, ignoring the large lump under the covers.

“I might be able to use that trick sometimes,” Draco said.

“Sometimes I just make up a word. Like for you - that’s what I, sometimes, call you Chap.”

“Hm?”

“C.H.A.P. Cold-hearted, arsehole prick.”

“Is it now?” he chuckled. “I’m going to have to think about coming up with a word like that for you.”

The horrified look on Neville’s face made him grin wider.

“Oh, you don’t like it when the shoe is on the other foot!” Draco teased, his gray eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Just don’t tell Seamus what it means,” Neville muttered, fidgeting with his robes. 

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Why would I tell that prat anything?”

Neville nodded his head in agreement that Seamus was indeed a prat.

“Where are we going to leave the cauldron? It needs to brew for four days,” Neville asked.

“I asked Madame Pomfrey if we could leave it in the hospital wing. She was glad to help when I told her about your creation of a hybrid Nettle- Peppermint plant. I agreed to give her some in trade. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Neville said.

“I’ll bring the cauldron to the hospital. You can drop off the plant tomorrow.”

“You sure? I’ll walk with you to the hospital.”

“I think we’ve spent enough time together tonight. Ginny will start to get jealous.” 

“Okay,” Neville said lowering his head and grinning. “I’ll see you later than, Ol’ Chap!”

Draco pushed him out of the classroom and went back to cleaning their work area being extra cautious not to leave any trace they were even there. The last thing Draco wanted to do was give Snape a reason to ban them from using the room. Working on potions, and his training with Ron, were the only two things he still allowed himself to enjoy.

Madame Pomfrey was taking care of a younger student that appeared to have the flu when Draco entered the hospital. She told Draco where he could set-up the cauldron and, on his way out, she inquired about his artificial finger.

“It’s fine. Mostly, I forget about it. It only acts weird when I wake up.”

“That will probably never change. That’s not a problem is it?”

“Only when I get up late and have to shave,” he chuckled. “Almost sliced open my jugular last week!”

Draco said good-bye and thanked Madame Pomfrey again. 

Draco reached the bothersome staircase Harry had earlier, sighed, and walked to another set of stairs.

As he approached intersecting corridors, the sounds of Harry screaming ‘Expelliarmus’ echoed through the halls followed by multiple voices shouting ‘Stupefy.’ 

Draco halted at the sound until he realized the Trophy Room was around the corner. He knew this was where Harry and Ron met on a regular basis.

He moved against the wall and craned his neck down the corridor. 

The door to the Trophy Room was only a few meters away and Draco could hear an unseen person talking.

“Give him the potion,” a male voice said.

“How much?” 

Draco recognized the voice immediately. It was Crabbe.

“The whole vial. Cho, you have the other vials right?”

Draco now recognized the voice giving instructions. It was Theodore Nott.

“This isn’t going to kill him, is it?” Cho asked sheepishly.

“No. That won’t,” Theodore replied and laughed.

Draco strained to hear if he could recognize other voices, but Nott seemed to be the only speaking.

“Give it to him! Quick! Don’t let him wake up. We got lucky once tonight, let’s not push it.”

“We’ve got more than an hour and that should be enough time to get him there. Remember the potion will wear off after fifteen minutes, be sure to give him another vial BEFORE the last one begins to wear off.”

“Crabbe, Goyle, carry him. Let’s hurry, Weasley may come back.”

‘Where the hell is Ron?’ Draco thought and looked behind him as if he was expecting to see him walking up the hall.

When he peered around the corner again, he saw the first of Harry’s attackers emerging from the room. Draco realized, if the group came his way, he was going to get involved in this altercation whether he wanted to or not. 

He pulled out his wand, quietly cast a silencing spell on his shoes, and sprinted down the hallway. He didn’t stop until he reached the second floor and leaned against a wall to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

Draco didn’t know what they were planning on doing with Harry, but as he flexed his artificial finger, he could venture a guess. If Harry were lucky, that would be the worst that would happen to him.

All of his thoughts were jumbled up in his mind. He didn’t want to get involved in this war, but if he didn’t Harry could end up dead. Even if he did get involved, they might not get there in time and Harry could still end up dead. If he showed loyalty to Harry, it would leave him a sitting duck.

Ron, Neville and especially her, would hold him responsible for not doing something sooner. How could he? He didn’t know how many there were, and with Harry out of commission, he wouldn’t have stood a chance.

No one knew he witnessed Harry’s abduction. He could go back to his room and pretend nothing happened. Or he could run as fast as he could and get Neville, Ron, and anyone else that he could find. 

But where would he take them? He didn’t know where they were moving Harry. They would blame him for not following Harry and his abductors to get more information.

“Damn it, Weasley! Where the hell were you?” Draco muttered. 

Draco had believed his training with Ron was his contribution to the cause. It made him feel less guilty, because he knew when it came down to something like what was happening tonight, he would choose to protect himself. But Ron had failed Harry, too.

‘At least there will be someone that will blame himself more than me,’ Draco thought and walked back to the dormitory. 

~~~

Neville entered his room and was surprised to see Ron sitting on his bed. Ron wasn’t doing anything except sitting there hugging his knees to his chest.

“Hey, Ron. Where’s Harry?” he asked cheerfully.

“Don’t know,” Ron barked.

“S’kayyyy,” Neville responded.

Neville left it at that and went to his plants to give them their daily care. Getting involved in Harry and Ron’s relationship was not something a smart person would do. 

Neville finished with his plants and sat on his bed to start his homework. He peeked over at Ron and saw Ron still hadn’t moved. Ron’s hands were balled up into fists and his eyes were red.

Neville was about to say something when the door opened and Draco entered. 

Neither Ron nor Draco acknowledged each other. Ron put his head on his knees and fingered the laces on his trainers.

“Everything go okay with Madame Pomfrey?” Neville asked.

Neville wasn’t sure if Draco’s response, a grunt, meant ‘yes’ or ‘no.’

Neville noticed Draco’s face went paler than normal when he looked at Ron. Leading him to wonder if Draco had somehow gotten involved in whatever had Ron so upset.

Draco removed his clothes, except for his boxers, and dropped them on the floor next to his bed. Neville knew he wouldn’t bother putting on pajamas before slipping under the covers. He never wore pajamas anymore; it was as if putting them on would only take up time that could be better spent in his safe haven.

‘I can’t wait to see what mood Harry is in!’ Neville thought.

Neville checked his watch – twenty minutes past nine o’clock. It was going to be a long night.

~~~

By the time Draco had reached the door to his room, he had a plan. He was going to go to sleep, forget he saw anything, and act just as surprised as everyone else when they discovered Harry was missing.

Then he entered the room, saw Ron Weasley’s anguished face, and Draco felt an enormous wave of shame sweep over him.

Draco hurried to get in bed and rid himself of the vision of Ron’s face. Ron’s face told Draco what he needed to know about why he wasn’t with Harry. 

Draco made every effort to fall asleep, but no matter how hard he tried thoughts of the situation crept into his mind. He curled his arms around his head as if he was trying to push back all of the unwelcome thoughts.

Ron will blame himself. He was sure that Ron would give his life for Harry, but what if he lost him. Would Ron be so grief-stricken that he would take his own life? 

If he told them, would they forgive him if they didn’t get there in time? Even if they did save Harry, would they forgive him for putting him at risk?

Why did he care if they hated him?

She would hate him if she knew. That he was sure of. 

If she never found out about his deception, maybe, she would come to him out of grief over Harry’s death and kiss him again. He thought of how salty her lips had tasted, from her tears, the night he kissed her in the Owlery. But how could he kiss her knowing he was the one that caused her to cry?

If Harry were killed, there would be no one to stop Voldemort. But the rest of them wouldn’t stop fighting him. They would all die - Ron, Neville, Ginny, and her.

‘Damn it, Draco!’ he shouted in his head. ‘For once in your damn, bloody, sad existence, make your own decision – not one your father would have made!’

The only problem was he didn’t know the difference. 

Draco’s hand reached out from under the covers and grabbed his watch on the bed stand. He looked at the watch – twenty-five minutes past nine o’clock.

‘It’s too late now,’ he thought.

The sounds within the room boomed louder in his ears than the rain and thunder outside.

He heard Ron mumble something. Ron talked to himself a lot. Draco had learned to distinguish the difference between Ron’s mutterings and actual conversation.

He listened to Neville tapping his fingers against his book. Neville always did that when he was studying. Draco figured the rhythm of the tapping helped him to concentrate on the words he was reading. 

The realization he was so aware of his roommate’s idiosyncrasies made his chest feel as if he had been hit with a Bludger.

If anything happened to Harry, his friends would suffer. Not just Harry’s friends, but as he finally understood, his friends, too.

~~~

Ron sat on the bed wishing he had his own room. He wanted to scream – cry - hit something. Harry had proven twice tonight that he didn’t trust him. The wand incident disturbed him more than The Order business. 

Ron put his arm around his waist and pushed his forearm against his stomach trying to ease the stabbing pains.

Ron had a temper, he knew it, but he would never do anything to hurt Harry. Harry told him it was only a reflex. That made him feel worse, because, in his mind, that meant deep down Harry didn’t trust him. 

His memory flashed back to first term, when he socked Harry in the jaw for being crude towards his sister and Hermione. He had hated himself for weeks after the fight. Ron began to fear the incident was what caused Harry to think he might lash out at him.

Ron was fully aware that Harry had trust issues. It was understandable given his upbringing with those muggles, but he was Ron, the person that Harry begged to never leave him. How could he love him, but not trust him? 

He wondered if Harry was down in the Common Room with Hermione or if he stayed in the Trophy Room. Ron visualized Harry’s face and it hit him that Harry was not only distraught, but also terrified. As mad as Ron was at Harry, he started to feel guilty for leaving him. The one thing he promised he would never do.

Ron checked his watch – thirty minutes past nine o’clock. 

“Where is he?” Ron muttered to himself.

“What?” Neville asked.

“Nothing,” Ron replied.

Ron’s anger was deflating. This was Harry – his Harry. He had no intentions of ever ending their relationship. The thought of it made his heart stop. Harry had these issues when he fell in love with him and he was still in love with him.

Ron was suddenly struck with an overwhelming desire to be with Harry. He needed to touch him, hug him, kiss him, and tell him he was sorry. They would talk about this and work this out, but first he had to find him.

Ron swung his legs around the edge of the bed getting ready to stand up when Draco jumped to his feet.

“Harry’s in trouble! Don’t ask any questions, we have to go now!” he yelled.

~~~

It took a few seconds for Ron’s brain to process Draco’s words.

Neville reacted quicker.

“What?” Neville said knocking his books on the floor as he stood up.

“Harry’s in trouble! We need to find him.”

Ron stood up as Draco’s words started to make sense.

“What are you talking about, Draco? How do you know Harry’s in trouble?” he asked with an edge to his voice. 

Ron’s heart was beating against his chest and there was a pounding sound in his ears.

“I heard the Slytherin loyalists attack him in the Trophy Room. I don’t want to explain. We have to find him,” Draco said while putting on his jeans.

“When? How? You’ve been in here for…” Neville asked.

“Bloody hell! Didn’t I say not to ask any questions! It’s been thirty minutes! We don’t have time!”

Ron felt a snap deep within his brain and in a split second, he pinned Draco up against the wall with his hands around his neck.

“Thirty minutes! I’m going to fucking kill you. You son-of-a-bitch!”

“RON!” Neville ran over Ron’s bed to get to him, but tripped and fell on the floor at Ron’s feet. 

Neville pulled himself up on Ron’s pant legs while screaming, “Get off him! This isn’t the time!” 

Draco was struggling to get free. He was trying to dig his fingers between Ron’s hands and his neck. 

Draco kicked him in the shin and Ron responded by lifting him off the ground.

Ron could feel Draco’s throat struggling to get air to his lungs. Neville was pulling at his arms.

“Ron, killing him isn’t going to help Harry. STOP! You’re going to KILL HIM!” Neville was screaming in his ear.

Neville clenched a hand full of Ron’s hair, yanked his head back, and yelled, “LET HIM GO!”

The pain in his head pierced through Ron’s rage. Ron lowered Draco and lessened his grip on his neck.

“If anything happens to Harry, I will kill you,” Ron said roughly.

“If I don’t do it first,” Draco croaked. 

Ron let go of his Draco’s throat that was already showing signs of bruising. 

Neville picked up Draco’s jumper from the floor and threw it at him.

“Tell us what you know,” Neville demanded.

Draco was gasping and coughing trying to get his breath back, so he could speak.

“It was… Nott. Crabbe and Goyle were there… and Cho… Chang. I don’t… know… how many more,” he managed to choke out.

“Where’d they take him?” Ron asked.

Draco shook his head.

“How the hell are we going to find him?” Neville asked.

“Start on… the third floor,” Draco suggested.

“The map!” Ron exclaimed.

Ron went to Harry’s trunk and began dumping the contents on to Harry’s bed. He knew the Marauder's Map was kept in a secret compartment at the bottom of the trunk.

He removed the parchment from its hiding spot, and opened it up on top of Harry’s bed. He pulled his wand from his pocket and uttered the magic words.

Neville and Draco approached him and looked over his shoulder.

“What the…” Ron said.

There was the ink dot with Harry’s name over it. He was in the secret passage leading to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. Harry’s dot was surrounded by seven other dots; Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ivory Cox, Cho Chang, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. 

“Fuck,” Neville muttered.

His brain was paralyzed by terror. The kidnappers were on their way to Honeydukes and, soon, Harry would be outside of Hogwarts grounds. Hogsmeade had little ward protection. Anyone could be waiting there for him.

“Ron?” Neville said hesitantly.

Ron looked at them. They were waiting for him to do something. They expected him to be the one to protect Harry. This is what he had been preparing for and he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way. He had to be the one to save Harry. Ron pushed his emotions aside and allowed his training and instincts to kick in.

“Neville, see if Seamus, Dean, Colin, and Malcolm are in their room. Tell them what’s going on. Meet us in the Common Room. Draco, stay,” he said in an assertive tone.

Neville ran out of the room. Ron went to his trunk and pulled out the mahogany box that held his sword.

He felt Draco’s hand on his forearm. 

“No,” Draco said.

“What?” Ron said roughly brushing off his hand.

“You’re not ready for that.”

“I’m perfectly capable of wielding this sword and you know…”

“That’s not what I mean.”

Ron turned and looked at Draco. Draco’s usually reserved face was filled with emotion.

He would kill for Harry, but if he took his sword with him, he might kill out of revenge and not need. Draco was right. He wasn’t ready for that. Ron placed the box back in the trunk. 

“Ron, I… I’m sorry. I’ve got your back no matter what happens when we find Harry,” Draco said with remorse in his voice.

“I’ll deal with your guilty feelings later. We don’t have time. We have to find Hermione and Ginny. Come on,” Ron said.

He ran out of the room and with Draco at his heels.

Hermione was in the common room. Ron scanned the room and saw Malcolm and Colin.

“Go,” he said to Draco and pointed at the couple. “Tell them what’s going on.”

Hermione looked up from her book when Ron approached.

“What’s wrong?” she said standing up, looking concerned.

“Harry is in trouble. Draco stumbled upon a band of Slytherin’s kidnapping him. They are taking him to Hogsmeade.”

Hermione appeared to be in shock.

“This isn’t a drill, Hermione. Neville is getting…” Ron stopped when Draco, Colin, and Malcolm approached. 

Malcolm put his hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“Whatever you need us to do.” Malcolm said.

“Hermione, hurry, get Ginny,” Ron snapped.

“Maybe, we should get Dumbledore or McGonagall,” Hermione said.

“How many times has Dumbledore let us take matters into our own hands? We don’t need him,” Ron said shaking his head. “We can do this. Go, please.”

Ron watched her run for the stairs as Neville, Seamus, and Dean entered the room and approached him.

“Hermione’s getting Ginny and then we’re going. I’ve taken the passage with Harry before. Walking it takes close to a hour to reach Honeydukes,” he told them.

“Was Harry unconscious?” Ron said looking at Draco.

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s good. It will slow them down. The passage is narrow and winding. There is no way they could levitate him. They would have to carry him.”

The thought of Harry’s slimy, evil captors touching Harry made Ron nauseous.

After Hermione returned with Ginny, Ron addressed the group.

“Everyone have their wands?” he asked.

The group nodded their heads. 

“Is everyone prepared to do this? Are you all aware this is dangerous?” he said looking directly at Seamus.

Seamus nodded and said through gritted teeth, “Those bastards laughed that my house was burned down.”

Seamus could be a prat, but Ron knew he could fight and he was clearly motivated.

Ron took out the map and studied it.

“They’re about three-quarters of the way to Honeydukes. There is no one in the way from here to the entrance of the secret passage. We have to move fast. Let’s go.”

Ron led the group through the portrait and they ran to the third floor. 

He refused to think about what they were planning on doing to Harry or why. He concentrated on remembering every detail of the secret passage and Honeydukes basement.

The group reached the statue of the hump back witch and Ron drew his wand.

“Dissendium,” he said and tapped the stone statue. 

The witch’s hump moved and exposed the opening to the tunnel.

“Last chance to back out,” Ron said eyeing the group looking for a weak link.

No one said a word.

Ron checked the map again. The dots weren’t moving. He felt his heart start beating fast and he took a deep breath.

“We have to go in one at a time. There is a slide to the ground. Draco, you go in first and light your wand. I’ll go in last.”

Draco went through the hole without much struggle. 

“It’ll be tight for some of us,” Ron told them.

Ron stood back, twirling the ring that matched Harry’s around his finger, as one by one the group went through the opening. 

Ron and Ginny were the last two left in the hallway. His sister took his hand and squeezed it before she slipped into the opening.

Ron let himself have one last moment of weakness before he joined the others.

“Hold on, Harry. I’m coming for you,” he whispered.

~~~

While waiting for Ron to enter the tunnel, Hermione studied the bruises on Draco’s neck. She had never seen bruises caused by strangulation, but she didn’t need to. The bruises were obviously caused by fingers being pressed into his neck. Based on the way Draco diverted his eyes whenever Ron looked at him, she made an educated guess that Ron Weasley’s fingers would fit perfectly on top of the dark purple marks.

“What happened?” She asked him just as Ron reached the bottom of the slide.

“Listen to Ron,” he said curtly, keeping his eyes lowered.

“They’re still not there,” Ron said looking at the map.

“The passage is narrow. I’ll lead. The rest of you walk in pairs. Draco and Hermione, stay right behind me. Seamus and Dean you take the rear. Someone may come in behind us.”

“Neville and Draco update everyone with what we know so far. And keep your voices low,” Ron instructed.

Ron started down the passage with the map in one hand and the wand in the other.

Draco followed and Hermione fell in step next to him. Malcolm and Colin were behind her. Neville and Ginny followed next and the last were Seamus and Dean. 

“Tell me everything up to Ron finding me in the Common Room,” she said.

“There are seven of them,” he responded and listed the names. 

The last two were Cho and Ivory.

“Bitches,” she said tersely.

“I heard Cho talking. She didn’t sound very happy. My guess is she is in over her head,” Draco said.

“What else?”

“They’re giving him a potion that will keep him knocked out for fifteen minutes. I have a pretty good idea of what it is and it won’t hurt him.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“Liar,” she hissed.

The passage was narrow, she was walking slightly behind him with her shoulder pressed into his, and she could feel how tense his muscles were. When she caught a glimpse of his face, she saw a look of determination, and something else she couldn’t place.

“How is he?” Malcolm said quietly and pointed to Ron.

“He’s fine,” Draco said shortly.

“YOU COWARD!” Ginny screamed pushing the group against the wall as she ran towards Draco.

Ron jumped in front of Draco.

“Don’t. Calm down,” Ron pleaded with her.

“But that…”

“Ginny. Control your temper and be quiet,” Ron commanded.

“What’s going on?” Hermione whispered.

“We’re getting Harry. That’s what is going on,” Ron replied. “Now, everyone pull yourself together and move on.”

Ginny shot Draco a look of disgust and fall back next to Neville. 

The crowd started to move again.

“Tell me what that was about,” Hermione demanded.

Hermione felt his body tense.

“Tell her,” Ron said without turning around.

“I waited a half a hour before I told them that I saw Harry being captured,” Draco said warily.

She was torn between being appalled and feeling sorry for him. Her loyalty to Harry and Ron made her want him to suffer, but there was an emotion in his voice that she had never heard before. To her, it sounded like he was already suffering.

Instead of condemning him she asked, “What time was it when they took Harry?”

“Nine.”

She looked at her watch. It was almost ten. 

“We have to run,” she said to Ron.

“We can’t. We’ll be exhausted by the time we get there,” he responded.

Draco offered an alternative. “We can run until we need a break. Then walk until we catch our breath and then run again.”

“Everyone okay with that,” Ron called over his shoulder.

The group responded in agreement.

“Ok, single file then. Be careful the floor is uneven in some spots,” Ron said.

Hermione ran behind Draco for what seemed like forever until Colin stepped on her heels and she fell forward against Draco’s back.

“Sorry,” she said putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

“It’s okay,” he muttered.

Ron told them to walk and checked the map again.

“They’re at Honeydukes,” he said with a quiver in his voice.

The group continued in silence alternating between walking and running. After three falls and numerous stumbles, the passage started to rise. 

Hermione checked her watch when they reached the steps that led to Honeydukes basement. 

“We made great time. It’s ten thirty,” she said. “Ron, do you have plan?”

She met Ron’s eyes and saw nothing in them except sheer determination.

“Yeah, I’ve got a plan,” he said.

**~ End of Chapter 26 ~**

**TBC....**

**Reviews only take a moment, but mean so much!**


	27. The Long and Winding Road

  
Author's notes: The search for Harry continues  


* * *

**Chapter 27  
 _The Long and Winding Road_**

A collective feeling of relief swept over Harry’s friends, when Ron returned from eavesdropping by the trapdoor and informed them Harry was being held in the basement.

“I don’t know much. They aren’t very talkative. Someone said something about ‘it’ happening soon,” Ron told them with a bleak expression. “I don’t know what IT is, but I don’t like the sound of it.”

Ron then took a deep breath and shook his arms at his side in an apparent attempt to relive tension.

“Our goal is to get Harry, and ourselves, out of that basement and back into this tunnel as quickly as possible. This tunnel is part of Hogwarts ground and protected by all the wards that go with it,” he continued.

“Our best weapon is we have the element of surprise. They don’t know we’re here.”

“And I know some of their weaknesses,” Draco interjected.

“Go on,” Ron said.

“Crabbe hates fire. He’s petrified of it. Goyle hates Snakes.”

“Well, that’s ironic,” Ginny sniggered.

“I need someone to volunteer to go through the opening first. The stairs are narrow and so is the entry. We can only get in one at a time. The first person will probably be taken down fast and hard. The second person will have a better chance of disarming at least two of them, so the rest of us can get up there.”

Draco stepped forward and said, “I’ll do it.”

Ginny snorted.

“No,” Ron said firmly. “I want you to be in charge of getting Harry out of there.”

Ginny gasped.

Draco hadn’t been sure if he heard him correctly and by the look on the others faces, neither were they.

“But…” Draco said.

“No, buts,” Ron interrupted.

“Ronald, have you gone mad!” Ginny exclaimed. 

Ron responded by glaring at her until Ginny made a ‘ _tisk_ ’ sound with her tongue and looked away.

“I’ll do it,” Colin said earnestly. “It’ll be okay Malcolm,” he added after Malcolm put an arm around his waist.

“Thanks, Colin,” Ron said and gave him a weak smile. “Disarm the first person you see.”

Draco offered himself up first, not because it was the best tactical move, but because he assumed Ron would want him out of the picture. Sending Colin up first was the best strategy. He wasn’t strong magically, but his enthusiasm made up for it.

“Malcolm, I’ve seen your disarming spell and it’s wicked. You go second. You may be able to disarm at least two of them. We’re going to assume they will take you down as well, but hopefully not before I can get into the basement.” Ron said and then instructed the group in what order they should enter the basement. 

“Seamus, clear a path to Harry for Draco and Hermione. Ignore anything else that is going on and get him into the tunnel.”

“It will be easier if he’s conscious,” Hermione suggested.

“I can wake him,” Draco said. “But, you’re not going to like how I need to do it.”

After a brief study of Draco’s face, Ron said, “Don’t tell me what it is. Just do it and don’t let him fight. Get him out of there no matter what he says.” 

Ron looked at his sister. “The stairs leading to the shop are left of the trapdoor. Ginny…” Ron stopped speaking at the sound of a distant rumbling. 

The walls and ceiling vibrated and a shower of pebbles descended on the group.

“What’s going on?” Ginny said frantically. 

There was another far off blast that sounder much larger than the last. Draco felt a tremble under his feet. Instinctively, Draco grabbed Hermione’s head, pulled it to his chest, and covered her with his head and arms. A sound of surprise caught in Hermione’s throat as more rocks descended on the group and Draco flinched when one hit his forehead.

“I reckon that’s the IT,” Neville said, laughing nervously.

“Don’t panic,” Ron said to himself as much as to the group.

Draco let go of Hermione and she inspected his face. 

“Your head… It’s bleeding,” she said, her voice filled with concern.

He fumbled in his pockets for a handkerchief, but she retrieved hers first and held it to the cut.

“It’s nothing.” He took her wrist and led her hand away. 

“Oh, honestly!” Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

She uncurled his fingers and shoved the piece of cloth in his hands. He reluctantly accepted it and dapped at the wound.

“Ginny, you watch the door. Make sure it stays locked,” Ron said speaking quickly. “Neville, fight off anyone that comes near her.”

“Dean, I need to you to think fast when we’re up there. There are a lot of crates up there, be careful that no one is hiding behind any.” 

“And listen to me. If I tell you to move, then move. Don’t think about it. Just do it,” Ron said forcefully. 

“Ready?”

Everyone nodded and Ron edged closer to the wall, so Colin and Malcolm were able to take their places on the stairs.

Ron turned around so he was facing Draco and the nagging feelings of guilt that Draco was able to shrug off on their trek through the tunnel came back to him.

“Ron, why do you want me to take care of Harry?” he asked cautiously.

Ron leaned in closer to Draco, so only he could hear him.

“Because you have something to prove. Guilt’s a damn good motivator,” Ron growled in his ear.

“Get him back to the castle no matter what happens up there. Don’t stop for anything. Understand?”

Despite the worry set deep in Ron’s eyes, Draco knew, because of all the hours he spent learning to read his training partner, that Ron was as brave and confident as he appeared to be. 

Ron finally paid back Draco for all of the hours he spent training him how to use a sword. Ron taught Draco the meaning of the word respect, because at that moment Draco had never respected anyone more than Ron. 

Draco simply responded, “You have my word.” 

“Shield charms first,” Ron directed and then motioned the group to go.

~~~

The muffled sounds of blasts and screams were amplified when the trapdoor was opened. Hermione was reminded of visiting the cinema that summer with her parents. There had been an action movie playing in the theater next to her. The vibrations had rocked her seat and rattled her ribcage, but this wasn’t the cinema. They were about to become a part of a real attack that no one needed to be told was driven by Voldemort.

If any of the students had second thoughts, there was no time to act on them. As expected, Colin was hit with multiple stunners within seconds of disarming, Daphne, the first person he saw. Malcolm had come through brilliantly, as Ron expected, and disarmed Crabbe and Goyle. 

Ron emerged from the opening and immediately used Draco’s inside information to set Crabbe’s robes on fire. In a very un-Slytherin like fashion, Goyle stepped in to help his friend put out the fire and Ron was able to stun both of them with one flick of his wrist. He also exercised good sense and extinguished the flames.

Hermione surfaced from the tunnel and her eyes scanned the room searching for Harry. She saw him in a corner, unconscious, and bound to a chair. Nott, Ivory, and Cho were standing around him. There were a few minor scratches and bruises on his face and arms, but other than that, it appeared to be unharmed.

Despite Ron’s good planning, no one had anticipated two unexpected guests - Pansy and Blaise. Ron didn’t seem to be fazed by the surprise. He was the tallest one in the room and he stood poised in the center of the basement in a menacing and authoritative stance. He warded off attacks and redirected the group as if they were pieces on his chessboard. 

Hermione followed Draco to Harry as Seamus cleared the way for them. Seamus knocked the wands out of Pansy and Millicent’s hands and as they scrambled to get them the trio advanced towards Harry. 

Nott threw a swollen tongue hex at Seamus, but Seamus dodged the stream of light and it hit Hermione. To her astonishment, Ivory and Cho both pointed their wands at Nott and hit him with a stunner. 

As they reached Harry, Ivory and Cho began stammering out apologies.

“Thut th thud upf,” Hermione said unintelligibly. 

“What?” Cho and Ivory said together.

“I believe she said, ‘Shut the fuck up,’” Draco snapped. 

“Now, get out of my way,” he said pushing them to the side. “Help Ron and the others.”

“Get the binds off of him.” He instructed Hermione after he cast a counter curse on her to shrink her tongue.

When the binds were released, Draco raised his wand and turned to face Hermione. “Trust me,” he said.

He pointed his wand at Harry and shouted, “Crucio!”

A rush of adrenaline caused by panic coursed through Hermione’s body. Her hesitation was only for a moment and by the time she had her wand raised, Draco had already lowered his and was next to Harry who had cried out in pain as he awoke. 

Hermione was embarrassed that for a second she doubted Draco’s intentions. Of course, she knew that pain stimulation was a common way to wake up someone from a blackout potion. 

“Are you okay?” Draco asked Harry.

Harry was understandably disoriented and was looking at Draco as if he had ever seen him before.

“No time to explain,” Draco said to him in a calm tone. “We need to get you out of here. Are you okay?”

“Yeah… feel groggy… and I’m sore all over,” Harry said in a small voice.

“Sorry about that,” Draco said grasping Harry’s elbow helping him to his feet.

Hermione heard Ron shout and she had to turn her back on Draco and Harry to see what was happening. In the few moments it took for them to reach and revive Harry, several more bodies were on the ground. Blaise and Millicent were the only ones of Harry’s captors still standing. Neville had been stunned, but Ginny was still protecting the door to Honeydukes. Ron’s wand hand looked badly burned and Seamus had deep purple hives all over this face and neck.

Ron had shouted at Dean to duck, because Millicent was about to hit him in the back with a spell. Hermione had turned around in time to see Dean react to Ron’s warning, he flung himself on the ground, and the spell hit and blinded Blaise. From his position on the floor, Dean stunned Blaise and Ron stunned Millicent.

“Ron?” Harry said wearily. 

Ron began to bark out orders.

“Draco, get Harry out of here!”

He pointed at Ivory and Cho. “Wake up Neville and the others. Help them down the stairs.” 

“Seamus. Dean. Help me bind these bastards.”

Hermione ran to Harry’s side and took an arm. “Come on, Harry. We have to get you out of here. Ron’s got everything under control.”

“I’m okay. I’ll help,” he said. He looked slightly better than he had a second ago and an understanding of what had happened seemed to have sunk in.

“Don’t underestimate the potion they used. Try to cast anything too powerful and we’ll have to carry you out of here,” Draco told him.

“But… Ron…” Harry stammered, watching Ron and the others. 

“Trust him, mate,” Draco said in an uncharacteristically reassuring tone.

Draco had said the right thing and Harry relented to their protest and the pair led him to the trapdoor.

Draco motioned Hermione to go down the stairs first, but she paused when she saw Harry stop to look for Ron. Ron was helping Seamus get Neville to his feet. 

Harry called out to his lover. Ron turned to him and smiled warmly. “Go on, Harry. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Draco nudged Harry in the back and Harry turned and followed Hermione down the stairs. Hermione heard Ron telling everyone to follow Draco into the tunnel.

The steep stairs had made Hermione feel light headed and she kept her glowing wand lowered, so she could see the steps as she descended. 

Harry had become much more aware and started asking questions. Cho was behind Draco, and between her babbles of apology, she filled them in.

“It was Knott. He wanted to impress his father. He brought you there to deliver you to him. I didn’t know, Harry, I swear. I’m soooo sorryyyy. He said it was just a prank he wanted to pull on you and Ron. When we got to Honeydukes, Ivory and I realized what was going on and he wouldn’t let us leave and then the attack started and …”

“Attack!” Harry said cutting her off.

“Shut your mouth,” Draco hissed at Cho.

“What is she talking about, Hermione?” Harry asked desperately.

“Nothing. Ron’s right behind us. Don’t worry,” Hermione said hoping what she said wasn’t a lie. She was glad that he continued to follow her and when Cho started to talk again, Draco warned her that he would curse her mouth closed for good.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled Harry closer, so she could inspect his wounds. They were as superficial as they had first appeared. He shrugged her off, moved to the bottom of the stairs, and gazed upward. 

“Who’s coming down?” he called up into the darkness.

“It’s Dean and Malcolm.” Dean answered and a few seconds later the light from their wands became visible. 

“Where’s Ron?” Harry asked anxiously as the pair reached the bottom of the stairs.

“He’s with Seamus helping Neville and Colin. They got hit hard and are really out of it,” Dean answered.

Harry started for the stairs and Draco grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt.

“Let everyone get down the stairs,” Draco said firmly.

“Someone, help Colin down the stairs,” Seamus yelled from up above and Dean went back up.

Hermione froze when she heard a commotion coming from the stairs and someone yelling ‘Damn’ in the middle of it.

“What’s wrong?” Draco said walking up a few steps and straining to see what was going on. Harry moved to follow and Hermione jumped in front of him. 

“S’alright. Neville tripped into Colin and Colin fell down a few stairs. He thinks his ankle is sprained,” Dean responded. “Don’t worry…” 

Dean was cut off by the sound of Ginny’s voice. Hermione couldn’t understand what Ginny had said. 

“What?” Draco called up the steps.

“Sssshhhhh… She said to be quiet. Someone’s coming,” Dean answered in a low voice.

Harry’s worried look only got worse and Hermione edged closer to the stairs to see who was coming down.

Dean was first and he was helping Colin who was trying to not place any pressure on his injured ankle. Then came Neville looking embarrassed and visibly shaken and Seamus was directly behind him. 

The knots in Hermione’s stomach tightened when Ginny’s paper-white face came into view.

Harry was craning his neck to see behind Ginny. “Where’s Ron?” 

Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione understood the unspoken sign. She nudged Draco, lifted her wand, and pointed it towards Harry. Draco mouthed wordlessly to her, ‘Not yet.’

“Lower your wand, Hermione! Ginny, I asked where is Ron,” Harry said sounding frantic. 

Ginny was still looking at Hermione and Hermione nodded her head.

“He’s still up there. Someone was coming in from Honeydukes. He didn’t have time to…”

Ginny stopped when Harry pushed Hermione out of the way and made his way for the stairs. Draco blocked him with his body and seized his arms.

“You’re not going up there,” Draco said powerfully.

“The hell I’m not,” Harry spat back.

“Harry, I’m sorry. Someone was at the door and I told Ron. He made me follow Seamus into the tunnel. I heard the basement door blast open as he was pushing my head down. The stairs are so steep and narrow and I couldn’t move because Seamus was in front of me. There was no room for him! He told me to get everyone back into the castle and then closed the door behind me,” Ginny said in a trembling voice from behind Draco’s back.

Draco roughly pushed Harry back. Hermione grabbed Harry and dragged him a few meters away from the group and Draco followed. 

“Listen to us,” Draco said in a low voice. “If you go up there you are going to put all of our lives at risk. Is that what you want to do?”

“Worried about your own skin, Draco?” Harry retorted.

Hermione jumped to Draco’s defense. “Harry, that’s not fair. He’s right.”

“I know you love him, but you could get all of us including you and him killed if you go up there. Ron understands that. He knows what he is doing,” Draco said.

“Trust him,” Hermione added. “You can’t go running in to save him.”

“And what did he just do for me?” Harry said looking from face to face.

“Some of them can’t fight,” Draco said gesturing with his head towards the rest of the group. “We have no idea who’s up there now… and Ron may have gotten out.”

Hermione sighed deeply and then said, “I’m sorry. I won’t lie and say that I understand how you feel, but you have to get used to this. He’s in this fight with you, no matter what you say or do, and you have to learn to deal with that or you’re going to get both of you killed.”

~~~

There was no fear that Harry could sense - only pain. 

“He’s in pain,” he said weakly.

“His hand was burned. That’s probably it,” Hermione informed him.

At that moment, Harry hated both of them. They were right and he knew it, but he didn’t want them to be.

“Harry, get a grip on yourself. We have to get the injured back to the castle,” Draco said and tilted his head to the waiting students. “Ron led us here. You lead us back.”

Harry studied his friends that had come to his rescue. Draco had a cut above his eye that was still bleeding and dark black and blue marks around his neck. Neville looked drunk and Seamus’ face and neck were filled with hives. Colin was leaning on Malcolm to support him and Malcolm looked as if he was using every ounce of strength to keep from falling over. 

Harry knew what Ron would want him to do.

‘Ron would be able to do this,’ Harry thought.

Harry cleared his throat.

“Okay,” he said slowly trying to bring a sound of confidence to his voice. 

Harry pushed his way between Draco and Hermione back to the others.

“We have to get back to the castle,” he said in a steady voice. 

“Dean help Neville walk. Seamus, sorry mate, but you’ll need a potion to get rid of those. Can you help Malcolm and Colin?”

Seamus nodded his head.

“Draco, please, walk last incase someone comes up from behind.”

They all looked at him curiously and Ginny looked petrified.

“Come on, Ginny.” Harry said, putting his arm around her. “He’ll be okay. Can you run up ahead of us and get to Dumbledore?”

“Yes,” she said. 

Ginny lit her wand and Harry watched the beacon of light disappear into the dark turns of the tunnel.

Harry started towards the castle and the rest followed. Hermione stayed behind him. 

Harry had thought about running to the castle behind Ginny, but what he hadn’t told Hermione or Draco was that his head felt as if it were trapped in a fog and he felt nausea. The tunnel was cold and damp and Harry didn’t know if the shivers that kept creeping over his body were from that, an effect from the potion, or from fear.

He walked in silence and when the tunnel started to turn sharply to the left, Harry knew they were at the halfway point. 

Hermione’s hand on his shoulder made him jump. “Harry, you shouldn’t…”

“I don’t want to talk,” Harry said in a harsh voice.

“Okay,” she said.

Harry kept trying to sense what Ron was feeling. He had lost the slight connection soon after they started towards the castle.

The vibes he was getting from Hermione annoyed him and he walked faster hoping she would get the hint and lag behind. She didn’t and quickened her pace to stay as close as possible to him. He walked faster.

“Harry, why are you angry with me?” she cried.

“I’m not,” he said and then caught a glimpse of the distressed look on her face. “Sorry. I’m just angry and you happen to be here.”

“He’s going to be fine. You should’ve seen him, Harry. He took charge and got everyone here and told them what to do and…”

“How did you all know that they kidnapped me?” he interrupted.

“Um… Well, Draco… H-he saw them and he told Ron and Neville. Then they got the rest of us.” 

“Oh…”

“Why weren’t you with Ron?”

“We had a fight,” Harry said curtly.

“About?”

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said. “Why don’t you go see how everyone is doing?”

“Fine,” she said sharply.  
~~~

Hermione let the others pass and joined Draco in the back of the group.

“Did you tell him?” Draco asked.

“What do you think I’m stupid? In the mood he is in, he’ll kill you,” she paused and then added. “With his bare hands!”

“Thanks. I’d like to tell him myself.”

“That’s very brave of you,” she responded sincerely.

“What is it with all of you?” he said loudly and looked as if he surprised himself with his own outburst.

He lowered his voice and continued, “I almost got Harry killed tonight and Ron puts me in charge of him. Now, Ron is missing and it all is my fault, but you’re still talking to me as if it isn’t. I don’t understand.”

Draco was walking with his arms folded across his chest and Hermione was relieved, because if they weren’t she may have acted on her urge to take his hand.

Hermione lifted her wand and cast a privacy charm on them. Ivory and Cho were directly ahead of them and they turned to look at her and Draco. Hermione glared at them fiercely until they turned back.

“Because we’re your friends you soddin’ idiot,” she said. “You made a mistake. Okay, it was a big mistake, but you did what was right. Harry will get over it. Ron will, too...” 

“They’ll never trust me.”

“I think they may trust you more. If you would have asked any of us yesterday, what we expected you to do in the situation you were faced with tonight. We would’ve said, ‘he’d do nothing.’”

“Then why? Why be friends with me?”

“We knew you wouldn’t hurt any of us yourself. Did you ever think that maybe we actually enjoy your company?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders. “No.”

“Draco, you must see it. Neville worships you. Ron talks non-stop about your training sessions. And Harry… well, sometimes a guy just needs another guy to talk to. You know, one that he’s not shagging and… he’s never said it, but I think he’s thinks about you that way.”

“Harry wants to shag me?” Draco said sounding horrified.

“No, you git. I meant being his guy friend,” Hermione replied in an exasperated tone.

“I know, Hermione. I was only joking,” He said, elbowing her side.

“Sorry, didn’t know you had a sense of humor,” she replied, followed with a snort.

“What about you?” he asked.

“Me? I have a sense of humor.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Do you enjoy my company?” 

Hermione lowered her wand, casting the light downward to hide her burning cheeks. She struggled to come up with something witty to say, but took so long thinking of something that anything she said would have only sound forced.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t intend to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” she lied. “We should take the privacy charm off. It’s dangerous.”

Draco lifted his wand and muttered the necessary spell. Cho looked over her shoulder and Draco pointed his wand at her face. She snapped her head back around.

The passageway was getting narrow and Draco slowed his pace to allow Hermione more room to walk. Even though she could no longer see him, she could sense his presence behind her. It was different than just knowing someone was there, she knew it would sound silly if she said it out loud, but she believed she could feel his aura. Just thinking about it made her roll her eyes at herself. 

“You never answered my question,” he said softly in the back of her hair.

“Draco, I…” Her thoughts were spinning out of control when she stepped on a rock throwing her off balance and into the wall. Her right arm grazed the rough wall and tore her robes. 

“Bloody hell…” she cried out. 

“Are you okay?” Cho and Draco said at the same time.

“I’m fine,” she replied.

“Keep walking,” Draco said to Ivory and Cho. “I’ll take care of her.”

Hermione pointed her wand at her arm and saw blood and scraped flesh.

“Here, let me see,” Draco said gently taking her injured arm. “Does it hurt?”

“It feels like a burn,” she said and winced. 

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief she had used on his cut earlier. He dabbed at the wound to clear away the trickles of blood that had formed.

“There’s only a little blood,” he said showing her the cloth.

“Yeah, dirty, mud-blood. Right?” she said sarcastically.

“Is that what you think? Is that why you think I…” He stopped and looked at her with a grave expression on his face. 

“Isn’t it?” Hermione tried to hold his gaze, but she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks and she lowered her eyes pretending to inspect the wound. 

“Nox,” Draco said extinguishing his wand. “Nox,” he repeated touching the tip of his wand to hers.

“What are you…” Draco’s lips cut off Hermione’s words as they covered her mouth. 

The kiss was soothing, tender, and to Hermione’s surprise filled with caring. He opened his mouth, but not to place his tongue in hers. He softly kissed her bottom lip and then her top lip. She shuddered when his warm palm cupped her cheek. 

He pulled away, only slightly, and whispered onto her lips, “I’m sorry you thought I still felt that way. I don’t.”

“Is something wrong? Draco?” Seamus called down the passage. 

Hermione jumped at the intrusion and Draco pulled his face away.

“We’re fine. It’s just a scrape. We’ll be right there,” Hermione yelled back.

“Lumos,” Draco said. 

The bluish light lit up his alabaster skin and for the first time Hermione saw softness in his grey eyes.

He took her hand and led her back towards the group.

Hermione mustered every ounce of strength she had and said firmly, “Draco, that was the last time. You can’t keep doing that and then pull away.”

“I agree.”

“So, you agree. That will be the last time?”

“No… that I have to stop pulling away,” he said softly and kissed her hand. Hermione was once again left wordless.

~~~

The group had become sluggish and Hermione continually offered encouraging words to keep them moving. Harry was still sulking. Neville had become more aware of his surroundings and was able to walk on his own, but Malcolm had to carry Colin on his back. Seamus complained about his hives itching and Dean complained about Seamus’ complaining. Ivory and Cho bantered back and forth and Draco threatened more than once to vanquish their tongues if they didn’t shut up. 

When they finally reached the entrance to Hogwarts, Draco let go of Hermione’s hand and moved to Harry’s side. Harry asked Dean to go up first to help pull Colin through the passage. They had all left the tunnel until only Draco and Harry were left. 

“Go ahead,” Harry motioned to Draco.

“After you,” Draco said.

“Draco, if I wanted to go back for Ron, I would’ve done it by now,” Harry replied.

“Okay, but I’m still not going up and leaving you alone. So, we can stay here all night or you can go up and find out what’s going on.”

Harry made an annoyed sound, but didn’t put up anymore of a fight, and Draco followed him back into the corridor of the castle.

When Draco entered the corridor, Hermione and Harry were arguing whether they should go directly to the hospital or Dumbledore’s office. The latter was what Harry wanted and he was adamant about it. The remainder of the group looked too worn out to care one way or the other. 

Draco wedged himself between Harry and Hermione. With a harsh tone, he demanded Harry to go the hospital. 

“I’ll do as I damn well please,” Harry shouted.

“Harry, stop being a prat! I’ll get Dumbledore while you’re in the hospital wing,” Hermione insisted.

A more serious threat was on the tip of Draco’s tongue, but was cut short when Harry eyes focused on something directly behind him. Harry’s famous eyes went from pale green to an almost blinding, brilliant emerald and his lips expanded into a broad grin. 

Draco didn’t need to turn around to know that by some miracle Ron Weasley was standing behind him.

**End of Chapter 27**

**TBC….**

**Reviews only take a moment, but mean so much!**

A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long! Thanks to all of my reviewers! *hugs* 


	28. X Marks the Spot

  
Author's notes: The boys are reunited!  


* * *

**Chapter 28  
 _X marks the Spot_**

“It’s okay, Harry. I’m okay,” Ron said soothingly, his voice muffled in Harry’s shoulder.

Harry’s arms encircled Ron around his chest and he hugged him so tight that Ron was glad Harry’s immense power lay in his magic and not his physical strength. 

Ron suspected that Harry had forgotten they weren’t alone. Ron faced the others and he saw them trying to act casual and not interrupt the reunion. 

Minutes before, Ron had been ridiculously worried that Harry was angry with him because of their earlier row or for making him worry when he made a quick decision to lock the trapdoor and stay behind in order to protect Harry and their friends.

“You’re not angry with me?” Ron asked apprehensively.

“What? No! I’m the one that is sorry. They wouldn’t let me go in after you.”

“Good! You would’ve been captured and apparated out of there,” Ron replied. 

Ron added with a shaky voice, “I would’ve lost you.”

Ron thought he felt a rib crack as Harry demonstrated his feelings with another firm squeeze.

“How are you feeling?” Ron asked.

“Your hand!” Harry exclaimed. “Hermione told me. Let me see.”

Ron held out his raw, red and blistered hand for Harry to inspect.

Harry face screwed up in a worried look and Ron dropped the hand to his side.

“It doesn’t hurt that much,” Ron lied. 

“How long have you been here? How did you get here? Did Ginny get to Dumbledore is that how you got out?” Harry asked breathlessly and before Ron could reply, he embraced him again.

Ron buried his face in Harry’s neck and didn’t look up until he heard Hermione speaking to them in a hushed tone as if they were children she was trying not to startle awake. 

“Harry, Ron,” she said pointing behind Ron’s back. “The others are here.”

A lump formed in Ron’s throat when he saw his Mum was with Ginny, Madame Pomfrey, and Dumbledore. 

“M-m-mum… when did you get here?” Ron stammered.

“The Order was alerted that the Aurors had found you in Hogsmeade!” She shrieked and then stood on the tips of her toes to throw her arms around her youngest sons neck. 

Ron bent down and hugged his Mum reassuring her that he was fine.

“No, he’s not, Mrs. Weasley. His hand is badly burned.” Harry commented and before he could say anything else he was pulled into the comforting and loving Weasley hug.

“The two of you are going to be the death of me,” she said in a grave tone.

“Mum, let them go! Madame Pomfrey can’t inspect them with you smothering them!” Ginny said and immediately regretted it.

Upon releasing the boys, she scowled at Ginny. “And you! You should have known better! Ron losing his common sense is understandable! But you should’ve talked him into getting Dumbledore or a teacher!” 

Ginny made an exasperated sound.

“I know, Mum. You’ve yelled at me the entire way here,” Ginny said in an irritated tone.

“Molly, now, now,” Dumbledore said in a gentle tone, approaching the screeching Mother. “We need to get everyone to the hospital wing and then you may give your children all of the tongue lashing that you see fit.”

Ron decided to act fast before his mother protested Dumbledore’s suggestion. 

“Mum, my hand really hurts,” he said in a whiny voice. 

Ron felt bad when Harry, not knowing what he was doing, moved to his side, looking concerned, and called Madame Pomfrey over.

“Everyone to the infirmary!” Madame Pomfrey demanded. “Does any need a stretcher?”

Harry was practically walking on top of Ron as they made their way to the infirmary with the sounds of Molly Weasley scolding Hermione echoing through the stone corridor. Ron looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione’s petrified face and Draco’s amused one. 

“Ron, please tell me what happened,” Harry said quietly.

“I had to do it. Ginny heard someone trying to break her spell. I forced her through into the tunnel,” Ron said placing emphasis on the word forced. “Then someone blasted the door open. I couldn’t get down the stairs, because there was no room. Seamus was blocking Ginny from moving further onto the stairs and I was afraid if I waited any longer they would see me.” 

“After I closed the door on Ginny, I cast a permanent sealing charm on the trapdoor. I dove behind a box of crates and cast a Disillusionment charm on myself. It was close. Real close.”

“I never saw them, but there’s no doubt it was Nott and Zabini’s fathers. They went ballistic when they found them all lying on the floor. From what I could gather, Blaise found out about the attack on Hogsmeade and told Theodore. They planned to deliver you to their fathers, all for an invitation to become Death Eaters.”

Ron’s update was cut short as they reached the hospital and Madame Pomfrey whisked him away to heal his hand. The burning in Ron’s hand eased immediately after Madame Pomfrey worked her magic, but what really gave him peace of mind was looking at Harry sitting on a cot with his Mum. Harry was safe and that was all that mattered. 

Ron wanted to go over to Harry, but he saw that Dumbledore had joined them and Ron didn’t want to disturb what appeared to be a heated discussion. 

“Order business for sure,” Ron thought. 

Hermione and Draco didn’t look they wanted to be interrupted either. They seemed quite cozy, sitting next to each other on a cot, and applying medicine to each other’s wounds. Ron was sure they didn’t want to be disturbed and he didn’t care. He felt giddy at the thought of making Draco squirm a little.

“Oi,” Ron said. The cot bounced as he flopped down next to Draco. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” they responded in unison.

“So, anything exciting happen on your way back to the castle?” asked Ron.

“No…” Hermione said, slowly and blushing.

“Really? Harry said…”

“Harry? He couldn’t know anything. We were all the way in the back and…” Hermione stopped when Draco elbowed her and she saw the amused look on Ron’s face.

“He’s playing with us, Hermione,” Draco said with a slow and smooth drawl.

“Ronald!” she said sharply.

“Barking mad,” Ron said to Draco. “I’m warning you she’s barking mad.”

“That’s enough! Are you going to tell us what happened to YOU?” said Hermione.

Ron updated them on his solo adventure, what he found out about why they captured Harry, and his subsequent rescue by the Aurors. 

“The Death Eaters heard the Aurors coming and disapparated out of there to save their own necks. They left their sons and their friends behind. Tonks and Kingsley came into the basement and I showed myself.”

“Kingsley didn’t trust me at first. Thought I might have been in on it,” said Ron, sounding revolted at the thought of it. “He wavered when Nott and Zabini started screaming curses at me and my entire family.”

“Tonks summoned Mad-Eye. The spooky bastard gave me the once over and assured Kingsley that I checked out.”

“I told them what the Slytherin’s had planned to do with Harry and they took them into custody. Nott and Zabini were crying like babies! They didn’t even wake the ones that were stunned. They are going to wake up in jail quite a bit confused.”

“A few less future Death Eaters to worry about,” Draco commented wryly.

“Yeah, suppose so. We tried to get into the trap door, but apparently, I cast a pretty good permanent sealing charm! I could see you were all okay on the map. So, they fetched me a broom and Tonks escorted me back to the castle.”

“We got back here and I told Dumbledore what happened. Dumbledore, knowing how worried you all would be, insisted that I run up ahead and meet you when you reached the castle.”

Ron updated them on what he saw when he left Honeydukes’ basement. Several buildings, including The Leaky Cauldron and The Hog’s Head, were destroyed. Draco put his arm around Hermione when Ron described the lifeless bodies he saw on the ground. 

An angry Madame Pomfrey interrupted Ron. “That’s enough now, Mr. Weasley. I still need to bandage that hand!”

When she was done, Ron’s hand was wrapped in a thin, white, gauze bandage, leaving only the fingers above the knuckles visible, and gave him strict instructions on what he could and couldn’t do. 

“Be back in here first thing in the morning, Mr. Weasley. I will need to change the dressing.”

“I don’t have to stay over night?” asked Ron in surprise.

“No. I suspect you wouldn’t get much rest, since I am releasing Mr. Potter as well. I’ve given him something to help with the after effects of the potion, but there is no reason he cannot sleep in his own bed.”

“What about the others?” Hermione asked.

“Mr. Finnigan has been released as well. Mr. Longbottom will have to stay over night. Unfortunately, he does not have the same resistance that Mr. Potter does. Mr. Creevy fractured his ankle and will be here for a few days.”

“Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. We wouldn’t know what to do without you!” Ron said brightly.

“Humpfh,” she replied, walking away her cheeks a bright pink.

Ron turned back to Hermione and Draco with a few questions of his own.

“How angry was he?” Ron said, nodding his head toward Harry.

“Bloody furious,” Hermione said. “But he eventually accepted the fact that it would have put us all in danger.”

“And he knew we were going to knock him flat on his arse… if we had to,” added Draco.

“Did you tell him?” Ron asked to Draco.

“No. I’m assuming you didn’t either.”

Ron shook his head.

“Thank you. I can’t say I’m looking forward to it, but I have to do it myself.”

“I won’t say that I forgive you, but I am sorry about that,” said Ron, pointing at the marks on Draco’s neck.

“Don’t worry about it. I would have done the same thing.”

Both Hermione and Draco blushed. Ron met Hermione’s eyes and raised his eyebrows. Her only response was turning a darker shade of crimson.

Dumbledore advanced on the group and caught Ron’s eye. 

“Ron, may I have a few words with you before you retire to your room?”

“Sure, Professor.”

“Hermione, please save Harry from my Mum. Draco, it might be a good time to talk to Harry,” said Ron.

When Draco passed Ron, Ron put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry. Remember the worst is over. I’m the one with the bad temper.”

~~~

Draco repeated his confession to Harry twice, because after the first time Harry just stared at him as if he had spoken a foreign language.

“So, Ron did that to your neck?” Harry said, staring at the bruises.

“Yes,” Draco said cautiously. 

Harry stood up and motioned Draco to follow him into the hallway outside the doors of the hospital.

When they were alone, Harry said, “I dreamed it.”

“What?” Draco said mystified.

“I dreamed, when I was knocked out, that I… or now you’re telling me that it was Ron… tried to strangle you.”

“Impossible. You don’t dream under the influence of that potion.”

“But, I did. I’m sure of it. Neville was there and he was yelling at Ron. Pulled his hair, too.”

“Holy… Harry. You need to tell Dumbledore about this,” Draco said astonished. 

“It was as if I was looking thru Ron’s eyes. I didn’t recall it until now and it feels like it was me doing it. Like it was my memory.”

“You really need to tell Dumbledore about this. If you can get into Ron’s mind without even trying, he is going to need to learn Occlumency. I don’t want to scare you, but you may become a bridge between ‘you-know-who’ and Ron.”

“It might be a good thing, too. If I can control the connection,” Harry said, sounding hopeful at the thought of being able reach Ron incase Ron was ever captured or out of Harry’s reach.

“Maybe. It’s not something to play around with. If you open the connection, you expose both of you. He could be the conduit into your mind.”

Voices started to draw closer on the other side of the door and Draco gave Harry a weak smile.

“I know you have other things on your mind right now, but how do you feel about my hesitation to save you?”

“It’s the least of my worries. In the end, you came through for Ron and I. In a very dysfunctional way, I owe you a thanks.”

“Please, don’t,” Draco said, shaking his head.

The voices were closer and the double doors to the hospital swung open to reveal Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked from Harry to Draco and back to Harry. Harry nodded his head slightly to give Ron the unspoken affirmation that everything was fine.

“I need to leave now,” Mrs. Weasley announced. “I order all of you to get some rest. Dumbledore has excused you from classes tomorrow. Please, try not to do anything foolish for the remainder of the week!”

Before leaving, Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them, including, to everyone’s surprise, Draco. Ginny snorted in disapproval and Harry chuckled at her bluntness. He could only imagine how she had reacted when she found out about Draco’s indecisiveness earlier in the evening.

“I’m going to go back in and check on Neville,” huffed Ginny and she disappeared back through the hospital doors. 

An awkward silence followed her departure, until Ron finally spoke up and suggested they head back to the dorms.

Harry and Ron led the way and the two couples walked in silence. Harry wanted to know more about what happened while Ron was separated from them, but decided to wait until they were alone.

The Fat Lady gave them disapproving looks when they approached the opening to the Tower and Ron said the password. 

“Bloody portraits. They’re worse gossipers than the students!” Hermione said and gave the ghostly portrait her own stern look.

“Well, I never! We are only concerned about your welfare!” The Fat Lady said harshly. “If the lot of you make it to the end of the year feast, it will be a miracle!”

“My Mum has already read us the riot act. We don’t need to hear it from you, too! Open up, we gave you the password already,” demanded Ron.

The door swung open and the group entered the empty Common Room.

“Well, it’s late. I should…” Hermione began, but Draco spoke over her.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch tonight,” he said. “You two can be alone.”

“We can’t. You know about our promise to…”

“Bullocks. Dumbledore asked you to do that, so the two of you didn’t cause Neville and I to die of embarrassment. Well, Neville is in the hospital all night and I owe you… something.”

Harry and Ron stared disbelievingly at Draco. 

“Go! Before I change my mind,” Draco said forcefully.

~~~

The door hadn’t even clicked shut and Harry captured Ron in a hungry kiss. Ron felt all of the tension and worry that had had a hold of his insides for hours slip away when Harry’s lips touched his.

Harry separated his lips from Ron’s leaving only a sliver of a space between them and whispered, “Love, I’m so sorry.”

Ron cupped Harry’s cheeks with hands. “I’m the one that is sorry. I left you. I was a wanker.”

“No, no. I was the one that was wrong. I should’ve told you. I wasn’t honest.”

“How about we just forget about it? I realized I was wrong, before I found out about your abduction. I was going to look for you when Draco told us.”

“You were?” said Harry in surprise.

“Yes,” Ron said and lightly kissed Harry’s lips.

Harry took Ron’s hand and led him to Ron’s bed. Harry sat on the edge, patted the spot next to him, and said, “Finish telling me what happened.”

“It was horrible, Harry. The Death Eaters were furious that the attempt to capture you had failed. It seems that not only didn’t Voldemort approve your capture – he didn’t even know about it! Nott had owled his father earlier today to tell them that he would be in Honeydukes basement with you.” 

“The Death Eaters were terrified that Voldemort was going to be angry with them for going against his plan and possibly compromising the raid on Hogsmeade.”

“I guess they trusted their son’s too much. Thought they would get in Voldemort’s good graces. They must’ve been terrified,” Harry said.

“Nott’s dad was raving mad and he struck Theodore more than once. Knocked him to the floor right by where I was hiding. I thought I was caught for sure.”

“Blaise’s father disowned him! Right there on the spot! Harry, both of them cried when their father’s left them.”

Harry slung his arm around Ron’s shoulder and squeezed. Harry kept his arm there as Ron told him of his rescue and the Slytherins capture. Harry looked much more relieved that Ron didn’t go through anything horrible. 

“Were you scared?” Harry asked.

“A little. I knew my charm was working. It really happened very quickly and I didn’t have much time to be scared. I was more worried about you,” Ron said.

“The attack, Harry, it was… so close.”

“I know. People are really scared. Many families are going into hiding.”

“Ron, I told your Mum and Dumbledore that I would not participate in any more Order business unless they agreed to make you a member.”

“W-w-what?” stammered Ron. “Did they agree?”

“Yes. Your Mum put up a hell of a fight, but I refused to budge. You saved me tonight. Ginny told Dumbledore how brave you were, how you took charge, and kept your cool. Dumbledore was really impressed!” Harry paused to look at his boyfriend. “Don’t blush, love.”

“Harry, thank you.” Ron’s face was beaming. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I do. I can’t do this without you. I need you now, during the war, and for a long time after it,” Harry replied and smiled broadly at Ron. 

“There’s something else…”

Ron groaned. “I’m not going to like this am I?”

“No, nothing like that. When Draco told me what happened earlier, here in the room, I remembered something that I thought was a dream.”

“Uh?”

“I was here. In your mind, when you tried to kill Draco.”

“I really wasn’t trying to kill him! I wasn’t thinking about what I was doing and… wait!” He looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. “Did you just say you were in my mind?”

“Yep. I thought it was a dream, but Draco said you don’t dream with that potion and I remember things that really happened. You were really angry and I felt that, too.”

“Wow,” Ron muttered under his breath. “How… did it happen? For how long?”

“I don’t know and the last thing I remember was Neville pulling your hair.”

“Bloody wanker fights like a girl! That really hurt!”

The couple laughed for a few seconds and then Ron’s face took on a serious look.

“Did you come to me or did I pull you in?” Ron said bewildered. 

“I think you pulled me in. We have to see Dumbledore about this first thing in the morning. We have to learn to control it.”

“I should think so. If Voldemort got into my head and I pulled you in there…” Ron said, looking as horrified by the thought as he sounded. 

“Wow…” Ron said again. “A lot sure happened tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess we learned a lot about each other and ourselves, too,” Harry said pointedly.

“Yeah… good thing, too! I’m glad to know that Neville fights like a girl! Next time I’ll be ready for him!” Ron said, grinning wickedly.

~~~

After several more minutes of discussing Draco, Draco and Hermione, and Ginny’s awful temper – that they both decided even Ron’s was no match for. Harry yawned and got up to change for bed. Ron looked at his immobile fingers clamped together by the bandage wrapped around them.

“Harry, I think I am going to need some help in the dressing and undressing department,” said Ron in a playful tone.

Harry fetched a pair of pajama bottoms from Ron’s trunk, as Ron stood up and struggled to take his jumper off with his left hand. Harry walked over and gently smacked his hand away.

“Let me do that,” Harry said.

Ron’s shoes and socks were removed first. Harry took extra caution sliding Ron’s jumper and undershirt over his bandaged hand. Harry hadn’t intended his acts to be in sexual in nature, but looking at Ron standing there bare foot and shirtless in only a pair of jeans, Harry felt his own jeans tighten. 

The sultry look on Ron’s face, sent shivers through Harry’s body, and told him that Ron was feeling the same way.

Harry glided his hands over Ron’s naked chest and felt goose bumps rise from Ron’s heated flesh. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered over and over again, as he lavished Ron with tender kisses on his shoulders and chest. 

Harry unbuttoned Ron’s jeans and brushed his fingertips along the waistband of Ron’s y-fronts. Each time Harry saw Ron’s naked body, he discovered something new that turned him on. They were small things, a well-defined muscle, a mole or birthmark, a crevice where one body part met the other, and that night it was the line of dark, ginger hair that began at Ron’s navel and continued down into his knickers. 

He had seen it before, touched it, and even licked it once or twice, but for some reason tonight that masculine, sexual patch of hair made his belly catch fire. He grazed a fingertip through it and then traced circles around Ron’s navel. He watched with awe as Ron’s taut stomach muscles twitched under his touch.

“You are so sexy,” Harry said, his voice filled with lust. “I don’t understand how I could love you more each day.”

Harry hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Ron’s jeans and slid them slowly down his legs. Ron sat on the bed, leaned back, and Harry pulled the jeans off. 

“Too knackered for this?” Harry asked, straddling Ron on the bed and pushing him on his back.

Ron tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulled him down to his face, and ravished Harry’s mouth with his tongue. 

“I can’t take your clothes off,” Ron muttered.

Harry replied by removing his jumper and undershirt at the same time and then leaned down to snog Ron wildly. 

“Too many clothes,” Ron muttered.

Harry stood up and Ron watched him the rest of his clothes. Harry’s cock stood at attention and Ron leered at it. 

“Gods, Harry… I’m getting so hard just looking at you,” Ron moaned.

Harry went back to the spot that had turned him on so intensely earlier and circled Ron’s navel with his tongue. Harry looked up and saw Ron was watching him and felt more blood rush to his own cock. 

Harry covered Ron’s body with his own and rubbed his erection against his lovers. Low sounds of pleasure escaped Ron’s lips and Harry reached down and removed the last article of clothing separating them from being completely bare. 

Being in control of Ron was something Harry wasn’t used to, Ron looked so wanton and excited that Harry forced himself to hold back and take it slowly.

With love and raw passion, Harry did everything he could to arouse Ron until Ron begged him to make love to him. Harry prepared Ron and whispered promises of undying love in Ron’s ear. 

The look on Ron’s face as Harry slid into him and the way Ron arched his back and thrust his hips up towards Harry, caused shudders of pleasure to rip through Harry’s body. He had to bite his lower lip and think about Quidditch statistics to stop from coming immediately. 

Harry wondered why he hadn’t done this earlier. 

Searching for that spot, the spot that always made Harry want to scream out when Ron hit his, didn’t take long. Ron did scream out and Harry panicked when he realized they forgot a silencing spell. He quickly murmured one and hoped he wasn’t too weak to do wandless magic.

Harry repositioned himself to find the spot again and Ron began to mutter incoherently. After trying a few different stokes, Harry found out that slow and hard made Ron go wild.

Harry felt like a god. He felt like he could fly without a broom. Watching Ron wither underneath him, begging him to never stop, and then repeatedly calling out his name as he came, gave Harry the most powerful orgasm of his young life. 

“Oh… Merlin… Harry, that was incredible.” Ron croaked out and, with what seemed to take a lot of effort, placed his good hand on Harry’s head that was resting on his chest.

“Don’t move,” Harry said. He went over to his trunk and came back with a towel.

Lovingly he cleaned Ron’s come from his stomach and chest and then he spread Ron’s legs and wiped off the lubrication and juices that leaked from inside of him.

After cleaning himself off, he stood up, folded the towel, and placed it on the floor next to Ron’s bed.

Ron gave him a quizzical look. 

“I told you I would take care of you. I was raised a muggle,” Harry said and shrugged his shoulders. “Something’s are nicer when you do it yourself.”

Ron repositioned himself on the bed and slipped under the duvet. 

“Come here, baby,” Ron said as he lifted the duvet over the empty side of the bed.

The couple snuggled against one another and Harry sighed contently.

“Harry?”

“Um.”

“Are we going to have to start flipping a knut to see who gets top or bottom?”

**End of Chapter 28**

**TBC…**

A/N: The boys suffered enough... they need teh sex! 


End file.
